Will you love a vampire?
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: During a nightly stroll, Lok was kidnapped by a vampire and turned. Dante takes Lok under his wing and a bond begins to form. will their relationship grow into something more? SLASH DantexLok
1. Chapter 1

R.D.D.G: Okay, I'm sorry my first Huntik story didn't turn out so well…I was just looking over the chapters I had already written (and I was up to five) and I realized that the story was kind of crappy. So I'm attempting a new one. Only instead of Daemons (demons) it will have vampires, why cause they're cool like that. It's going to take place after The Vampire Loses Its Fangs. I hope you enjoy this more than Daemon Seekers. Though one thing hasn't changed. It is a yaoi, and if you don't like yaoi, then don't read it and certainly don't flame it. I cannot stress that enough. Anyways the pairing is DantexLok and I would also like to add that I own nothing in this fic. The only person I own really is the vampire that turns Lok. Other than him, nothing. So no suing is permitted



"I'm going out for a walk!" Lok called from the front entrance of Dante's house. They had been cooped up with nothing to do for about a week after their mission at Vlad Castle. Zhalia had finally returned and Dante figured it would be a good idea if they kept on the down low for a little while. After all they could use the break.

Dante walked down the stairs, the book he was reading earlier still in his hands. _The Paranormal: Its Creatures and Wonders_ the title read. Lok smiled, he had just learned about two days ago that his mentor had a love for the paranormal, the same love that Lok himself had, aside from his puzzles that is. Dante looked down from his place on the stairway, and nodded towards the younger seeker before him. "All right, Lok." He said. "Be back in two hours. Do you have one of the cells?"

Lok nodded as he pulled one out from his pocket. "Yup." He said. Dante had kept spare cell phones around the house in case one of his teammates needed it to get a hold of one another.

"What number?" Dante asked.

"Umm…" Lok flipped open the phone and looked at the number that was used as the banner for the background. "Number 13." Lok answered. Cells 1-9 were broken due to some fights with some suits over the years.

Dante nodded. "All right, have fun." He said with a small smile, before heading back upstairs.

"Enjoy your book." Lok replied before he walked out the door. After closing the door behind him, Lok looked around the nighttime scenery of Venice before walking down the stairs and through the gate. Lok sighed in contentment as he felt a breeze brush past him. It was, indeed, a good night for a walk.

Lok smiled to himself as he walked through the nearly empty streets of Venice. He was glad tourist season was over, since it always made the streets crowded at night. Crowded enough that he could not enjoy the scenery that this beautiful city had to offer.

Lok was so lost in the scenery that he completely lost track of direction, and walked farther away from the safe house than he had originally planned. It wasn't until the alarm on his phone went off; stating he had about ten minutes to get back, that the young Lambert was ripped from his thoughts. After shutting off the alarm, he looked around; he had no idea where he was.

_Crap! Where am I? _Lok thought as he looked around the area warily. A worried feeling entering his gut as he looked around trying to find any familiar land marks. Anything to help him find his way home.

Running through the streets, Lok desperately looked for anything that was familiar. No success.

Then as he turned a corner to a dimly lit street, he began to feel as though he was being followed. Turning around, he found no one there. His senses on high alert, Lok decided to go down the dimly lit road, remember he had passed by one while he walked, down side, he wasn't sure if this was the same one, since the only dimly lit streets are the ones that not a lot of people use at night, and there are a lot. _Well it looks familiar_ Lok thought hopefully then added worriedly, _I think…_

As he walked down the street, the feeling that he was being followed grew stronger. Worry growing, the young seeker picked up the pace until he reached an intersection. _Okay…which way do I…_

Lok was unable to finish the thought due to feeling something hitting his neck and knocking him out. The limp form fell backwards into a shadowy silhouette, which quickly picked him up and held him bridal style, before jumping away. Never noticing the phone fall out of the teen's pocket and onto the ground; the battery falling out of its spot thanks to the fall.



(At the house)

Dante looked at a clock worriedly, as he paced back and forth in the living room. It was now 10:00 pm, Lok left at 8:00… he should have been back by now.

Sophie, Cherit, and Zhalia were also in the room and watched as the older seeker paced. "I'm sure, he's fine." Sophie said. "He's probably heading back right now."

"He would have called if he was going to be late getting back." Zhalia pointed out, which made the younger girl glare at her.

"Thanks Zhalia," she said jerking her head towards Dante who still looked worried. Cherit flew from his place on the arm of the chair and landed on Dante's shoulder.

"I'm sure Lok's fine," the small titan assured. "The lad's made of stronger stuff, I say. He would be able to take care of himself. How about you sit down and relax."

Dante nodded, and sat down on an empty couch. "I know," he said. "But I still can't shake the feeling that something's not right."

"He'll be fine." Zhalia said. "Cherit's right; the kid can handle himself."

Sophie stood up. "I'll make us some tea." She said. "Maybe that'll settle our nerves."

The group nodded as the teen walked out of the room to the kitchen. Zhalia looked towards Dante. "We'll wait for a bit." She said. "Venice is a big city; he might have gotten slightly lost. If he's not back by morning we'll search for him, all right?"

Dante sighed and nodded. "All right." he agreed, still unable to shake the unnerving feeling in his gut.

"Wait, didn't you say he carried a cell phone?" Cherit asked remembering that Dante mentioned it. Dante nodded. "Well then why don't you call the cell?"

"Good idea, Cherit." Dante said as he pulled out a cell phone and looked through the contacts for the number for phone number thirteen. After pressing the call button, Dante put the phone to his ear then it went straight to voicemail. "What the?"

"What is it?" Zhalia asked. "He not answering?"

"No. It's going automatically to voicemail." Dante said trying it again. Same result. "Damn it."

"What number phone did he have?" Zhalia asked.

"Thirteen."

"Maybe the battery died." Cherit suggested.

The group shrugged. "Regardless," Zhalia said. "We wait till morning."

The two nodded as Sophie walked in with a tray with four mugs of steaming tea. "Here we are." Sophie said setting down the tray and distributing the mugs. "It's hot." She warned.

"No dip." Zhalia muttered sarcastically while gingerly taking the mug. "There's steam coming off of it, I assumed it was cold."

"So what's the game plan?" Sophie asked.

"We wait until morning." Dante said. "If he doesn't return by then, then we go search for him."

Nodding the group drank their tea and waited. Over time, the gang (starting with Sophie and ending with Zhalia) headed to bed. The only two left was Dante and Cherit, since they wanted someone to be up in case the blonde teen came back.

Becoming bored, Dante and the titan began to play chess to pass the time. Ties' happening more often then wins. The entire time, all Dante still had suspicions that something had happened with the younger seeker. _Lok, please be all right…_



(Somewhere in a forest not far from Venice.)

When Lok came to, he found his hands were tied behind his back, and his head was still groggy. _What happened?_ He thought as he got a look at his surroundings; eyes widening when he noticed that he was in a forest. How the hell did he get there? He was just in Venice…oh man; Dante was going to kill him when he got back. Then he remembered that his hands were tied, someone had brought him there…nix that, _if_ he ever got back.

Lok struggled against his bonds. No way was he going to die out here. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to undo the ropes (having left his titans at the safe house), Lok ceased to struggle and took a closer look around his surroundings. He was surrounded by Pine and oak trees, and he seemed to be in a small clearing since he could see the stars. It was a new moon unfortunately so he wasn't able to make out much more than that. Cursing, Lok tried to get to his feet which wasn't successful since he couldn't lift his upper body off the ground. But knowing he had to get out of there and back to the safe house, Lok continued to try.

Crack!

Lok froze, knowing there was someone nearby. Was it his captor? There were several more cracking noises before Lok could clearly hear footsteps coming in his direction.

"Who's there?" Lok called out, hoping that it was someone from Venice. The footsteps continued to come closer but the owner never called back to the young seeker, making him think that it belonged to his captor.

After another moment, Lok saw a pair of red eyes staring at him from the bushes. Now officially scared, Lok began to call out for help. Knowing that no one would be able to hear him, and how weak he looked but he didn't care. Seeing the red eyes belong to a shadowy figure of a human made Lok struggle harder as he tried to get away from the approaching silhouette. "Stay away from me!" Lok yelled as he inched away.

The figure stopped and stared at him for a second, its eyes looking at him hungrily, and made the young seeker even more terrified than he was before. He began to wish that he had asked Dante or one of the others to come along on the walk as well. Then in the blink of an eye, the figure was gone. Lok looked around warily, then before he knew it, the silhouette was right in front of him. "NO!" Lok yelled, as he tried to back away, but the figure grabbed him and pulled him so that he was pushed against his chest (as Lok quickly noted) his eyes facing the red orbs. "Sleepymind." A voice that definitely belonged to a male, said and Lok felt his mind grow fuzzy Only one thought crossed his mind as before he lost consciousness, _Dante…help me…_thenhe fell into a deep sleep.

The teen's struggles ceased after the spell was uttered. "relax." The voice continued with practiced charm. "It will only be a moment of pain, until it's over." Content that the teen in his arms was fully relaxed and unaware, the man moved Lok's head until the left side of his neck was bare. Feeling his fangs lengthen the man looked at the bare neck beneath him; he could smell the fresh blood that rushed through the boy's veins. Without a second thought, the man plunged his fangs into the bare neck before him and began to suck out the life giving substance.

He could feel the boy's body tense to the sudden intrusion, but knew that it was a normal reaction and continued to feed. He could feel some of the blood miss his mouth and land on the boy's white shirt, but paid no heed, sating his hunger was more important at the moment. After a few minutes, he could hear some footsteps coming in their direction.

"I heard the shouts from over here." A man said.

"I hope you're right." a woman answered. "Grier will be pretty pissed if we don't return on time."

The man cursed as he dropped the boy he was feeding off of and jumped into the shadows of the night. He had had his fill, the boy probably wouldn't last long anyways, might as well let someone else clean up the mess.

Just as the man jumped into the shadows, two suits walked into the clearing and saw Lok who was now lying in a small pool of his blood.

"What the hell?!" the female suit said as she rushed over to the body. Kneeling down she checked him for a pulse, it was there. "It's one of the foundation's people…and surprisingly enough he's alive."

"Then we leave him." The man said. "The fewer Huntik operatives the better. And he won't live very long anyways."

"Is it wise to leave the body where it could be found?" the female asked, looking back to her partner.

"We'll hide the body, and report our findings to Grier." The man said. "Can you recognize him?"

"No. But it must be one of Dante Vale's people." The woman answered. "There are no other Huntik seekers in the area aside from his team."

The man nodded as he walked over and picked up the Lok's body after untying his hands. "Let's go then. I saw a cave a little ways back. We'll put the foundation kid in there, then get the heck out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Nodding in agreement, the woman followed her partner and the two walked once more into the forest, Lok in tow.



(Back at the house a little earlier)

_Dante…help me…_ Dante looked up from the 38th chess game and glanced around the room. Who just said that? "Cherit, did you hear something?"

The small titan cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"I don't know, like someone saying, 'help me'." Dante said.

Cherit shook his head. "Can't say that I have." He said then studied the seeker carefully. "Maybe it would be best if you go to sleep, Dante. You seem tired; I'll stay up and keep watch."

"You don't even sleep."

"So I'm already going to stay up." Cherit said. "Go ahead and get some sleep."

Dante shook his head. "Maybe I'm just hearing things," he said shaking his head again, before looking back at the chess board. "So whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Cherit answered as he did his move.

Dante sighed as he continued with the game. Stating in his mind that he was just hearing things, but deep down he knew that he wasn't just hearing things. Someone had genuinely called for help. He didn't know how, but he knew someone did it. And only one person came to mind, Lok. Worry began to flood him once more, but he did his best to hide it from the titan. Praying to anyone that would listen that these feelings weren't right.



R.D.D.G: phew! There's chapter one of a better story (in my opinion) and I just started it today…man I must have been bored…oh well…I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing this, I grew bored of Daemon Seekers, I really couldn't figure out a plot. So I'm probably going to avoid crossovers for a while…it's too complicated. Anyways please read and review, and for those who are reading Hidden Pains-New Hopes, I'm almost done with the 13th Chapter =D


	2. Chapter 2

R.D.D.G: Holy crap! I'm extremely happy that I got a review for this story =D. Thank you so much GuardianofDeath, and AngelOfFate12 you guys rule!!! Once more I own nothing (except that one vampire). I hope you enjoy ^-^.



Morning came, and there was still no sign of the young seeker anywhere. Now this made Dante really worried. He was already feeling guilty for not listening to the strange call for help, but what if something had happened to Lok? What if he was…Dante shook his head. He was not going to jinx it. Dante waited in the front entrance with three cell phones in hand. All ready to go out and search for the young Lambert; Cherit going to go wake up the females on the team. After ten or so minutes of the small titan's departure from the living room, he and the two walked down the stairs.

"Here we'll keep in touch with these." Dante said passing out the phones. "Zhalia, you take number 10," the woman nodded as she picked up said phone. "Sophie, number 14." Sophie nodded as she received her phone. "And Cherit and I will take number 12." Dante said as the small titan flew onto his shoulder.

The women nodded in agreement. "Let's check in with each other every 20 or so minutes." Sophie suggested. "That way we can keep track of each other."

Dante nodded in agreement, as they set their phones to beep at them every twenty minutes. "Is everyone ready?" They nodded. Dante smiled as they opened the door and walked out. "All right team let's move out, we've got a seeker to find."

"I'll take the northern part of town." Zhalia said as she began to walk in said direction.

"I'll take the east." Sophie said also beginning to walk in the direction she stated.

"Then me and Cherit will get south and west." Dante said, then pulled out Solwing's amulet. "Help us out, Solwing!" Solwing appeared and landed on the brick wall surrounding Dante's house. "Solwing, I need you to search the city from the air and keep a look out for Lok." Dante said. "If you see him, either lead him back here, or come get me."

Solwing gave a hawk-like screech in understanding before taking off into the skies. As soon as the titan was out of site, Dante turned to look at Cherit who was still perched on his shoulders. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Aye," Cherit said as he crawled into Dante's coat pocket.

Nodding, Dante walked out of the gate, closing it behind him, before walking down the opposite streets as Zhalia and Sophie. It was early enough in the morning that not a lot of people were up and about, though the sun was beginning to rise. Dante called out Lok's name as he walked down the streets of Venice, occasionally stopping to ask some people if they have seen him. No one had.

Dante sighed as he thanked a couple he had stopped to ask, before they continued on their way. This wasn't turning out so well. So far no one had seen the young Lambert at all. Cherit peeked his head out from the coat pocket as they passed into an empty street.

"Cheer up, Dante." Cherit said, "Maybe someone in Zhalia or Sophie's area has seen him."

"I hope you're right." Dante agreed as he pulled out his cell. He had five minutes till he had to check in with Zhalia and Sophie. _Lok, please be safe…_



(Inside a cave outside of Venice)

_Lok, please be safe… _Lok stirred as he heard the voice within his head."Dante…?" Lok said weakly swearing he could hear the older Seeker's voice. But he could not see anyone there; he was alone in a dark cave. Lok tried to stand sit up but gasped in pain and his hand went reflexively towards his neck. What the hell happened last night? He remembered the strange man but after that nothing…

Lok tried to move but once more gasped in pain. It hurt to even move. Determined to get out of the cave and back to the safety of his team Lok ignored the pain and managed to push himself up so that he was sitting on his knees (he was laying on his stomach) his arms shaking as he held up his upper body. Breathing rather heavily Lok decided to take a moment to rest a bit before he tried to get up even more. His body felt sore and weak; again what the hell happened last night? As he kneeled there he noticed the earth below him was a dark reddish brown. Lok frowned as he compared the earth below where he used to lay, to the earth nearby. It was a lot darker…and redder.

Lok cursed as he moved to stand up, using the cave wall next to him to support him as he stood. As he leaned against the wall he felt something warm and wet travel down his neck. It seemed whatever wound was there had reopened. Damn it. Lok's vision swam as he lost more blood. If this continued, he would surely die. Placing his right hand over the open wound, and using his left hand to support him against the wall Lok walked down the tunnel.

_I gotta stay awake…_ Lok mentally chanted to himself as he moved forward in the cave (it is a deep cave) hoping to get out of there and get some help before he passed out. As he neared the opening of the cave he felt light headed as he saw the bright sun rising into the sky. Something in the back of his mind told him to go back to the safety of the dark cave, and guessing the reason for the statement was because the heat from the sun would make him collapse even sooner.

Lok groaned in pain as he turned around and walked back into the cave. He had to get a hold of Dante and tell him where he was. After he was back where he started, Lok sat down on a large rock that was up against the wall and reached into his pocket for the cell phone that he brought with him.

There was no cell phone. Checking all the pockets he thought it could be in, Lok found nothing but the pocket itself. "Damn it!" he groaned in pain and frustration. The phone was his only way to contact his team and it wasn't there. Just brilliant how could things get any worse?

Then his vision faded in and out, and his head felt light and airy, while his eyelids grew heavier, and heavier. He just had to think that didn't he? Unable to hold himself on the rock, since it wasn't exactly flat, Lok found himself on the ground his head, right near where he woke up, on the reddish dirt. Cursing, Lok tried once more to get up but his arms wouldn't respond, nothing would.

_No…_ Lok thought as he fought to stay awake. _It can't end like this…it can't end here._ His vision faded in and out of darkness. Then he began to think of his teammates back at the safe house.

Sophie, one of his best friends, though the girl had an annoying habit of always proving him wrong. But regardless, no matter how much she thought of him as an idiot, she was still loyal and always stood by his side.

Zhalia, though a little distant, had the strength and patience of a lioness and was like an older sister. Even after they found out about her connection to Klaus, Lok still looked up to her as a sister and friend.

Cherit, the talkative, hyperactive titan who's been around since before time began probably. The titan had always been by his side, teaching him along the way and encouraging him to never give up, all the while having some fun along the way.

And finally Dante, he was going to miss the man the most. Lok was always the calmest whenever the older man was nearby he always felt safe. He was always in awe of the man's intelligence and skill as a seeker, but he was also in awe of the man himself.

Lok gave a small smile as he began to remember all of the good times the team had together. He felt his lids grow heavier and heavier as the moments passed. _Good bye…_ with that he closed his eyes and went limp.



Dante and Cherit continued their search of the city. The southern portion of the city held no clues as to the whereabouts of their teammate, so they made their way to the western portion of the city.

It had been about five or six hours since they started their search and so far they found nothing. Sophie and Zhalia, having finished their areas already and thoroughly, decided to meet the two back at the house in the off-chance that Lok returned.

Speaking of which, Dante looked at the clock on his cell phone. It was time that he report in to Zhalia, dialing the home phone Dante pressed the call button and waited as the phone rang.

It rang three times before Zhalia picked up. "_Zhalia here._"

"It's Dante." Dante said.

"_Anything?_"

"No. There are no signs of him in the southern portion." Dante reported. "I'm on my way to the western part. Hopefully there might be some sort of clue there."

"_All right._" Zhalia said and Dante could hear Sophie in the background asking, "_Has he found anything yet?_"

Dante could clearly hear the worry in the girl's tone and she seemed to be a mind reader, because that was exactly what he was feeling. His mind still replaying the mysterious call for help last night. Knowing that the older female was going to have a tough time calming down the younger Dante said, "I'll check back in twenty."

"_All right._" Zhalia replied and Dante flipped the phone shut.

Placing the phone back into his pocket Dante continued to walk towards the western part of Venice. Too lost in his thoughts to notice Cherit poke his head out from his pocket.

The small titan studied the man worriedly. He knew that the man was worried, but he also noticed that he was thinking hard about something. "A penny for your thoughts?" the small titan piped up.

Dante looked down at the titan for a second before looking back at the road. "I can't stop thinking about that call for help last night." He said truthfully, knowing that he couldn't keep much hidden from the small titan for very long. "I don't think I heard it because I was tired, Cherit…I honestly think that someone was calling for help…"

"Do you think it could have been Lok?" Cherit asked.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know…" he answered. "But I have a strange feeling that it was."

The titan gave the seeker a knowing look before looking back at the road. "Do you think that something has happened?" he asked.

"I thought I stated that last night?" Dante said raising an eyebrow to the small titan, then sighed. "Yeah, I do, but I hope that the feeling is wrong…"

Cherit reached out and touched Dante's hand comfortingly. "Lok will be fine." Cherit assured. "He was trained by you, and he is a strong seeker; he'll be just fine, I say."

"I hope you're right, Cherit." Dante said as they entered the western side. Cherit smiled before crawling back into his pocket. Dante looked back up as he continued to search. "I sure hope you're right…" with that said, he began to ask people who were passing by if they had seen the young seeker. Once more getting the same results as the southern portion. Nothing.

After another forty minutes of asking and searching, Dante took a seat next to an intersection. Placing his head on the top of his hands. He had been searching for seven hours now, and he was no closer to finding the young Lambert. And not sleeping the entirety of last night, was taking its toll on the man as well. As he looked around he noticed something shinny on the ground on the corner across the bridge. "What the?" Dante stood up causing Cherit to surface once more.

"What is it, Dante?"

"I don't know." Dante walked across the bridge and saw on the corner near the canal a cell phone with it's battery out. Apparently it had fallen from someone's pocket. As Dante came closer to the cell phone saw that it looked familiar, very similar to the one Lok took with him. Dante kneeled next to the cell phone and picked up the three pieces before standing up right again.

"A cell phone?" Dante nodded towards the yama titan before he placed the battery into its appropriate place and put back on the cover to the battery. With the battery back in place, Dante flipped open the phone and pressed the power button. He wanted to confirm that this was number thirteen, but if it was here then what happened to Lok? After the phone's usual little thing that it always does when it turns on, Dante saw in bold font the number, 13.

As Dante stared at the phone, he heard someone say, _Good bye…_ automatically recognizing the voice as Lok's since the voice was a bit more clearer than it was the night before. Dante flipped the phone closed and sat by the edge of the canal. A sad look appearing on his face as he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

Cherit noticed the sad look and looked at Dante worriedly. "Dante, did you hear the voice again?" he asked curiously.

Dante nodded. "It was definitely Lok…" he said sadly.

"What did he say?" Cherit inquired fearing the next answer that passed through the man's lips.

"Good bye." The titan's ears fell at the answer a sad expression now appearing on his face as well. After a few minutes, Dante stood up and began walking back in the direction of his house. "Let's go home." He said sadly. He was definitely not looking forward to breaking the news to Sophie or Zhalia.



(In the cave five hours later)

Night fell over the city and surrounding areas. As soon as the sun fully set, Lok took a sudden sharp intake of breath before he started coughing into the dirt in which his face was still planted. After the coughing ceased, the young seeker opened his eyes slowly. His mind racing and full of confusion. What was going on? He thought he had died…was he just unconscious? Weakly Lok pushed himself off of the ground once more using the wall to steady himself. He was still sore as hell and his neck still hurt and he felt weak. His right hand reflexively over the wound on his neck.

Lok tried to speak, but all that passed through his lips was a low whine. _What the hell?_ He thought as he tried it again, but once more the same result. He couldn't talk…just great. _I'd better get out of here and back to the others._ Lok thought as he weakly walked over to the mouth of the cave. Once there he saw that it was now nighttime, and despite the fact that there wasn't much of a moon he could see rather well. Shaking it off as nothing Lok pushed himself away from the walls of the cave and began his track back to Venice. Or at least what he hoped was the way back.

He staggered a little bit here and there but for the most part he managed to shakily keep his balance and prevented himself from falling face first on the ground. Using any nearby trees for support if he nearly did lose his balance.

After two hours or so, Lok rested against a nearby tree. He was exhausted. Then something in the back of his mind told him to keep moving, that he needed to find somewhere safe, somewhere familiar. Lok began to suddenly feel vulnerable, he didn't know why he was feeling that way, but the feeling was there regardless. Using the instinct as his motivation, Lok pushed off of the tree and once more continued his trek through the woods. After another hour, he entered Venice, the streets empty and looking inside a nearby store he saw exactly why. It was 11:00 at night.

As Lok continued to walk around the streets he began to worry that he wouldn't find his way back. The area still looked unfamiliar to him. After another moment or so, there was a hawk-like screech above him. The young seeker stopped and looked up into the sky to see a large hawk that he quickly recognized to be Solwing.

Smiling in relief, Lok waved at the hawk hoping that it could see him. Solwing dived right at the young Lambert and landed on a nearby bridge. Still smiling, Lok limped over to the bird and since he could only whine at the moment he thought/whined, _can you take me home?_ He asked hoping that Solwing could understand him either way.

Solwing seemed to get the message and screeched in understanding before taking flight and low enough that the young seeker could see him, but high enough to have some altitude. Lok followed the titan for about forty or so minutes before they reached the familiar gates of Dante's house. Lok had never been so glad to see the safe house than he did right now, pushing open the gate Lok slipped through before shutting it behind him. Solwing had already entered the house from an open window on the second floor, more than likely ready to return to his amulet. Making a mental note to thank the titan later, Lok limped over to the door and knocked heavily on it. His hand never leaving his neck.



(Inside the house ten or so minutes before/at the knock)

The Huntik team sat in the living room, a solemn atmosphere hanging around as they mourned their lost friend.

Sophie was sitting on the couch in tears; Cherit sitting beside the girl on the arm of the couch trying to comfort her any way he could.

Dante and Zhalia were silently mourning. Zhalia leaning against a pillar with her head bowed; while Dante sat on the chair his face hidden in his hands. He had told them everything, from the call for help to the "good bye" and as he expected the young Casterwill didn't take it very well.

After a moment of silence, Sophie glared at Dante. "You heard him call for help!" She yelled angrily tears still streaming down her face. "Why didn't you do anything?!"

"Sophie," Cherit said trying to calm the young female down. "Dante had no idea it was Lok until we found the phone. Even if he did he…"

"No! Dante heard a call for help and he ignored it!" Sophie snapped, before turning her gaze back to Dante. "If he had answered the call, Lok would still be here! He wouldn't be…" Sophie was cut short as she sobbed into her hands. Cherit patted the girl on the back as she sobbed.

Dante hung his head, having lifted it away from his hands while the young Casterwill was yelling at him. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly, as he felt a single tear fall down his face. Zhalia walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Dante." She said, sorrow written even in her voice. "Sophie's just upset; she'll understand when she calms down."

Dante nodded, before giving a small smile to the female seeker in thanks. Zhalia nodded before walking over to her place once more.

"How are we going to explain this to Sandra?" Dante muttered to himself his head hanging lower so that his bangs covered his eyes and his few tears. Despite Zhalia's words he still felt as though it _was_ his fault. "I promised her…I promised her that I would watch out for him!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Cherit, Dante, and Zhalia looked towards the door, before looking towards the clock. It was 12:00, who would be here at this time of the morning? Dante stood and walked over to the door, trying to keep his composure as calm as he could in a situation like this though he was a wreck inside. After a moment, Dante opened the door to see a bloodied and dusty Lok standing there looking as though he would collapse at any moment.

"Lok? What happened to you?" Dante walked over to the teen, who just smiled before he collapsed. "Whoa!" Dante moved so that he caught the boy before he fell to the ground. Relief washing over the man like a tsunami. Lok was still alive!

Cherit flew over to where Dante stood and laughed in relief as he flew towards the young teen. "LOK!"

Lok smiled as he felt Dante hold him up. The vulnerable feeling he had since the beginning of the night vanishing to a tiny insignificant feeling. He was safe. He was home.

TBC…



R.D.D.G: all righty there's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to get Chapter three up soon ^-^ oh yeah and for the whines it's like a dog or canine whimper…or at least something similar to it.


	3. Chapter 3

R.D.D.G: all righty here's Chap. 3, now this chapter is more for learning about the vampiric culture for this story…I dunno why I enjoy writing lectures sometimes…^-^ I have to thank my reviewers, there is AngelOfFate12, GuardianOftheDark, and xbleedinglotusx. Now I got a question about the relationship between Dante and Lok. Is it a father/son relationship or is it a gay relationship. In the beginning, Dante is more of a father, but near the middle he becomes more of a lover (fluffy stuff only…). I stated in chapter 1 that this was going to be a yaoi story, yaoi= boyxboy… … (Mental note to self) I should probably put the meaning of that for all non-anime stories… =D I hope that answered your question xbleedinglotusx ^-^…oh and I apologize to GuardianOftheDark for messing up your name in the thanks in chapter II my bad ^_^'…

Okay now since Lok can't talk here's something to help. _**Yo**_= Lok writing.



Dante supported Lok as he walked into the living room and looked at Zhalia and Sophie. "Look who decided to arrive to the party." He said figuring they would have heard both him and especially Cherit say Lok's name. Lok made a move to walk towards the couch but nearly fell and would have if Dante didn't have his arms around the teen. "Whoa easy there, Lok." Dante said gently. "You're hurt."

All that came from the teen was a low whine in response. Zhalia looked at the two and smiled when she saw Lok, before moving over to Sophie and motioned for her to look. The teen reluctantly did so and jumped to her feet immediately at the sight of her friend. "LOK!" she exclaimed before rushing over to hug him. Lok noticed Sophie running towards him and hid behind Dante, a low, weak growl emitting itself from his throat.

Dante's brow furrowed when he noticed the growl, then motioned for Sophie to stop where she was. The girl complied and looked at the young male seeker worriedly. Did he forget about her? "Lok?" she questioned trying to take a step closer to the boy. "Don't you remember me?"

The boy whined in response, but growled again when she tried to come closer to him. Then in confusion she looked towards Dante. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know for certain." He said but then studied the boy behind him for a moment. "But I think I have an idea." Dante motioned for Sophie to move away from them as they moved over to the couch and sat down. Cherit landing on the arm near Lok a worried but relieved look on his face.

Once more Sophie tried to get close to Lok in an attempt to check his wounds. "Sophie…" Dante warned, but the girl ignored him. She had to make sure his wound was treated. Seeing Sophie coming closer Lok scooted closer to Dante, and growled at approaching seeker.

"It's all right, Lok." Sophie said, as she inched closer. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to take care of your wound."

Lok continued to growl at the girl as she approached. "Sophie, stop." Dante ordered. "He doesn't want girls around him." He turned his gaze to Zhalia. "Zhalia I need you to keep Sophie away from Lok."

Zhalia nodded as she walked over and gently pulled the younger girl away. She wanted to know what was going on, but she knew that Dante would tell them as soon as he knew for certain. Better do what he says for now.

"Why wouldn't he want girls around him right now?" Sophie demanded.

"Maybe he was attacked by a deranged psycho-bitch." Zhalia suggested.

Dante shook his head. "I don't think so." He said. "I think it was ten times worse. Cherit."

"Aye?"

"I need you to stay here with Lok for a moment." Dante said standing up. "I need to get some things." Cherit nodded before he moved over to Lok's right shoulder.

With that said, Dante walked out of the room and up the stairs. He recognized those symptoms…but he couldn't have been attacked by them…could he? Dante's brow furrowed as he thought of any other possible explanations to the way the young teen was acting.

The whining and growls- he has a wound on his throat, and maybe that's the only sounds he could make.

Growling at Sophie whenever she approached- he'd have to go with Zhalia's theory.

But it didn't make much sense to the older Seeker as he walked into one of the rooms. Those were all the symptoms of the Turn and he seemed to be acting like a young cub would. Closing the door behind him, Dante walked over one of the many book shelves in the room and began scanning through the titles.

_Let's see now…__**Werewolf Culture**__…no…__**Encyclopedia on Creatures of the Night**__…maybe useful later, but no…_ Dante moved to another shelf after not seeing the book he was looking for on the first one. _Where did I put that book?...hmmm…__**Nightmare on Elm Street**_…_How'd that get in here?_ Dante pulled the book from the shelf and placed on a table to take out of the room later. _All right…__**Mating Rites of Various Paranormal Creatures**__…definitely not…ah! Here we go._ Dante pulled a book off of the shelf and read the title; _Caring For Young Children of the Night._

With book in hand Dante walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, before going over to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel. Setting down the book in a place where it wouldn't get wet Dante wet the towel down in warm water before grabbing the book once more and walked back downstairs where Sophie and Zhalia were sitting on the couch on the other side of the room; While Cherit was sitting on Lok on the other couch.

Sitting down next to Lok, Dante set the book down on the coffee table near him, and grabbed the hand that was clamped over the wounded part of the neck. Lok flinched as Dante tried moving his hand. "It's all right, Lok." Dante said soothingly. "I need to clean your wound."

After a moment, Lok nodded and moved his hand away from his neck. Dante cringed when he saw the wound. It was covered in a thick layer of dried blood; apparently it had been bleeding pretty heavily. And the blood went all the way down his throat, his back, shoulder, arm, side and stomach and some had managed to get onto is face and into his hair. Taking the towel Dante began to gently wipe the blood and dirt away from the wound on Lok's neck. As the blood was removed, Dante noticed that it was two rather deep puncture wounds that were about 1and ½ to 2 inches apart from each other.

Dante's eyes widened as he recognized the wounds. So Lok was attacked by a vampire…and sometime during the day the boy, himself, turned. "I'm so sorry, Lok." Dante said as he continued to clean off whatever blood he could get off of the boy. Lok just whined in response.

Cherit, who had moved so that he was sitting next to Dante, noticed the wound. "Oh my!" he exclaimed. "What on earth gave the lad that?"

"A vampire." Dante answered his eyes never leaving the wound.

Sophie looked at her mentor as though he had grown a second head. "Tell me you're joking." She said. Dante shook his head. "You can't be serious, Dante, a vampire?! They don't even exist!"

"And titans are a myth." Dante retorted sarcastically. "But if that's the case what's he?" He pointed to Cherit.

"He was bitten by a vampire?" Zhalia asked now genuinely curious.

"Not only bitten," Dante answered as he stood and placed the towel in a nearby sink. "He's become one as well."

"How can you be so certain?" Sophie inquired. "If vampires truly exist then there must not be much known about them. At least anything that isn't made up for entertainment."

Dante sighed as he sat back down next to Lok, who was looking at him with a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding me!' Noticing the look, Dante smirked and ruffled the teen's hair. "Sorry, kiddo, you're now officially a creature of the night." He turned his attention back to Sophie. "you're right about one thing, not a lot is known by the general public about vampires, hell any creature of the night for that matter. But there a few people who do study them and know a lot about them…I just happen to be one of those people luckily enough."

"But how do you know that's he's turned?" Zhalia asked, now curious herself.

"When a vampire initially bites its prey, it injects a venom into the blood stream," Dante began to explain; "now vampires have developed a habit over the centuries to not kill when they feed. The venom remains inactive if after the vampire fed that the person would be able to survive like normal. However if the vampire feeds to kill, and there still are some who do, and they are interrupted or they just leave the prey to die once they are done; the venom will activate only if the person wants to continue living. Whether it's subconscious thought, or they make an attempt to live, or what have you." Dante looked at Sophie and Zhalia. "Now how to tell if someone has been turned is very simple actually. Have you noticed that the only sounds that have come out of Lok's mouth have been whines and growls?"

The two nodded. "Yes, but what does that prove?"

"All cubs are like that right after they've turned." Dante explained. "Since they had to die in order to be reborn, their bodies are still healing after they have awaken, the nerves near the voice box need a bit of time to fix themselves."

"So he'll be able to talk soon?"

Dante nodded. "He should be talking again in about a week. That's the normal time for all male cubs."

"What about females?"

"Three to four days." Dante answered before looking at Lok and added, "it seems even as the walking dead girls still develop faster than men, isn't that messed up?" Lok nodded in agreement. Dante chuckled before continuing. "Anyways since they are unable to speak the only noises they are capable of making until their voice box is fixed is a whining noise; which is used to express sadness, and just about anything really, while the growls express anger and occasionally fear or annoyance. It's the cub's way of being able to communicate with their sire or guardian."

"Anything else?" Zhalia asked. "I'm not seeing any fangs in the kid."

"His fangs won't grow in for a week." Dante answered, then realized that the boy beside him might be hungry. Dante picked up the book he had placed on the table and flipped through the pages. The rest of the team watching him with confused expressions. After finding what he was looking for, Dante looked back to the others. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Lok looked from the women on the team to Cherit who was smiling at him. _Awkward…_ Lok thought as he fiddled with his thumbs. Out of the two, Zhalia seemed to be the most accepting of the situation; while Sophie seemed confused, and awkward, accepting, but confused none the less. Then his mind began to think of all he knew about vampires, since he had been studying with Dante since he found out about his mentor similar interest.

Hmmm…let's see now, they aren't allergic to garlic, holy water doesn't do shit other than to get them wet, they mate for life, Dracula is the king of vampires though they are all spread out, there are vampiric seekers just not too many of them, they can eat normal food occasionally but not too often... Lok was drawn out from his thoughts when he realized that Sophie had asked him something.

Since he couldn't speak, he just settled for cocking his head to the side, to let the girl know that he didn't hear her. Sophie shook her head a bit before she said, "how are you feeling?" she asked.

_I feel like shit, and I'm tired, and for some damn reason I feel vulnerable as hell._ Nothing but whines came out of his mouth, then Lok nearly smacked himself over the head. They wouldn't be able to understand a word he was saying. Shaking his head, he motioned to the girls with his hands, him writing something down. Cherit immediately understood, and flew upstairs before coming back down with a dry erase board and marker. "Here ya go, lad." Cherit said. "This should make things easier."

Lok nodded, and smiled to the young titan in thanks before writing his reply on the board and showing it to them. Sophie studied him for a moment, then asked. "But how do you _feel_ about being a vampire now? I mean how did this happen?"

Lok frowned. He hadn't given it much thought, he was shocked yeah sure, but if wasn't for the fact he turned that day, he would be dead. He was definitely going to miss walking around during the day, or doing missions with the others during the day, hopefully they could work something out for that… he was also annoyed with the fact he didn't like Zhalia or Sophie coming anywhere near him, he didn't like growling at them each time they came too close, and embarrassingly enough he always scooted next to Dante whenever they did.

_**I dunno…I'm shocked, but if it wasn't for the fact I turned, I wouldn't be here now…though I guess I'm kind of worried about what the future will hold…**_ he wrote on the board and once more showed it to the others.

Cherit smiled and placed a hand on his head. "Don't worry, Lok." The small titan said. "We'll be with you till the end."

Sophie nodded in agreement. "Of course! You may be a vampire, but you're still a member of our team." She acceded.

"You won't be able to get rid of us that easily." Zhalia added. "You're stuck with us, kiddo."

Lok smiled at his friends, before erasing what he had written before and wrote down two words. _**Thank you.**_

At that moment, Dante walked in holding a cup of warm tea, which somehow had a bit of a reddish tint in it. "Here, drink this," Dante said handing the cup to Lok before sitting down next to him. Lok cocked his head to the side for a moment, before bringing the cup over to his mouth and took a tiny sip. It was tea but it also had a bit of a metallic taste as well. It tasted rather good actually. Content Lok continued to drink the brew that Dante had given him, slowly feeling some of his lost strength being returned.

"So, Dante, what other signs are there to being able to tell if someone was turned?" Sophie asked remembering their earlier conversation.

"Well, they can't be near members of the opposite gender." Dante said. "That's why Lok growls at you whenever you get too close to him. It's like a basic instinct, even though he has no idea why."

"Why do they not like being near members of the opposite sex?" Zhalia questioned.

"Males are mainly supposed to be dominant." Dante began, "after they are turned their body is still in a sense changing. So they tend to stay away from females until after 1 or 2 years after they have turned. The reason behind it is because if they are around females a lot then they have a tendency to become a submissive, and carry the burden of being a submissive."

"And that would be?" Sophie asked.

"What is the one thing that only women can do?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow.

Sophie thought about it for a moment, then her eyes widened in surprise. "They can have kids!" She exclaimed; which made Lok nearly choke on his drink.

Dante nodded as he patted Lok on the back. "Exactly, and since they want males to be mainly Dominants or vice versa for females cubs are only turned by a member of their own gender and they avoid the other." He said. "And the opposite goes for females; they avoid males to avoid being Dominants. However there are a few cases where the cubs are naturally born as submissives or dominants even though they are of the opposite genders."

"When do they find out whether they are submissives or dominants?" Zhalia asked.

"In a year after they have turned." Dante answered. And Lok moved the cup from his mouth a reddish liquid staining his upper lip like a milk mustache.

"And out of mild curiosity, what is he drinking?" Zhalia asked noticing the 'mustache' on Lok.

"Tea," Dante answered. "With a little bit of blood."

"Why?"

"The tea helps soothe the cub, since they are still adjusting to the change. And they still need blood to get their nutrients, and since they can't feed like adults for their first week, blood is mixed in. This is what they drink until their fangs have grown in, after that they feed like all of the other vampires."

"And who is he going to feed off of?" Cherit asked.

"I'm the only option for that." Dante said shrugging his shoulders and leaning back against the couch. "I'm the only one who knows how to take care of a cub and how to train them not to kill when they feed, and I'm the only male in the house…human male anyway." He said.

The group nodded, before Sophie stood up and stretched. "Well I'm off to bed." She said yawning. "Good night Lok, Dante, Cherit, Zhalia." With that she walked up the stairs to her room.

Zhalia nodded in agreement. This was enough excitement for one day. "Me too, good night."

"Night." Dante and Cherit said in return.

Lok looked worriedly at his mentor for a moment, before writing on his board, _**Dante…you don't have to…**_ Dante, who was watching as the boy wrote, shook his head, stopping the boy in the middle of his sentence.

"You are my student, Lok." Dante said, "And one of my good friends and friends take care of each other."

_**But you don't have to…**_

"You would have done the same for me," Dante said, before chuckling once more and ruffling the cub's hair. "Give it up, Lok. You're not changing my mind."

Then a thought crossed Lok's mind. _**What of my Sire?**_ He asked.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know…" he said. "The fact he wasn't around after you turned is a bit suspicious to me… actually, what happened during your walk?" Dante inquired.

With that Lok explained it to him writing it down on the board, which took about a good hour or so. Dante and Cherit reading intently as the boy wrote the other night's events. Now what the boy wrote troubled Dante a little. From what he gathered, the man that turned Lok, unknowingly of course, fed off of the boy with the intention of either drinking him dry, or just leaving him to die afterwards. And since the man had knocked Lok out before he fed, the boy didn't know too much.

Dante frowned. It was a crime to leave a cub unattended. Now, if the victim had turned and the vampire responsible was not aware until he either met the cub or felt him/herself sending the call it was understandable, if they began to take care of the cub after they found out. But if they had known that their prey had turned and they willing left them, then it was a serious offense. And punishments usually went through the Vampire King, Dracula, and from what Dante gathered the man was not so forgiving.

After the boy stopped writing, he looked back towards his mentor and cocked his head to the side. His expression reading, 'so what do you think?' Dante sighed. "Well, it's pretty clear that the man had it in his mind to kill when he fed. So if it wasn't for the fact he may have been interrupted, you would have been killed. I don't think your sire even knows of your immortal existence yet. We'll just have to wait until the week is up." Lok nodded as he continued to drink his tea/blood.

"Does it taste good?" Dante asked noting that his student was enjoying the beverage.

Lok nodded before erasing what he had written and wrote in its place, _**yeah, you have very good blood, Dante…not to sound weird or anything…**_

Dante and Cherit chuckled, before Cherit looked at the older human male. "Dante, how are we going to work out going on missions with Lok?" the yama titan asked making the two look at him. "Since he can't go out in the day time, and not all missions happen at night…"

"We'll just have to change his wardrobe a little." Dante replied easily. "Make him look like a 'child of the night', people will generally leave him alone, _and _the dark colors protect against the sun's rays. And since, Lok, you can't feel anything but minor affects of the heat and cold it won't pose a problem."

Lok whined in confusion before writing, _**when you say 'child of the night', aside from being a vampire cub, you don't mean that…**_

Dante nodded. "Yup. We're gonna make you look like a Goth." He confirmed. "And since that is the vampire clan's clothing of choice, you'll fit in amongst your own kind; since you're going to have to meet them anyways."

_**Great…**_ was all Lok wrote, accompanied by a growl mixed with a whine.

Cherit laughed. "Don't worry about it Lok," he said. "On the plus side, I won't be lonely for the next few centuries."

_**Yeah, and I'll be standing by your side looking like the walking dead. **_ Lok wrote.

"But you _are_ the walking dead now." Dante pointed out in an amused tone.

_**Will ya stop bringing it up? I'm still freaked out right now.**_ Lok wrote in annoyance as he finished the drink that Dante made for him. As soon as the last bit of tea/blood mix was gone, Lok yawned.

"Seems like someone is tired." Cherit said.

"Not surprising." Dante said. "It's near dawn…besides…" he yawned as well. "I'm tired as well." He and Lok stood up. "I'm going to put the corpse to bed, Cherit, then I'm gonna hit the hay myself…Night."

"Good night, you two." Cherit said before he settled down on the couch.

Lok glared at Dante, before writing, _**you really want to get hit…don't you?**_

Dante laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya, Lok." Dante said good naturedly . "Come on. You're gonna bunk with me since your room is right next to both of the girl's."

Lok unknowingly blushed a little, then thought. _Oh crap…_

TBC…



R.D.D.G: okay here's chapter 3 all set and ready to go and be read. ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed this, even though it was something like a lecture. Normally with me, if I add some like info I made up, then I have a chapter that explains a lot of the basics…usually. I hope I made it at least slightly amusing for you guys to read.


	4. Chapter 4

R.D.D.G: okay people here is chapter four, I hope you guys like it. And to xbleedinglotusx it's no problem at all ^-^. And I can understand not reading the tops, I really don't do it much either unless there's a funny character conversation going on, so it's no biggie =D. And now to thank the reviewers! There's of course xbleedinglotusx, and there's AngelOfFate12 thank you guys!!!! You make and a young, high school Authoress feel loved ^-^. Oh yeah and some of the information about vampires I did make up, I'm trying to write a vampire novel of my own, and I figured this might be a good place to test some of my ideas =D (Btw the book is also a yaoi 3). So please give me your feed back. Enjoy.



It was 1:00 in the afternoon when Sophie opened the door to Dante's room. Guggenheim was on the line, and he wanted to speak with Dante and Lok, it was probably something about a mission or what have you. As she walked in the room she saw Dante sleeping in a gray t-shirt, with his body on the side of the bed facing the door, he was also facing the door as well while he slept on his right side. The curtains were drawn and it was pretty dark in the room; though Sophie could see another figure sleeping next to her mentor.

Closing the door behind her, she walked over to Dante and gently shook him. "Dante…"

"Huh?" Dante slowly opened his eyes. "Sophie?..." the girl nodded. Dante groaned. "What is it?" he asked.

"Guggenheim's on." Sophie answered. "He wants to speak to you and Lok."

Dante slowly sat up. "You didn't tell him about Lok, have you?" Dante asked. Not many in the Huntik foundation have much of a trust for vampires, being since a lot of them believing that all of them were murdering, blood-sucking, sociopaths. That would kill you and bleed you dry as soon as look at ya. Luckily there was one other member of Huntik, besides Dante, who studied the paranormal. But even the two of them haven't been able to change Guggenheim's mind.

Sophie shook her head. "No. All he knows is that Lok went missing the other night, and was found last night. He knows nothing else."

Dante nodded as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. "All right, we'll be right there." He said. "Can you draw the curtains around the living room? So that way the sun won't hit Lok."

"Sure thing, Dante." Sophie said before leaving the room. Shutting the door behind her. Dante groaned in annoyance. Guggenheim just couldn't wait until one week before calling…damn it all.

Dante sighed, oh well there's nothing he could do about it. Might as well go talk with the man, before he has a conniption. Dante looked over to the blonde that was sleeping next to him. He was on his left side, facing the wall, and was practically wrapped inside his blankets like a protective cocoon. The only part of the boy showing is the top of his head. Dante shook his head. It is too early for the cub to get up right now. He should be sleeping for another…Dante looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it said 1:05…seven to eight hours from now.

Dante reached a hand over to Lok's shoulder and gently shook the teen. "Lok…" he said gently. The boy stirred and covered himself tighter in the blankets. Once more Dante shook his head. "Lok…you need to get up for a minute." He shook the boy once more only to receive a growl in annoyance. "Don't give me that." Dante said. "Come on, Lok. Guggenheim wants to talk to us."

Lok freed himself from his dark cocoon and gave Dante an annoyed look. The older seeker smirked as he handed the cub his dry erase board and marker so that the teen could talk.

Gratefully taking the board and marker, Lok wrote, _**what does he want? I'm sleeping…**_ he yawned.

"Sorry to have woken you, Lok." Dante said. "But Guggenheim doesn't know that you are a vampire now…so he has no idea about your sleeping schedule…"

Lok nodded then moved so that he was sitting right next to Dante, as he stretched, since his shirts were covered in blood and Dante didn't know where the boy kept his clothing, he just slept in his pants. _**After we get done talking to the guy, I'm going back to bed.**_ Lok wrote as he growled once more in annoyance.

Dante chuckled. "Deal." He said as he walked over to the door way and opened it slightly. The house was darkened up; looks like Sophie took it another step further. "Come on." He said and Lok reluctantly complied. The boy didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of the bed, but he didn't want Guggenheim to be kept waiting, after all the guy may have a mission for them.

The two walked down stairs to see Sophie and Zhalia sitting on the couch on their right, while Cherit sat on the coffee table. Guggenheim smiled as he saw the two approach.

"_Ah, Dante, Lok. Just the two I wanted to see._"

"What about, Guggenheim?" Dante asked yawning. "You woke us up."

"_It's 1 in the afternoon."_ Guggenheim stated confused.

"I didn't sleep all day yesterday." Dante said, "And Lok still is feeling a bit groggy."

Lok sent an annoyed whine towards his mentor. Then wrote, _**Thanks…**_

"_So where did you find him?_" Guggenheim asked. "_I heard that he was missing all day yesterday._"

"Actually, Guggenheim we didn't find him." Dante stated. "He found his way back home…"

_**With Solwing's help.**_ Lok added on his board.

"With the help of Solwing," Dante added.

Guggenheim turned his attention to Lok, who shrank back a little; it was a bit uncomfortable having the guy stare at you…either that, or it was his cub instincts kicking in again…damn it. "_So Lok, what happened the night you disappeared?_"

Lok looked towards Dante or Cherit and whined, he still realized that he sounded pretty weird. Cherit got the message and told the Foundation head everything Lok had told them earlier that morning. Guggenheim, Sophie, and Zhalia listened intently (the girls since they never heard what had happened).

After a moment, Guggenheim raised a hand and stopped Cherit. "_How about we hear it from Lok,_" Guggenheim said. "_Not that you aren't a fascinating story teller, Cherit, but this is Lok's story…I believe he should tell it._"

"That's the problem, Guggenheim," Zhalia said. "He _can't_ talk for about a _week_."

"_Did he lose his voice?_" Guggenheim questioned. "_I'm sure if he was kidnapped he must have been yelling a lot._"

Lok shook his head towards the man on the TV. "No, Guggenheim," Dante said. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"_How complicated?_"

Dante hesitated for a moment almost as if he was mentally debating something, then sighed. "Lok, I'm gonna need you to show him the wound the man inflicted." Dante said looking towards the younger man. Lok nodded in understanding, before reluctantly baring the left side of his neck for Guggenheim to see.

Guggenheim gained a knowing yet wary look in his eye that made Dante tense up a bit. He knew that Guggenheim would be debating about whether they would be permitted to keep Lok around. He like the rest of the Foundation (aside from the other paranormal expert) believed vampires to be blood-thirsty savages. But Dante could also tell the man was debating since Lok is a good asset to the team.

Finally after a moment Guggenheim spoke, "_Dante, you do realize that you are housing a vampire, right?_"

"Vampire or not, I'm housing a teammate and comrade." Dante stated calmly. "Of course I know, Guggenheim, how could I _not_? You should know well enough about what I studied growing up. I'm sure Metz has told you."

Guggenheim nodded. "_He did._" Guggenheim agreed. "_Which is why I always worried about you, Dante…we all figured you would become one of the savages._"

At this, Lok gave a deep irritated growl before writing. _**I am not a savage, Guggenheim. Nor will I ever be.**_

"_They always say that in the beginning, young Lok."_ Guggenheim said gravely. "_You may not be a savage now, but wait until you get older, then…_"

"Guggenheim." Dante interjected in an annoyed tone before changing it to a calm one. "I do not recall _you_ actually _trying_ to learn anything about Vampires or their culture. With all due respect, you barely know anything about them; aside from the bologna they put in movies, etc." Dante leaned forward in his seat. "I have and I do. I met a seeker who was a vampire, great guy. He was not a killer unless it was in self-defense. A lot of vampires are like that now. Aside from the few bad apples in the group which will contradict what I am telling you."

"_Dante._" Guggenheim stated just as calmly. "_Regardless if they are good people, which you have tried to tell me about earlier, you and Peter…_"

"Peter's involved?" Sophie asked in shock.

Dante nodded.

"_He still drinks blood."_ Guggenheim finished. "_He feeds off of the blood of the living._"

"I am fully aware of that." Dante said. "We already have discussed the feeding arrangements, Guggenheim. He shall feed off of me."

Guggenheim looked at the man in horror. This made Lok feel a bit uneasy about the whole situation. The way Guggenheim made him seem like a monster, a freak that didn't sit well with the young blonde.

"_Dante!_" the man said in horror. "_Are you out of your mind?! Feeding one of __them__?!_"

"I am taking care of an abandoned cub, and my teammate." Dante said looking at the older man with clear determination. He was not going to change his mind, no matter what Guggenheim said. "He's one of my friends; you can't expect me to walk away from that, just because of something that was beyond his control. He would be _dead_ right now if it wasn't for the turn. And I promised Sandra I would look out for him, Guggenheim. And I'm going to do so, whether you agree with me or not. I know full well what I'm doing, besides," Dante smirked, "I was the one who suggested that he feed off of me. He has no say in the matter what so ever."

The team looked from Dante to Guggenheim, all of them a bit worried. "_Dante, what about Sophie, and Zhalia?_" Guggenheim inquired. "_What if he gets hungry and feeds off of them? Think about the safety of your team._"

"I have, Guggenheim." Dante answered calmly. "Lok doesn't let the girls anywhere near him anyways; it's more of a cub's instinct. He growls at them whenever they get too close."

"Besides," Sophie said standing up, "Like Dante said, Lok's our friend and our teammate. We're standing beside him…well as close as we can get for the next year… through the thick~n~thin."

Zhalia nodded her head in agreement. "Just as I told the kid earlier, he's stuck with us." Zhalia stated.

"_I can't believe it…_" Guggenheim said, before looking at Lok. "_I'm sorry, Lok, it's not that I'm not grateful for the help you've been to the foundation, however, I do not trust what you have become; willing or unwilling…_" he turned his attention back to Dante. "_Dante, take him to a vampire group. He would be better off there._"

"No." Dante said firmly. "Lok came back because his sire wasn't around and he felt safe and secure here. I'm not going to abandon him after he has placed such a trust on us."

"_Dante this is not up for debate."_

"Like hell it is." Dante retorted. Then looked over at Lok and saw the boy was starting to get a bit worried. A small amount of pain and anger appearing in those blue orbs. "Lok why don't you go back to bed. You were woken up way too early." Lok nodded before standing up and going upstairs. Once the teen was back upstairs, Dante turned his attention once more to Guggenheim. "Guggenheim, just because he is now a vampire doesn't mean anything." Dante continued. "He still wants to help out the Foundation even now despite his few limitations. I shall train him; you or the others won't have to worry about him."

Guggenheim seemed to consider that, though he was still wary. Noticing that the man was close to changing his mind, Dante continued, "and also maybe now we can finally bridge the gap between our two races. Allies if you will, we cannot be at war with the vampires forever (though granted it is a one sided war). I mean wouldn't that be hypocritical to judge a race based on their traits. They're the walking dead, we summon titans. Are we that different? Both the seekers and the vampires live in secret societies, hidden away from ordinary people, yet walking along side them. There are probably people who know about our existence who think that we're all thugs who do nothing but fight and destroy, isn't that what you're doing to vampires?" The girls looked from their team leader back to the head of the foundation. This was starting to get deep…almost like a soap opera…almost.

"_Dante, we are nothing like the vampires._"

"How so?" Dante crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to the older man.

"_We don't drink blood, we are living beings, and we don't kill without cause…"_

Dante raised a hand. "that's where I'm going to have to stop you…no we don't drink blood I'll give you that, but there are some cultures who eat bugs, there are some who eat snakes and dogs, I mean really. You can't judge a culture or group of people based on their appetite. True we are living, but so are they, they breathe, they have a pulse they just happen to have dead blood cells and don't _have _to breathe. They can die like we can. They can be killed like we can; is it harder to kill them sure, but they can still die. So in essence they _are_ living. Now 'we don't kill without cause'? Now that's an untrue statement. Humans are more vicious and violent towards _each other_ than vampires are, sadly enough. Vampires go by clan laws very seriously and they take care of their clans. However when a clan member goes against the clan laws and places them in grave danger then that member is killed in order to protect everyone else. Some humans kill for _no_ reason. They kill for protection. They are like a pack of wolves; they take care of each other." Dante shook his head. "Let's just put it this way, you suck at arguments, Guggenheim."

Zhalia smirked as she leaned back in her seat; this was starting to get interesting. She has seen Dante and Guggenheim argue before but this is the first debate she has ever seen them have. And from the looks of it, Dante's winning. She could see it on the way Guggenheim shifted nervously in his seat, and judging by the look in Dante's eyes, he noticed it too.

"_Dante, it would be best that…_"

"That Lok stays here." Dante finished, and smiled. "Excellent idea Guggenheim! We're going tonight to get him some clothes so that he can walk in the day time."

Cherit snickered behind him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Making the two girls turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Guggenheim sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to win the argument with the younger male. "_All right Dante, you win. Lok is under your care._" Guggenheim said with a defeated tone. "_However if I hear about him feeding off of anyone unwilling then he's gone._"

"You make him sound like a pet." Dante muttered. "Well, glad to see you've made the right choice." He said before leaning back. "So, are there any missions you want us to do?" he asked now that the debate was out of the way.

Guggenheim shook his head. "_None, I was calling to check up on Lok. We'll contact you when we get some._" He said before the line went dead.

The four sat in silence for a moment, before Zhalia looked at Dante. "So, how does a vampire dress if they wish to walk in daylight?" she inquired.

"Anyone have any black eye-liner?" Dante inquired back, which made Cherit snicker some more after remembering the boy's reaction to it.

"You're making him turn Goth?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"It's the vampire's choice of clothing. It protects against the sun's rays _and _it keeps people away from them." Dante said. "If Lok wants to fit in with other vampires, and trust me there are _plenty _around Venice, he's going to have to dress like them in a sense. (A/N I don't like conformity, but I wouldn't mind this ^_^) Besides," Dante leaned back in his seat. "He doesn't have to _act_ like a Goth what-so-ever…I know plenty of vampires who are anything _but_ Goth…they just wear the clothing…" Dante sighed and looked back at the TV. He knew for a fact that Guggenheim didn't like vampires, but for him to say that to a Huntik operative to his face?!

Sophie, Zhalia and Cherit seemed to be thinking the same thing he was, if the looks on their faces as they too looked at the screen was anything to go by.

"Well that was an awful thing to say." Cherit muttered obviously talking about Guggenheim's statements about vampires being savages. "At least you showed him a good thing or two, I say."

"Yeah, that was completely uncalled for." Sophie agreed.

Dante nodded, before yawning. He was still pretty tired himself, after excusing him from the rest of the team Dante walked back upstairs, though he could hear the others still talk amongst themselves about the conversation. Dante shook his head as he walked towards his room, they weren't going to drop that subject for awhile, at least Cherit and Sophie aren't anyway.

Dante entered his room to see Lok sitting on the bed with his knees brought up to his chest, his chin resting on his arms and a sad look in his eyes. "Lok?" said teen looked over to Dante and gave a small smile before placing his chin back on his arms. Dante moved over to the bed and sat beside the teen. He should have been asleep… "What's wrong?" Lok's gaze turned downwards, a whine ushered past his lips. "Is this about what Guggenheim said?" Dante asked, figuring he had hit the nail on the head.

A nod. Dante sighed and placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. _**He didn't have to say it like that**_. Lok wrote sadly after he had picked up his board. _**After all I've done for the Foundation to retrieve the Amulet of Will…he talks about me like I'm some sort of wild animal, and wants me gone…just like that!**_

Dante nodded in understanding. "I know. Guggenheim went a bit overboard with that." Dante said. "He shouldn't have said that to you. He's just ignorant to anything with the paranormal. He's the kind of guy who fears anything that is either unknown to him or anything that would be considered unnatural to normal mortals. He didn't trust me for a little while after he found out I was studying with some vampires. He didn't trust Peter much either, it took that man about 2 years to trust us again." Dante looked at Lok. "He'll trust you again, Lok. It will take awhile, but he will begin to trust you again."

_**Do I have to leave?**_ Lok asked worriedly. He didn't want to leave the safe house, nor did he want to leave Dante. He felt extremely vulnerable whenever the man wasn't around.

Dante shook his head. "No. Me and the girls convinced him to let you stay, though you were going to do so anyways." Lok gave a small smile. "Now, enough of this. You need to get some sleep. We've got somewhere to go tonight."

_**Where?**_'

Dante smirked. "You'll see, now go to sleep."

Lok nodded before curling back up underneath the blankets and was soon sleeping fairly deeply. Dante sat there for a second watching the young boy sleep. This kid was going to be in for many years of hardships. Dante smiled as he picked up the board and marker and erased what the boy had written before setting it on the bedside table. Even though there were going to be hardships, he knew the young seeker beside him could get through them. He always had a knack for that.

Dante yawned as he crawled back underneath the covers as well, before drifting off into sleep. Making sure to set his watch to zap him awake at right before sunset before he did so.

TBC…

R.D.D.G: kk here's chapter 4, I hoped you liked it, and don't worry Guggenheim won't always be a jerk…I just wanted him to be for this chapter he'll be less ignorant as time goes on ;). I think it's kind of cute the way Dante sticks up for Lok, ne? Oh and I've got a question for my readers, I was thinking about bringing Defoe back into the picture (since he's one of those obsessed and crazy villains that you can't seem to be without. Rassimov was just too serious for me)? So tell me what you think about that and I shall see you in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

R.D.D.G: Hello Peoples here's chapter 5. Oh yeah I decided to add some extra characters in there so the vampires that are being introduced in this chapter (plus those in later chapters) I do own (yeah and they're going to be weirdoes… well some are anyways). I don't own Dracula either…I just own how OC he is… I have to thank my reviewers: AngelOfFate12, xbleedinglotusx, GardianOfTheDead, and Haku78, you guys rule! This chapter may be longer than the others since I'm introducing some of the members of the Shadow Moon Clan…and I wanted to get some of the dialogue in. ;)



Dante's watch shocked him an hour before the sun was to set. After stretching Dante stood up, grabbed his clothes, and walked down the hall to the shower. Taking care not to awaken the sleeping teen that laid beside him.

It was a good seven minutes before he walked out of the bathroom, his trench coat slung over his arm, ready to be put on before they head out. With that Dante walked down stairs wanting to get some sort of food into his system.

The rest of the team was sitting down at the table for dinner as Dante walked in the room. "Ah so the sleeping beauty awakens." Zhalia remarked as she placed spaghetti on to another plate and handed it to the older seeker.

"Yeah well…what're ya goin' to do?" Dante returned good-naturedly before sitting down to eat.

"So, where are we going tonight, Dante?" Sophie asked as she placed some food onto her fork.

"There's a gothic shop that one of my vampiric friends own." Dante replied. "I'll be taking Lok there, if you guys want to see it real fast before you go do anything else you're more than welcome to, but when my friend starts helping Lok…" Dante smirked. "Well let's just say you're going to have to move. So if you two want you can go look at some of the other shops around the area."

"Sounds like fun, right Zhalia?" Sophie asked looking towards the older woman.

The blue-haired woman shrugged. "Sure, why not." She said before sitting down too. Then she thought for a moment, before looking up. "Do we have a camera by any chance?" she asked.

Dante pondered it for a moment. "I might have one in my office," he said looked at the female seeker with a knowing expression. "What are you going to do?"

"What?" Zhalia shrugged. "All I wanted was some mementos…and the look on the kid's face when he walks out."

Dante nodded. "I figured as much." He said as he finished his spaghetti and stood up. "Make me a copy." Zhalia smirked and nodded.

"Sure thing."

As he placed the plate in the sink and started to rinse it off. Sophie asked, "Dante…what will happen if Lok's sire comes back for him?"

Dante stopped what he was doing and turned to face the younger seeker. He figured that that would happen, but at the same time he never really considered it…what would they do? Vampire seekers, or vampires in general, liked to remain neutral when it came to either the Organization or the Foundation…truth be told, Dante didn't really trust the vampire that turned Lok. "I don't know." Dante answered after a moment. "I don't know his sire, I may know what his motives were when he attacked Lok in the first place… and that is one reason I do not trust him…but other than that…I don't know. If someone else wants custody over a cub (if the original sire is found untrustworthy) then it goes straight to the vampire king, himself, Dracula. He alone can make that decision and it is extremely rare that he would choose a mortal to become guardian of a cub."

"In other words," Zhalia said, "he may have to leave after all."

"Let's hope it never comes to that." Dante said as he filled the kettle up with some water before placing it on the stove and turned it on.

"Making breakfast?" Cherit asked as he landed on Dante's shoulder.

The man nodded, before looking over at him. "Do you want to stick around and watch the fun, Cherit?" Dante asked looking at the titan on his shoulder.

Cherit nodded with a big grin on his face. "Aye, that I would." He said.

Dante chuckled as he searched for the tea bags.

For the next hour or so, the four hung around talking about anything that they could think of (Sophie and Cherit being the main conversation starters). Which ranged from fighting styles to mythologies, hell to even cooking shows, and football games (soccer for Americans ^-^).

As Dante finished the drink for Lok, said teen walked downstairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so.

Sophie was the first to see him, and beamed up at her teammate. "Evening, Lok." She said. "Sleep well?"

_**Evening Sophie. **_ Lok replied before sitting down at the table. _**I slept like the dead…no pun intended.**_

Sophie chuckled as Dante placed the cup in front of Lok. "Drink up," Dante said sitting down in the empty chair next to him. "You're going to need all the stamina you've got."

The group sent a confused look Dante's way, who just shrugged. "Well once my friend Andre gets a hold of Lok; let's just say he's going to need it." And that was all he would say about that matter, since he wanted to be slightly mean to the new cub and save the shop and the other vampires as a surprise.

Lok didn't try to ask anymore questions as he drank the tea/blood mix, he was hungry anyways…and he was starting to get a bit nervous to where Dante was taking them. Twenty minutes later, the group was ready to go, Cherit hiding in one of Dante's pockets once more as they prepared to leave the house.

Zhalia and Dante had grabbed a cell phone since the girls were going to wander off and look at some of the other shops. With that, the group left the house, and walked down the dimly lit streets of Venice. Sophie and Zhalia keeping their distance from the new cub, as they followed Dante.

After about fifteen minutes, they stopped in front of a black bricked building with a gothic design, and gargoyles placed all around the building looking menacing/serene as always.

_Ghouls and Skulls: Gothic Shoppe_ Lok read the sign and got a cold chill just reading it.

Lok stood at the building with a slightly worried expression on his face. They were actually going to go through with this?! What the hell?! Dante opened the door and motioned for the rest of the group to enter. The girls were the first to walk in. Sophie getting creeped out by the decorations within the store; which ranged from more gargoyles, to skeletons and skulls hanging on the walls or placed on shelves. There were rows upon rows of dark clothing. One side of the store dedicated to shoes, a small area on the other side for accessories, and a corner near the front for make-up and other random stuff; while the rest of the store…clothes.

There was a man standing behind the check out stand, who looked bored as hell. He had medium length brown hair, and hazel eyes with tan/pale skin. He wore a plain black t-shirt that looked as though holes were torn into it; as well as a black mesh glove on his right arm and bracelets on the other. His nails were painted black, and he wore black lip stick and black eye liner, which made his hazel eyes pop. Around his neck was a black chocker that bore a plain red gem. After hearing the small bell attached to the door, give a soft jingle; the man looked up and saw the group. Upon seeing them, the man stood straight and gave a grim smile.

"Welcome, to Ghouls and Sku…" he noticed Dante and suddenly appeared in front of the group. Startling, the girls and Lok, but Dante didn't seem too nervous by it. Almost as if it was a usual occurrence. "Vale you asshole!" the man nearly shouted his British accent extremely noticeable. "Where've ya been?! Both Musha _and especially_ Ryan have been looking for ya!"

This made Dante raise an eyebrow as Cherit crawled out from his jacket and landed on Lok's shoulder. "Really?" he asked, the man before them nodded. "What do they need?"

"Well you haven't been around recently." The man said crossing his arms in front of him. "And I think Ryan has some new material for you…I _think_."

Dante sighed. "Man, I haven't even _finished _the books he gave me last time, and he's already loading me up with more…that vamp is going to kill me one of these days."

The man smiled as he wrapped an arm around Dante's shoulders and pulled him close. Making the group raise an eyebrow. "Well you know, we can make that arrangement arrive earlier." The man said seductively.

Dante rolled his eyes, shook his head and pushed the man off of him. "You know full well the answer to that, Sparky." He said with a grin on his face. Apparently this "Sparky" made this joke often.

Sparky smiled good-naturedly before he noticed the rest of the gang. "Who are they, Vale?" he asked, before smiling up at Cherit. "Evening, Cherit."

"Evening," Cherit greeted before moving over to Sparky's shoulder.

Dante smiled before placing a hand on Lok's shoulders. "This is my team, Sparky." He answered, before giving Lok's shoulders a gentle shake. "This is Lok." Then he motioned to the girls who were standing looking at some of the dresses. "And the girls over there are Sophie and Zhalia." He looked back to Sparky. "Lok here is a new cub, Andre." Dante added, knowing that the Goth before him would know what he was talking about.

Andre's hazel eyes lit up with excitement, which made Lok, cower slightly behind Dante. A small whine escaping his lips. Andre noticed the whine and smiled down at the new vampire.

"It's going to be okay, lil'un." he said. Then looked at Dante. "Well, Ryan is waiting in the back for ya."

Dante nodded, then noticed the door opening and saw that the girls were gone. More than likely to look at the other shops. Sophie didn't seem to be comfortable in the shop. "Right, who else is here?" he asked as he moved so that Lok was out from behind him.

Andre thought about it for a moment. "Tigress and Aztec are; Shadow and Blade are as well...Warzone is…Alpha naturally is, he's here every night. Mother most definitely is here…" Andre cringed, apparently something happened between him and this "mother" Lok figured.

"So basically nearly everybody." Dante said. Andre nodded.

"Yup that about sums it up." He said.

Dante nodded. "All right. Well I'll leave you to your devices, Sparky." He said before looking at Lok and noticed the worried look on the cub's face. "It'll be okay, Lok, Andre knows what he's doing…if you have any questions you can ask him, or Cherit and I'll be in the back room if you need me."

Lok nodded, feeling slightly as though he was being left at a daycare. Smiling, Dante walked over to the curtains near the register and walked through.

_What's behind there?_ Lok whined.

"That's a club strictly for Vampires in the area, and my clan. Though all members of the Shadow Moon clan may enter, even mortals like Vale, and Titans like Cherit here." Andre answered then noticed the shocked look on the cub's face and laughed. "I had to go through the same thing myself. The whines and growls are like plain English to me. So you don't need the board." Lok nodded and placed the dry erase board on the counter.

_Cherit's a member of the clan?_ Lok asked as he saw Cherit fly so that he sat on the counter.

Andre nodded. "Yes, and you are too." He said beaming as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Well as long as Ryan's all right with it anyways…but knowing him…yeah." He shook his head and pulled the boy over to the clothes. "Now, let's get started."

So Andre pulled him over to the shirts, a grin plastered on his face, almost as though he just enjoys dressing people up. Lok looked over to Cherit, who was sitting there on the counter with a grin on his face as well. "So you need to be able to walk around during the day, correct?" Andre asked as he looked through the shirts.

Lok looked at him; he didn't recall him, Cherit, or Dante even mentioning it. "I can read thoughts kid, and Vale sent that thought my way." Andre laughed as he rummaged through the shirts. "You're also going to need some outfits strictly for the night as well…hmmm…." He continued to look through the articles of clothing till he found a black sleeveless shirt, and another black shirt with an extremely wide collar which suggests that the sleeves don't rest on the shoulders but rather on the upper arms. Andre grinned as he held the articles of clothing up to Lok; it looked as though they fit. "You need to try these on." Andre said. "Take off your shirts."

_What?_ Lok raised an eyebrow.

"You need to try these on, so take off your shirts." Andre repeated calmly.

_Won't people see?_ Lok motioned towards the windows.

Andre shook his head. "Nope, we can see out there, but they can't see in here. It adds to the mystery of the store and draws customers in."

Lok nodded, then reluctantly pulled off his white and dark blue shirt; feeling quite exposed as he stood there. Andre smiled as he handed the boy the tank top. Lok pulled the tank top over his head and found that it was a good fit; it wasn't too tight so that he couldn't maneuver around, but at the same time it wasn't too loose either. Then he pulled the other shirt on over the tank top and figured it was the same thing. The sleeves stayed in their place on his arms, they didn't ride up as he moved his arms up, and they didn't slip down either. And they were long enough to cover all the way down to the middle of his fore-arm. it was then that Lok noticed that there was a black band sewn around the waist area and around both of the arms (around the elbow).

"Now for pants, shoes, and trench-coat…" Andre said smiling at his success with the shirts. They'd come back to the shirts later, but they needed to work on the rest of the day outfit. Cherit watching the event unfold with a smile on his face.



(With Dante)

Dante walked in the back and saw several vampires within the room.

There were three females lounging around, all of whom Dante quickly recognized as Christina, her mate Mina, and Gabrielle.

Christina had brown hair that went to middle of her back, hazel eyes, pale skin. She wore a black and silver one-sleeved shirt, the sleeve being on the right shoulder, with a black choker that bore a red and black gem in the center*. Dante knew that it was a sign to show that she was mated. Once a vampire mates, both vampires wear a choker with that gem attached. Christina wore a long black skirt with silver designs on it, and had chains attached to it. On her feet she wore Black combat boots that had a skull on each toe. Her hazel eyes popped with the thick black eye-liner that surrounded the orbs, her long nails painted black, and unlike with Andre, she wore purple lip stick. Needless to say she was beautiful.

Her mate, Mina, was equally as beautiful. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, brown eyes, and tan skin. She was true to her Mexican heritage in looks. Her outfit consisted of an old style tunic shirt that was semi-tight around her bust, waist and shoulders, with wide sleeves that billowed down to her elbow; underneath the sleeves she wore black gloves that went from just above her elbows to wrap around her middle fingers. She wore a black skirt that seemed similar to something an ancient gypsy would wear. It was a tad bit more raised on the right, before billowing to the left, and there was a silver scarf thing wrapped around her hip (it being tied on the right side and becomes wider to the left). Her nails were painted black and on her feet she wore black roman sandals. Around her neck she wore nearly the same choker that Christina wore only difference (besides gem) is that coming down from the choker there was a crescent moon pendant. She too wore black eye-liner but she wore no lip-stick what so ever.

Gabrielle had long red hair which she had put into a low pony-tail that night; she had forest green eyes, and tan/pale skin. She wore a long black dress, with straps that were two fingers in width, and around the waist and bust was like a corset (similar but not fully) with black ribbons going down to the hip in an 'x' formation. On the back there were ribbons in a similar fashion though you saw her back, which you tightened up like you would a corset*. She wore heels for shoes, and like everyone else she was adorned in black eye-liner and black nails; she wore red lip-stick as well. Around her neck was a black chocker, however unlike Christina and Mina's, hers had a plain black gem in the center, marking her as a single submissive.

Mina noticed Dante walk in, and beamed happily, before rushing over and hugging him. "Xiao!!!" she exclaimed happily. "We've missed you, where have you been?! Oh did you bring Cherit with you too?"

Dante smirked at the use of his nickname. "Cherit's up front talking with Andre. Sorry, I've had missions for the Foundation to deal with, Aztec," he said, gasping slightly as the woman tightened the hug, using her nickname in return, then looked towards Christina. "Can you take care of your mate before she chokes me to death, Tigress?"

Christina shrugged. "She missed you, Xiao." She said calmly, her Canadian accent ever so present, before smiling towards her submissive. "Leave the mortal be, Mina, you're going to send him to the grave with the way you hug." Mina let go of Dante and sat down beside Christina once more a smile etched onto her face; as her mate wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're going to need to take a break from all those missions, Dante." Dante turned to see Gabrielle walk over. "Too many of them and no rest is not good for you."

"I've had new seekers to teach, Gabrielle." Dante said. "They need all the experience they can get, besides we're hot on the trail of the ancient Amulet of Will, and we need to reach it before the Organization does."

"Regardless," Dante saw Ryan walk towards him; his Scottish accent noticeable in his voice. "You need to take a break every once and a while."

Ryan was the leader of the Shadow Moon clan (which Dante is a member). He had long blonde hair that reached his lower back, Cerulean blue eyes (which popped even more with the eye-liner). He wore no lip-stick, and his nails of course were painted black. He wore baggy pants with chains attached to them, a plain black t-shirt, and a long trench coat with a few more chains, and combat boots. Around his neck he wore a black choker however unlike Gabrielle's, his bore a plain red gem, showing that he is a single dominant.

"I know," Dante said, "speaking of breaks, I heard from Sparky that you have new books for me." Ryan nodded. "I haven't even _finished _the other ones you gave me, Alpha, come on…"

"Just place them in your mini library until you are able to read them." Ryan shrugged. "You should know me by now, Xiao, after studying with me for the last 15 years."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dante smirked, then looked over at the other three males.

Blake was the youngest vampire in the clan (aside from Lok he doesn't count yet), he had short spiky black hair, with the tips of it dyed crimson red. His left ear was covered in piercings and had about two or three on his right. His cerulean eyes was surrounded by the ever so popular eye-liner (A/N you know what I'm starting to get a bit tired mentioning the eye-liner, so everyone is going to be wearing it!), with black lip-stick on his lips, and black adorned his nails, making him seem a bit ghost-like with his pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt that had holes torn into the sides, and a pair of black cargo pants with the ends tucked into a pair of combat boots. His neck was adorned with the same chocker as Gabrielle, showing he was a submissive. On his arms he wore fingerless arm warmers that went from below his elbows to the middle of his hands. On his right upper arm, he wore a black band…dunno why but he wears it.

Besides Blake stood Kai, who had short spiky black hair, obsidian eyes, and pale skin. He wore the same choker as Mina (aside from the moon). His own beauty giving his Chinese heritage much deserved justice. He wore purple lip-stick, and nails were painted black. He wore a black and red, Chinese style, short-sleeved, kung-fu outfit with red edges, and a red dragon and sword swirling across the black fabric; the slits on the sides of the shirt coming up to his hips. Underneath he wore a pair of black pants, and black flats. His arms were covered with arm bands that went from his elbows to his wrists.

Then next to him was his mate, Musha; who is the eldest of the clan, and was originally was the leader. He had raven black hair that extended to the small of his back but was pulled into a braid, more than likely Kai's doing. He wore around his neck a choker like Christina's only difference his bore an Ankh as the pendant that dangled on his tan skin. He was still in touch with his old ways in Ancient Egypt, though adapting to modern times. His brown eyes looked ancient though he, himself, looked to be no more than twenty-five. He wore black lip-stick had black nails, and across his brow he wore a black band with the eye of Horus. He wore sleeveless shirt and a black trench-coat over it. He wore semi-baggy pants without the chains and on his feet he wore black Egyptian style sandals.

Dante noticed Musha gazing towards the door he had just walked out of, and apparently Kai noticed it too. "What's wrong, Shadow?" Kai asked his mate with a curious expression.

"I sense a young cub." Was the simple answer.

Kai beamed. "Really?" A nod. "That's great!"

Dante chuckled. "You're not coming up with a nickname for him, Kai." Dante said good-naturedly as he sat down at one of tables. "You lost that privilege when you gave me, mine."

Kai pouted. "You're mean, Xiao." He said. "You're name isn't that bad."

"It means, Small/Tiny!" Dante pointed out.

"Which probably means you're compensating for something." Blake piped in which resulted with a pillow being thrown in his direction and hitting him in the head. "Ow! What? What'd I say?"

Christina laughed. "Boy you have got a lot to learn," with that she turned her attention to Dante. "So, Xiao, who's the cub? Since you seem to know him."

"He's a member on my Huntik team, one of the new seekers I've got to train." Dante replied. "He was turned, unwillingly the other night, after he was kidnapped by a vampire."

Now Musha and Ryan perked up. "Did he catch a glimpse of the vampire in question?" Ryan asked his tone now serious.

Dante shook his head. "Nope. All he saw was a shadowy silhouette and red eyes, before the man put him to sleep." He replied. "The vampire was feeding to kill."

Gabrielle snarled, her fangs bared. "That's a horrible thing to do to someone." She calmed herself down a bit. "How old is the boy?"

"About sixteen*." Dante answered. He noticed Gabrielle getting angry again. "Calm down Mom."

"I have to agree with Mom on this, eh." Christina said a frown on her face. "That's one of the worst things to do."

All of the vampires nodded in agreement. "How well is he dealing with it?" Musha asked.

"He's actually quite calm about it, still a bit freaked, but he's fine." Dante answered. "Ryan do you think you could help us find out who his sire is?"

Ryan nodded before motioning for Dante to follow him. Dante complied and the two walked out into the shop.



When the two walked in they saw Cherit sitting on the counter chuckling as Andre began painting the boy's nails. Andre looking as though he's having the time of his life; while Lok looked as though he was going to die from embarrassment.

Dante looked at what Lok was wearing; he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, good for carrying his titans and other things needed for missions, with skull designs and some chains attached to them. To go along with the pants, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with another shirt right over it, his shoulders bare making the teen's skin seem paler than what Dante was used to seeing. Apparently Andre was having a bit too much fun with this, though his choice of clothing was pretty good.

"Having fun, Andre?" Ryan asked, raising a blonde eye-brow to the younger vampire.

Andre looked towards the two and smiled. "Yes." He said.

"Is this supposed to be his day-time outfit, or night-time?" Dante asked.

Andre shrugged. "It could be used for both," he said, "though the day-time one is going to have a specially made, charmed trench-coat, done by myself."

"Then it seems the lad is in trouble, I say." Cherit said jokingly, making the vampire turn towards the titan and scowl.

"That's not nice, Cherit." Andre said, "I would expect that from Xiao." He said motioning towards Dante, "not you…you've been hanging around him too much."

Dante smiled. "Nice one, Cherit." Cherit gave a small bow in return.

Lok looked over towards Dante, _Xiao?_

Ryan gave a smirk. "Aye, that is Dante's nickname within the clan." He explained, making the teen look up at him. "It is Mandarin Chinese for small, and our friend Kai had thought it appropriate to give the name to Dante, since he is the youngest in the clan."

"Jerk." Dante muttered under his breath, making Andre laugh at his friend's misfortune.

"Sucks to be you, Vale." He said as he continued to paint, Lok's nails black.

Ryan stepped forward and kneeled in front of the young cub, making him nearly jump back. "What is your name, Young one?"

_Lok. Lok Lambert._

"Last names mean little to a vampire." Ryan said. "It is nice to meet you, regardless, Lok. Now, Dante has informed me that you were forced to endure the turn. Do you remember that night?" Lok nodded. "Then I need you to think about it." Ryan said, "I'm going to figure out the identity of the man who did this to you."

Andre looked up to Dante in shock. "The boy was forced?"

"In a manner." Dante replied. "The vampire had fed from him until he was close to death…and well the venom took affect."

"Damn that son-of-a-bitch." Andre snarled.

"That was about Mom's reaction." Dante said leaning against the counter. "Cherit, Mina's been dying to see you. Why don't you go in the back and say hello."

Cherit nodded before flying over to the curtain and disappearing behind it. _5...4…3…2…1…_Dante counted down until he heard Mina's squeal of delight. Man that woman was too hyper for her own good, it was a wonder Tigress could deal with her.

"Cherit's a goner…" he muttered. If Mina squealed then the titan was going to be crushed by a hug.

"Not as much as this vampire is going to be." Ryan said, before looking back to Lok. "Now close your eyes, concentrate on the memory and relax."

Lok nodded and did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he began to think back to what happened. Once the boy's eyes closed, Ryan placed a pale hand on his head and closed his eyes as well, ready to see what the boy saw.



(Memory)

_The memory started when he was walking around Venice, near the time the teen got lost amongst the streets. Since he wasn't seeing it directly from the boy's eyes, but more like a passerby, Ryan looked around. He noticed when the boy became tense; he had sensed he was being followed. Ryan looked around the area and saw a shadow leap from building to building behind the younger teen. The figure was too far away to sense his energy; however its body shape seemed familiar to the vampire._

_Keeping an eye on the figure, Ryan watched as Lok began to run down the streets, an uneasy feeling overwhelming the boy. Ryan glided after the boy, after all it wasn't much of a rush really, he would be transported to wherever the boy was next. As he turned a corner, he saw the figure land behind Lok and knock him unconscious. Now his energy signature was beginning to seem familiar, but Ryan wanted to be sure before he pointed fingers at anyone. _

_With that the scenery turned black leaving only Ryan standing there. After a moment, it began to change to that of a forest clearing. The forest was quite familiar to the vampire, having walked through it many a time. Looking on the ground, he saw Lok laying there with his hands tied behind his back. A worried/frightened look on his face. Ryan calmly watched as Lok tried to get to his feet or at the very least move to get somewhere._

_Then the same energy signature returned once more. Ryan turned his cerulean eyes over to the trees in front of the boy, knowing full well that the vampire was over there, toying with his prey before feeding. _

_Crack! _

_Now the boy was aware of another presence nearby since he froze and his eyes gazed around the area worriedly. The sound of footsteps became clearer as the vampire walked closer to the boy. _

"_Who's there?"_ _Lok called out, then Ryan looked over to where the vampire was walking towards him. _

_Fangs gleamed as the vampire smiled made Ryan narrowed his eyes, he smelled fear come off of the boy before him. He knew full well that the mysterious vampire could smell it too, and what angered him was that he was enjoying it! Reveling in it. _

_Lok seemed to realize that whoever was walking towards him was his captor, because at that moment, he tensed up. At that moment, Ryan noticed a pair of red eyes, and a shadowy figure amongst the trees, deciding to see what the boy saw for this. Since he already knew that that vampire was there. _

_Lok was extremely frightened at this point since he began to crawl away as much as he could (which wasn't much since his hands were tied). Calling out for help as he attempted again and again to get away. Ryan felt sorry for the cub at this point, to face this much fear, it kind of reminded him of his days as a young, inexperienced Scottish warrior with his first battle, back in the highlands so many years ago. _

_Now the figure had began walking closer to the teen, making Lok yell out, "Stay away from me!" as he tried even harder to get away. The vampire stopped and stared at Lok for a moment, before disappearing. Both Lok and Ryan looked around for the vampire, but it was no good. _

_Ryan looked back to Lok knowing full well that this wasn't going to end well. Then in the blink of an eye, the vampire appeared right in front of Lok. _

_The boy's eyes widened in fright as he tried to back away again. "No!" He yelled in fear as he tried to back away. But the vampire would have none of that, and grabbed the boy and pulled him close to his chest tightly as to minimize the teen's struggles. _

_Then the moment Ryan had been waiting for happened. The man leaned his face closer to Lok's so that the boy was staring into his eyes. "Sleepymind." The man said._

_Ryan smirked. Bingo. He had his vampire. The energy signature and the voice all pointed to one vampire. Even though he had discovered the identity of the vampire he continued to watch as the boy slumped into the man's arms. He needed to wait until there was another black out. _

_Then the scenery turned once more to black. And Ryan drew his mind away from Lok's._



(In the store)

Ryan opened his eyes as he exited the boy's mind; removing his hand from Lok's head as he did so. After the hand was removed, eyes opened and Lok looked around.

Andre and Dante looked at Ryan as he stood up again, an unreadable expression on his face.

Andre was the first to speak. "Who was it, Ryan?" the vampire asked as he put away the nail polish into a bag.

"Brian." Ryan answered glaring towards the window. At this Andre's eyes widened and Dante gained a confused look.

"Are you sure, Alpha?!"

Ryan nodded. "Aye, I'm positive. His voice matched as did his energy signature. It was Brian all right."

"But Lord Dracula forbade him from siring anymore cubs, didn't he?" Andre asked.

Ryan nodded again. "Aye, whether it was intentional to sire Lok or not, he still disobeyed Dracula's orders." Ryan sighed. "We will alert Lord Dracula once Lok's week is up, since he must be presented before him."

"Yeah," Andre agreed before checking to see if the boy's nails were dry. They were. "It would be better that way. Is it possible, Alpha to let Lok into the clan, since his sire's a genuine asshole and is going to get his ass kicked anyway?" Andre asked hoping that the alpha vampire would say yes.

Ryan thought for a moment, before nodding his head. "Aye."

Andre grinned and hugged Lok much to the younger's shock. "Welcome to the clan, little brother!!!" he exclaimed happily.

Dante cleared his throat, making Ryan and Andre look at him. "So I'm guessing that this Brian is not so good of a guy?" Dante stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"He has sired many, and all have been consumed by blood-lust and hatred." Ryan explained, having been to a lot of Brian's trials with the Vampire King. "Brian never had a tolerance for Mortals, the way he saw it, they were a food source nothing more than that. It is sad since he was once a human himself…"

Dante cringed, before looking towards Lok with a sympathetic expression. Poor cub. Dante was interrupted from his thoughts when Andre shooed the two off. "All right now you lot." He said. "I've got to finish him up, now."

The two nodded and walked back into the club area with the rest of the present clan members; while Andre continued giving Lok a Gothic make-over.

TBC…



R.D.D.G: Kay ppls here's chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it; I had a blast writing this one and coming up with the new vampires, aside from those 8 that you meet in this chapter there are three others within the Shadow Moon clan. I had a blast also coming up with the nicknames for each of them…though I would have to say, Dante's was my favorite ^-^. I wanted to do a funny one for him, and I was playing Dark Cloud and one of the female characters is named Xiao…so yeah and my Chinese teacher taught it to us as well…so that won. Well I hoped you guys liked the chapter and I shall see ya in chapter 6 ^-^

First *: well with the chokers on Christina, Mina, Kai, and Musha it varies between the dominant and the submissive of the relationship. (There is a straight couple in the clan too btw). For the dominant (Christina and Musha), the center of the gem is red, and the rim of the gem is black. It's to show they're mated, and what they are in the relationship. For submissives (Mina and Kai) the center of the gem is black and the rim is red. And that's the basics for that.

Second *: one of my friends had that dress, it's hard to describe, but it was really cool. It would have been one of the few dresses that I would willingly wear.

Third *: anyone know how old Lok is? I couldn't find out…it was either that or I wasn't paying attention… yeah well in this he's sixteen so plz be nice to me about it ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

R.D.D.G: Konichiwa ppls here is chapter 6. I have to thank my reviewers: there's GuardianOfTheDead and AngelOfFate12, xbleedinglotusx, and REBD. And to REBD generally, young vampires are known as fledglings, but I prefer the use of cubs, since they have a connection to wolves (as will be explained later) and when they are first turned, they whine and growl similar to that of a young wolf cub, so they just go with cub (this is stuff I made up, mind you). And to xbleedinglotusx, I did make up some of the information, some of it was general knowledge, while some I got inspiration from my all time favorite series, _Cirque Du Freak_ but probably only one is from that…a lot of the stuff is what I made up, why cause I'm bored and I have no life right now. Sorry that I haven't been able to get this posted, my mom was home and she doesn't know about me publishing my fan fics…one more year left though… anyways enjoy chapt. 6



It was about another hour, hour and thirty minutes or so before Andre would let Dante back into the main part of the store. Something about wanting his newest creation to be a surprise. It made Dante nearly laugh, the way Sparky made it sound; Lok was a dress-up doll.

Dante had been conversing with Alpha and Mom, when Cherit flew back into the room, having escaped Mina's attention to stay with the young cub in the other room.

"Andre says that you can come back in now." Cherit said to Dante before landing on the table in front of the man. "Do you by chance happen to have the camera?" Dante smirked.

"Zhalia's got it." Dante said as he stood up. "Well it's time to see the new Lok…how far did Andre go?"

"You'll see," Cherit said.

"Should I be worried?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow.

At this Blake started to burst out laughing. "Dude, this is Spark we're talking about!" He exclaimed. "You shouldn't be worried, you should be _extremely_ worried!"

Dante laughed as well. "Good Point, Warzone."

Blake beamed as he placed his hands behind his head. "I know." He grinned.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the younger vampire, "boy that attitude of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these Centuries."

"He just needs to find himself a mate." Kai chirped in. "Then his dominant can keep him in line."

"Oh like yourself, Blade?" Blake asked. "Shadow seems to keep you in line quite nicely…shall we say you're whipped."

"Mind what you say," Musha said in an annoyed tone before wrapping an arm around his mate and pulling him close. He may not seem like it but he hated it whenever someone talked bad about Kai. Quite protective really, and everyone in the clan knew it.

"You're in trouble." Dante smirked towards the older man. "With two dominants…"

"Am not." Blake said, "And it's not like Spark is going to do anything."

"You sure about that cub?" the group turned to see Andre standing at the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. "I hear you dissing my style of choice." He walked over to Blake and pulled him into a tight headlock. "I ought to kick your ass for that, Warzone."

"I'm not a cub anymore!" Blake complained. "I'm 150 years old, I'm no cub."

Andre smiled. "You are to us, _cub_." He taunted purposefully emphasizing the word 'cub'. "You're our little cub."

"What about the newbie?" Blake snapped as everyone laughed at his misfortune.

"He's our little cub too." Andre said then smirked to Dante. "He's even Dante's little cub since he's younger than Xiao is."

"That sounds weird…" Dante muttered. "Where is Lok anyways? I thought you would be up front."

"Oh he's near the door." Andre said. "If it's all right with Ryan I would like to bring him in."

"Do you want to make him a submissive?" Musha asked raising an eyebrow. "The room has females, since he's too young to know the sense the difference between a dominant or submissive. And there are two male submissives in the room…"

"He'll be fine." Andre said. "It's not like he's going to be hanging out in here."

"I want to see the cub!" Mina exclaimed happily.

"You can see him when we present him to Lord Dracula, Love." Christina said to her mate.

"But I want to see him." Mina pouted. "I don't get to see any new cubs anymore…it's been about what, nearly 100 years now."

"Even if he comes in," Gabrielle said. "He'd still growl at you."

"So?"

Christina sighed; there was no changing her mates' mind. She turned her Hazel gaze to Ryan who was sitting on one of the couches within the room. "What say you, Alpha?" she asked. "It's your call."

Ryan looked towards Dante. "He's your cub until further notice, Vale." He said. "I do not mind, if you don't."

"His instincts are going to be going nuts." Dante said. "He's usually surrounded by females anyways thanks to Sophie and Zhalia…and he's gotten better at being around females, so long as they keep their distance…I don't mind..."

"I'll make sure we're on the other side of the room." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Of course you will, mom." Mina said with a smile. Christina smiled before kissing her mate on the cheek as they walked over to the other side of the club. Andre beamed before going out of the door for a moment. When he walked back in, Lok was close in tow.

Dante's jaw nearly dropped when he saw his student's new look. Lok wore the same shirts and pants that he was wearing when Dante and Ryan walked into the store, however now he was wearing combat boots, wrist bands with silver and blue designs. He wore no choker since he was still within his first week; he didn't get his full black choker until his week was up. Letting everyone know that he was a cub, though they knew not whether he was a submissive or a dominant; the gem came after his year was up. However he did wear a several black and silver necklaces. One had a semi-short black chain with a black skull attached; its eyes and any openings were filled in with red. The others (chains varying from black to silver) had semi-long chains and their pendants were of some sort of Celtic design with a gothic spin to it. It looked rather cool actually.

His finger nails shined with the black paint that was placed on them earlier. And his eyes were surrounded with thick eye-liner. It must have been one heck of a fight between Lok and Andre for Spark to even get the eye-liner on in the first place, Dante figured. And Andre won. The boy's lips had black lipstick, and for some odd reason a fake lip ring…

Dante looked over at Andre. "Spark, I think you went a bit too far with the lip ring."

Lok whined in agreement. The other vampires chuckled then the teen remembered that Dante couldn't understand him, so he quickly wrote. _**He also went too far with the make-up too.**_

Dante chuckled as he walked up to his student. "It'll take some getting used to." He said before taking off the lip ring. "You look great, Lok." And Dante wasn't lying; the younger seeker did look good. It was odd seeing him in gothic clothing, but it didn't look bad on the teen. With some people it just wouldn't look good on no matter what…but that wasn't the case with Lok. His skin glowed, his eyes popped, it didn't make him look like the walking dead like the boy had originally thought.

"He looks so Piao Liang*!!!!" Kai exclaimed happily, making Musha roll his eyes.

"Kai…" Kai smiled innocently towards his mate.

Lok blushed as he was stared at. He had no idea what "piao liang" meant but still…

"But Kai's right, Musha." Mina exclaimed from where the females stood. "He is so adorable!"

"Mina control yourself." Christina said good naturedly.

Cherit chuckled as sat on Lok's shoulder. "She means well, Christina." He said. "And they both speak the truth when they say that the lad doesn't look bad."

Lok whined in embarrassment.

Dante nodded in agreement, before turning to the cub before him. "Lok, I would like to introduce you to some of the members of the Shadow Moon Clan; which Cherit, myself, and now you are a part of." Lok gave the man a confused look.

"Though vampires are like one huge clan, there are many other clans within the initial one." Ryan began to explain walking over to the two. "The Shadow Moon Clan is the only one in Venice, Italy. Though our members hail from all over the world."

_Then how is Dante a part of it?_ Ryan gave the cub a small smile.

"I met Dante, when he was a boy a couple years younger than yourself." Ryan began, noticing that Dante had figured out what the teen had asked. "He was always a curious lad, and was already training with Metz to be a great Seeker. One night, he had ventured off through the hills of the Venice area, and had spotted me feeding off of a man. He stood there, slightly scared and slightly curious, but the fear vanished when he saw that the man was fine and walked off after 20 minutes or so after I stopped. It was then that I noticed that the young lad had spotted me feed, and I was surprised to see that he wasn't scared or disgusted with what he saw. It was then that he began to ask me questions."

"Of which there were plenty." Dante added as he began to remember the event.

Ryan nodded. "Aye, you had a knack for asking the strangest questions." The vampire agreed. "I saw great potential in the lad, and I agreed to teach him all I knew about the paranormal, provided that Lord Dracula was fine with the arrangement. If not then I told the lad what to watch out for when it came to books and movies; since some are filled with hog-wash facts. I had kept in contact with Dante, and I had inquired Lord Dracula for his permission to teach him. As you can see, he had agreed, and full heartedly too, might I add." Ryan chuckled. "I then agreed to let him become a member of the clan so that he would be able to learn about vampires and our ways more effectively…ah that was fifteen years ago."

"Yes, it's still a shock to me as well." Dante agreed. "Ryan was a great teacher to me, as was Metz. I'm glad that I'm a part of it of both worlds."

"Whatever happened to introducing us?" Blake asked in a bored tone. "He has many a century to hear about you two's romantic beginning later."

Both Dante and Ryan glared at Blake who cowered slightly under the gaze of the clan's Alpha.

Andre noticed the weird gaze that Lok was giving the three, and beamed. "Don't worry, Lok. What they had was a great teacher/student relationship. Blake's just asking to get his ass beaten."

Dante nodded in agreement. "Well, you already know Andre AKA Spark. He hails from England." Andre beamed happily. "As well as Ryan AKA Alpha; reason for the nickname is slightly obvious. And if you can't tell by his accent he hails from Scotland." Ryan bowed his head. "The idiot over there is Blake, AKA warzone, who used to be the youngest in the group till you showed up; unlike the others he is a native of Venice." Blake made a head movement so as to say 'wazup'. Dante motioned towards Kai. "This is Kai, AKA Blade, and he hails all the way from China."

"Ni hao!" Kai said happily.

"And the man beside him is his mate, Musha, AKA Shadow, who is the eldest member of the clan." Musha bowed his head. "He hails from Ancient Egypt."

Lok looked from Musha to Dante in shock, with an expression that clearly read, 'are you serious?!'.

Dante nodded. "Yup. He was the original leader of the clan…if you want anyone to help you with your History class he would be the guy to talk to for ancient civilizations." Then he motioned towards the ladies on the other side of the room. "Now the lovely ladies of the clan…"

"Kiss ass." Blake muttered, before Andre hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"At least he is a gentleman."

"You sure?"

WHAP!!! "OWWWW!!!"

Christina laughed. "Anyways, before Xiao was rudely interrupted by Warzone, I am Christina." She said. "They call me Tigress, and you'll see why over time. I hail from White-horse*, Canada."

"I'm Mina." Mina said excitedly. "I'm Christina's mate, they call me Aztec, and the reason for that is because I hail from Mexico."

"And I am Gabrielle." Gabrielle said smiling towards Lok warmly. "I'm known as Mother, or mom, take your pick of the two. "

"She acts like a mother…" Blake muttered.

"Yes and for good reason." Gabrielle said. "To take care of cubs like you."

"I'M NOT A CUB!"

"Anyways," Gabrielle looked back towards Lok. "And I'm from Rome."

"Great place for a vampire." Dante said smirking. "Surprised the Vatican didn't send the inquisition on ya."

"Oh they tried." Gabrielle grinned, her fangs gleaming in the dim lighting. "They were unsuccessful and I was about in the stage Lok was in too...sad."

"Very." Dante agreed. "So anyone know where Siren, Thunder, and Gargoyle is?"

"Siren and Gargoyle, are visiting Spain, to see Siren's sire." Christina answered. "It's been about 80 years since the two have seen each other. I'm not too sure, where Thunder is."

"He's in America right now." Blake said. "Said something along the lines of wanting to see his native land once more…don't see why. It's nothing but a city now. All the natural beauty he knew is now gone and replaced by concrete and pavement."

"Regardless of that it's still his home." Gabrielle said, before looking towards Lok. "So where are you from, young one?"

_Ireland. _ Lok whined in answer.

"So we gots a Scotsman, an Englishman, and now an Irishman." Andre beamed as he wrapped an arm around both Ryan and Lok's shoulder. "We're complete!"

The group laughed, and Lok looked towards Dante. _**Who's Gargoyle, Siren and Thunder?**_

"They're the last three members of the clan." Dante explained. "Gargoyle's actual name is Renji and he is from Japan. Siren, his mate, is Maya who is from Spain. Then Thunder name is Leo, he is from America, he's the third eldest in the clan."

"We need to let those three know about the newest member." Ryan said. "Mina, you contact Renji and Maya."

Mina beamed. "Got it."

"And Blake, you contact Leo." Blake nodded.

"Roger that." The 150 year old vampire said.

"So what shall we call the new cub?" Kai asked after a moment. "He needs a nickname."

"We have already established that you are not going to be the one giving him a nickname." Dante said smiling. Lok looked at his teacher curious as to what was going on. Not that he wasn't glad to see the other vampires, but he kind of wanted to go home. It was getting rather awkward, and the vulnerable feeling was returning, so he inched closer to Dante.

Dante noticed his student getting closer to him, and figured that it was time to go. "Well, we can come up with one for him, when we return on Saturday." He said. "I think it's time for us to go."

The clan smiled and nodded in agreement. "We shall see you two on Saturday." Ryan agreed. "Make sure he is presentable for Lord Dracula."

"Naturally." Dante said as Cherit crawled into his pocket, and he and Lok made their way towards the door.

"His bag is on the counter, Vale." Andre called, and Dante raised a hand in response.

After the door shut, Musha glanced towards Ryan. There was a knowing look within the blonde vampire's eyes. "I am to assume that you saw it too?" The Egyptian asked.

Ryan nodded. "They have a bond." He said with a small smile. "It may be a tiny thread now, but over time it shall grow." He turned his gaze to the Ancient Egyptian, "just as your and Kai's have."

Musha finally gave a small smile. It was good that the young cub could find a mate, especially this early in the game. Times have become increasingly dangerous for young cubs, what with werewolves, and hunters. It was good that the cub could have someone to take care of him. Though when Dante turns he shall technically be a cub too, but he knows what he's doing. Ryan, as with the rest of the clan, has taught him well.

Kai noticed his mate's smile and nuzzled up against him. It wasn't often that Musha would smile around anyone. Kai of course being the only exception. "They would be great for each other," the chineseman purred.

Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "Yes they would." She noticed Andre walk out into the store. "Spark?"

"I got to go to the store," he said with a small smile. "We still get customers late at night." With that he walked out of the room.

The clan looked at the door he walked out of with a slightly worried expression. When Andre wasn't doing good…well that was basically how he acted…Ryan sighed, knowing full well what was going on. "I'll go talk to him." He said before walking out into the store.

He found Andre at the counter, his face held up in his hands. "What's wrong, Spark?"

"You already know," Andre answered, "so why ask that?"

"Habit." Ryan leaned against the counter, and sighed. "Andre, you knew that Dante wasn't the one for you. We all did."

"There was that tiny bit of hope." Andre muttered. He had a crush on the man since Dante was nineteen. He knew that the two of them weren't meant to be and he felt that somehow, Dante knew it too. But he still continued to hope that there was a chance.

"What hope?" Ryan inquired. Andre turned his gaze away. "That he would suddenly love you? You believe in fate more than anyone I know, Spark. If that was to happen wouldn't it have done so by now? Particularly since he is still a mortal and they have quite short life-spans."

Andre sighed. He knew Alpha was right. "But still…"

It was Ryan's turn to sigh. It was hard to get rid of such an emotion as love, though what Andre had was a crush that would disappear after he had met his true beloved. "Andre, you shall meet your soul mate. It may take a while…I mean look at me, I'm 1000 yeas old and I still have yet to find my mate. Musha is 5000 years old, and he met Kai 200 years ago…183 years ago at any rate." Ryan placed a hand on the Englishman's shoulder. "I know it's hard to get rid of your feelings for Dante, Spark. But for his sake and your own, at least lower them down to a brotherly affection."

Andre nodded. "All right." He said finally.

Ryan smiled. "Good." He said before looking at a clock. "It's getting late, we should be heading out." Andre nodded and moved over to the front door and switched the sign to "closed" before they all headed out to their homes.

Tbc…



R.D.D.G: sorry it took me longer to post, my mom had leave from work and I couldn't post it with her around…well here ya go. I hope you liked it. I hope to get Chap. 7 to ya soon.

First *: piao liang means beautiful in Mandarin Chinese. Though you wouldn't use it with a boy, there's another word for that, and I know my teacher mentioned it to us, but for the life of me I can't remember…

Second *: I have no idea when Whitehorse, Canada was established. That was one of my favorite towns when me and my family were driving through, so I thought I'd make Tigress come from there, that and I couldn't think of any other cities…


	7. Chapter 7

R.D.D.G: Hello peoples here is chapter 7. I have to thank my reviewers! There's AngelOfFate12, xbleedinglotusx, GuardianOfTheDead, REBD, Aylbro; who reviewed for Chapter five, and I didn't realize it until after chapter six was posted (I apologize for that ^-^), and lastly there is MUFFIN-Marco. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, you make this semi-stressed High School Senior feel loved, and happy that people love her story. =D. now as usual I own nothing in this other than the Shadow Moon Clan (aside from Dante, Lok, and Cherit of course), how OC Dracula is, the asshole Brian, and the vampiric language that they speak. After a mental debate with myself, I decided to add some of it in there, so that way I can get used to speaking…well writing it for my book. it helps when coming up with a language. So no-one takes the language…that is 100% mine. Now as a warning, I'm going to be extremely busy this year, since I've got to apply for college and what not, so if I don't update in a while, please have faith that I will continue to post chapters. I need something fun to do on the weekends. So please enjoy =D.



Saturday had arrived quicker than the Huntik team had realized. Guggenheim never called with any missions for the team, which Dante saw as a good thing; since Lok still couldn't talk. Night had fallen once more, and Dante was making Lok's breakfast.

"We're going to bed, Dante." Sophie announced. As she and Zhalia walked up the stairs. Dante had taken more of a nocturnal schedule after taking on the duty of watching over Lok. Though the teen was capable of taking care of himself, Vampires always treated new cubs as infants (for the most part) during their first week. He had been trained well by vampires, and though he knew Lok could take care of himself, the older seeker wasn't going to treat him much different. The young Lambert _was_ going to be raised as a vampire.

Dante had explained that to Lok, when the young cub inquired about it, and the teen immediately understood so that's not going to be much of an issue, luckily for the older seeker. "Good night." Dante called towards them.

Cherit flew over and sat on the counter. "So what shall we be doing tonight, Dante?" the yama titan inquired as Dante made a small cut on his wrist, and let the blood fall into the already finished tea.

"His week is up tonight." Dante said. "We have to return to the club and present him to Lord Dracula."

Cherit nodded. "Aye…how could I have forgotten?"

Dante smiled at the titan. "It's all right." He said. The small titan had been very helpful after they found Lok, particularly after the cub became playful. Then the boy acted like a complete big cat cub*. They were going to need to find another young cub for him to play with. Dante would have asked Warzone, but he can't until Lok's year is up, and then the playful habits would be nearly over. There's always Andre, the vampire always acted like a cub…but it wouldn't be the same. So Dante and/or Cherit took on playtime duties. Good thing, Dante remembered when Warzone was younger, since the young vampire always treated Dante as a cub; he played with him as one. It made play time with Lok a whole lot easier. After all of the playing, or studies during the course of the week, it was no wonder that the small titan had forgotten. "We'll continue with lessons tomorrow."

Dante pulled his wrist away from the drink and washed the blood off with warm water. "What shall you teach him tomorrow night?" Cherit asked handing Dante a bandage that was placed nearby.

"Hmmm…" Dante placed a hand on his chin. "I don't know…maybe a bit about vampire history."

"Aye that I can help with." Cherit said happily.

"At least the parts of history you can remember at any rate."

"Aye that'd be true." Cherit agreed smiling. He watched Dante wrap the bandage around his arm. "You know, people are going to start thinking you've become…how they say…Emo."

"I dare them to." Dante laughed, before looking at the bandage. "Though it wouldn't really surprise me, actually…it does look like it, doesn't it?"

"Aye," the two laughed. Then they heard creaking coming down the stairs. Lok was awake, and judging from the sound of the footsteps, he was heading towards the bathroom.

"Shall we go get ready ourselves?" Dante inquired as they walked towards the stairs, with the glass in hand.

"I've been ready." Cherit replied beaming. "I'm sure, the lad will be glad to stop using the board."

Dante nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have a feeling that we won't hear silence for a little while."

Cherit snickered at the thought. "If you want you can go to bed at night and I'll stay up with the lad. I wouldn't mind talking with him."

"And ignore my duties as his guardian?" Dante inquired. "Not a chance."

"Well aren't you nocturnal for a human."

"I was practically _raised_ by Vampires, and Metz." Dante pointed out. "Since my original family…*" a sad yet angry look appeared in his eyes. "Well…let's just say they weren't the best, and all history leaves some scars…"

Cherit nodded in understanding before dropping the subject. He remembered when Dante appeared to Metz seventeen years ago. Bruised, muddy as if he had been running through the thunderstorm that raged on that night. He was rather wary of Metz for the first year he had stayed with them. Dante was about eleven at the time, and from then to now he refused to talk about why he left his mother and step-father.

"So what time shall Lok be able to talk?" Cherit asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Midnight." Dante answered. "So we have to be there early if we are to be on time."

"What time?"

"11:00." Dante answered as his own gothic attire. When he was first presented to the clan, Andre forced him to get some gothic clothes. Since he wasn't a vampire, he wasn't required to wear them everyday. However if he was to be before the Vampire King, or any other special vampire holiday…well needless to say he had no say in the matter, since he was a part of the clan.

"Well I shall leave you to your own devices then," Cherit said before flying out of the room leaving the man to change.

After ten minutes, Lok walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a short-sleeved, black shirt that had red designs going down from the shoulders, making it look a little like blood. He wore his skull, and Celtic necklaces; he wore arm-warmers that went from his elbows to wrap around his middle fingers. The arm-warmers having red designs flowing around them quite like the shirt, though not precisely like it. He wore semi-baggy black pants which were tucked into his combat boots. Around his waist he wore a studded belt which was loose around his waist and dipping down on his left side. Only one part of the belt held through a loop on the right side of his pants. The only problem was that Lok didn't have his eye-liner or lipstick on. Though both items were in his hands, along with his board.

"Evening, Lok." Cherit greeted the younger seeker happily.

Lok grinned back in greeting. _**Evening, Cherit**_.

The yama titan studied him for a moment. "Having trouble with your make-up?" he asked knowingly.

Lok blushed in embarrassment, before nodding. _**Andre never exactly showed me how…**_ he wrote. _**He just put it on, and said I **__**had**__** to wear it every day…**_

Cherit smiled as he landed on the teen's shoulders. "I would show you how, if I knew, Lok." He said cheerfully. "However; there is one other in the house, who does." Lok cocked his head to the side, and whined in confusion, making Cherit snicker. "You shall see, lad." He said before Lok walked downstairs.

_**Have Sophie and Zhalia gone to bed?**_ Cherit nodded.

"Aye, not that long ago actually." The titan answered, before looking towards the stairs. "Dante went to get ready, himself."

"Well was getting ready, Cherit." The two turned and what Lok saw made the cub's jaw drop. Dante stood at the entrance to the kitchen with the teen's breakfast in hand. He wore a trench-coat though this one was black with silver and blue swirls, making the design look like fire. It had several chains attached to the coat as well. He wore trip pants that were silver and black; and like Lok wore combat boots, only difference is that the pants covered most of it. Underneath the trench-coat, he wore a blue and silver flamed shirt, which made Lok wonder if Andre made any of these clothes he sold. It was form fitting, and it did the elder seeker justice. It was easy to tell that the man was in great shape. Around his neck he wore a black choky with a sapphire gem, along with a pendant of a blue dragon wrapping itself around a silver moon. The chain for the pendant was black. However it wasn't the outfit that shocked the young seeker.

It was the fact that the man was wearing make-up; and the fact that the man looked incredible in it!

Yes, Dante had black eye-liner around his eyes. Dante noticed the look on the teen's face and smiled. Understanding that it was surely a shock for the teen.

There was a flash and it took Dante a moment to realize that Lok had the camera. Zhalia must have left it down here when she left. Darn it… "Thanks, Lok." Dante said placing the drink in front of the teen.

Lok smiled, gave the man a curious look, before drinking the brew before him. And it was clear to the man that the boy was curious about his outfit. "Well, fifteen or so years ago, when Ryan presented me as a member of the clan, I was Andre's dress-up doll; much like you were." Dante smiled. "And since I'm not a vampire, I am not required to wear the outfit every night like you do. However, I do have to wear it, if I am around Lord Dracula, or if it is a vampiric holiday."

Cherit nodded in agreement. "Dante, Lok is having a bit of trouble with his make-up." The titan informed the man. "Apparently Andre didn't teach him how to put it on."

"That doesn't surprise me." Dante said. "He didn't teach me either. I had to ask Ryan and Maya to help." Then Dante kneeled in front of Lok. "Here let me see the make-up." Lok complied. "I'll show you how to put it on later, however we have to be at the club by 11:00, so I'll do it for you tonight."

With that, Dante applied the boy's eye-liner and lipstick before they were ready to hit the road. Dante grabbed Lok's trench-coat which was hanging up in the closet, and handed to the teen, who quickly put it on. The hood resting on the back of his shoulders. "Ready?" Lok and Cherit nodded before Cherit climbed into Dante's coat pocket. Once that was done they exited the house, Dante remembering to lock up the house before they left.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the shop. As they entered the shop, Dante looked at a clock that hung above the counter…10:10. They were right on time, hell even a little bit early. Dante smiled. That would give Lok a bit more time to get used to the others, and meet the new arrivals. Ryan had called about the day before stating that the three remaining members would be there tonight.

"Evening boys." The two look over to see Andre holding open the door.

"Evening, Spark." Dante greeted happily.

_Evening, Andre._ Lok whined.

"Just call me Spark, kiddo." Andre said ruffling the teen's hair. "We're all going to be calling you by your nickname when you get it."

"And as I said earlier, Kai is not coming up with it." Dante said.

"We know, he lost his privilege." Andre said winking towards Lok, before looking back to the other man. "What, you think that Kai is going to give the lad, a name like 'big' or something?" the man smiled mischievously as he wrapped an arm around Dante. "So that way it was opposite of yours?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Andre smiled, before motioning them to enter the store. "Well come in. Everyone's here…well of course aside from Lord Dracula." Then he noticed the outfits they were wearing and beamed before closing the door behind them. "You guys look great! I make great outfits huh?"

_So you did make them?_ Lok inquired, slightly shocked that his suspicion was correct.

Andre nodded. "Yup. It's a hobby of mine that I developed over the centuries. Eternity is a long time after all; need something to occupy our time with. Any-who; the outfits I make are only given to clan members, cause they look so damn good!"

"I'm guessing the others are wearing the clothes you made for them?" Cherit inquired as he popped out of Dante's jacket. Lok noticing that he had a chocker with an emerald gem on it. Cherit was not wearing that while we were at the house…he must have put it on while in Dante's jacket.

"Some are…" Andre said. "Siren, Aztec, Blade, Shadow, Thunder, and Gargoyle want to be mean and wear clothes _they _have made. Though I can understand…all they're clothes is based off of their culture. They always do for important occasions."

_This is an important occasion?_

"Well, duh!" Andre said happily. "Once you are done with your first week, your fangs grow in. Then you are officially a child of the night! If Lord Dracula has to be somewhere for a ceremony it's important. He's the one conducting it, and he does it for all new cubs. Luckily for him, no new cub is turned around the same time. It's like some sort of instinct, we automatically know if another has been turned, even if we don't consciously know it…it's weird not even our elders can explain it."

"Aye that it is." Cherit agreed.

_Why do Dante and Cherit have different colored gems than yours?_

"Well they're not vampires." Andre explained. "For vampires, we either have no gem, a red gem, or a black gem…unless you're mated then you get a mix. There are some clans that have humans, and very few have titans…I think we're the only one…the sapphire that Dante wears shows that he is a member of a vampire clan, and that he is a mortal. It lets other vampires know not to mess with him." He turned to Dante with a raised eyebrow. "You _have_ been wearing it every night right?"

"Whenever I go out at night, yes." Dante answered. Andre studied him for a moment.

"You'd better. Alpha would be pissed if you were attacked because you weren't wearing it." Andre said. "Then he'd attack the vampire that did attack you."

"He's like a father to me, Spark." Dante said. "Do you expect anything different?"

"No." Andre said.

"Let me guess…cause you'd be up there with him kicking their ass?" Dante inquired.

Andre nodded, before turning back to Lok. "Anyways; and since Cherit is a titan but yet a member of a clan, he wears an emerald gem. No vampire attacks a titan though…they're not that stupid…"

"Aye." Cherit agreed smiling. "They'd have a thing or two to learn about pain, I'd say."

Andre and Dante chuckled. "No doubt _you_ would show them that, Cherit?"

"Maybe not me…" the titan considered as they walked towards the club. "But I know some titans…"

The group laughed as Andre opened the door and let the group in. Dante and Cherit was the first two to walk into the club having been there thousands of times before. Lok followed closely behind Dante, still feeling slightly awkward about being in the club, aside from the fact that his cub instincts are acting up again…and those instincts say to stay near the older man. Lok looked around the club and noticed that there were three more people within the club; two men and a woman.

The woman had tan skin with dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders and parts of the front were pulled back into a small pony-tail. Her eyes were a hazelish-green, a rather beautiful combination which looked even better with the black eye-liner. And her lips graced with a dark purple lipstick. Around her neck, Lok noticed, she wore a red and black chokie. She wore a black, gothic style dress that was tight around the bust and waist, which complimented her obviously toned body, then became flowy below the waist. The sleeves were short, and rested on the curves of her shoulder; leaving her collar bare for the world to see. Around her wrists she wore bands similar to the ones Lok had back at the house. Her nails were painted black, only difference is that they had gray swirls painted on as well.

The man next to her looked to be a true Goth. He had a serious expression on his face as his black eyes scanned the room with little interest. He wore a black Kimono with red dragon designs sewn into the fabric. His hands were in both of his sleeves; hiding his hands and surely his black nails from view. Around his neck, at least the parts that was visible due to the collar of his kimono, was a chokie that bore a black and red gem. His eyes surrounded by Eye-liner which helped making him seem a bit ghost-like with his pale skin, black hair that went down to the small of his back while it was pulled into a high, wrapped pony-tail; his bangs framing his face perfectly, making his face seem even more ghost-like. Though he looked rather…if Lok could say so…hot. While he looked like a ghost, it wasn't like he was ugly what-so-ever.

The last man stood next to Musha and Ryan. He had tan skin, and black hair that was done in a low braid. Which was wrapped at the end; and within the wrap were two feathers, one was black like a ravens and one was red like a cardinals. Around his neck he wore yet another choker however his was more like Ryan and Andre's in the fact that it had a plain red gem. He wore a black shirt that had a Native American style to it. The shirt had a V neck design that left a bit of his chest exposed…at least the top of it anyway; the sleeves went to his wrist and had pieces thin pieces of fabric dangling down from it. His pants had the same designs as the shirt which were intricate and difficult to describe, since Lok was sure he'd mix it up, like the sleeves the pant legs had pieces of fabric attached to the outside of them. He wore beaded moccasins that once again had too intricate of a design that Lok couldn't describe it. His eyes also had eyeliner around them.

"Ah, Dante, it has been too long." The man next to Musha and Ryan said walking over to them.

Dante smiled at the man, as Lok cowered from him. He was _still_ trying to get used to the others and the new comers weren't helping matters. "Nice to see you too, Thunder." Dante said as they clasped each other's wrists and hugged each other while patting the other on the back. (No homo I swear…not till later ;3). "I heard you went back to America." Dante said as they pulled away.

Thunder nodded. "Yes, the land has changed since the last I visited. New buildings appearing each time I go, even after 780 years it is strange."

"It would be." Dante agreed. "Whenever I visit my old hometown, and see it changed, I'm shocked as well."

Thunder nodded, then noticed Lok cowering away from him. "Is this the cub?"

"Yes." Dante said gently coaxing the teen to come out of hiding. Knowing full well that the cub's instincts were acting up again; though after a couple of hours, the instincts should dwindle a bit. Maybe not all of the way, but at least to the point Lok won't cower at the other vampires. Particularly when they have no vicious intent. No such luck with getting the teen to come out. "This is Lok."

Thunder turned his gaze to the cub hiding behind Dante and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you young cub." He extended a hand towards Lok who backed away slightly and hid more so behind Dante. A whine escaping his lips.

"What's he saying?" Dante asked looking towards the man then back to Lok.

Thunder chuckled. "He's not saying anything...he's scared."

Dante looked towards Cherit. "Now, Cherit, we've seen everything."

"That's just mean, Xiao." Gabrielle scolded. "He's a cub, who's still trying to get used to his new life. He's surrounded by people he doesn't _know_…of course he's scared!"

"It's a cub's instinct and you know it Mom." Andre said siding with Dante. "We were all the same way when we went through it."

"Yes, and we also met new people then too." Gabrielle countered placing her gloved hands on her hips. "I will admit to the fact I was scared to death when I first met my Sire's clan. It is not surprising Lok is scared of his Niada's* clan."

_Niada?_ Lok whined in confusion.

"It is vampiric for 'Guardian'." Musha explained. "The language passed down from our latest Ancestors, the Onochisakicha. Though even today vampires still speak it."

"Good thing too." Christina said from her place at a bar, in her hand a glass filled with red liquid. "Our culture is already merging with the modern world. It takes a lot to just keep our _faith_ together; I fear the disappearance of our _culture_ as well."

"Our faith is not lost." Mina said wrapping her arms around her mate's waist. "Even some mortals believe in it too…well at the very least something fairly similar to it."

"She's got that one." Blake stated from across the room.

"Regardless," Ryan said. "As Tigress stated, it is a good thing that we kept our language fluent amongst vampires and their clans. Even Dante has been studying it."

Dante nodded. "Ha, Chera." He said happily.

Ryan nodded his head in approval to the man, and gave a small smile. "I have taught you well…even though it is a basic phrase; you finally managed to get the accent right…"

Dante smirked, shrugged then looked back to Thunder who was still trying to get the cub to come out from behind him.

Thunder, again, extended a hand to the young cub. "It is all right, cub." He said. "We won't hurt you." Lok shrunk back slightly. This wasn't going anywhere.

Andre had gotten an idea as to how to get the boy from behind his Guardian and walked over to the two. An inner grin bellowing in his mind. Once he was sure the two were unsuspecting of it, he quite literally, swept Dante off of his feet.

"ANDRE!" Andre laughed as he carried a struggling Dante, quite easily, away from the cub. "Andre! Put me down!" Everyone but Dante, and Lok was laughing at this. It wasn't unusual for Andre to attempt to pull something like that off, but for it to have actually worked was another story. It was fucking hilarious!

"Aww…but it's fun, Xiao!" Andre grinned holding the man tighter to stop the struggles.

"For who!?" Dante struggled some more. "Put me down now!"

"Andre." Said vampire looked over to Ryan who raised an eyebrow, after he had settled down his own laughter. "Put him down now."

"Fine, Alpha." Andre said in a defeated tone as he set the Seeker down. "Spoil sport…"

Once Dante was free, he punched Andre in the shoulder; knowing full well it wouldn't really hurt the vampire, but still. "Asshole." Dante said. "You know full well I don't like being picked up."

"You didn't mind it fourteen years ago." Andre countered.

"I was _fourteen_." Dante said.

Lok shrunk back a little bit, unable to hide since Andre had mercilessly taken Dante away. He was nervous at being around these people true, he wouldn't go as far as to say _scared_…however but his cub instincts was telling him otherwise. That it was normal to act that way, but Lok didn't like it. He couldn't wait until he could act normally again. Hell he couldn't wait to _talk_ again! He felt a bit more at ease (very slightly though) at the fact that Dante trusts them, but at the same time…

The man in the Kimono noticed his uneasiness and walked till he was standing right behind him. "You shall get used them Buka." He said placing a hand on Lok's shoulder. Lok whined and backed away, which made him raise an eyebrow. Has no one comforted him yet? He looked back to his clan; he knew full well Dante didn't, since the cub already trusted him and with he can't make the growl needed, as with Cherit…but the others…

"What's wrong, Renji?" the new woman asked as she got a cup full of blood from the bar (which Kai was happily working at). Renji looked at her, and she gained a knowing look before taking a sip. "Well then get on with it. He needs to be able to socialize before Lord Dracula shows up." She said before turning towards Mina and started a conversation with the other submissive.

Renji chuckled at his mate, before turning back to the cub; and without a second thought scooped the teen into his arms.

Lok whined as he struggled in the man's grip, what the hell was this guy doing?! Renji looked at him with a gentle expression before a soothing growl emitted itself from his throat. Lok stopped struggling and stared up at Renji. His normal, logical mind was confused, but his cub instincts were comforted by the noise.

The rest of the clan heard the noises and turned to see what was going on. The event from a few minutes ago semi-forgotten. Renji noticed them looking and raised an eyebrow to them. "It's no wonder he's scared." He said. "You guys never comforted his cub instincts. He had no idea whether or not to trust you."

"Leave it to the dude from Japan to figure it out." Blake said.

"At least one of us did." The woman said giving a slight glare to the younger submissive.

"Ah shut it Maya."

"Watch yourself buka." Maya growled.

"FOR THE LAST GODS FORSAKEN TIME! I'M NOT A CUB!!!!!"

"Well you sure are acting like it." Renji commented as he released Lok from his grip, once the teen had settled down. "Hell even the new cub is acting more like an adult than you and he doesn't even have his fangs yet."

"Shut it, ninja boy." Blake snapped threateningly.

"That just proves my point." Renji shrugged and looked towards Lok. "Feeling better?"

Lok nodded. _Yes. Thank you._ He whined happily before going over to sit next to Dante and Cherit who were sitting near Maya at the bar. Well Lok was keeping his distance from the Spanish submissive.

Renji shook his head. "So out of mild curiosity, why was it that the boy wasn't calmed down earlier?" the Japanese Vampire asked raising an eyebrow to the rest of the clan.

"We only saw him for a short period of time." Musha explained. "Andre had him for a majority of the time, dressing him up."

"Oh. _That_ would explain everything." Renji acceded. Knowing full well how the man got when there was someone to dress up.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Andre interjected.

Before anyone could retort, a shadow glided into the room. Causing everyone to stand and bow towards the shadow; even Dante and Cherit doing so. Lok stared at everyone before he followed their lead and bowed towards the silhouette.

Ryan was the first to relinquish his bow, and he walked over to the shadow with a smile on his face. "Chimoji, Dracula-Duroi." He greeted respectively in Vampiric. Lok looked up. The Vampire King was a shadow?

"Chimoji," the shadow began to fade away from the man; as the rest of the clan stood up straight once more; when Lok saw the man his jaw almost dropped. Dracula took tall, dark, and handsome to a _whole_ new level; it was tall, dark, and HOT! He had long, raven-black hair that when to the small of his back though done in a bit of an elvish style (think legolas' style cause I love it). To compliment the black hair, he had pale skin, and crimson eyes which was surrounded by black eye-liner. He wore no lipstick. Around his neck, he wore a black chokie that bore a red gem. His attire was primarily medieval clothes. His shirt was a black old-style tunic with a 'v' neck and the sleeves went semi-loosely down his arm only to wrap around his wrists. His pants were of a similar style. They hung a little loosely on the man's form only for the ends to disappear inside his old style boots. And even with the clothing it was not hard to see that the man was in great shape. Over his shoulders was a hooded, black cloak. And though, Lok knew that Dracula was the oldest Vampire living vampire, the man looked no older than 22. "Ryan-Lasa."

Andre beamed and walked over to Dracula and clapped him on the back. "Hey! How've ya been ya old bat?!" He inquired happily. "Haven't seen ya in a while."

Lok had thought that Dracula would have gotten mad for Andre's action, but the man surprised the younger vampire by giving a small smile towards Andre.

"I can see that you have not lost any of your infamous 'spark'." Dracula commented. "And I could have sworn that we were more closely related to the large cat family. But to answer your question, I have been well; and as much as I would love to talk to you about the happenings of the year (s) I believe we have a cub ready to receive his fangs."

Ryan nodded, and motioned for Lok to come to him.

Lok quickly complied and Ryan nudged him towards Dracula. "My Lord, this is the cub." Ryan said placing a hand on Lok's shoulders.

"Were you the one who sired him?" Dracula inquired. Ryan shook his head. "Then where is his sire? They are generally the ones who present their new cubs to me."

"He is not here." Ryan answered.

Dracula gave a kind of concerned look. "What do you mean, 'not here'?"

"We do not know where he is." Ryan answered, then quickly added, "But we know who it is…it is Brian."

"Brian?!" Ryan nodded.

"Aye, about a week ago, Brian kidnapped Lok; with the full intention of drinking him dry. However, it is apparent that he was interrupted and he left the lad to die. Thus forced to face the turn."

Dracula narrowed his eyes. "You are sure it was Brian?" he asked, a little bit of anger evident in his cool voice.

Ryan nodded. "Aye, I saw it myself in the lad's memories. If you wish to confirm it yourself, you are more than welcome to check."

Dracula nodded. "I may have to." He said. "It is not that I do not trust your word, Ryan, quite contrary…however I need to be 100% sure before I place him on trail again."

Ryan nodded in understanding. "Of course, Sire."

Then Dracula turned his gaze to Lok and motioned for the teen to step forward to which Lok quickly complied. Dracula's face softened when the cub stepped forward. After all, he was not angry with the cub, just the person who may have sired him. No need to freak out the boy any more than necessary. "What I your name, young one?"

_Lok._

Dracula gave a small smile. "Well, Lok, as you are aware it is the night you receive your fangs and officially become a creature of the night alongside your brothers and sisters." Dracula said. "The ceremony for receiving your fangs is not a long and arduous one, but it will be a little painful. Rest assured, buka, my job is to make sure it doesn't." Dracula chuckled at seeing the teen's confused look. "Before the ceremony, it was extremely painful when the vampire's fangs grew, and afterwards they were they had a strong thirst for their first feed, that they grew a bit blood-thirsty. No vampire was an exception to it. However, my father had discovered a way to make it hurt less. He was a member of the Onochisakicha, and they have great abilities that vampires develop as they get older. For example, they can null pain with their bites, and heal with their blood. Unfortunately my father did not have enough time to explain it to me."

Lok nodded, an understanding and knowing look etching itself upon his face. Successfully making Dracula smile more. Not many of the cubs he had explained this to, understood it when he first explained it. And he voiced his surprise, making Cherit chuckle and fly over to Lok, landing on the boy's shoulder.

"He is a natural." Cherit agreed whole-heartedly, happy that that trait didn't just apply to him being a seeker. "Both as a seeker, and now as a vampire as well."

"That's Lok for ya Cherit." Dante said with a smile on his face.

Dracula turned his gaze to the two. "It has been awhile, Dante, Cherit. Dante I have not seen you since the training camp."

Dante smiled. "If you remember correctly my lord, Ryan requested I go every other year."

"So you this year you're due for another session." Dracula confirmed remembering full well the blonde vampire's request when the human was only fourteen.

Dante nodded. "That sounds about right." He agreed smiling.

Dracula chuckled before turning his attention back to the cub.

_What do I need to do in the ceremony?_ The cub asked.

"The ceremony does not require much." Dracula answered. "When midnight hits, your fangs will begin to grow, and when that happens I will bite you on the neck. That way my bite will numb up the pain from your fangs and you shall have a bit more control when you feed for your first time. It will take a few minutes for the fangs to grow in, and after that is done, you shall feed off of me. Since I am older it is harder for me to die from blood loss. Is it impossible? No. But it is extremely difficult. You would have to be Musha's age to really do that much damage. After your fangs have grown in fully, and you have fed. You shall receive your chokie. Signaling to all other vampires that you have finished your first week, and that you are a cub who is still under his first year. And that is all it is."

Lok nodded in understanding, as Dracula turned his attention to Ryan. "What time is it?"

"11:50 my lord." Ryan answered.

Dracula nodded and they waited out the ten minutes conversing about the happenings of the year. Lok sitting and listening intently. He was bored, could you blame the guy.

However at 11:59 Lok began to feel weird. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and as the minute drew on it began to get worse and worse. Nearly to the point Lok was hunched over his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Dante was the first to notice and placed a hand on the teen's shoulders. "Lok?" The others turned towards the Teen and gained a knowing look.

Dracula looked towards Ryan and Musha. "Get everyone out." He ordered as he walked over to the teen and kneeled in front of him. The two nodded and quickly motioned for everyone to exit the room. Ryan nearly had to drag a worried Dante out of the room.

Once the rest of the clan was out of the room, Dracula turned his attention to the cub who was now gasping in pain.

_**Dong! Dong! Dong!**_ It was midnight. Without a moment's hesitation, Dracula pulled Lok into his arms, so that the boy wouldn't accidentally hurt himself, and moved the teen's head so that it was leaning against his right shoulder, and his neck was left bare, before biting the boy's neck.

Lok whimpered in pain, actually making an effort to control his cries of pain. Dracula noted this as he pulled his fangs out of the now trembling cub. Waiting patiently for the bite to do its job. Crimson eyes watching the boy's mouth closely. He could see Lok's canines sharpen, it was nothing different than all of the others, but it was still a sight to see. Something that never got too old to watch. After a moment or so, the boy began to relax, and his face began to relax a bit more.

Lok sighed in relief as he felt he pain fade away. He could still feel his fangs growing in, but it didn't hurt in the slightest…it just felt weird. He could feel them sharpen themselves and lengthen a little bit.

As Dracula had stated, it was over in a few minutes. Once the fangs had lengthened, Dracula removed his cloak, and moved the collar of his shirt down so that his own neck was bare, nodded to the cub; signaling that it was okay to feed. Lok nodded and with a surprising amount of self control sunk his new fangs into the Vampire King's neck. A millennia old instinct ringing inside the teen telling him how to feed.

Dracula sat there calmly as the boy fed from him. He was entirely used to it by now with all of the cubs he has had to do the ceremony for. After another few minutes, Lok pulled away from the vampire king. Blood staining around his mouth and his new fangs, drops of the red liquid trickling from his mouth to his chin. Dracula gave a small smile to the cub. "Welcome to the eternal night, buka Lok. You are now officially one of us."

Lok gave a slightly tired smile back and bowed to the king as he relinquished his hold on the cub. He wanted to say thank you, but he didn't want to whine again. Noting the child's dilemma Dracula said, "If you have something to say young one, speak. Your week is up, you can talk once more."

"Tha…" Lok coughed a little bit. This was to be expected. After going through not only death but a week without speaking his native tongue it would be a bit difficult at first but it wouldn't take long until he was back in the swing of things. "Thank… Thank you." The boy finally managed.

"It is no trouble." Dracula said standing up, and extended a hand towards the younger. "Come. We should get back to the others. I can sense how anxious Dante is."

"Okay…" Lok took the vampire king's hand and was quickly pulled to his feet. After grabbing his cloak and pulling up his collar the two exited towards the entrance of the store. Where the clan was waiting patiently, Ryan was trying to calm down a pacing Dante.

"He's fine." Ryan assured.

"I know, he's fine…" Dante said. "But I can't help but worry about him."

"Awww that's sweet Dante," the two turned to see Lok and Dracula standing at the entrance to the club. Lok a blood-stained grin on his face. Lok walked over to Dante and lightly punched him on the arm. "I was going to be fine, what would make you think otherwise?"

Dante smirked and raised an eyebrow to the younger seeker. "I don't know…maybe cause it's _you_."

Some of the other vampires snickered, though they didn't know Lok as well as Dante, but man…

"Dude! Burn!!!" Blake exclaimed snickering from his place on the counter.

Lok gave Dante a look that _clearly_ stated, 'oh you did not just say that' making Dante laugh and pull the young vampire into a head lock. Dracula deciding that it was safer to move towards where Musha and Ryan (who had moved after Dante said the comment) were standing.

Andre laughed as he walked over to the two; in his pale hand a plain black chokie. "Well if you two love-birds are done." Andre said raising an eyebrow to the two of them. "We have some more important business to attend to."

At the accusation Dante immediately released Lok and the two moved away from each other a blush staining both of their cheeks. "Andre what the hell is wrong with you?!" Lok exclaimed towards the older vampire.

Andre grinned at the cub. "What? The way you guys act tow…"

"We are not together." Dante said. (A/N DDDeeeennnnniiiiaaaallllll! XD) "He is my student and a _minor_."

Andre laughed. "Dude he's only a minor for another three years. Then he's free game, and techniquilly he's free game after he becomes either submissive or a dominant." Lok blushed even redder.

"Spark, you are one twisted man." Ryan, Musha, Thunder, and Dracula shared a knowing look. Since they were the oldest of the group they could see the bond between the two seekers. It was a thread, that much was certain, but once Dante became a vampire or as time goes on, it will grow into something much stronger than a teacher/student relationship, hell or even a father/son relationship. Undoubtedly it will hit the father/son stage before the lover stage but hey they have all eternity. Or will as soon as they convince Dante to turn…damn the man, he was stubborn.

"Well regardless if I am twisted, com'ere." Lok complied.

"Would you like to do the honors, Lord Dracula?" Andre asked turning towards the Vampire King.

"I believe the leader of the cub's clan should do the honors." Dracula replied turning his crimson gaze towards Ryan.

The Scotsman nodded before walking over to Lok and Andre and took the chokie out of the Englishman's hands, then turned his cerulean gaze to the younger blonde. "Welcome, to the eternal night," Ryan undid the chokie and placed it around his neck and while he closed back up he added, "Little brother."

Lok beamed at the clan head. "Thanks, Alpha."

"WE NEED TO COME UP WITH A NICKNAME FOR HIM!!!!" Kai exclaimed next to Musha making the Egyptian cover his ears calmly. He was used to that kind of behavior from his mate.

"Once again, Kai, you're not coming up with it!" Dante said sitting down.

Thunder walked over to Lok and studied him for a moment. "He looks a little bit like a river otter to me." The Native said smiling, then looked towards Renji. "Maybe Gargoyle can translate that into Japanese. It would sound cool."

"River otter, huh?" Christina inquired before turning her gaze over to Lok. "Now that you mention it, he does seem similar to one, either that or a fox…"

"Nah let's give 'im a cool name!" Blake said from his seat.

"And what would _you_ suggest for him?" Mina asked sarcastically. "I think that a translation of river otter would be so cute!!"

"You think _everything_ is cute, Aztec."

Mina cocked her head to the side. "I don't think you're cute."

"Ouch." Christina muttered pulling her mate onto her lap.

"Harsh." Maya agreed as Blake began to glare at the Mexican vampire, who just smiled sweetly at him.

Lok looked towards Renji. "So what is the translation of river otter, Gargoyle?"

"Kawauso." Was the simple reply.

"That sound pretty good." Gabrielle said beaming. "I vote for Kawauso!"

After a unanimous vote, Lok was given the nickname Kawauso.

"So there's one important issue down." Andre said.

"I do not see how it constitutes but I digress." Dracula said. "But now there are other things to do before the night is through."

Lok looked at the vampire king. "Like what?"

"We need to, once and for all, determine who it was who sired you." Dracula answered. "I do not doubt Ryan's abilities in sensing and identifying other vampires, but the vampire we fear had sired you, well…he could face serious charges. Now I want you to do what Ryan had told you to do when he sifted through your memories."

Lok nodded, closed his eyes, and relaxed. Dracula extended a pale hand and placed it on the boy's forehead. Crimson eyes closing as well.

The other clan members watched as the eldest vampire watched the memories of that night a week ago unfold. Ryan paying special attention to the man's face. And judging by the looks Dracula was piecing together the same things, Ryan did.

After a moment, Dracula removed his hand from Lok's head, and enraged look upon his face. Their fears had been once again confirmed. "What shall we do, my Lord?" Ryan inquired in a soothing tone.

"Lok needs a new Guardian." Dracula growled, as he motioned for Ryan to follow him. The blonde vampire complied as they walked into the club once more.

"What about Dante?"

Dracula looked at Ryan. "Ryan, I know that you are fond of the mortal and have trained him for so long, but a human taking care of a vampire cub?"

"He knows what he's doing." Ryan pointed out. "_Because_ of what I taught him since he was 13. He was the one taking care of Lok up to this point. I wouldn't suggest him if I thought otherwise."

"Would he be able to handle himself when Lok needs to feed?"

"He spent several months out of every other year to go train at your camps." Ryan pointed out. "If I remember anything about your camps, you run them with an iron fist. If he's able to survive _that_, I'm sure he can handle Lok. Besides, he's Lok's team leader and teacher on their Huntik team. Lok needs to be around him anyways."

Dracula thought about it. True enough whenever Dante went to the training camps, he was pretty good. Well good enough to keep up with the faster and stronger vampiric cubs. And he has been exposed to vampiric culture through a vast majority of his life. So he would at least know what to do…but still…he was still a human, not that Dracula was prejudice against humans, on the contrary his mother was a human. But they lost blood so much more easily than vampires did. Even if Dante knew what he was doing, there was still the chance that Lok would accidentally kill him until he learned to control how much he drank.

Ryan noticed the vampire king thinking and decided to add on a new approach. "You saw it for yourself my Lord." He said, "They have a _bond_. If we stick him with someone else they may lose that. Besides if anything happens the Shadow Moon Clan is only a few minutes away. "

Dracula sighed. Ryan was right, on all accounts. Dante seemed to be a good choice as far as the king was concerned.

"All right. Dane shall become Lok's temporary Guardian."

"Temporary Guardian?"

"If they have a bond, then it would be improper to have Dante as his Full time guardian." Dracula reasoned. "If that was the case that would put Dante at the same status as a Sire and their bond could never grow since that's all Lok will see is a father/teacher. At least with temporary guardianship, once Lok turns of age (in the mortal since and if Dante turns in the vampiric since) Dante could relinquish guardianship and they could mate."

Ryan smiled. "That does sound reasonable." He acceded happily. "Now we just need to get the two together."

Dracula shook his head. "I'm going to leave _that_ to your clan's devices." He walked over to the door and the two exited the club where the others were waiting patiently for a verdict. Dracula paid no glance to the others as he made his way towards Dante. "Dante Vale." He said calmly his regal and authorative tone returning. "You have been chosen to become Lok's temporary Guardian. Do you choose to accept?"

Dante's eyes widened in shock. Dracula had actually chosen a _human_ to take care of a cub. Dante quickly got over his shock and smiled at the king, before bowing. "It would be my honor, my Lord."

"Then that is settled." Dracula said then turned to the rest of the clan. "I must take my leave."

The vampires nodded. "Of course, Sire." Gabrielle said walking over to the door and opening it for her king. "Have a pleasant day's rest."

Dracula nodded, and before he exited the store, he turned back to Ryan. "Before I forget; I do expect you and your clan to sing at the next New Year celebration."

Ryan smiled and bowed. "Of course, sire." He said. "It would be our honor. Kichaji, Dracula-Duroi."

"Kichaji." With that Dracula turned into a shadow once more and left the shop, Gabrielle shutting the door behind him. A large, happy smile on her face.

"That went well." she said happily.



R.D.D.G: man I'm finally done!!!!! That took longer than I expected. Okay for those of you who have noticed, I did make Dante seem a bit OC. But with how hyper some of the members of the clan are I can't help but make him a little out of character. Andre is the major culprit for that one. XD. I hope you enjoyed it.

First *: okay I was thinking the other day, and at first I was going to have both vampires and werewolves have a bond with…well…wolves, then I came to thinking. Werewolves and Vampires are not going to get along and it would seem weird to have both enemies have a bond with the same animal. Though Vampires get along with normal wolves they won't have as much of a bond. So I tried to think of another animal whose young are called cubs and I automatically thought of the big cats. So it would make a little since, you've got felines vs. canines. Vampires vs. werewovles… I thought it made sense…

Second *: I don't think they ever mention Dante's biological family in the series…I'm pretty sure they don't since he's always around Metz. So I came up with an original family for him, you probably might see the stepfather and the mother sometime within the story…but not too sure about that. And if it isn't obvious, Dante was a runaway child at 11 years old. So you can probably figure what his family was like. For those who do not like that idea please don't kill me…I was listening to "Runaway Love" by Ludacris when I came up with the idea. =D

Third *: okay the vampiric language I did come up with, with a little help from the Japanese language. I couldn't figure out a way to change pronunciation and I love the Japanese accent so I based the accent and pronunciation off of that. And for titles like Dracula-Duroi. It's translated like Lord Dracula.

Niada: guardian

Lasa: leader or alpha

Duroi: lord

Buka: Cub

Chimoji: means good day, but they use it as a greeting in the early night.

Kichaji: is chimoji's opposite. It means good night, and they use it later in the night, and when they are going to bed.

Chera: teacher

Ha: yes


	8. Chapter 8

R.D.D.G: Hello Peoples =D. Here is chapter 8. I have to thank my reviewers! There is xbleedinglotusx, AngelOfFate12, REBD, and some new reviewers: meme12, Kitarrear, Vampirebat123, and ravenfiremagic. To REBD at the beginning, I tried to make them more wolf-like; however I realized that that wasn't going to work so now I'm trying to make them a bit more feline. You'll see the werewolves a little later. And I'm also introducing Brian (officially) and one of meme12's characters into the story as well, by meme12's request which I thought was kind of cool. And I don't own the song used for the call. I wanted to do a song for it but I can't write songs worth crap, and I was listening to the song from Hocus Pocus…and I thought it sounded cool mixed in with the gothic theme a little bit and Brian is an ass…so there we go. Let me know what you think of that. Cause I honestly couldn't think of anymore songs…well maybe…nah, that'll come later… and also I don't know when **The Vampire Loses Its Fangs** takes place but it will be mid-July in the story.



(The outskirts of Venice, Saturday night a little before midnight)

A man sat on a rock looking out towards the city of Venice, whose lights were lit warmly. Almost as it the city was welcoming any weary travelers into her embrace.

The man had long, shaggy, black hair and piercing silver eyes, which was surrounded by eyeliner. And his left ear had a lot of piercings, with a couple on his right. His lips were obsidian black thanks to the lipstick. However crimson trickled down both sides of his mouth, and tinted the lipstick red. He wore a black trip trench coat, with a pair of trip pants, and no shirt showing off his pale, toned abs which was slightly stained with blood. On his feet were combat boots (I love those XD). He looked no older than 28.

"That was a good hunt." The man said before turning his gaze over to the dead body not far from where he sat. The teenager's cold-lifeless eyes filled with past terrors as blood flowed from her torn throat. He had been sloppy with this kill…but the one he had the week before…

The man smiled as he remembered the blonde teenager he had captured to feed off of. The boy tasted rather good, now that he had time to appreciate the taste. He was glad that one wasn't as sloppy as his previous feeds, more blood for him to enjoy. "I wonder what those two mortals did with the boy's body?" he wondered aloud to himself, then shrugged it off. Not that it mattered. The boy was as dead as a doornail. There was no way he could have survived….

_**Dathump!**_ Silver eyes widened as he felt a pulse of energy hit him. It couldn't be!

_**Dathump!**_

The man quickly turned his silver gaze to look at the moon, and noticed that it was in the middle of the sky. The man cursed before turning his gaze back towards Venice. He had sired enough children, by accident, to know when a victim was turned. The boy, it seems, had survived the attack after all; and had just gotten his fangs.

Silver orbs narrowed. Dracula must already know that he was the one who sired the boy…it wouldn't be long before he was on his trail. Spitting into the grass, the man stood up off of his bloodied rock. Well if he was going to be leaving Italy, might as well bring his new cub with him.

The man grinned, his semi-bloodied fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Well might as well collect him. With that the man began to sing into the night. "_Come little child…_"



(With Lok, Cherit, and Dante 20 minutes later)

After waving goodbye to the other members of the clan, Dante, Cherit, and Lok, walked out of the store and headed home. They were ready for some peace after the chaos that was Andre and Blake. Cherit was riding on Lok's shoulders while the two seekers walked.

Lok yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Man I'm pooped."

"It's only 12:30 at night." Dante said raising an eyebrow to the teen. "It's not even remotely close to your bedtime."

"Hey the ceremony was a pain." Lok said in his defense.

"But Dracula's bite should have taken care of that easily." Dante countered.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't get pooped." Dante chuckled as he shook his head at the cub beside him. "Man I'm ready for a mission." Lok said randomly.

"Not yet you're not."

"Why not?" Lok whined.

"We're not going on missions until you have gotten used to feeding properly." Dante said. "I'd rather that we stay near the clan until you've gotten used to it."

Lok was about to ask why, but fell silent when he remembered what Dante said after he had found him at the door step.

*flashback*

"_And who is he going to feed off of?" Cherit asked._

"_I'm the only option for that." Dante said shrugging his shoulders and leaning back against the couch. "I'm the only one who knows how to take care of a cub and how to train them not to kill when they feed, and I'm the only male in the house…human male anyway." _

_**A little bit after…**_

_**Dante…you don't have to…**__ Dante, who was watching as the boy wrote, shook his head, stopping the boy in the middle of his sentence. _

"_You are my student, Lok." Dante said, "And one of my good friends and friends take care of each other."_

_**But you don't have to…**_

"_You would have done the same for me," Dante said, before chuckling once more and ruffling the cub's hair. "Give it up, Lok. You're not changing my mind."…_

*end flashback*

Lok looked towards the seeker beside him. "Dante…I was being dead serious earlier… you don't have to…" he was cut off when Dante shook his head.

"I was too." Dante smiled towards Lok before wrapping an assuring arm around the teen's shoulders. "And as I said earlier, give it up. You're not changing my mind." After giving a gentle squeeze Dante released the boy's shoulders and they continued to walk in silence.

"_Come little child..._

_I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment…"_

Lok stopped and looked around the dimly lit streets of Venice. Who the hell just said that? The voice sounded slightly familiar, but Lok couldn't place it. Then there was another factor. Where the hell was it coming from?

Dante noticed the cub stop and halted before turning back towards the other. "Lok? What is it?"

Lok shook his head. "It's nothing." He said turning to face his mentor/guardian. "Thought I heard a dog or something." Utter lie…but he didn't want to worry the older seeker any more than necessary. The man had been worried about him enough as it was, no need to add any more.

"_Come little child…_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows…"_

Lok shook his head and ignored the voice in his head, making Cherit look at the boy.

The titan may not have known the young Lambert for very long, but he knew that something was on the boy's mind. He could tell by the look in the teen's eyes.

Before he was able to inquire about it…

"Evening!" The group turned and saw a teen that looked about one year older than Lok with a broom in his hands, apparently he had been sweeping. He had platinum blonde hair that went down to his shoulders however was pulled into a low ponytail; except for his bangs which framed his. His chocolate brown eyes smiling at the group. The eyes reflecting more of a smile than the semi-small smile he was showing them. He was wearing a uniform for a pizza parlor…which made Lok cock his head to the side. It wasn't until he looked up that he noticed the sign that read, _Mario's Late Night Pizzeria. _ Though the pizzeria was new, since neither Lok nor Dante had heard of it before tonight. So the teen worked here, that would explain the uniform. The uniform was basically was a long-sleeved, collared, button down black shirt, black slacks and a white apron. All complimented with shined, black shoes. Though one thing caught Lok's eye; around the teen's neck was a black chokie with a plain black gem on it.*

Another thing Lok noticed was that there were several costumers at the restaurant as well. Almost all of them in gothic clothes, wearing the almost the same kind of chokie that the teen in front of him, and themselves wore. Were they also vampires? Lok looked at Dante. According to Cherit, who informed him over the week, the man said that there were plenty of vampires around Venice. First the gothic shop, now a pizzeria? Was this the vampire central?

Dante noticed it as well and smiled back to the teen. "Ma'lan!" He greeted back in vampiric. "Fu cai senabeo? (1)"

The teen's smile widened once he heard the vampiric language, knowing that the three could be trusted. "Ha!" he answered back. "Senabeo cai ji." Then he added in English. "Would you gentlemen, and titan, care for a bite to eat? My Lasa, Mario makes the best pizza in Venice."

The three looked at each other. "That sounds good." Dante said, "However we had better be getting back home." He motioned towards Lok. "The buka here is pretty worn out. Just got his fangs today."

The teen nodded in understanding. "Ah yes I remember that, I was pretty drowsy too when I got mine…though that was due more so towards the first feed than anything else."

"That sounds about right." Lok agreed smiling.

"_Follow sweet child…_" Lok shook his head again. Damn the voice was not giving up, the more he heard it, the more he felt light headed.

The blonde before them noticed the teen shake his head, and that made him study the younger cub. Something was bothering him…he could see it in the younger boy's eyes. The blonde turned his attention back to Dante. "Peke eo yetea cho ia vinaka kon." The teen told the seeker in vampiric. "Sa menes riewoda matu chimheko."

Dante nodded in understanding, before smiling. "Kotasho." he said gratefully. "Kichaji!"

"Kichaji!" with that the teen went back to sweeping the entrance to the pizzeria; as the males of the Huntik team continued to walk. The entire way back, Dante watching closely over Lok. Keeping in mind what the young vampire had told him.



(Back in the clearing.)

The man grinned as he felt his cub's mental wall thin. Soon the call would begin to affect the boy, and bring him back where he is supposed to be…by his sire's side.

"This is going to be too easy…" the man muttered to himself as he stood on the rock and gazed down at the city. Almost disappointed that it wasn't going to be any fun. With that he kept trying, wearing down the boy's mental defenses.



(At the safe house)

It didn't take that long to reach the safe house. From the time they had left the pizza shop, to when they returned; Lok had heard the strange voice five times. And once more each time he heard the voice the more he felt drowsy and light headed.

After they walked into the house, Dante went to the kitchen to grab something to drink, while Lok went straight to bed. He was tired, even though it was like 1 in the morning…

"Have a good day's rest, lad." Cherit said as he flew off of Lok's shoulders while he took off his make up.

"Thanks, Cherit." Lok said smiling at his titan friend, before the titan flew out to give the boy some privacy. After his makeup was removed, Lok walked back into Dante's room and changed into his new pajamas. Andre had though it appropriate to give him pajamas as well…couldn't figure out why, however they were comfortable…

After he was dressed again Lok climbed into bed and pulled the covers all around him. And as soon as his head hit the pillow the cub was out like a light.

However…. 30 minutes later… "_Come little child, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment… "_

Lok's eyes opened slightly as the voice sang to him once more. His blue eyes glazed over as though in a trance. Sitting up, Lok's gaze turned to the window near the bed and he looked out at the forest. "Sire…"



(With Dante)

Downstairs Dante was drinking some water, while Cherit was doing a puzzle. Dante couldn't help but wonder what the blonde teen they met at the pizzeria meant when he said, to keep an eye on the young one… though he had to admit the younger seeker was acting a bit strange after they left the shop.

Cherit noticed the younger male thinking hard about something. "Another penny for your thoughts, Dante?"

"Nothing…just thinking over what the teen told me before we left." Dante replied.

"And that would be?"

"He told me to keep an eye on Lok." Dante said. "And that Lok was worried about something…" Dante shook his head as he stood up, placing his glass of water on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm going to check on him real fast."

"All right." With that Cherit went back to his 2000 piece puzzle.

When Dante got to his room he opened the door, expecting Lok to be in bed sleeping…however…

Worry began to spread through the man as he gazed into the room. The bed was empty, obviously someone was sleeping in it, being since the covers were pulled back and the spot where Lok usually slept was dipped down a bit. Showing that the boy had been there. But where the hell was he now? Dante walked quickly around the room searching for any sign of a struggle, or any hints as to where the boy had gone. Then his eyes landed on the window, whose doors were wide open.

Cursing, Dante rushed out of the room and back downstairs where he grabbed his titans, and a cell phone. Worry, concern, and a little guilt etched onto his face, startling the yama titan who was so happily playing with his puzzle.

"What is it Dante?" Cherit asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Lok's gone." Dante said as he pushed the cell phone into his trip pants pocket. And placed his amulets around his neck. "I'm going to find him. Stay here and guard the fort."

"Aye." Cherit said. "Be careful Dante."

Dante nodded before rushing out the door, trusting Cherit to lock the door behind the seeker. Stopping at the gate, Dante began to wonder. Where would the cub go? There were thousands of places he could head off to… without much other option he quickly summoned Caliban and Solwing and the three split up.

_Lok…where are you?_



(With Lok)

Still in a trance, Lok followed the strange voice through the streets. Never realizing what was going on, nor where he was going. The only sounds throughout the streets, was the sound of his bare feet walking on the stone walkways of the city. Occasionally moving a pebble or two.

"_Come little child, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows…"_

What was it about that voice, or much less that song, that seemed to lure him from the safety off the safe house. I wish Lok was awake to answer it…however; he's still off in dream land, unaware of what was taking place. Well at least partly in dream land at any rate.

"_Come little child, the time's come to play. Here in my garden, of shadows._"

He continued to walk through the dim streets of Venice, passing by Andre's shop and the pizzeria along the way. Muttering under his breath, "sire…" over and over again.

"_Follow sweet child, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows…" _



(With Dante)

Dante ran around Venice trying to find out where the young teen had gone. His heart pounding in his chest from worry, and running all over the place.

"Dante!" Dante stopped and turned to see Andre running over to him. Before coming to a complete stop. "Anyone ever tell you that you run fast for a mortal?"

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"I just saw Kawauso walk past here." Andre said.

"Where did he go?"

"Forest." Andre said pointing in the direction he had seen Lok go towards.

Dante smiled and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kotasho, Tiama." He said gratefully, and turned. But before he could run off, Andre grabbed his arm.

"You're not thinking about going alone are you?" Andre asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no choice right now." Dante said. "It's close to morning."

"But what if…"

"I'll be fine." Dante said determination written all over his face. "Now I have to go after Lok."

Andre sighed and reluctantly released Dante's arm. "You better be." Andre said. "Bring the cub to the shop when you get him."

Dante nodded and rushed off into the direction that Andre had indicated. Mentally calling Caliban and Solwing to go to the same area.

Andre watched Dante run off, before looking towards the moon. "Oh sacred Goddess…let them be okay." He prayed, before walking back towards his shop.



(Back with Lok)

Lok pushed through the thick brush and the low branches, as he followed the mysterious voice. However…

_What's going on?_ Lok asked himself as he began to wake up, after tripping like five times. Realization hit him, as he took in his surroundings, as best he could. He was back in the forest. How the hell did he get there…when the hell did he get there? Why the hell was he there?!

_Dante? Ryan?_ _Anybody?_ Lok tried calling out for someone, but he realized that his mouth wouldn't work. And for that matter, his feet were moving on their own as well. It was like his whole body was under someone else's control, and he was just watching. Then came another, more important, question; where was he going?

_Lok…where are you?_ Lok heard Dante's voice. Making the teen relieved. Dante was out looking for him.

_I wish I knew…_ Lok thought in response. _My body's moving on its own. I've got no control over it!_

Lok didn't expect Dante to hear him. Much less for the man to actually respond. _Hold on, Lok. I'm on my way. _

If the young Lambert had any control of his face there would be a look of shock there right now. Finally after another ten minutes, Lok arrived in what looked like a clearing nearby a cliff; which had a great view of the city.

On top of a nearby boulder, stood a man; who turned his silver gaze to the teen. A feral smile gracing itself upon the man's face. "Good evening, my child." The man said as he hopped down from his place on the boulder. Lok fought for control over his body, managing to at least make it stop. But not able to make it do much else. The man noticed the teen fighting his control, and growled, his fangs lengthened and bared towards the cub. "You think you can fight my control?" The man snapped.

Lok continued to fight, but stopped immediately upon noticing the body that lay a little ways from the man. The girl's glazed eyes staring at him, with terror. Her torn flesh and bloodied form making Lok want to puke. Did the man before him do this?! Fear took over the young cub, as the man gained a knowing look in his eyes, and that damn smile returned to his face. "_Weep not poor child, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions…_"

Lok mentally winced as he felt the man gain control over his body again. Once more his body refused to obey his demands and began walking once more towards the man before him. Lok becoming fearful once more. Was this vampire going to do to him, what he did to that poor girl?!

The man seemed patient as he waited till Lok was next to him, before wrapping his arms around the teen, and turned the teen around until he was gazing down at the bloodied corpse; his arms wrapped around the cub's neck, chest and shoulders.

The man smiled as he could feel the fear radiate off of the teen. Though the boy's body was under his control, the teen's mind and consciousness was still able to feel… "_Hush now my child, it must be this way. Too weary of life and deceptions_."

Lok struggled to regain control of his body, all of his attempts in vain. Then he felt the man lower his head towards his neck. "_Rest now my child, for soon we'll away. Into the calm and the quiet…_"

_No!_ Lok exclaimed. He didn't want to anywhere with this man. He wanted to be back with Dante and the others on his team, hell even the members of his clan. But not this asshole! _DANTE!!!! _ However as that thought echoed through his mind, he could feel his eyes feel heavy and he could feel sleep take over once more.

Soon enough he went limp into the other man's arms. The man chuckled as he whispered, "Welcome home, cub." With that he took out a small vile that he had kept in his pocket, why? Who knows… and another grin appeared on his face, as he brought the vile to the unconscious teen's lips. "It is a good thing I sired you after all, boy." He whispered in to the teen's ear. "He needs you a certain way…this will help make you the way he wants you." His grin grew larger as the forced the teen to drink the liquid within the vile. However once it was all gone…

"Put him down." The man turned his attention towards Dante who stood in a fighting stance. His amber eyes narrowed towards the vampire before him. "NOW!"

The man laughed. His fangs gleaming in the light of the city. "I don't see how this concerns you, you mortal filth." The vampire growled. "This is my cub. I have every right to him."

"So you're Brian." Dante snapped. "You have lost any and all right to him. By order of Lord Dracula, I am to be his Guardian from this night forward."

At this Brian busted out laughing. "_You?!_" he exclaimed, still laughing. "Dracula-Duroi chose _you_, a pathetic, weak _mortal_ as my cub's guardian!"

"Ha." Dante said. "Ei liya kema eo tebie niada nata ko."

The man's eyes narrowed angrily. "Heed what you say, filth." Brian growled. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" Dante asked, then quickly added. "Boltflare!" the spell hit Brian in the face making him drop Lok. Luckily enough, the teen was close to the ground anyways so it wasn't that much of a fall. After a moment, Brian righted himself and took several steps towards Dante. Leaving the unconscious boy behind him.

"You do realize…" Brian disappeared, then quickly reappeared next to Dante. "That spells casted by mortals like yourself, have little to no effect on me." With that, Brian muttered, "Dragonfist!" and punched Dante in the chest (like right near the diaphragm) sending the man flying towards the trees.

Dante's back slammed into the trunk of a large and rather thick oak tree. Wincing in pain as he slid to the ground. Blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Gasping for breath after all of the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

"Liked that demonstration? Then let me show you what a _real_ spell can do." Brian aimed his right hand at Dante. "Augerfrost!"

"Honorguard!" A shield appeared around Dante before the spell could hit him. The Augerfrost shattering the shield as soon as it made contact, both spells disappearing afterward.

"Caliban! Solwing!" Said titans rushed out of the brush and attacked the vampire. Solwing keeping close to the unconscious cub all the while. Once Dante was up on his feet, he too rushed towards the vampire.

There was a strong gust of wind causing both titan and his seeker to fly backwards. "Do you honestly think that I can be taken down by a titan controlled by a weak seeker like you?" With a simple spell, aimed at Caliban, Brian sent the titan back into Dante's amulet. Then he gazed towards Solwing and did the same to him.

Dante smirked as he did a back flip and landed on his feet in a fighting stance he had learned from Dracula over the years. Concentrating his energy onto a vampiric spell he had learned and mastered. "We'll see." He said before aiming the spell at Brian. "Flamingserpent!" Fire appeared all around Dante and began to coil around him, turning into a giant snake of fire. Its head resting on Dante's left shoulder as it rested part of its body on his right. "Go get him." Dante muttered to the snake; who raised its head as the man spoke before turning its gaze towards Brian.

Hissing, the snake lunged at the vampire its fangs bared, and wrapped itself around his body. Squeezing and biting the vampire every chance it got. Giving Dante enough time to rush over to Lok, who was still out cold. _That should buy us some time…_ Dante thought as he gently picked up the teen bridal style. _Now we need to get out of….!_ A black rope wrapped itself around Dante's leg and pulled it out from under him, causing him and Lok to fall, the teen rolling a little bit away.

Dante was dragged away from Lok and the man turned to look behind him. There was a rope-like mass of dark energy that formed around his leg. Dante called out, "Raypulse!" The spell quickly sliced through the darkened rope and the energy around Dante's leg disappeared. The seeker quickly got back on his feet and looked around the clearing warily. Brian was no where to be seen.

"What's the matter, mortal?" Brian's voice taunted him from the tree tops to Dante's right. "Am I going to fast for ya?" now to his left. Laughter echoed all around the two seekers and titan as the vampire played his game.

Dante glared at the tree tops as he tried to pin point the vampire's location. This was getting him no where…he needed to finish this off fast. But nothing that Dante threw at the man worked. He knew for a fact that his seeker magic would do him no good. Nor would his martial arts be much help either…the vampire was too fast and strong for it to work; however he had thought his titans or his vampiric spells would at least do some damage. At least enough to make the vampire run away.

"Raypulse!" before Dante could move to either dodge or defend himself, the spell hit him in the center of his back (like right between the two shoulder blades). Making the man collapse to the ground. A seeker's spell if done by a mortal would have no effect on a vampire; however if a vampire did it to a mortal…well let's just say it'll hurt like hell…

"Is this the best you've got?" Brian shook his head as he calmly walked over to where Dante had fallen, and picked the human up by the neck, before slamming him into a tree, causing the man to cry out in pain. He was still feeling pain from the damn spell…those affects last a little while… and add the fact that the vampire was strong… Brian's unsheathed claws digging slightly into the man's neck. Noticing the chokie the Dante wore; Brian tore it off, and gazed at it. "You are a member of a clan? How could they demean themselves in such a way?" Brian wondered aloud, before shrugging and tossing the chokie over the cliff. "Mortals are nothing more than food. And that's all you'll ever be." Brian grinned as he moved his face so that it was next to Dante's neck. "You're blood smells good. Teenagers are filling, but not quite as much as a young man in his prime."

Dante struggled even more against Brian's grip. Now really wishing that he had let Andre come with him; or at the very least sent him to go get Ryan or one of the others. "I think I can sneak one more feed in before the night is through…" With that he sunk his fangs into Dante's neck.

Dante's eyes widened as he screamed in pain. Kicking and Punching trying to make the man let go of him, but all of it was in vain.

"Touchram!" Brian was suddenly pushed off of Dante, who collapsed to the ground. His breathing ragged, and gasping as much air as his lungs could hold. Damn that vampire had a strong grip. Automatically, Dante's hand went to the right side of his neck. Dante could see another figure standing over him, but he couldn't make it out.

"Hey, you all right?" the figure above him asked. The voice sounded slightly familiar, but Dante couldn't place it.

"Yeah…" was the weak and shaky answer.

"Good. If you can move, get your cub out of here." the figure ordered. "Leave this asshole to me." Dante nodded and shakily got to his feet. Using his right hand to pull out another amulet.

"Come on out, Freelancer!"

Freelancer appeared by Dante's side and gazed down at him. Awaiting his seeker's orders. "Help me get Lok out of here." Dante said as he began to walk over to where the seeker lay.

Brian noticed Dante walking over to his cub, growling, he kicked the other attacker out of the way, and shouted, "Poisonfang!"

"Honorguard!" Dante yelled before the spell hit him. The liquid landed on the shield which crumbled under the weight of the vampire's magic. The liquid falling onto Dante.

"Goddess damn it!" Dante hissed in pain. "Get Lok out of here." He said towards Freelancer as the figure tackled Brian. Freelancer complied when it came to picking up the teen, but he hesitated when his was about leave his seeker. Noticing the titan's dilemma, Dante added. "I'll be right there. Just hide!"

With that, Freelancer jumped out of the clearing and into trees with the young vampire in tow. Dante glared at Brian, who was now fighting the new vampire. "Augerfrost!"

"Armorbrand!" The blast aimed at the new vampire was blocked by the barrier. Dante saw wisps of blonde hair from the newcomer; within the moonlight…aside from Ryan and Lok what other blonde vampire did he know? Dropping the barrier, the blonde vampire grinned at Brian. "Surely this is not the best a vampire of your age is capable of." The blonde said smirking.

Dante took this as his chance to help the vampire, and concentrated on two different spells. "Flamingserpent!" once more the serpent appeared on Dante before lunging at Brian with the order to keep him still. The blonde vampire looked at shock to the fire serpent before turning his attention to Dante who was kneeling on the ground still.

"I told you to leave!" the vampire exclaimed.

"You told me to get my cub out of here and I did." Dante countered.

"Idiot! What use are you to your cub if you're dead?!"

"Well then if you're worried about that, then let's stop chatting and deal with him." He said motioning to Lok's sire.

The blonde agreed and turned back to Brian, who was looking rather annoyed with the snake. "Spearingice!" Suddenly a spear (not literally but it's similar, like an icicle) of ice appeared and flew, rather quickly, at Brian. Noticing the spear, Brian jumped out of the way, and landed in the branch of a nearby tree. "Earthbound!" The earth began to tremble before two hands rose out of the dirt and rushed towards Brian.

"Dragonfist!" Brian rushed towards the hands and attacked them. Dodging every time they got close to grabbing him.

"Show him your might! Metagolem!" Dante called out raising said titans amulet. The earth rumbled even more as Metagolem appeared next to Dante, causing Brian to move away.

Average size titans like Caliban and small ones like Solwing would have been no problem for Brian to take out, however much larger titans like Metagolem would have been a bit more of a pain in the ass. Cursing, Brian jumped into the trees glaring at Dante. "You win this round, infidel." He growled before quickly jumping away from the clearing. Realizing that it was near dawn…and that if he didn't leave soon he would either die by the sun or Dracula would find him… either way the odds were against him if he stayed there.

Dante and the blonde vampire shared a smile, with Dante calling Freelancer back to the clearing. Dante, in pain, feeling light-headed, a little bloodied…Dante forced himself on his feet and walked over to Freelancer. "Is he okay?"

The blonde vampire walked over and looked over the younger cub, before smiling towards the man beside him. "He'll be fine. He's just knocked out; it's a temporary side-effect of the call." Then he turned chocolate brown gaze towards worriedly towards Dante. "You on the other hand…" he said. "You've been hit with two…"

"Three…" Dante corrected.

"Three spells casted by a vampire; and you were bitten… Do you have a fucking death wish?!" the blonde haired vampire chastised. "When I tell you to fucking run…I mean RUN!"

Before Dante could retaliate, his vision faded to black and he collapsed to the ground. Exhaustion from using his spells and summoning his titans, along with his wounds getting the better of him.

"Shit!" the blonde caught the 28 year old before he hit the ground. "His Alpha is not going to like this…" the blonde muttered before motioning Freelancer to follow him, with Lok in arms. And the two walked towards the city. Wanting to make it before the dawn.



(Two days later…)

Dante awoke to someone changing a bandage on the right side of his neck. He groaned as pain shot through his body, alerting whoever was patching him up, that he was awake. "Sophie, go get Ryan, and Gabrielle." Dante recognized Zhalia's voice.

"Okay."

Slowly Dante opened his eyes to see Zhalia standing above him with her hands on her hips. "Man were you beat up." She said.

"You go against a pissed off, and possessive vampire then you can come talk to me." Dante retorted a slight smirk on his face since he knew that she was poking fun at him, in her own 'Zhalia fashion.'

"I did." Dante gave her a questioning look. "Have you ever dealt with Blake when he loses a lot of poker games?" Zhalia inquired. "Even Lok was better than him."

"Why does that not shock me…?" Dante said with a smile on his face.

Zhalia chuckled as Dante tried to sit up. Though the movement caused the man to groan in pain and hold his neck. "Easy there, Dante." She said.

"How's Lok?" Dante inquired as Zhalia helped him sit up right.

"He's fine. Slightly scared from seeing the murdered teenager, but other than that he's fine." She turned her gaze towards the side of the couch next to her, and Dante noticed that Lok was sound asleep with his head resting near his hand.

"He hasn't left that spot since he had woken up and found you unconscious." The two turn to see Ryan and Gabrielle standing at the doorway. Gabrielle looking extremely relieved with a mug of hot tea in her pale hands; and Ryan gazing at Dante with a slightly relieved look. Dante knew the vampire long enough to know that the man was really relieved to see that he was all right. Though Dante didn't see what the problem was, he had only been out for several hours… right?

"What time is it?"

"11:00 in the morning." Zhalia answered, as Gabrielle brought over the steaming mug and handed it to Dante who took it gratefully.

"I'm surprised you two are still up." Dante commented towards Ryan and Gabrielle.

"Ryan was restless once Mario's clan member, Yakumi, brought you in unconscious and bloodied." Gabrielle explained.

Dante looked at her confused. "Mario…I didn't know there was a vampire with that name here…"

"He was originally from Naples." Gabrielle explained. "He is the Alpha of the Forest Magic Clan."

"I thought we were the only clan in Venice." Dante said looking towards Ryan. "And aren't they the clan with different races?"

"Yes." Gabrielle said.

"We were the only clan in Venice. They moved here from Naples. Apparently the Anulwoe drove them out." Ryan explained. "Me and him already discussed the arrangements several nights ago. He opened up a pizzeria down the street."

"Me and Lok passed by it Saturday night."

"Well at any rate, once Yakumi explained his side of the story, Ryan was about ready to go chase after that asshole." Gabrielle said getting back on topic.

Dante turned his gaze toward Ryan and cocked his head to the left. "Really now."

Ryan nodded before walking over. "How are you feelin'?"

"A bit better still feel like shi…" Ryan smacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for goin' after Brian on your own." Ryan growled in a reprimanding way. "What the hell were you thinkin'?!"

Sophie, who had been standing over to the side since she came back with the two vampires, looked as though she was going to say something, but was stopped by both Gabrielle and Zhalia. "He was raised by Ryan as a vampire cub would have been raised." Gabrielle whispered to the younger female. "This is clan business…and business between a guardian and his cub; an Alpha and his clan member…it would be wise not to interfere."

Dante sighed. "I wasn't…I guess…" he admitted lowering his head.

"I taught you better than that buka." Ryan growled.

"I know." Dante turned his gaze towards the sleeping Lok.

"If you knew, then you wouldn't have gone after a 700 year old vampire, who's far stronger than yourself, then get yourself knocked out for two damn days."

Dante looked at his guardian shocked. "I was out for two days?"

"Aye, lad." Ryan said crossing his arms. "You'd better have a good reason for not lettin' Andre follow you."

"Not trying to pin the blame on someone else here," Dante said. "But he didn't have to listen to me. He could have followed me regardless, or he could have gotten you."

"That does not explain your reasonin'."

"I don't know…" Dante said. "I was worried about Lok; I didn't want to lose him again. We nearly lost him once already… I guess the thoughts of getting to him…"

"Clouded your judgment?"

"I wouldn't say _that_…" Dante said. "I would say though, nothing else really mattered at the time… wouldn't you have done the same thing if I was in Lok's position and you were in mine?"

Now it was Ryan who sighed. Truth be told he would have. The human had grown on him quite considerably over the 15 years they've known each other. Hell, Ryan saw the man as his son. "Aye, that I would have, lad." He agreed finally. "The only difference is though, I'm a thousand year old vampire; you are a human. I can hold my own just fine against a 700 year old vampire; for you it's a death wish."

Dante nodded, smiling towards the blonde vampire. Knowing that the man had calmed down. "So did I miss anything while I was out?" He asked good naturedly.

"Aside from Warzone getting his ass kicked at poker?" Gabrielle inquired cheerfully.

"Guggenheim called your Holotome." Sophie said. "He has a mission for us."

"When did he call?"

"Yesterday." Sophie answered. "He said for you to call him back when you woke up."

"I swear the man's having the worst timing now a days." Dante muttered as he motioned for Sophie to hand him his Holotome. The younger seeker complied. "Holotome, call Guggenheim." Dante ordered, ignoring the disapproving looks that Ryan and Gabrielle was sending him.

"Xiao you need rest right now." Gabrielle said.

"I'm fine, Mom." Dante said smiling towards the female.

"_Guggenheim here._" Guggenheim's face appeared on the holographic screen.

"It's me." Dante said. "I heard you had a mission for us."

"_Ah Dante, yes I do._" Guggenheim said smiling towards the younger seeker.

Dante took a sip of the tea that Gabrielle had given him. "What is it?" Dante inquired.

"_We need you, and your team, to go to Alaska._" Guggenheim said. "_There have been reports of mysterious activity around the Anchorage, Eagle River area._"

"What kind of activity?" Dante inquired.

"_There have been reports of the Aurora Borealis appearing during the day, in full vibrant colors._" Guggenheim began. "_As well as a large fiery bird flying around at night._"

"And you think it could be a titan?" Zhalia asked.

"_It very well could be._" Guggenheim replied. "_We_ _have to retrieve it before the Organization does._"

"That's all well and good Guggenheim." Ryan said crossing his arms over his chest. "But right now, Dante is in no condition to go out on a mission."

"I'll be fine, Ryan." Dante argued.

"According to Andre that's the same exact thing you told him before you chased after Lok and Brian." Ryan countered, staring down at his cub.

"_If you are worried about their well being,_" Guggenheim said. "_You may send one of your people with them; however this titan needs to be found and brought to the Foundation before the Organization can get their hands on it._"

Ryan raised a blonde eyebrow when Guggenheim said, 'your people' but did not comment on it. He knew far too well, the human's dislike of vampires. It was a miracle the man was being civil with them. "Fine." Ryan said nodding his head. He didn't like it but they didn't have much of a choice. "How soon do you want them?"

"_Immediately, if that is possible._" Guggenheim said.

Ryan nodded and the connection went dead. "Damn that man." He said.

Dante shrugged as he gently moved to swing his legs over the side of the couch, without hitting the sleeping cub next to him. "That's Guggenheim for you." He said like it was no big deal. "So, who are you thinking about sending with us?" Dante asked raising an eye brow towards the older man.

"It's either between Renji, Christina, or Leo." Ryan said.

"Christina's gonna want to stay with Mina."

"Aye, however she is used to cold weather."

"And Renji and Leo are used to cold weather as well." Dante agreed.

"But it's not going to be that cold in Alaska this time of year." Zhalia pointed out.

"I'll go get Leo." Ryan said with that he walked out of the room.

Dante nodded. "We'll go home and pack."

"We already did." Zhalia said sitting down on a nearby chair.

"When?"

"After we got the call. We packed your stuff and Lok's too."

"Even his trench coat?"

"Even the trench coat." Sophie said smirking.

"Well then, while we wait for Ryan to come back with Leo," Gabrielle said moving towards an old photo album.

Noticing it, Dante's eyes widened slightly. "Gabrielle, you're not going to…"

"Yes I am." Gabrielle said, as Sophie gently woke up Lok. Thinking the boy would love to see this. "I want to show you all old photos from 15 years ago."

Zhalia smirked towards Dante as she took a seat near the 260 year old vampiress. "Well this should be entertaining." She said as Lok and Sophie moved to see the album as well.

"Well…shit…" Dante muttered before he too, stood up, though still a bit shaky, and moved over to sit in the chair next to Gabrielle who was sitting on the floor. Drinking the tea the entire time.

After about thirty minutes of looking through photos from 15 years ago, Ryan walked back in with Leo; who smirked towards Dante and the team. "When do we get started?" he asked.



R.D.D.G: Yay!!!! I'm done!!!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, though it probably wasn't one of my best XD. I'm glad I managed to do the fight scene decently…I usually suck at fight scenes… though I'm glad how this one turned out =D. And I'm glad I managed to get more of my language in there =D. For those of you who noticed the vampires worship a Goddess…though they worship six if I remember my made up version of vampires for my book correctly they don't worship the same exact, but close… I made them polytheistic, why…well for one thing cause it's easier for me…second of all, some if not a lot of the vampires were turned before and/or during the time Christianity was forming up, and they believed in the pagan traditions. Example, Musha, Ryan and Leo. Musha still worships the Ancient Egyptian Gods though still recognizes the vampiric ones. While Leo keeps to the Native American traditions and is like Musha and recognizes the vampire Gods. And Ryan is more so with the Vampiric Gods, however he still remembers his roots XD.

First *: Meme12 I hope I did Yakumi's look and character justice =D. He will have other, gothic outfits the next time you see him. But I hope I did do him justice ;). If not plz let me know and I shall change it =D.

Second *: the language. More useful phrases XD:

Ma'lan: the formal way to say hello. ('lan being the informal way)

Fu cai senabeo: how (fu) is (cai) business (senabeo)

Senabeo cai ji: business is good (ji)

Peke eo yetea cho ia vinaka kon: keep (peke) an (eo: though literally a) eye (yetea) on (cho) the (ia) young (vinaka) one (kon).

Sa menes riewoda matu chimheko: he (sa) seems (menes) worried (riewoda) about (matu) something (chimheko)

Kotasho tiama: thank you (Kotasho) friend (tiama)

Ei liya kema eo tebie niada nata ko: I (ei) would (liya [will is li]) make (kema) a (eo) better (tebie) guardian than (nata) you (ko)

Anulwoe: is the vampiric term for Werewolf. It literally translates into moon wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

R.D.D.G: here's chapter nine. I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this slow pace. I wanted to make this a long story =D. I love Eagle River. I had lived there for 4 years from the time I was 6 till I was 10 years old. Best years of my life so far XD. As usual I have to thank my reviewers! There's meme12, Hispanic Tenshi, Reno's Demon, and Kitarrear. Anyways I may make this chapter longer than others, since I haven't updated in awhile (I'M SORRY!!!) And I added several new OCs, though it's just a question of whether or not I bring them back later…may, may not; not sure yet… anyway so I wanted a little conversation with him, and I want to have some time in Alaska as well before chapter 10.



"All packed up, Thunder?" Dante asked noticing the bag in the native's hand.

"Yes." Leo said as he shifted the strap on his bag.

Lok noticed that he wasn't wearing the same outfit he was on Saturday night. He had kept the braid with the feathers. And wore a shirt of a similar style to the one he wore; though the design was different. It had blue swirls dancing across the fabric as though it was either the wind or a river…Lok found it hard to tell. Wearing black slacks, with the ends in black boots that had a moccasin look to it; fringes and the beadwork matching the pattern on the shirt. Covering the shirt and pants was a black, hooded trench coat.

"Well then," Zhalia said standing up. "Shall we get going?"

"Might as well." Dante said setting the mug down on a nearby table.

"Did you drink all of the tea?" Gabrielle asked raising an eyebrow to Dante.

"Naturally." Lok looked towards his teacher from his seat near Gabrielle. Then realized that he had been sitting near girls, but felt no urge from his cub instincts to growl at them…that confused the blonde. Dante said that he would be doing that for about a year…so apparently this wasn't normal…

Sophie and Lok stood as well, each of them grabbing their bags from a corner. Lok grabbing Dante's while Sophie grabbed Zhalia's.

"Well then let's go." Leo said as Dante and Zhalia took their bags from the younger seekers. "We want to beat traffic if we want to make it to the airport soon."

The four nodded, as Lok put on his trench coat and gloves; also pulling his hood so that it was over his head.

As they walked out of the store, Ryan stopped Leo for a moment. "Keep an eye on them, Leo." He said. "Brian went after Lok once; he might try it again...and judging from Dante's memories, Brian enjoyed his blood… knowing him, he does not let good prey live."

Leo nodded towards his Alpha before placing his hood over his head; and followed the four into the store.

"Where's Cherit?" Lok asked, noticing that he had not heard hide nor hair of the titan.

"I'm here, Lad." Cherit said poking his head out of one of the bags. "I was daydreaming…" the yama titan gave a sheepish smile.

"I should have guessed." Lok laughed.

"Lok…how is that hood supposed to protect your face from the sun?" Sophie asked making an attempt to cover Lok from the sun's rays. "The sun's hitting you…"

"That's an illusion." Lok said shrugging as he moved Sophie's hand. "It's quite shady in here…"

"I'll have to hand it to Andre," Leo said as he walked beside the cub. "He does know some useful charms…"

Then Lok realized that Sophie was standing right next to him…then looked worriedly towards Leo and Dante. "Hey, Thunder…Dante…"

The two looked at him. "What is it, Lok?" Dante asked.

"Well…it's just that…I feel no urge to growl at Sophie and Zhalia right now…" Lok said then turned his head to Sophie, hoping that they would get where he was going with it.

Leo's brow furrowed underneath his hood. That's not supposed to be happening…unless…the native's eyes widened before turning his gaze to Dante; who apparently thought the same thing. Brian must have done something to the boy…

"Is that normal…?"

"Don't worry about it, Lok." Dante said reassuringly; he wasn't exactly lying… "It's just that your cub instincts trust them…"

Leo gave him a raised eyebrow look. "Cei secue, Xiao." He said shaking his head to the human.

"Tae?" Dante asked shrugging his shoulders. "Te lida ia ikito heko ya mecuda ye dimu."

"Cei."

"Ei sheti yo hi ko mecu ipue hiwata yanheko." Dante said raising an eyebrow.

"Are you two going to be talking to each other like we're not here?" Zhalia asked placing her hands on her hips; she turned her gaze to Dante. "You had said the night Lok returned, that cubs couldn't go near those of the opposite gender until _after_ their first or second year…it's just past his week."

Dante sighed. He had to admit the woman had a good memory. "True enough." Dante said, then turned his gaze to Leo. "Do you want to explain it? You know more about it than I do."

Leo nodded. "Well there is a way to make a cub become a dominant and submissive earlier. But as far as I'm aware of, only Dracula-Duroi has the potion needed to do it."

"So what is he?" Sophie inquired. "Dominant or Submissive?"

"Of that we're still not sure." Leo said. "The potion's effect is not an immediate one. It still takes a while for the traits of either one to take affect. However thanks to it, he can be around females and other submissives now."

"How will we know, when he's one or the other?"

"Trust me; you'll be able to tell." Leo said turning his gaze straight ahead. "Particularly if he becomes a submissive."

Dante nodded in agreement. He had heard from Gabrielle what happens when a vampire becomes a submissive…and Leo was right when he said it would be easy to tell. Now came a bigger question. How in the name of the Gods, did Brian manage to obtain the potion needed to do this? Dracula kept that under lock and key… unless he was able to figure out how to make one himself.

"So do you think that King Dracula did this?" Sophie asked. "If he's the only one who has the potion it would make sense."

"It wasn't Lord Dracula." Lok said shaking his head. "All he did was help me through the ceremony, and made Dante my temporary Guardian. The only thing I drank from him was his blood."

Sophie shivered. "Sorry, Lok." She said when she saw him raise a curious eye-brow. "I'm still trying to get used to the fact you're a vampire…"

Lok shrugged. "It's no big deal." He said giving her a reassuring smile; then turned his gaze to the two elder members of his clan. "Do you think that maybe Brian did it?"

The two looked at the teen in slight surprise. Dante got over it first, and nodded towards Lok. "That's what we're thinking." He agreed. "It's just a question of how he got a hold of the potion to begin with…"

"Well, how he managed to get it doesn't matter." Zhalia said. "What's done is done. Nothing we can do about it now. It's not like Lok is going to die from it, so we might as well leave it be."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued to walk towards the airport. It didn't take long to get to the airport, since both vampires wanted to get out of the blinding sun, even with their coats, the sun was still slightly blinding.

They walked into the air-conditioned room. People staring slightly as the group walked past and towards the reception desk London Air *. They noticed the stares that were sent their way, but they paid no heed to it, since they knew it was towards the two Goths in the group. Apparently people didn't see Goths too often.

The lady at the reception desk stared at them with a raised eyebrow when they approached. "Good afternoon," she said in her cheery voice. "What can I do for you?"

"We need five tickets to Anchorage, Alaska." Sophie said, since she was the one going to be paying for it. She did agree to paying expenses after all.

The receptionist began typing away at her computer. "Five tickets to Anchorage, Alaska…" she murmured to her self as she typed. "What time do you wish to depart?"

"Immediately if that is possible." Sophie answered politely.

The woman nodded. "Okay, what are your names?" she asked.

"Sophie Casterwill." Sophie began, the receptionist typed in the name. "Dante Vale," more typing, "Zhalia Moon," even more typing, "Lok Lambert," more typing, "and Leo…" Sophie turned towards Leo for a last name.

"wolf." He answered.

"And Leo Wolf." Sophie finished. The lady finished typing in the names.

"All right." She said as she printed out the tickets*; and Sophie handed her a credit card so to pay for the tickets. After a swipe and more typing the lady handed back the card and smiled. "There you go." She said cheerfully. "Gate 18. Do you have any luggage?"

Sophie shook her head. "Just carry-ons." She said as she took the tickets from the lady.

"Well then have a good flight." She said, and then looked towards Leo and Lok. "You know you can take off your hoods right?"

"They have a bit of a skin condition." Dante was the one who answered this time. "They burn easily so they have to keep covered. Even indoors."

The lady nodded in understanding as they left the desk towards the escalator which led to the second floor where the gates were located. Sophie passing out the tickets as the rode the escalator.

It didn't take long to get through security, though they were stopped once when a guard saw Cherit, and they had to explain he was a stuffed animal…the guard bought it; which surprised everyone. Apparently he wasn't paying attention to the monitor enough…oh well they weren't going to complain. Finally they were at Gate 18.

And it seems as though they made it in time for the flight, Dante noticed as he saw people waiting with their carry-ons. Mothers with their children who were busy playing amongst themselves as they waited to board the plane; while their mothers kept a watchful eye on them. Business men, wearing their suits busied themselves at their laptops. Trying to get whatever work they had left done before they had to turn off the computers and board the plane. Friends talking among friends, family talking excitedly amongst themselves.

The group found seats near the window so that they could gaze out at the runway. "I'll go check us in," Dante said as he walked over to the desk in the middle between Gate 18 and Gate 19. Before chatting with the attendant on duty on their side.

"So Leo, aren't you from Alaska?" Sophie asked gazing at the American.

Leo chuckled and shook his head. "No. But I have lived there on and off over the decades." He said. "I am from the New England area; I believe the land I grew up on is now known as Baltimore."

"So what happened to you?" Lok inquired.

Leo smiled and placed a gloved hand on the teen's head. "I shall tell you on the flight, since it shall be a long one." He said cheerfully. The three nodded in agreement as Dante returned and sat down between Lok and Zhalia.

"Looks like we showed up in the nick of time." He said smirking. "The plane is said to land in a few minutes."

"So the wait won't be so long." Sophie said smiling.

"Unless you count lay over times at some of the other stops." Zhalia said studying her ticket. "looks like we've got a two-hour lay over in London…a four hour lay-over in Baltimore*…an hour lay over in Oklahoma City…and an hour lay over in Seattle…" she said.

"Sounds like fun." Lok said. "And I can catch up on my sleep."

"Get used to being up during the day time during missions, Lok." Dante said gazing down at his gothic student. "There are times you're going to have the same sleep schedule as us mortals."

"I know…" Lok said smiling. "But still, I might just fall asleep on the plane…"

"It will take a while before we even get there." Zhalia agreed. "Some shut-eye doesn't sound that bad."

The rest nodded in agreement. Besides they didn't bring anything else to do really. Just the essentials for the mission. "We do need something to do while we're on the plane." Leo said smirking towards Dante.

"Not you too…" Dante said with a semi-worried/semi-annoyed look on his face. "Mom already showed the pictures…"

"She did?" A nod. "Did she tell the stories behind said pictures?" Dante moved to say 'of course she did' then realized that she didn't, and shook his head. "Well then looks like I know what I'm going to be doing on the ride then." Leo grinned towards Dante who groaned.

Zhalia grinned towards the older seeker, in her Zhalia-ish fashion. "Well this should be quite interesting to hear.

Lok smiled towards the older man. "Well we don't know a lot about your childhood Dante." He said. "It'll be cool to see how you grew up."

"What's there to tell?" Dante asked. "I grew up raised like a vampire cub. Practically raised by vampires from 13 to now…Metz raising me as a seeker from 11 to well…4 years ago."

"What about when you were born till 11?" Sophie asked.

Lok saw sadness enter the man's eyes. And judging by the looks on the other's faces (well other than Leo), they didn't notice it. "There's nothing to tell." He said a very noticeable façade in place that Lok could pick out no problem. "It was very…normal."

Sophie looked about ready to inquire on it some more, when Lok shook his head towards her. "If he says it was a normal childhood Sophie, then it was a normal childhood." Lok said.

"_All Passengers for flight 23546 to London, England; please go towards your boarding gate at this time._" A woman's voice said cutting off the conversation.

"Well then," Dante said standing up and grabbing his bag. "Let's get this show on the road." Then he walked over to the boarding gate, waiting in the A line. Sophie and Zhalia following, leaving the two vampires behind.

"Did you notice it too, buka?" Leo asked as he picked up his bag.

"What?"

"The pain and sorrow in his eyes." Leo answered calmly, his tone turning into one that Lok would have expected to belong to an ancient shaman.

At that Lok nodded. Oh yeah, he noticed it all right. "Yeah…" he looked up at the older vampire. "Do you know why?"

Leo shook his head. "I do not." He said after a moment. "Ever since he was thirteen he would never talk about his childhood with us. Said the same excuse he told you actually."

"Hurry up you two!" Dante called over to them. "You guys move like the dead!"

"Is this pun intended?" Lok asked as they walked over to the others.

"Yeah." Dante smirked at them, making Sophie snicker and Zhalia smirk.

"Well aren't you nice." Lok said. "You're acting like a cub."

"Technically among vampires he _is_ a cub, Kawauso." Leo said placing a hand on Dante's shoulder. "Being since he's only 28."

"You just love rubbing that in…don't you…?" Dante asked looking towards the native.

Leo smiled. "I'm not as bad as Warzone and you know it." he said.

"True…" Dante agreed. "He would be harassing me about it…"

Lok looked at the two as the girls gave their tickets to the attendant in front of the door. "Oh yeah, Dante."

"Hm?" Dante looked towards Lok.

"You just contradicted yourself." Lok said as he gave his ticket to the lady, she scanned it and gave it back, before he left down the little tunnel thing the two men to think about what he was talking about.

"About what Lok?" Dante inquired as he caught up with the blonde.

"You said we wouldn't go on missions until I got used to feeding with my fangs." Lok said smirking. "And here we are."

Dante chuckled. Lok had a point. "It seems I have." He agreed. "However I'm not too worried about this trip because Leo is coming along. He's a healer, he's the taught Mina and Gabrielle all they know about herbal remedies; Musha and Renji helping out as well."

"Really?" Sophie asked staring at the native vampire. "Could you perhaps teach me sometime, Leo?"

Leo smiled and placed a hand on the girl's head. "Of course. It would be nice to have some students again…Dante's no fun."

"I was never any good at herbal remedies and you know it." Dante said smirking.

"Ko naya vea yarda eo telu tihei." Leo said.

"Ko shet yo nitako ei yarda?"

"Ko sheti yo!"

"Hey Leo, I'll learn too." Lok said smiling at the two. "If I'm going to be living for along time I might as well know some good skills as well."

Leo smiled before looking over to Dante. "Ko buka…"

"Will you two stop talking in a different language around us?" Zhalia asked annoyed. "I personally would like to know what people are talking about."

"Sorry, Zhalia" Dante said smiling towards the woman. As they walked onto the plane and went to the back to find their seats; theirs being near the back of the plane were there are two rows of three facing each other. (A/N I love those seats I got sit there several times XD). "It's kind of a habit… once I learned the language when I was younger that's all we spoke around each other." he said as they took their seats and buckled in. Lok and Dante sitting on one side while Zhalia, Sophie, and Leo took the seats in front of them. Lok placing the bag Cherit was in on the empty window seat next to him.

"Excuse me," the group turned to look and saw a man with long black hair that went straight down to his butt. The man looked to be Chinese, or at least from somewhere around that area. He wore a simple black Chinese, high-collared tunic. It fitting his form perfectly, the long sleeves not too loose, yet not too tight either. On his face were several tattoos. One was like an elemental sign right between his eyebrows and traveling up to the middle of his forehead. The black ink swirling across pale skin like smoke…well that's too dark for smoke, but a darker form of the wind. And across his left cheek were a couple more black swirling designs that went from where skull met ear to swirl and join together underneath his left eye.

Lok stared at the new comer curiously, never noticing both Dante and Leo gain a knowing look. Dante had heard about an elementalist before but this was the first time he had seen one face to face. And judging by the looks of the tattoos on the man's face, he seems to be a shadow elementalist. "This is my seat." The man spoke again indicating to the seat that Lok had placed the bag that held Cherit.

"Oh!" Lok said as he moved to grab the bag. "I'm sorry I didn't know that this seat was taken."

"It is quite all right." The man said shrugging his shoulders, before storing his bag underneath his seat and sitting down himself. "You can tell your Yama titan that he can come out." The man said without turning his gaze to the young vampire. Making the teen turn to him in shock, how could he have known that Cherit was there?! Judging by the looks on Sophie and Zhalia's faces, they were wondering the same thing. The man noticed the looks and sighed. "This area is guarded no normal mortal can see him."

"Did you use the shadows?" Leo asked giving the man a knowing look.

The man nodded. "I always do when I'm going on a trip. I like my privacy." He said, then turned his attention to the space right in front of the window. "No nainai, I made sure that I…will you get off of my back woman…?"

The group, except Leo, gave the man a strange look. "What my bloody grandmother won't shut up and rest in peace already. She's been hassling me for like what, 15 years…" he turned his attention back to the window. "I'm sorry, _17_ years, like there's that much of a difference…"

"Who are you talking to?" Sophie asked.

"My bloody grandmother." The man answered, looking away from the window, an annoyed expression evident on his face. He was looking as though he was ignoring what-ever was there.

"There's no one there." Lok said.

"I am surprised that you do not sense her presence," the man said looking at the cub with a bored look. "You are a vampire, a child of death…"

"He is too young to sense such things." Leo said.

The man turned his attention to Leo. "Really now? I was able to sense the dead since I was born." The man said. "I figured Vampires worked the same way."

"Not really." Leo answered. "_Naturally born_ vampires can, _turned_ vampires have to wait until they are older."

The man nodded in understanding. "So may I inquire as to where you are going, Onochisa?" the man asked.

"The more appropriate question is what your name is."

"My name is Yingzi." Yingzi answered.

"Leo."

"That is not your true name…" Yingzi gave Leo a look that said, 'I'm not that stupid…'.

"And your point?" the group watched the two converse; even Cherit had popped his head out of the bag to watch. This was getting interesting.

"It would be proper to give your actual name."

"My name is Howling Wolf." Leo answered. "But I had to change my name to Leo over the centuries. My tribe no longer exists on the mortal plane, so there was no reason to keep it, except fresh in my mind and my memories."

"All right, now that we have the formalities out of the way…" Yingzi leaned back into his seat. "Where are you headed?"

"Anchorage."

"Same." Yingzi replied.

Lok looked at Yingzi. "Excuse me, Yinze…"

"It's Yingzi."

"Sorry," Lok said, "but how did you know that I was a vampire? For all you know I could have been an ordinary Goth…"

"Elementalists like me have had to figure out the aura of vampires, after all if we are to survive the Anulwoe…" Yingzi explained. "And vice versa for vampires."

Lok looked towards Leo and Dante, hoping that his question could be answered better. "Vampires have been at war with werewolves for as long as anyone could remember." Dante said coming to the cub's aid. "No one knows why the werewolves started the war, not even Dracula does…the sad thing is, is that he was there when the werewolves declared war and slaughtered many a vampire. Vampires came to the conclusion that they need alliances, we are allies with the elementalists, Seekers (though they remain neutral when it comes to the Organization and the Foundation), Magicians and dragons. The rest of the races prefer to remain neutral themselves. "

"Which I can assume is the rest of you." Yingzi said gazing towards Dante, Sophie and Zhalia. "Foundation Seekers?"

Dante nodded.

"Hey I'm a seeker for the Foundation too!" Lok said.

"Odd for a vampire."

"He was already a seeker for the Foundation before he turned." Dante explained.

"So, what business do you have in Anchorage, Yingzi?" Leo inquired.

"Elemental Council." Yingzi replied. "They decided to hold it in Water Elemental turf this year…joy. OH will you shut up!" he suddenly snapped towards the window.

"I would assume you would show your elders respect." Leo said a smirk on his face. "It is a common rule between Elementalists and Vampires."

"Yeah, I did respect her before she died and continued to follow me around…" Yingzi grumbled in an annoyed tone. "She hasn't shut up and left me alone since she died. She should have just followed my father…but no. She has to make my life miserable…"

"I still don't see anyone there…" Sophie said.

"Of course not," Zhalia said. "She's dead."

"And you guys are mortals…" Yingzi added. "Mortals were not meant to sense the dead…in general at any rate I have met a few who can."

"_Welcome aboard passengers on flight 23546 to London England. We hope you have an enjoyable ride on this flight. If you would please turn your attention to the attendants as they go through the safety regulations…_" the voice of the pilot came on the intercom. The flight attendants hanging around the middle, back and front of the plane going through the usual pre-flight routine. Showing how to buckle and unbuckle the seat belts, where the emergency exits were, how to use the dang oxygen mask in case of low pressure… the usual. The gang just sat there for a moment bored. They've all heard this so many times before that it wasn't funny.

"So what is the council meeting about?" Dante inquired after the flight attendants were done. having heard about the Elemental council before from Ryan.

"The Anulwoe." Yingzi answered. "More and more vampire clans and Elemental villages have been attacked."

"Are you serious?!" Leo asked shock and fear written on his face. "What ever happened to the treaty between Lord Dracula and their Alpha?"

"They were the ones who started this Gods damned war." Yingzi pointed out. "They're the ones who want to keep it going. Until every last vampire and their allies is destroyed."

"Oh my!" Cherit moaned, deciding to bring his head out into the open so he could hear the conversation better.

"Well there goes our good mood." Zhalia muttered placing her head in her hand. Though she acted annoyed, Lok could see that the woman was also nervous. Since seekers and Vampires had an alliance would they seek to destroy seekers as well?

"No they won't." Lok turned his gaze to Yingzi, who turned his gaze towards him. "The Anulwoe have seekers of their own. Seekers they have turned. They would not destroy them, not unless they don't want to 'recruit' anymore."

"How did…"

"My nainai, she had the ability to read minds. It was a personal ability of hers." Yingzi explained. "She read your thoughts and told me." He shrugged like it wasn't an uncommon occurrence. "She's nosy what can I say…"

Lok nodded in understanding before giving a big yawn. "Go to sleep buka." Leo said smiling towards the cub. "It will be awhile before we reach the states anyways."

Lok nodded before bowing his head down so that the hood covered his face before drifting off to sleep.

"Let's hope the Anulwoe don't catch our scent in Alaska…" Dante said quietly so as not to wake the teen next to him.

"We will stay with a clan who resides in Eagle River." Leo said. "The Anulwoe would not be stupid enough to attack us."

"I wish I could join you," Yingzi said rolling his eyes. "But shadow elementalists have their own place they need to be."

"With the light elementalists?" Leo inquired jokingly.

"Hahaha…no." Yingzi said. "Too bright with them. I swear…you walk into a room with a bunch of light elementalists and it'll be so bright you'd think you'd died and walked towards the light."

"Well some of us have died." Leo said. "Only difference is we didn't walk towards the light…we moved towards the shadows." He laughed slightly.

"See it's safer there!" Yingzi agreed a small smile on his face, which turned into an annoyed look as he glared back towards the window. "Bizui nainai!"

"Not so loud." Cherit chastised, before placing a white hand on Lok's head. "The lad's sleeping."

"Fanen." Yingzi said towards the yama titan, who smiled and nodded.

"You know what. I'm going to sleep too." Zhalia said before leaning against the wall of the plane. She was tired both physically and the fact people keep talking in a different language around her.

The group nodded towards the woman, then realized that they were about to take off.

"So are you familiar with the vampiric language, Yingzi?" Sophie asked looking towards the Chinese elementalist.

Yingzi nodded, still looking slightly bored. "Yeah. I speak it fluently. It was standard for all elementalists by order of the council after the elementalists allied themselves with the vampires."

"About 2000 years ago." Leo added for Sophie's benefit since Dante had already learned this lesson when he was 13.

"That long?" Sophie asked in shock. "Don't elementalists age normally?"

Yingzi couldn't help but laugh at this. "Us age like mortals?! No way! Don't get me wrong we don't look the same for thousands of years like vampires. We do age. Just not at the same rate as humans. I'm 180, personally."

"You don't look a day over 18!" Sophie said in shock.

"That's the beauty of it. We age normally when we're younger. But once we hit 18… bam!" he punched his hand with the other for emphasis. "We stop aging. Then it's for every…I would have to say…100 years we age 1 year."

"That's amazing." Sophie said. "Wait, how many other races are out there in the world? I didn't learn about vampire's existence since Lok returned home turned. So how many other races do humans not know about?"

"There's, the Anulwoe…Vinsaudate…" Yingzi began using his fingers as he counted the races, his eyes looking towards the right as he remembered. "Gindakon…datesanenku…um…kiareinu… chikikajzuresa…" he turned towards Leo. "Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Dowealakanu." Leo added. "As well as the resauki, gimaresa… and the kewadasaoca."

Sophie turned her gaze to Dante who chuckled. "Werewolves, vampires, faeries, death gods, dragons, elementals, elves, phoenixes, magicians, and demons." He translated for the girl. "We generally use their vampiric names."

"Why?"

"It sounds cooler." Dante shrugged. "No, the vampiric language is very old. They've been called by those names by vampires and elementals for centuries. Granted they have their own words for us as well."

"How do you say seeker?"

"Atanikewanu." Dante answered, then motioned to Cherit who was now sitting on top of the bag since Yingzi's shadow abilities made it safe for him to come out. "And Titan is atani."

"Ata…nike…wanu…" Sophie repeated, trying to get used to saying the word.

"You'll get used to it." Dante said. "If you wish I can teach you the language."

"Leave that to a vampire." Leo said smirking towards Dante. "No offense, Dante but _you're_ still learning the language yourself."

"So?" The three started chuckling.

Yingzi looked at Dante. "So seeker; do you plan to turn?" Dante stopped chuckling and turned his gaze to the elemental. To be honest he had never thought about it before. Well at least not seriously at any rate. Sure he had been with the vampires since he was a young teen, but did he honestly plan to turn? A lot of humans who were members of clans did…

Sophie had also stopped chuckling and looked at her team leader. The same exact thing popping into her mind. Would he turn?

"I don't know…" Dante answered truthfully. "I may…but I've never given it much thought." He looked towards the man. "Why do you ask?"

"You would make a good Vampire." The chinesemen said. "Nainai agrees with me. Even after seeing so much pain and hardships yourself, you still are protective and understanding towards others, yet firm and tough when it is required. Qualities befitting a vampire." Dante tensed up slightly. He couldn't know about his past…could he? If he did would he tell? The thought worried the man.

"Shet yo riewo." Yingzi assured the seeker. "Ei li yo lemae yankon. Ei haso pemali ya rota ko ye lemae."

"I have to agree." Leo said smiling; to both Dante making a good vampire, and that it was the man's story to tell. "However, Yingzi, we are not pushing him. If he wishes to remain human we shall honor that wish and we shall treat him as we always have. A member of the Shadow Moon clan."

Dante smiled towards Leo before flinching and holding the wound he had received. Having moved it slightly while he shifted his position in his seat. "Is it still hurting?"

"Yeah. Not as much as earlier though. Mom's tea saw to that." Dante said. Face still contorted in slight pain. "Man can that vamp bite…"

"Did you drink all of it?"

"Yes." Dante said. "As I had explained to Gabrielle before we left."

"What kind of tea was it?" Sophie asked.

"Pain reliever." Dante answered. "Mom is like the _queen_ of herbal remedies. That's all she uses with us. And they always work."

"She was always a healer at heart." Leo agreed smiling. "Always motherly towards her patients."

"Hence her nickname." Sophie added, putting two and two together.

The two nodded in confirmation. "Well, as interesting as this conversation is." Yingzi said yawning. "I'm getting tired of hearing Nainai talk and I want to get some good rest before I've got to deal with the council so I'm hitting the hay." He said leaning his head against the back of his seat. "Chimoji."

"Chimoji." Leo said and the shadow elemental closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Sophie following not far behind, using Zhalia as a pillow as she slept. Leo smiled towards the young female before turning his gaze to Dante.

"Dante, it would be beneficial if you fall asleep." Leo said. "It'll give the herbal potion time to do its job."

Dante nodded before nodding off himself. He was still pretty tired though he had slept for two straight days. The fight against Brian had taken a lot out of him.

"Is it still safe to stay out?" Cherit inquired, not too thrilled with the idea of going back in the bag.

"Yes." Leo answered. "I can still feel Yingzi's magic working."

Cherit smiled as he flew over and landed on Leo's shoulder. Both noticing Lok move and lean against Dante. The boy's head resting on the man's shoulder; the blonde still asleep the entire time.

The vampire and the titan watched in amusement knowing it was a natural reaction. Leo knowing full well that the two were perfect for each other. His smile grew when he was Dante lean his head against Lok's. The native vampire knew that it was a reaction. It's like a little instinct that said, 'hey look I feel something I can rest my head on!' but still. It didn't take away from the fact that it was adorable.

"How charming." Cherit said noticing the two. A knowing smile on the ancient Yama titan's face. "They would be good for each other."

"Of course." Leo said smiling. Having told the titan earlier about what he, Ryan and Musha discovered. "It's only a question of how long until they figure it out…"

"It shouldn't be too long." Cherit said. "Both can be quite observant.

"Maybe..." Leo said, the man's face became slightly worried.

"How about you get some sleep yourself, Leo." Cherit said towards the vampire. "You have been woken up too early, I say. I shall keep watch."

Leo reluctantly nodded before covering his face with his cloak and falling into a semi-deep sleep himself.



(Many hours later XD)

The group got off of the plane at the Anchorage airport after having to deal with a long list of flights. Lok looking around in awe, his cloak now down since it is now night time. For an airport at night, it sure was busy…well not fully busy but busy enough. People bustled around with their carry-ons all around three stuffed bears. Lok stared at the bears. One was an angry polar bear, which was standing on its hind legs, its lips pulled back in a snarl. To its right, was a peaceful looking black bear that was on all fours. And to the polar bear's left was a confused looking Grizzly which like its white counterpart was on its hind-legs.

"Welcome to Alaska." Leo said smiling. Happy he was back in the states. Or at least one he was familiar with.

"So where is this clan you said was going to meet us?" Zhalia asked as she shifted the strap of her bag. When they were in Baltimore, Leo phoned the Alpha of the Tundra River clan, to let them know that they were arriving soon, while Yingzi phoned the other shadow elementals in the area for someone to pick him up.

"We are right here." The group turned to see four people standing there. All of them in gothic clothing, though a couple were wearing black sweat-shirts over their shirts; while the other two wore long sleeved shirts. One of them was a brunette who stood taller than the others, who had what seemed like a bored scowl on his face a black choker with a red gem visible from under the collar of his long-sleeved shirt. Another was blonde, who wasn't as tall as the brunette, but still rather tall, and looked rather hyper and cheery… well as cheery as the black make-up on his face would allow the same type of chokie visible underneath his sweat-shirt. The third vampire had black hair and he was about the same height as the blonde; his face kind and welcoming unlike the brunette who looked like he would punch you rather than say hi to you, he wore a chokie that bore a black gem this time. And the last vampire had blonde hair with was decorated in black and blue streaks; she was the only female in the group, and she stood at the same height as the blonde dominant. She had a warm look about her face, and she looked rather happy. Her chokie bore a black gem and showed proudly around her pale neck. One thing Lok noticed however was that both the male blonde and the female blonde looked a whole lot a like.

"Hey Leo!" the female exclaimed running over to him and giving him a huge hug. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back, Rachel." Leo said as Rachel released him.

The brunette now walked forward. "I take it the plane ride was quiet." He said as more of a statement than a question.

Leo nodded. "Yes other than hearing news of the elemental council meeting up, and that the Anulwoe have been attacking more clans and villages... it was rather quiet."

"That's good to hear." The male blonde said. "We were worried that the Anulwoe would have attacked you in Baltimore, since they have packs there…"

"We were fine, Jake." Leo assured the blonde.

Now the black-haired vampire walked forward. "May I inquire the nature of your visit?"

"Of course, Michael-Lasa." Leo said respectively, then motioned towards the Huntik group behind him. "These are my friends. Three of which are members of the shadow moon clan, the two females being teammates of theirs. They're here on a mission for the Huntik foundation."

"You know we, vampires, like to remain neutral." The black-haired said.

"I know. I was told to come with them by my Lasa. To keep an eye on the new cub, and my lasa's mortal cub." he said motioning towards Dante and Lok.

"Why would Ryan want you to keep an eye on me?" Dante inquired crossing his arms over his chest, and eyebrow raised. "I can take care of myself."

"He's just worried after your tangle with Brian is all." Leo said towards the man. Then returned his gaze to Michael. "Since the young cub and the human are members of the clan yet also members of the Foundation I came along with them. And we need a place to stay."

Michael nodded, before smiling. "You know you and the Shadow Moon clan always has a place with the Tundra River clan! After your clan came to our aide all those years ago."

"Ryan said you didn't have to worry about that." Leo pointed out smiling.

"Regardless…" Jake said.

"I say…" Rachel said as Jake walked right next to her.

"_**Let's hit the road!**_" the two spoke in unison. Making the brunette roll his eyes and Michael chuckle.

"Twins I'm guessing." Zhalia said.

"Yup, natural born vampire twins." Michael said before turning to the two blondes. "Now let's get you two home before your parents have a conniption."

"Did Jacob and Tim not give them permission?"

"They snuck into the cars when their parents were gone." Michael said. "It was supposed to be just me and David, here."

"_**But he's a grouch.**_" The twins whined in protest.

"We at least gave a warm welcome." Rachel said.

"Yeah, he would have just made them uneasy." Jake agreed.

"You two better watch yourselves." David said glaring down at the two.

The two blondes sent him a raspberry in response.

"Well regardless the twins are right." Michael said. "We might as well get back. We're burning moonlight."

The group nodded and the Alaskan vampires led the way through the airport. Lok and the others enjoying the scenery and the twins hanging around the young cub. Saying that they haven't seen a cub younger than them in years, as their excuse.

"David, you drive Leo and the two young ladies in the Nissan." Michael said as they walked out of the airport, into the rather nice feeling, yet chilly Alaskan night. "I'll take the others in the mini-van."

David nodded in understanding before motioning the three to follow him. "See you at the coffee house, Lasa?"

"Yeah the coffee house." Michael agreed.

"I'm guessing it's tradition for clans to own some sort of shop in the town they live in." Lok guessed as the others followed Michael to the other side of the parking lot. "The Shadow Moon clan has the Gothic Shoppe; and the Forest Magic clan has the pizzeria."

"We own a small coffee shop called Java's*." Rachel said happily. "It's a really nice place. Gets a lot of customers particularly in the winter."

"And it's got that good old log cabin feel to it." Jake added smiling. "Those were fun time weren't they kachu?"

"Yeah. I miss staying in that log cabin with pa and pama…" Rachel agreed happily. "But they say it's become too dangerous to be too far away from the clan now. With the Anulwoe and all… so we move here closer to the clan."

"So were you two adopted or something?" Lok inquired.

"_**Nope!**_" the twins echoed happily.

"But both of your parents are men aren't they?"

"_**Yup!**_"

"Remember Lok," Dante said towards the younger seeker. "If a male vampire is a submissive he is capable of bearing young just like a female submissive."

"Oh yeah." Lok said remembering that Dante had explained it about a week ago.

"What about your parents?" Jake asked.

"Both of my parents are mortal." Lok said. "I was turned a little over a week ago."

"Oh so you're a baby cub!" Rachel said, then squealed and hugged Lok tightly.

Dante and Michael laughed as the vampire pulled out the car keys. "As you can see they're excited to have a cub younger than themselves. We don't get to see the other clans much."

"The Anulwoe?" Dante guessed.

Michael nodded. "Yes, the other clans in Alaska live a bit of a distance away. The closest clan is in Whitaker and I don't want to go through a tunnel in the mountain where we could be ambushed… though I do miss the drives.*" He said looking thoughtful. "They were beautiful."

"Have you noticed a fiery bird fly around at night, Michael-Lasa?" Dante inquired leaving Lok to deal with the twins on his own. He'll be fine. It's good that he'd be able to hang around other cubs for awhile.

Then there was a piercing screech and looking up Dante saw a bird that looked similar to a dragon mixed with a phoenix fly by.

"You mean that fiery bird?" Michael said looking towards Dante.

"Yup…" Dante said staring at the bird hybrid as it flew across the night sky. Its eerie screech echoing through the shadows.

"That's what we're after?!" Lok exclaimed as he watched the bird. "Is that thing even a titan?" Then the bird disappeared behind a group of mountains that circled the area.

"I don't know." Dante said then looked towards Michael. "Let's head to your coffee shop, shall we Lasa?"

Michael nodded and opened the doors to the mini-van when they got close enough to do so. The twins and Lok, with Cherit in his bag climbed into the back, where the seats were all in a circular position around a small table; while Dante and Michael sat up front.

As they pulled out of the airport parking lot and drove through Anchorage, the twins pointed to Lok all of the fun places to visit. Promising the younger vampire to take him there sometime during the visit. "You've got to go the Alaskan Native Heritage Center!" Jake said excitedly. "It's a whole lot of fun, and you can even dance with some of the mortal native tribes*! It's really fascinating."

"It does sound like fun." Lok agreed smiling. He wasn't lying either hopefully enough Dante will let them have some time off to go do this fun stuff.

"There's also the Glacier Center as well Bochu." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, but pa and pama don't take us there anymore." Jake pouted.

"What's at the Glacier Center?" Lok asked.

"During the winter time, the lake that surrounds the center is ice!" Jake said explained. "And the center is right next to a glacier. Hence its name."

"It's really cool to see parts of the Glacier fall." Rachel added.

"_**But if we can't do those things, then we can at least go to the bowling alley!**_" they said in unison happily.

"That's if they have time, bukas." Michael said looking at them through the rear-view mirror. "And I don't think your parents are going to want you out for a while. Not after the stunt tonight."

"Please, don't tell them!" Rachel whined.

"Yeah!" Jake agreed. "We don't get to see cubs that often."

"I don't think you're getting out of this one bukas." Dante said turning to look back at them. "When I got in trouble with my niada…I never managed to get out of it and Ryan-Lasa's punishments are sometimes harsh."

"But Ryan-Lasa's not here." Lok pointed out. "And from what Michael was saying their parents weren't home when they snuck out. They still might not be there. Sneak out, sneak back in…no one will ever know."

The twins nodded in agreement before each wrapping an arm around the younger blonde teen. A big grin on the elder cub's faces.



Tbc…

R.D.D.G: Ole'! I'm done! Sorry it took so long for me to finish it, my stepdad had come back home from being TDY and he had a week of leave, so I wasn't able to get on as much as I liked. So I'm sorry it took so long. I was bored so I decided to add more vampires and another of a different race. We can't just have vampires showing ;D.

First and second*: okay, I don't know of any European airlines, so I just made up one and to continue on, I've been flying since I was 5 (I'm 17) and I've never had to get a passport, so I don't know the methods of getting one aside from getting a picture taken. So I'm just sticking with what I know. So there are no passports so I hereby decree! XD

Third *: I had a four hour lay-over in Baltimore once. It was pretty fun, that airport is _huge_ and each time I've ever been there I've been in the same terminal. And once I saw a guy who had silver fillings that were on his canines and were long as hell. They looked like silver fangs, and he worked at McDonalds too…

Fourth *: Java's was a coffee house in Eagle River that me and my family would always go to after church (at least while I was Christian and we were there at any rate). It was in a mini-mall right nearby the mini museum that the town had. It had a cabin feeling to it with warm lighting and really cool napkin holders with carvings of Alaskan animals in it. I miss it to death, though there was another really small drive through coffee place too right near the Italian restaurant. There was only one person working there (it could only fit one person in there) and they always gave lolly-pops to the kids. Huh I wonder if those two shops are still there… I miss that town TT_TT…

Fifth *: Whitaker is a very small fishing town that me and my family visited frequently, more so than Wasilla or Seward… it was a rather long drive but it was beautiful none the less, on one side of the road there would be cliff with small waterfalls and foliage on it; and on the other would be a very beautiful bay, river, thing. I couldn't remember what it was, but it was a large body of water and on the other side of the water was a mountain range. It was really pretty. Then you had to go through an old tunnel that was placed within a mountain it was really cool and really dark in there. My younger sister used to claim she saw swimming skeletons in there (and she still says she did about 9-7 years later).

Sixth *: it was really cool at the Alaska Native Heritage Center. It showed the different style of house each type of Alaskan tribe used as well as the history and culture of the tribes. Inside they showed Native art and occasionally one of the tribes: Yupik, tquilinquit (I can't remember how to spell it), Hiada, Aleut, Inuit, and Athabaskan (again can't remember the spelling) would show up and teach the audience some of their dance moves. They would show you the dance and then they would let members of the audience go up and dance with them. I did it with the Yupik and I believe it was either the Tquilinquit or the Haida… and I still remember a couple of moves from the Yupik dance as well. It was always fun to do.

Language XD:

Cei secue= nice (cei) excuse (secue)

Tae?= what?

Te lida ia ikito heko ya mecuda ye dimu = it (te) was (lida) the first (ikito) thing (heko) that (ya) came (mecuda) to (ye) mind (dimu)

Ei sheti yo hi ko mecu ipue hiwata yanheko = I did (sheti) not (yo [also literally no]) see (hi) you (ko) come (mecu) up (ipue) with (hiwata) anything (yanheko)

Ko naya vea yarda eo telu tihei = you could (naya) have (vea) tried (yarda) a little (telu) bit (tihei)

Ko shet yo nitako ei yarda? = you do not [or don't] think (nitako) I tried?

Ko sheti yo! = you did not! (or it could be "you didn't!" Vampires have no apostrophes in their language; however it could be translated like that.)

Bizui nainai= is actually Chinese for shut up grandma! Nainai is the Chinese word for grandmother on your father's side.

Fanen= sorry

Pa= father…I couldn't think of anything else…

Ma= mother

Pama= is a submissive male vampire who gave birth to young. So it's a vampire's way of saying mother to their male mommas XD. So for a female dominant it would be mapa, since she is a female and she is the father (don't ask how two female couples can have kids yet, I'm still working that one out, but a female dominant can get her submissive female pregnant…I just haven't worked out how…)

Kachu= sister

Bochu= brother

Vinsaudate= vampire it literally translates into child of death.

Gindakon= means faerie, though literally it is winged one.

Datesanenku= quite literally death god

Kiareinu= dragon or literally fire breather

Chikikajzuresa= elemental or literally element people

Dowealakanu= elves or literally would walkers

Resauki= phoenix or literally people of fire

Gimaresa= magicians or magic people

Kewadasaoca= demons literally trained chaos

Shet yo riewo = do not worry (riewo)

Ei li yo lemae yankon. Ei haso pemali ya rota ko ye lemae = I will (li) not tell (lemae) anyone (yankon). I shall (haso) leave (pemali) ya (that) for (rota) you to tell.

There we go…I swear I'm done XD. I can't wait to see you in chapt. 10!!! =D


	10. pronounciations for Vampiric language

Pronunciations for the Vampiric Language: by chapters…some may be repeated but oh well… here ya go AngelOfFate12 =D hope this works out for ya.

Chapt. 7:

Niada: (Nii-ah-dah)

Onochisakicha: (oh-noh-chii-sah-kii-chah)

Ha, Chera: (Hah) (Cheh-rah)

Buka: (Boo-kah)

Chimoji: (Chii-moh-jii)

Duroi: (Doo-roh-ii)

Lasa: (lah-sah)

Kichaji: (kii-chah-jii)

Chapter. 8

Ma'lan: (Mah'Lahn)

Fu cai senabeo: (foo) (sai) (seh-nah-beh-oh)

Ha: (hah)

Senabeo cai ji: (seh-nah-beh-oh) (sai) (jii)

Peke eo yetea cho ia vinaka kon: (peh-keh) (eh-oh) (yeh-teh-ah) (choh) (ii-ah) (Vii-nah-kah) (kohn)

Sa menes riewoda matu chimheko: (sah) (meh-nehs) (rii-eh-woh-dah) (mah-too) (Chiim-heh-koh)

Kotasho: (koh-tah-shoh)

Tiama: (tii-ah-mah)

Ei liya kema eo tebie niada nata ko: (ei) (lii-yah) (keh-mah) (eh-oh) (teh-bii-eh) (nii-ah-dah) (nah-tah) (koh)

Anulwoe: (Ah-nool-woh-eh)

Chapter 9

Cei secue: (sei) (she-koo-eh) *like our language C's can be pronounced like S's or K's…if it's beginning with C normally it's pronounced as S…very rarely is it pronounced like S in the middle of a word…at least from what I noticed in my little (quite literally little) word bank XD.

Tae: (tah-eh)

Te lida ia ikito heko ya mecuda ye dimu: (teh) (lii-dah) (ii-ah) (ii-kii-toh) (heh-koh) (yah) (meh-koo-dah) (yeh) (dii-moo)

Ei sheti yo hi ko mecu ipue hiwata yanheko: (ei) (sheh-tii) (yoh) (hii) (koh) (meh-koo) (ii-poo-eh) (hii-wah-tah) (yahn-heh-koh)

Ko naya vea yarda eo telu tihei: (koh) (nah-yah) (veh-ah) (yahr-dah) (eh-oh) (teh-loo) (tii-heh-ii)

Ko shet yo nitako ei yarda: (koh) (sheht) (yo) (nii-tah-koh) (ei) (yahr-dah)

Sheti: (sheh-tii)

Onochisa: (oh-noh-chii-sah) *I forgot to mention this in Chapter 9 but Onochisa means elder. So Onochisakicha means literally "elder night"

Fanen: (fah-nehn)

Vinsaudate: (viin-sah-oo-dah-teh)

Gindakon: (giin-dah-kohn)

Datesanenku: (dah-the-sah-nehn-koo)

Kiareinu: (kii-ah-reh-ii-noo)

Chikikajzuresa: (chii-kii-kahj-zoo-reh-sah)

Dowealakanu: (doh-weh-ah-lah-kah-noo)

Resauki: (reh-sah-oo-kii)

Gimaresa: (Gii-mah-reh-sah)

Kewadasaoca: (keh-wah-dah-sah-oh-kah)

Atanikewanu: (ah-tah-nii-keh-wah-noo)

Atani: (ah-tah-nii)

Riewo: (rii-eh-who)

Ei li yo lemae yankon. Ei haso pemali ya rota ko ye lemae: (ei) (lii) (yoh) (leh-mah-eh) (yahn-kohn). (Ei) (hah-soh) (peh-mah-lii) (yah) (roh-tah) (koh) (yeh) (leh-mah-eh)

Kachu: (kah-choo)

Bochu: (boh-choo)

Pa: (pah)

Pama: (Pah-mah)

Ma: (mah)

Mapa: (mah-pah) *used for female dominants who biologically sired young with their female submissive. In other words the female D, who got their female S pregnant XD. (And thanks to ravenfiremagick I figured out how that was going to work out…)


	11. Chapter 10

R.D.D.G: hello peoples! =D. Here's chapter 10, I'm happy cause I'm going kayaking for my Marine Bio class here soon. And I'm going to kayak towards restricted islands. ^-^ oh yeah and sorry for using a lot of the vampiric language. I've noticed that using it for this helped me out a bunch when it comes to making up new words XD. I have to thank my reviewers. There's Reno's Demon, Hispanic Tenshi, Alybro, ravenfiremagick, xbleedinglotusx (good to see ya again =D), Meme12, REBD, AngelofFate12, darkroge, and Akai mu Tsuki oh and Reno I love your story so far! =D. I like how you incorporated the "come little children" song in there =D. Beats how I used it ^-^. I'm looking forward to reading more =D. oh and xbleedinglotusx I didn't put Ko buka in the translations cause they were both words I used before…buka more so than ko…oh well it means "your cub…" but Leo was cut off by Zhalia so he didn't finish XD.



"Blondes…" Dante said laughing as he shook his head and looked up front once more.

"I believe you're starting to become a bad influence on the lad, Dante." Cherit said as he got out of the bag and sat on the table.

"What did I do?!" Dante asked looking at the yama titan with a raised eyebrow. "If anyone should be blamed it ought to be either Andre or Blake."

"Aye, that'd also be true…" Cherit agreed. "But I remember when you were younger."

"Yeah but Lok wasn't there and I've grown up since then." Dante said rolling his eyes and faced towards the front. "So leave me out of this."

"So how long have you three been a part of the Shadow Moon Clan?" Michael inquired as he drove down the shadowed highway.

"I've been a member since I was 13…so for about 15 years." Dante answered smirking.

"I've been a member for about 13 years." Cherit added.

"I've been a member since well…a week and 2 days ago…" Lok answered. Feeling slightly put off that he spent the least amount of time as a member.

"Who's your sire?"

"An asshole." Lok grumbled. "Though Lord Dracula cleared that up two days ago. Dante's my temporary Guardian."

Michael looked towards the young cub through the rear view mirror. He noticed that the young blonde smelt a bit weird. He could pick up traces of Dracula's potion. Did the vampire king give it to the lad?

"Were you given a potion or anything?" the Alaskan Alpha asked.

"We think so." Lok answered.

"Did Dracula-Duroi give it to you?"

"No." Dante said answering the question. "We think it was Lok's sire."

"Sheti ko hi ia teloba?"

"Yo." Dante shook his head.

Michael sighed and shook his head while he drove. "Einas li vea iki u ia chinsas keata eo loma."

"Einas pa ro pama?" Rachel asked the older vampire.

"Einas pama cai tebie ta saniei hekos nata einas pa." Jake pointed out to his twin.

"Rueta…" Rachel agreed.

Lok watched the others interact before looking to Cherit. "I'm starting to know how Zhalia feels…" he said. "I have no idea what they're saying. You?"

"I can understand a little bit." Cherit said, then smiled. "Don't worry soon enough you'll understand the language. Just listen to them speak, eventually you'll be able to pick up some words."

"Yeah let's hope that comes sooner than later." Lok murmured as he listened to the others talk in vampiric.

"Ei li kas Tim hewen einas lage kacea." Michael said.

"_**Ha.**_" Both the twins said together.

"So, buka." Jake said looking towards Lok. "Where you from?"

"Ireland." Lok said. "My mom and my big sister still lives there."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Venice Preparatory Academy." Lok said. "And call me Lok."

"Fanen, Lok." Rachel said happily.

Jake whistled. "Venice, that's a long way from home for school."

"Where do you guys go to school?"

"_**Chugiak High School.**_"

"It's not that far from Eagle River really…" Jake said.

"It's about nearby Fire Lake Elementary School…or just Fire Lake." Rachel agreed. (WOHOOO Fire Lake elementary is my home-school XD.)

"I heard from Dracula that the Shadow Moon clan is going to be performing at the Halewoena/Semahaen festival this year." Michael said.

"Yes, we're looking forward to it." Dante said. "The last time we preformed was about twelve years ago."

"You were in that show?" Michael sounded shocked.

"Yeah."

Michael began to think back to that night. He remembered seeing Ryan, Gabrielle, Andre, Blake, Musha, Kai, Christina, Mina, Renji, Maya, and Leo…then he remembered one other person with them. Ryan had introduced the teen as his adopted mortal cub…that couldn't have been… "Wait a second…that teen was you?!"

Dante nodded turning his head to look at the older man with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you seem shocked Lasa?" he asked. "It's not uncommon for a clan to let their mortal members sing with them."

"No, but you did Disturbed justice when you preformed their songs. Dark as they were. A lot of people were shocked that someone so young could pull those off emotions and everything." Michael said. "Are you planning to perform their songs again this year?"

"I don't know." Dante said. "We're waiting for the list of songs that the artists have approved us doing."

"Well Disturbed was there and you can tell by the looks on their faces you did their songs justice." Jake said happily. "You may have been sixteen but it didn't sound like someone doing karaoke."

"Thanks." Dante said, shocked by their approvals of his singing. He always thought he wasn't that good…

"So we're singing other artist's songs?" Lok inquired.

"Along with some traditional chants." Dante shrugged. "Vampires may be considered the 'sirens of the land' but that doesn't mean they're good at writing their own songs." Everyone laughed, knowing full well the man was joking around.

"There are a few though who can." Jake said crossing his arms. "I'm pretty good."

"Just don't quit your day and night job." Rachel stuck her tongue out at her twin.

"Burn…" Lok said snickering. "So vampires are naturally good at singing?"

"Ha." Michael said. "It's only a theory, but some say that once our vocal cords healed up after we died, they heal up so perfectly that we are capable of singing perfectly. Though no one truly knows how, some say it was an adaptation so that we could lure people to feed off of to us without a struggle. Hence the name."

"Even you are good at singing, Lok." Dante said.

"No I'm not."

"Well you probably didn't while you were a human. But you're a vampire now." Dante said smiling. "You'll see when we start practicing for the festival."

The rest of the drive was filled with talk about the two clan's well beings during the last two years or so, before Michael entered the small town. It was active for a small town near the middle of the night. There were still people driving to get to different restaurants, there was no bar that Lok could see so that ruled out that idea (A/N I honestly don't remember seeing a bar anywhere in Eagle River…unless it was in one of the restaurants…I dunno). After a minute, Michael turned into a mini-mall and parked right in front of a shop that said Java's.

As they got out of the car, they heard someone open the door and that was immediately followed by, "where the hell were you two?!" They looked to the front of the store to see a man with short, cropped up blonde hair. He bore a chokie that bore a red and black gem; the red being in the center. He wore black jeans and black rob zombie shirt. His wrists covered by black bands. His blue eyes looked sternly towards the twins. "Well?" He asked again.

"_**Fanen, Pa.**_" The twins answered as they rushed over and hugged the man. So the man was their father, Lok mentally said figuring that was the case. "_**We wanted to help welcome them…David is so grouchy…**_"

"You know how dangerous it is in so few of numbers." The man said sternly. "What if the Anulwoe attacked?"

"We're fine, dad." Jake said.

"Jacob." Jacob looked towards Michael. "Where's Tim at?"

"Inside; worried almost half-to the second death over these two." Jacob said looking back at the twins. "Now go in and assure your pama. He was worried sick."

"_**Okay!**_" with one last hug to their father, the two blondes rushed into the coffee shop.

"Kids these days…" Jacob muttered rubbing his brow. "They're going to be the second death of me." He looked towards the others. "I hope that they weren't much trouble, Lasa." He said.

"When are they?" Michael asked smiling, assuring the dominant that they were fine.

"Where's Leo?"

"We're right here, Jacob." The group turned to see David, Zhalia, Sophie, and Leo get out of an onyx black Nissan altima.

"Hope you had a good flight." Jacob said greeting the native.

"Same as usual, long and boring." Leo answered happily. "Who else is here?"

"Tim, Minano-Onochisa, Frank, his mate Kristy, their kids… and I think that's everyone for tonight."

"Yes that's everyone." The group turned to see a man leaning against the door frame. He had rather long black hair, and tan skin; his Alaskan Native blood obvious in his features. He wore a black Evanescence t-shirt, and like Jacob he wore plain black jeans; though he had a couple of chains hanging from the belt loops. His dark brown eyes surrounded by black eye-liner and his lips bearing the familiar black lipstick. Unlike Jacob, who had bands on both arms; the man had a band on his left while the other bore several bracelets. Around his neck was a chokie that bore a red and black gem. Black being in the center this time. The man smiled warmly at them. "Welcome to Java's."

"Thanks, Tim." Leo said, making Lok look from him to Tim. That was the twin's 'mother' or Pama as he's being referred to.

Then Tim turned his attention to his mate. "Do you plan to keep them out here in the chilly night, Jacob?" he asked. "It's rude to make them wait out here." He turned back to the others. "Come on in. And we'll get you something warm to drink."

"But it's not that cold out." Lok said.

"Maybe not for you," Zhalia said. "But for us, it's chilly."

Sophie nodded in agreement as they walked into the coffee house. Dante chuckled before looking towards Lok. "Oh yeah, you haven't fed tonight have you?" Lok's stomach rumbled slightly and he shook his head towards the man, making him chuckle some more. "Well then, once everyone gets settled we'll go get you fed."

Lok nodded. Still uneasy with the fact that he was going to be feeding off of Dante. Though he had to admit, the man's blood did taste good. It'll be awkward feeding off of Dante traditionally…what if he hurt him?! Lok shuddered at the thought, then decided not to jinx it. So he said a quiet, "okay."

Dante placed a hand on the young cub's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze; the entire time smiling assuringly towards the teen. He knew that Lok was nervous. It was practically radiating itself off of the teen.

Michael looked at the two before turning to Tim, who was staring at Lok with a confused and focused look. Apparently he had sensed the same thing Michael sensed in the mini-van. "Einas nedeu ko ye setie ia sayi u nashi."

Tim turned his attention to his Alpha. "Rota tae, Lasa?"

"Sa lida vinogena iki u Dracula-Duroi u pitonas." Michael answered. "Einas shet yo kelsho ieche kon…"

"Did Dracula give it to him?" Tim inquired.

"If he did, then we wouldn't have a need to check." Michael said. "His sire, who apparently was an asshole, and unfit for taking care of a cub, used the potion on him."

Tim nodded in understanding. "I'll check." He said before walking over to where Lok and the others were standing. His fangs lengthening slightly. "Ei eate siha bojo…" he muttered under his breath, before wrapping his arms around Lok; making the cub yelp in surprise.

"What are you--?" before the teen could finish his sentence he felt a pair of fangs sink into him. He saw Dante jump up in an attempt to help him, but was held back by Leo who gained a knowing look in his ancient eyes. Lok hissed in pain as he felt the man behind him take a sucked a small mouthful of blood. Before releasing him. Tim had released Lok, Leo released Dante, who's first reaction; whether it was because of instinct or not is unknown; was to scoop Lok into his arms. (A/N fan girls can squeal now XD…*squeals happily*) the boy held tightly against him, protectively.

Lok looked up at Dante, who was glaring at Tim, feeling a slight blush appear on his face. It was awkward to be held in the older man's arms like this, but…why did it feel so natural? So right? Lok thought about it for a moment as the man held him close. It was probably due to the fact that the man was his guardian…right? Lok felt his heart skip a beat…but paid it no heed when he paid attention to the events unfolding.

"What the hell was that for?" Dante snapped at the submissive vampire. "You don't bite a cub unless you have that cub's permission!"

"Dante…" Leo and Zhalia placed a hand on the man's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. Zhalia didn't fully know what was going on, but she didn't like it when their team leader was pissed so what the hell…she's bound to find out about it in a minute anyways…

"Pama was just…!" Rachel tried to explain when Tim cut her off.

"It's okay, Rachel." Tim said smiling towards his daughter. "I understand why he is angry. If someone had done that to you two I would have torn out their throats." He turned his gaze back towards Dante who still held Lok to him protectively. Growling a gentle, apologetic, cat-like growl towards the cub.

Lok whined back in a tone that said the elder man was forgiven. He didn't know why he whined…he had stopped that about two days ago…but it just seemed the appropriate thing to do.

"So what's the verdict?" Michael asked as he walked behinds the counter of the coffee shop.

Tim looked towards his alpha as his mate walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sa cai eo misavesa."

Everyone but Lok, Cherit, Sophie, and Zhalia stared at the man in shock. Apparently whatever 'misavesa' was it wasn't all that good…or at least…shocking.

"Misavesa?!" Leo said releasing Dante's shoulder. "Are you sure?!" Tim nodded.

"Ha. The blood doesn't lie." Tim said. "And judging from the amount I had gotten…he'll be ready to bear the gem in about a month and a half…"

"That's too soon!" Jacob said looking at his mate.

"I know utawa…" Tim said.

Lok felt Dante's grip on him tighten slightly. Making the teen even more worried about what they were talking about. "Dante…" Dante looked down at the teen in his arms. "What's a misavesa?"

"Submissive…" Dante answered worry slightly in his voice.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lok asked.

"No. Being a submissive is not a bad thing at all." Dante assured the teen, with a smile.

"Then why does everyone look so worried?"

"It's how you are becoming a submissive." Leo spoke up, answering for the human clan member.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked worried about her friend. If the adult vampires are worried, then something is most definitely wrong.

"Generally, Dracula-Duroi uses the submissive potions on females (and a few males) who have found mates who are dominants. Normally for a majority of male cubs, he gives them the dominant potion _if_ the cub has found a mate…or very, very rarely by the sire's request." A man in the back spoke up. The group turned to see a man with skin that could best be described as milk chocolate. His dark brown eyes, ancient looking, very similar to Leo, Ryan and Musha's eyes; which were surrounded by a bit of black eye-liner. His lips bore no lipstick what-so-ever. His outfit consisting of a basic pair of a black, short-sleeved shirt and black pair of trip pants, with black tennis shoes.

"But it wasn't Dracula-Duroi who gave Lok the potion, Minano-Onochisa." Jake pointed out, remembering the conversation from the car.

"No." Dante agreed worriedly. "It was his sire…So he may have had other motives when he gave Lok the potion."

"Out of mild curiosity…" Michael stated staring at the two Huntik males. "Who _is_ Lok's original sire? The ass hole, as you had so nicely put it Lok."

"Brian…" Dante answered.

Michael gained a worried look. "Oh my…" he said leaning his upper body against the bar. "That's not good."

"What is wrong, Lasa?" Cherit inquired as he flew over and landed on the bar.

Michael didn't answer at first, but looked around the bar. "Where is Frank and his family?" he asked realizing that he hadn't seen hide nor hair of them since he had left.

"Frank and Kristy took the kids home." Jacob answered. "The bukas were bored."

"I'm to assume that they used the back entrance?"

"Obviously."

"_**What's wrong Michael-Lasa?**_" the twins asked in unison.

"It's just a rumor." Michael began slowly. "But other vampires are saying that Brian had promised another Lasa (who's ten times worse than he is) that he'll mate both his tenth cub with the Lasa's cub. Who is a bloodthirsty ass to boot…?" Michael sighed.

"How many cubs did Brian have before Lok?" Sophie asked worried about where this conversation was going.

"Nine…and needless to say due to their bloodthirsty and murderous nature none of them walk amongst the undead." Michael said gravely. "Dracula-Duroi saw to _that_ himself…

"So that would make Lok the tenth…" Sophie whispered.

"When did Brian give Lok the potion?" Minano asked sharing Michael's worried look.

"The day he received his fangs." Dante answered. "Two days ago."

"And it's developed that quickly?!" Tim looked shocked.

"Apparently so." Minano said walking up to Lok who was still wrapped in Dante's arms. Don't ask why they didn't move away from each other…they were both too lazy… one was too lazy to pull away and the other was too lazy to let go… (Denial!!!!! XD). "Do you remember what happened?" he asked looking at both Dante and Lok. Somehow knowing that Dante was there.

Lok explained his side of the story from the time he left the shop and was hearing the call, to when he went to bed, to when he woke up in the forest and seeing his sire face to face for the first time. Then Dante added his side of the story which included the fight…though choosing to leave out the fact that the vampire bit him…

"Then what happened to your shoulder?" David asked raising a brown eyebrow towards Dante. He could see memories, and knew full well what happened.

"I hit it against…a rock." Dante said quietly, though quickly making up an excuse. "A very sharp rock…"

"Liar." Lok looked back up to Dante who glared at the taller man.

"You were hurt during that fight?" he asked worriedly. This was news to him, and it also made him feel a bit guilty. If he hadn't been so mentally weak to fend off Brian's control Dante wouldn't have had to come after him. "I mean aside from the spells?"

"It's nothing." Dante said shrugging, mentally wincing as he moved his wounded shoulder. Why is that still hurting?

"Te cai yo yoheko." David said.

"Te _cai _yoheko." Dante said firmly. He did not want Lok knowing about the wound. The boy already felt bad about the fact that he had to feed off of the older seeker. If he knew that he was hurt trying to save him from Brian…then the teen would have never forgiven himself.

David was about to say something but decided to let the issue slide after a glare from Tim.

"_**Who's thirsty!**_" the twins exclaimed as the rushed behind the counter. "_**We make Hot Coco!**_"

"That sounds good." Zhalia said as she and Sophie walked over to the bar like counter and took a seat on the stools. Zhalia adding, "Maybe we can calm down now…"

At that moment, Lok's stomach growled. When was the last time the cub had fed…last night maybe… Dante noticed the growl and looked down towards his students. And gave him a knowing look. "Hungry?" Lok nodded.

"I'll go ask Leo…" Dante shook his head as he noticed the native walking over to talk to Michael.

"No. Leave him be." Dante said. "He hasn't been here in a while. Let the two catch up on old times."

"But then who…?" Dante raised an eyebrow at him, as he finally released the teen from his arms. Apparently his instincts deemed it safe for the cub. "Dante…you're hurt…I can't…"

"I just said it was nothing." Dante said offhandedly. "I'll be fine."

"But…"

"If I say I'm going to be fine, then I'll be fine." Dante said. "You're hungry, you need to feed and human blood is a bit more satisfying than vampires..."

Reluctantly Lok nodded towards the older man, before looking towards Tim. "Hey Tim…"

"Ha?"

"Is there a room I could feed in?" Lok asked, not wanting to feed in front of everybody…it was too awkward…

"Yeah," Tim pointed towards a hallway in the back. "First door on your left."

"Thank you." With that Lok and Dante walked towards the room, which Tim had pointed out. Lok feeling nervous the entire time. Each step he took felt heavy and slow.

Once they entered the room Lok shut the door. In his mind, keeping it open also added to the fact that people could watch and that didn't sit well with the young blonde. He left it unlocked in the off-chance something happened. Dante had already moved so that he was sitting on a nearby table. He was removing his trench-coat. A calm look etched onto his face.

It was silent for a moment, before Dante chose to speak. "So, did Leo teach you when to tell when you need to stop feeding?" Dante asked. "You know while I was out…"

"I fed off of Ryan." Lok said, "and he didn't…he was saving that for you."

"Figures." Dante said then sighed. "All right, here's what we're going to do. When I tug on your hair, then that means, 'that's enough' and I want you to remove your fangs. While you're feeding I want you to try and pay attention to how much you're taking in. It'll help with getting you used to stopping at a certain amount so that you don't damage the person you feed off of too badly." He turned his gaze to Lok. "Agreed?"

Lok nodded. He understood perfectly.

Dante smiled as he removed his shirt, for Lok to see that the man wore a short-sleeved shirt with a wide collar, which left his neck and part of his collar/shoulder area exposed; leaving enough room for Lok to feed. One of the things that Lok noticed was a bandage that was on the base on the right side of Dante's neck. Was that where the "rock" got him? Guilt washed over Lok again as he walked over to Dante. Dante seemed to notice Lok's uneasiness and smiled assuringly to the cub.

"It'll be okay, Lok." Dante said gently. "Just relax. You'll do fine."

Lok nodded as he stopped in front of Dante. After moving some of Dante's Auburn hair away from his neck, Lok felt his fangs lengthen (he learned how to contract them over the past two days). He could feel the blood that filled the older man's veins flow throughout his body. The man's pulse strong underneath his skin. Each beat of his heart like a tribal drum beating a natural, rhythmic tune.

With Dante, he braced himself for what he knew was about to come. He wasn't nervous about the fact Lok was feeding off of him. He had fed vampires long enough to know what to expect…however that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt each time a vampire bites… though Dante would have to admit, Brian's bite was a hell of a lot worse than any of the vampire bites he had ever received. When he was younger he fed Andre, and occasionally Ryan, when they weren't able to find a willing donor. So he was semi-used to vampires feeding off of him…

Lok placed his hands on each of Dante's shoulders to keep the man from moving, before slowly sinking his fangs into the man's bare neck.

Dante hissed in slight pain as he felt his student's fangs sink into his neck. It wasn't as bad, no. However it hurt since the boy was entering too slowly. (A/N that don't sound wrong _at all_ XD I so did not intend for that XD.) Lok noticed the hiss, then pulled his now bloodied fangs out and gave Dante a worried look. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Dante said. "Just don't bite so slowly…that makes it hurt a whole lot more..." then he motioned for the boy to continue. "Now that that's settled, get on with it."

Lok nodded and sunk his fangs back into the holes he had already made. Taking care to heed Dante's advice and bit into him a bit more quickly. Once his fangs were fully submerged in the man's neck, Lok began to drink. Taking care to take note on how much he drank.

Dante placed his left hand on the boy's shoulder as he felt the boy feed. No matter how many times he's done this, it never ceases to feel weird. It felt even weirder when he felt Lok's tongue lick his skin to stop excess blood escape his mouth.

Dante's blood tasted delicious, Lok noted as he drank from the elder seeker. It had a sweet tinge to it, yet it still held the traditional views on what blood should taste like; metallic and slightly irony. Lok could feel Dante squeeze his shoulder slightly, making Lok feel slightly guilty again, but the man didn't grab his hair so he assumed he was in the clear and continued to feed. It tasted good when it was mixed with the tea, however drinking it fresh from Dante himself, it tasted delicious.

After a moment, he felt the signal he was waiting for and removed his fangs from the man; his mouth covered in blood. Dante smiled towards the blonde. "Feel better?" he asked.

Lok nodded. "Thank you." He said, then noticed that the man seemed tired. "You okay, Dante? I didn't take too much did I?"

Dante shook his head. "No. You didn't…I'm just tired; I'll generally be like that after you feed. I just need to rest then I'll be as good as new…"

"Your blood will refill itself that quickly?" Lok asked.

"No." Dante said chuckling, "it will take a little bit to have all of my blood returned, but a lot of it will when I sleep…" Dante squeezed Lok's shoulder gently. "You did good Lok." He said. "Did you keep track on how much you drank?"

Lok nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Dante said. "That's the amount I want you to take each time. That's a good amount to help fill you up, yet do no harm to the person you're feeding off of."

Lok nodded in understanding. Happy that he had done well with his first feed from Dante. Lok moved away and gave Dante room to stand up, as he pulled back on his black shirt. Once more hiding the bandage and now the new bite wound from view; while Lok wiped the blood from his mouth. Once the two were good to go, they exited the room and towards the front of the store where everyone was gathered around the bar sipping either hot coffee or hot coco; both made by Jake and Rachel.

Leo was the first to notice the two and noticed how tired the elder seeker was. He turned to Michael. "Cai areha eo pelaco rota sa ye lepease?"

Michael nodded then motioned towards one of the larger booths. Smiling gratefully, Leo walked over to Dante as they walked over to the counter. Lok taking a seat between Sophie and David and behind Cherit who was sitting on the counter with a mug. A big smile on the Yama titan's face as he drank the hot brew.

"Would you like some hot coco, Lok?" Jake asked smiling towards the younger cub…apparently they enjoy smiling at him… well at least Jake did…Lok shook his head.

"Sorry…I just ate…" Lok answered. "I'll have to take you up on that offer tomorrow." In the corner of his eye he could see Leo lead Dante over to one of the booths, and the man laid down and fell asleep. His trench-coat covering him like a blanket. "Are humans always tired after we feed from them?" Lok asked after a moment. Wanting to double check that he didn't hurt the Auburn-haired seeker by accident.

"Yes." David was the one who answered. "It's a natural reaction from loosing blood. It's easier for their bodies to remake lost blood-cells while they are asleep so…make 'em tired, they fall asleep, the bodies make blood-cells…weeeee…it's a whole little cycle."

"Yeah they're always tired after we feed…" Rachel agreed cleaning off the counter. Apparently not hearing that David had already answered…

"But they're always perfectly fine when they wake up." Jake agreed.

Lok turned to look back towards Dante, slightly guilty that he didn't try to heal the wound. "How do you heal wounds?" Lok asked.

"Do you want the Vampiric version or the English version?" Jacob asked. "It's a whole lot more effective to use the vampiric version, but they both work."

"Vampiric then." Lok said. "You're just going to need to help me with pronunciations."

Jacob nodded. "It's Iasafeda" he said. "Ii…ah…sah…feh…dah… literally translates into Healwound, in case you were wondering. Just place your hand on the wound and say the spell."

Lok muttered the spell several times to make sure that he got it right before hopping down from the stool and going towards the sleeping human.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked following the teen. "You shouldn't disturb him when he's sleeping."

"He was just fed from Sophie," Lok said raising an eyebrow. "I think he's out like a light." With that he pulled the black shirt and tank-top away from the wound he had caused a few minutes ago. The wounds still bleeding a little bit, but nothing serious. Lok placed a hand on the man's bare skin, once more feeling the elder seeker's rhythmic pulse beat. He enjoyed the rhythm but now was not the time to think about it. "Iasafeda…" Lok muttered, surprisingly getting the accent right.

He could feel his hand go warm and a deep forest green light began to shine around his hand, before moving to cover the skin under his palm. After a moment, Lok moved his hand away to see the two small holes that were created by his own fangs close themselves up until there was no mark to show their existence.

As the boy healed the human and Sophie watching, the others gazed at them, the elder members of the group (aside from Zhalia) giving them (Lok and Dante) a knowing look. Leo beaming at the two, their bond has grown since Dante held Lok protectively after Tim bit the cub. Ryan would be pleased to hear such news; the rest of the clan would as well. But they were going to need some help from members of the Huntik team to get them together as well. After all, the two weren't going to be around the clan 24/7 the do need someone's help. "Zhalia, I need to ask you something."

The woman turned her gaze to the native. "With what?" she asked, curiosity appearing a little bit on her face.

"Well…" Leo started quietly, there was no way to make this…well not awkward… "We, meaning me and the rest of the Shadow Moon clan, need help getting both Lok and Dante together."

A blue eye-brow raised. "Now when you say 'together' you can't possibly mean…?" Zhalia said, she had nothing against gay people mind you, but it was just weird, considering who the two were…

Leo nodded. "Yes." Leo said. "We discovered the other day that both Lok and Dante share a bond, which is another way to say that the two are soul-mates..."

"Why not just tell the two then." Zhalia asked.

"It's against tradition." Tim was the one who answered with a smile. "The two who have the bond are meant to discover it on their own…however," his smile grew slightly as he felt his mate wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. "That doesn't mean that others can't _help_ the two see…they just can't tell them. But the help has to be subtle…"

Zhalia noticed Jake's expression fall a bit, apparently he had a thing for the younger blonde. He seemed ecstatic when they learned that Lok was turning into a submissive. "Why would you need my help?"

"We're not always going to be around the clan, lass," Cherit spoke up. "So I need help setting them up while we're gone on missions."

"Why not ask Sophie?"

"She has a crush on Lok…" Cherit replied as though it should be obvious.

"But she knows now that he's going to be automatically gay…" Zhalia said. "I still don't see why you don't ask her."

Cherit crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eye-brow to the woman. "You should know Sophie as well as the rest of the team… she would be upset…"

"True…" Zhalia sighed.

"Besides," Cherit continued. "Both Lok and Dante trust you between you two lassies. Please, Zhalia?"

Zhalia sighed. "fine." She said after a moment of thought. Truth be told, she didn't truly mind helping out the clan, she was just curious as to their reasoning. "So how are we going to get the two love-birds together? Any plans?"

Leo shook his head, when Jake decided to speak up. "How do you know for a fact that they have a Bond?" he asked, making his twin look at him in slight shock. It wasn't like him to question the elders, especially on matters such as this.

"Bochu?" Rachel looked at her brother, "tae cai woraga?" she asked worriedly.

"Yoheko…" Jake turned away and began to sweep the floor, having grabbed a broom that was leaning close to a nearby wall. His 'mom' and dad watched him with semi-confused looks until Tim beamed and disappeared only to reappear next to his son and hugged him tightly.

"Ei telu bachi ve eo uwashu!" he said excitedly as he hugged Jake tightly. A huge smile etched on his face. Jacob and Rachel looked at each other than looked at the two with shocked expressions.

"Pama!" Jake complained, as he struggled in his mother's grip. "Yo ei sheti yo! Lote zei!"

Now Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Fu shet ko kelsho, utawa?"

Tim looked up at his mate. "Ei nitakoda ko tecioda te yee…" he said. "Teruna zelia, ko enre eo mionadata…"

"Tae cai ko u toipe?"

Before Tim could answer, Rachel rushed over to her twin. "Owe cai te?! Owe cai te?!"

Now Jake started to get mad. "Ei shet _yo_ vea eo uwashu cho yankon!"

"Shet yo iele ye ko u pama." Tim said.

"Cai ye Dante?" Leo inquired raising an eyebrow making the two stop and stare at him.

"YO!" Jake said looking at the native like he lost his mind. "Dante cai eo loaca yui vane zelia, tu sa cai yee duleo fu ei!"

Zhalia stared at the two. "I'm guessing he's got a crush…and you suggested that it was on Dante…" she said. Now that situation wasn't hard to figure out. Leo nodded. "Dare I ask why?"

"If you have ever seen how many vampires act towards the man you'd see where I was coming from." Leo said. "For a human he's capable of catching up with vampires about 400 years his senior… it's like he was _made_ for the life of a vampire. Even Dracula-Duroi thinks so, when Dante first started training with the guy at his camps, yeah he was a bit rocky at first, but after a few weeks he was training as though he was a young cub all along. He could catch up in speed with cubs, and in strength…needless to say he put a lot of the cubs to shame his first year. He's even a bit of a 'siren' himself…granted he's not aware of it…" Leo said. "Many vampires hit on him…either they want to sire him themselves or mate with him…"

"He's an odd human." Michael agreed. "So Jake who do you have a crush on?" the alpha submissive gave the boy a sly look. "Cai ye…Lok?" Jake turned a little bit red, making Tim squeal slightly before hugging his son tightly again.

"Tu," Leo said, "Lok dayera ve eo lou-taeme…" he looked towards Jake again. "Fanen buka, tu sa cai yo ia kon fu ko."

Jake looked away, and his mom noticed and began to stroke his head soothingly. Telling him, in vampiric that he'll find a mate, but it's too soon for him to be expecting one.

Sophie decided then to walk over and sat down in her vacant seat. The others raising an eyebrow when they realized that Lok had stayed next to Dante. Leo smirked. Apparently Lok already subconsciously noticed the bond. He looked at Cherit, "told you it wouldn't take long for one of them to notice it, subconsciously at any rate." he said smiling. "His instincts are already telling him to take care of his mate."

"What's going on?" Sophie asked making the native look at her; he'd forgotten she came back…oh crap… "What do you mean by _mate_?"

Leo gave Zhalia and Cherit a look that said, 'can we trust her not to mess this up?' Zhalia nodded then stood up and motioned for the girl to follow her. Saying that she'll explain it. Sophie nodded and stood up and followed the older, female seeker out of the room. After a few moments Sophie and Zhalia walked back, Sophie with a slightly sad look on her face and Zhalia…well it's Zhalia…with an annoyed look…oh boy.

"So will ye help us, Sophie?" Cherit asked flying towards her shoulder. Now that she knew, might as well get her on board…maybe it'll help her get over it…despite the fact that she's helping get the boy _she_ liked hooked up with another man. And not just any man, but her teacher and team leader…ain't that fucked up?

Sophie sighed. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but she did care for Lok and if setting him up with Dante will make him happy, then as a best friend she'll do it. Sophie nodded making Cherit beam and Zhalia give a small smirk as she patted the younger seeker on the back.



(A few days later)

Over the next couple of days, they wandered around during the day, the vampires all covered up in their trench coats; so that they may try to uncover clues about this mysterious titan. Jacob taking Sophie, Zhalia, and Cherit to the library to look up anything she could in ancient folklore. Dante, Leo, Michael, and David trying to locate where the bird was coming from; having noticed that the patterns of the Aurora Borealis matched where the titan had flown the night before. How that worked out they don't know. Tim, Lok, the twins, Frank (who finally decided to appear), his wife Kristy and their children also helping out wandered around Eagle River and Anchorage asking anyone if they knew anything about it. Nobody did, some were frightened that it was a bad omen, while others didn't particularly give a shit.

"Hey Mom, if we don't find any clues can we go to the Alaska Native Heritage center?" Ben, Frank and Kristy's eldest son asked.

Kristy raised an eyebrow towards the 18 year old. "Why?" She asked giving her son a knowing look. "We're trying to find out about the titan, we don't have time to play around. Lok and the others may see it another time."

"Well what if the natives there know something about it?" Andrew, Ben's younger brother by 11 months, asked.

"That is a possibility, Kristy," Tim said happily as he noticed his own cubs gaining an excited look. It wasn't everyday they get to go to the Heritage Center…or anywhere for that matter since a lot of the stuff was closed at night. "If anyone would know about ancient native folklore it would have to be the natives."

"But which tribe though." Frank asked. "Out of the five or six Alaskan tribes…"

"We can ask while we're there." Ben said. "There are always representatives of the tribes. It's just one tribe switches every once and a while for the dance performance."

Lok listened to the elder vampires talk. He knew nothing about the Heritage center or America so he just decided to remain silent. Jake and Rachel looking rather happy as well as Ben and Andrew's younger sister (who's 17). Apparently they didn't get out too often.

"Do you think it's the Athabaskan*?" Jenny, Kristy's daughter, asked. "I remember something about it in my Alaskan History class last year."

"No that was the Yupik." Jake said correcting the female dominant.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I remember Mr. Stokes mentioning it when we covered mythology." Jake confirmed.

"But you never paid attention in that class Bochu." Rachel said raising an eyebrow to her twin. Making the other cubs and Lok chuckle at the other's misfortunes. "And Pama has never mentioned it before."

"So?" Jake asked his twin in regards to the first statement.

"So you can't know that for certain, buka." Andrew said placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. He and Ben already graduated from High School and are both attending UAA (University of Alaska Anchorage). "Hell, it may not even be from Alaskan native mythology."

"We won't know for certain until we ask." Frank said in affirmation. "All right everyone get in the van, we're going to the Heritage Center."

The twins gave each other a high five, while the other three gave big grins. Lok sat there looking confused.

"_**You're going to love it!**_" the twins said excitedly as they each wrapped an arm around the younger blonde. Jenny, Ben, and Andrew both being brunettes, a trait they took after their mother since their father was a red-head. "_**Maybe we can even dance with the natives today!**_"

"I thought we were on a mission, bukas." Tim said as he sat in the very back of the van. While the teens gathered around the mini table and the other two adults got into the front.

"Technically _he_ is on a mission, Pama." Jake said pulling Lok closer to him with a big grin on his face. "We're just along for the ride."

"Thanks for the help by the way." Lok said smiling towards the Tundra River clan members.

"It's no problem what so ever." Ben said smiling towards the younger cub. "You're a member of the Shadow Moon Clan. We're allies, friends, we help each other out."

Lok smiled some more, beginning to feel a sense of community and belonging from what the older cub had said. Growing up in Ireland he was always considered the "weird one" so not a lot of kids liked to hang out with him. Never before (aside when he became a seeker) had he felt such a sense of belonging. "What will we do if the titan isn't of Alaskan Native mythology?" he asked as the thought crossed his mind.

"Then we'll have to trust that Dante, Leo, Michael, and David figured out where the titan rests." Tim said. "I do not recall any mythology that my tribe's elders had told me that included a phoenix in them…" Lok gave the Elder Submissive a confused look.

"Pama is a Yupik." Rachel said smiling. "Though papachu and mamachu are now with our ancestors, as with Pama's family."

Lok nodded in understanding; having heard Leo say that something similar had happened to him. He had completely forgotten that the elder submissive was an Alaskan Native himself. "What if they didn't?"

Andrew quickly covered the younger seeker's mouth. "Don't jinx it." he said smirking. "If I know one thing about David and Michael, they're good at tracking. So is Leo."

It took 28 minutes or so to reach the Heritage Center, which the cubs rushed out of the van. Excited at being able to do something; having been unable to for, according to the twins and Jenny, nearly 4 months.

Lok looked around in wonder as he stared at the totem like statues that rested in front of the building. In particular the statue of a raven totem that rested in the middle of the concrete walkway. And once he got inside he also stared in awe. One side of the building there was a stage and seats that surrounded it. On the other side he could see a place where each tribe showed a bit about their culture and their art, Lok could see different style buildings through the window before him. To him it was quite a sight to behold. It had gotten to the point that Lok had stopped walking to take in the area around him.

"Hey Lok!" Lok was broken from his thoughts to see Rachel waving towards him from the entrance to the art area (A/N as I so called it growing up XD). "Hurry up!"

"Comin'!" Lok rushed over to where the other vampires stood waiting patiently for him, before continuing on into the art area. There were different sections within the art room. Lok noticed that some were carving the designs into a rubbery material or wooden block before dipping the carved surface into ink and pressing to paper, another was bead-work, and another was basket weaving, there were other sections but Lok was pulled away towards where each tribe's history was explained as with their culture. Tim leading the way.

After 30 or so minutes of inquiring the different natives that wandered around the areas, or those who knew about the myths, the group found nothing of use. They sat contemplating the situation in the seats nearby the stage.

"So what do we do now?" Lok asked as he raised his head from his hand which he had placed the elbow on his knee as he sat down.

"I'm going to call Jacob, see if him and the girls found anything." Tim said standing, while pulling out his cell phone.

"And I'll call Michael," Frank said standing as well, a black cell in hand. "See if they came up with anything." The group nodded and the two walked off to somewhere quite. It wouldn't help to try to call the men with a whole bunch of people talking loudly.

As they sat back they noticed a tribe walk onto the stage before him. Lok looked a bit confused but the other cubs smiled excitedly. The group being introduced as Inuit.

"What's going on?" Lok asked noticing the cub's happy looks.

"Remember when me and Rachel mentioned the dancing?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…"

"_**You're about to see it!**_" the twins said happily in unison.

"Really?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, just watch it's really cool. It'll be one thing that never gets too old to watch." With that the vampires watched as a couple men held up very thin drums with one hand and a small wooden stick in the other, and the others got into two lines. After a couple seconds the men with the drums began to beat it to an ancient, traditional tune. After a couple of beats those in the lines began to dance. Ben was right. It was really cool. Lok noticed as he watched in awe. It was truly a sight to behold.

They watched for a few before the drummers finished their beats and one of the women in the line her parka draping her frame. "Who would like to come up and dance with us?" she asked happily. Ben and the other Alaskan cubs looked towards Kristy with curious glances. They wanted to dance.

Kristy chuckled and motioned for the cubs to go. They had a while anyways.

Grinning like mad-men, they got up and walked over to the stage, dragging Lok in tow. They were not the only ones to walk towards the stage and the woman greeted them all happily. They got in line with the Inuit who began to show them the moves of the dance they were going to do; which was basically the dance they had preformed not only 10 minutes ago. Once those who came up to the stage was semi-familiar with what was going on, the woman signaled to the drummers who began to beat the drum over again.

Lok tried to follow along as best as he could. It was kind of hard since he didn't have time to learn the moves fully, but that did not mean he wasn't having a good time. He could feel each beat of the seal-skin drum* beat throughout his entire body. It was awesome! The cubs danced with them for a few more minutes, getting used to the moves as time went on. It nearly got the point that each of them was dancing amongst them perfectly while the other mortals who walked up were still trying to figure the moves out. Lok could have sworn he heard someone mutter, "Leave it to the Goth kids to get it…"

Lok just grinned as he turned in unison with the group. And as they completed the turn the drummers beat on their drums one more time before the song was over. The woman who called them up smiled at those who danced with them. "Thank you so much, you all did so well." she said happily. The other Inuit cheered and clapped in agreement, smiles on all of their faces. With that they walked off the stage to where Kristy sat a smile on her face.

"I've always said that you guys were naturals at tribal dances." She told the Alaskan cubs. "Good job."

"Of course me and my twin got it, Kristy," Rachel said. Jake grinned next to his sister.

"_**It's in our blood!**_"

Ben laughed and wrapped his arms around the twins. "Technically you're part Yupik." He said smiling. "They were Inuit."

"_**Get off our back, Ben. You know what we meant.**_" Everyone laughed as they walked away from the stage area and towards the front entrance where Frank and Tim were waiting for them.

"Anything from the others?" Kristy asked as they walked over, not liking the look that was on her mate's face.

Tim was the first to shake his head. "No, Jacob and the girls didn't find anything. They found some bologna books on Phoenixes but nothing about our mysterious titan."

"What about Dante and Leo?" Lok asked looking towards Frank.

"They managed to find out that it goes into the mountains, but they were unable to track it anymore than that." Frank said. "We're going to reandeveux at Javas."

Everyone nodded and walked back to the van where they crowed in and headed back to Eagle River.



R.D.D.G: By the Gods that took forever! XD. I'm sorry I didn't get it done sooner. ROTC was being a pain (never thought I'd be complaining about that…darn leadership positions), and I've been trying to get all straight A's in my Senior year so that I could apply for the Virginia Military Institute (VMI). And so I've been dealing with SAT's, working on the damn essay (which I still got to finish) and now I've got to worry about talking to my guidance counselor….yeah ain't Senior year fun XD. At any rate, thank you soooooo much for bearing with me on this. Oh yeah I can't remember how to spell some of the tribes names…mainly athabaskan…I know I used to know it when I lived there but it's escaped me over the last 7 years. Now for the drums, I remember someone who worked at the Heritage center mentioned that the drums were made out of seal skins. If I messed up on any of that info plz let me know cause it's been so long, that I'm pretty sure I've forgotten some of it.

Language:

Sheti ko hi ia teloba = did you see the bottle (teloba)

Einas li vea iki u ia chinsas keata eo loma= we (einas) will have (vea) one (iki) of the adults (chinsas) take (keata) a look (loma)

Einas pa ro pama= our (einas [it translates as either we or our, look at context]) father or (ro) mother (pama)

Einas pama cai tebie ta saniei hekos nata einas pa= our mom is better at (ta) sensing (saniei) things (hekos) than our dad.

Rueta= true

Ei li kas Tim hewen einas lage kacea= I will ask (kas) Tim when (hewen) we get (lage) back (kacea)

Halewoena/Semahaen= Halloween (halewoena)/Samhain (Semahaen). (Samhain is the pagan celebration for Halloween it represents the end of the harvest and a day to honor our ancestors and those who have passed on. It's the beginning of the Wheel of the Year [pagan sacred year] and that is the day that the veil between the land of the living and the land of the dead is thin.)

Einas nedeu ko ye setie ia sayi u nashi= we need (nedeu) you to test (setie) the boy's blood (sayi [boy's] u nashi [blood])

Rota tae, Lasa= for (rota) what, Alpha

Sa lida vinogena iki u Dracula-Duroi u pitonas= he was (lida) given (vinogena) on of Lord Dracula's potions (pitonas)

Einas shet yo kelsho ieche kon= we do not know which (ieche) one

Ei eate siha bojo= I hate (eate) this (siha) job (bojo)

Utawa= love

Te cai yo yoheko= it is not nothing (yoheko)

Cai areha eo pelaco rota sa ye lepease= is there (areha) a place (pelaco) for him to sleep (lepease)

tae cai woraga= what is wrong (woraga)

Ei telu bachi ve eo uwashu= my little baby (bachi) has (ve) a crush (washu)

Yo ei sheti yo! Lote zei= No I don't! Let (lote) go (zei)

Fu shet ko kelsho, utawa= how do you know, love

Ei nitakoda ko tecioda te yee= I thought (nitakoda) you noticed (tecioda) it too (yee)

Teruna zelia, ko enre eo mionadata= after (Teruna) all (zelia), you are (enre) a dominant (mionadata)

Tae cai ko u toipe= what's your point (toipe)

Owe cai te?! = who (owe) is it?!

Ei shet _yo_ vea eo uwashu cho yankon= I do not have a crush on anyone!

Dante cai eo loaca yui vane zelia, tu sa cai yee duleo fu ei= Dante is a cool (loaca) guy (yui) and (vane) all, but (tu) he is too old (duleo) for me

Shet yo iele ye ko u pama= do not lie (iele) to your mother

Lok dayera ve eo lou-taeme= Lok already (dayera) has a soul-mate (lou-taeme)

Fanen buka, tu sa cai yo ia kon fu ko= sorry cub, but he is not the one for you.


	12. Chapter 11

R.D.D.G: Heyya everybody here's chap. 11, yeah I'm pretty sure that Chap. 10 seemed like a filler but actually it wasn't. I wanted to get in Lok's first feed off of Dante in there and how they find out what Lok's going to be so actually it's not so much of a filler. So of course there are my reviewers who were oh-so-patient for Chapt. 10; ravenfiremagic, darkyaoiwriter, Reno's Demon, and Hispanic Tenshi, meme12, Juliette Oh and btw I'm switching Zelia to Anun, I was looking over my original sheet that had some of the basic words and I found that I already had a word for all and it wasn't zelia…opps… so switch that out. (ah-noon). Sorry it's been awhile, ROTC being a bit of a pain (as usual) and I'm now going to be playing Muggle Quidditch for my old High School (cause my new one is just a few minutes away, and its gay enough it didn't want to start its own team). So I'm extremely happy bout that, we'll have our first game at the end of December (if we're lucky)

The members of the Tundra River Clan and the Shadow Moon Clan, plus the other members of the Huntik team met up at Java's as the sun was beginning to set. Frank and Kristy's group wandering around Anchorage so that the younger vampire could see it before he left. It's too good of a city to leave unexplored. Besides the cut off time was sunset anyways. So what the hell. Needless to say the group had a fun time.

Dante, Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, Cherit, and Leo were sitting at the bar. Their backs to it so that they were facing the other vampires who sat at various tables.

"So? What are we going to do?" Ben asked as he leaned against the table. "No one in Anchorage knows about it, well aside from seeing a large fire bird in the sky…and it's not in the Native mythology..."

"There was nothing in the libraries about it, either." Sophie said looking slightly disheartened; the day had come when she couldn't find anything in a library. She turned to Dante and Leo. "What about you guys?"

"The most we gathered was that it resides deep in the mountains." Leo said crossing his arms over his chest. "But the mountain ranges here are vast and if you haven't noticed they surround the entire area. The titan could be anywhere."

Michael and Dante nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should all go out and see if we can track it down tonight while it is in flight." David said standing up and looked towards the window. "We may get a clearer idea as to where it dwells."

"_**Let's do it!**_" the twins exclaimed happily making members of the Tundra River Clan look at them as though they had grown a second head. The twins noticed this and cocked their head to the side. "_**What?**_"

"You guys…_agreeing_ with _David_…" Jenny said. "Has the Apocalypse come?"

"It seems so." Tim said laughing.

The twins glared at the two then turned to David. "Shouldn't you be talking to Gabrielle or something?" Jake asked which made Dante and Lok raise an eyebrow and look towards the dominant who glared at the blonde male twin.

"Wait…David…you're the one Mom is always talking to?" Dante asked slightly shocked. He knew for a fact that Gabrielle had been talking to someone from a clan in Alaska but he always figured it was one of the clans near Seward or Nome, but not Eagle River.

"The better question is why?" Lok said leaning against the bar.

David's face went very minorly pink which everyone but Lok noticed; hell even Sophie and Zhalia noticed it and quickly understood the reason behind it.

"Lok, tell me you did not just ask that question." Sophie said shaking her head towards the blonde seeker.

"What?"

"It's obvious as to why they're talking!" Sophie said.

"They're best friends?" That was a very possible reason.

At this all of the Huntik team and Leo groaned and shook their heads while trying to hold in their laughter. The girls doing a better job of it than the boys I must say.

"Lok, please for the love of the Goddess, tell me you're just joking around when you asked that…" Dante said looking towards his student/cub. Lok gave him a look that said, 'nope.' This made Dante turn to Leo. "You explain it to him."

Leo shook his head. "He's _your_ cub." He said with an amused grin on his face. "_You _explain it to him, Xiao."

Dante turned his gaze back to the confused blonde, (by now the rest of the vampires are snickering silently). "Lok, what is David?"

"A male vampire." Lok answered trying to see the point in this.

"Dominant or submissive?"

"Dominant."

"Good. Now what is Mom?" Dante asked hoping that the boy would have put two and two together. No such luck. Which is sad cause even _Sophie_ got it and she doesn't really have anything to do with vampires.

"A female vampire."

Dante sighed. "Dominant or submissive?" What was this twenty questions or something?

"Submissive." Lok answered crossing his arms at Dante. Waiting for the older seeker to explain the reason for playing twenty questions.

"Okay, when it comes to mates, who mates with each other?"

"A dominant and a submissive." Lok answered. Definitely 20 questions.

"Good. Now we have a dominant male and a submissive female…" Dante said. "What other reason would they talk to each other?"

"I just asked if they were best friends!" Lok exclaimed.

"Okay…fair enough, but what if one doesn't see it that way, while the other one does?" Man this kid was clueless when it came to identifying crushes.

Lok thought about it for a moment…and Dante could see the realization that appeared in the boy's eyes…finally. "Wait a second…David likes Mom!"

At this the other vampires couldn't hold in their laughter any more and they busted out laughing.

"FINALLY THE BUKA GETS IT!!!" Ben said laughing while clutching his sides, his younger brother leaning against him so that he wouldn't fall out of his seat.

"We've been trying to get those two together for a while now." Michael said, an amused smirk on his face. "David noticed the bond…Gabrielle has noticed it only slightly…even Ryan-lasa is trying to help."

"He didn't let me know about that." Dante said looking towards the Submissive Alpha. "I would have helped."

"It's Vampire business." Michael said. "And no offense Dante, but you may have been raised by vampires but you're still not a vampire."

"Fair enough." Dante said shrugging his shoulders. He was used to that, there were some things that Ryan wouldn't teach him due to him still being a mortal. This was nothing new for the auburn-haired man. "However since I know about it _now_, may I help?" He really wanted to help Mom get together with her soul-mate.

Michael and Leo exchanged a look before turning back to the 28 year old. "We'll ask Ryan-lasa." Leo said smirking towards the man.

"Well then that's a definite no." Dante said shrugging. Damn…

"Why do you say that?" Zhalia asked.

"If Ryan didn't teach me something or mention it to me, then he's not going to teach it to me until I turn and that is _if_ I turn." Dante said. "Even if I knew about it and am curious about it, he won't answer. And the books he gives me doesn't cover everything." Dante noticed that the sun had fully set. "Shouldn't we be heading out?" He asked.

The others noticed the darkened sky and smiled. "Yup." Michael said as the humans grabbed their coats and they walked out of the shop.

"Are we taking the cars?" David asked as he placed his hands in his pockets, prepared to grab the Nissan keys.

Michael made a so-so sign with his hands. "Yes and no. We drive to a point then from there on out we're walking." He said. "We may lose sight of it if we drive." David nodded and checked to see if his phone was fully charged. It was. "We'll split up." Michael said. "Dante, Lok, Leo, and Tim you hit the mountain ranges to the south." The four nodded. "Kristy you stay here with the younger kids."

Kristy nodded, and the twins glared at Michael. "_**How come **__**we**__** have to stay behind!?**_" They asked.

"I'm staying too." Jenny said as she stood next to Rachel. "Hunting for titans doesn't suit me. Besides I've got summer homework to finish anyways."

"Kachu you just want to spend some time with your girlfriend." Andrew said giving his sister a sly look.

"What's it to ya?" Jenny asked glaring at her brother. "She's got summer homework to finish too ya know."

"Mine's more of on the AP English and AP History side." Rachel said shrugging. "Jenny's is more of on the AP Biology and AP Calculus side."

Lok cocked his head to the side. "Are they mates too?" He asked Ben as the Alaskan's brother and sister bickered.

Ben shook his head. "It's not uncommon for vampires to date; it helps them find their soul-mate. As for if they are soul-mates…it's a bit too soon to tell, if they are and the elders know about it, they're sure as hell aren't telling us. But they are dating; they've been dating for a couple of years now."

"Have you dated anyone Ben?"

The elder vampire cub thought about it for a moment. "Yeah I've dated this cute submissive boy once. His clan was forced to move over to Eagle River a couple of years ago due to the Anulwoe, he was a nice guy. He moved back though so we broke it off, we keep in touch though. Then let's see I dated this one girl from a clan in Fairbanks, that didn't last long though…"

"What happened?"

"She didn't like long distance relationships." Was the simple reply.

"Oi can I finish?" Michael asked, making even Andrew and Jenny stop fighting.

Everyone nodded and the submissive smiled. "Thank you. All right, David; you and Frank get the east. Andrew; you, me, and Sophie get the west, and Jacob; you, Zhalia, and Ben get the north."

Everyone nodded in understanding. "Then let's hit the road," Michael said. "Keep your cells on you at all times." The Alaskans nodded and they got into their respective cars and drove off In their respective directions.

Tim drove off in his black and red Honda, as they drove out of Eagle River.

Lok looked at the two elder vampires in the front of the car, him and Dante getting the back seat (suckers). "So, Tim, where are we going to start?"

"There's a Natural Park to the south of Eagle River, right near some mountain ranges." He said. "It'll be as good as any place to start." The group nodded as the man drove through the night. Finally after ten minutes Tim pulled into the parking lot of a log cabin, that bore tables on the outside and a dirt trail a little ways from that. After pulling the keys out of the ignition, Tim got out of the car, Leo following his lead. "Here we are." Tim said, as the others got out too. "Let me got talk to the rangers real fast. They know about us vampires, so they let us walk the trail occasionally, on the condition we let them know."

The four since Cherit decided to come out of Dante's coat pocket walked toward the railing of the patio with the tables. It had a nice view of the landscape upon which they'll be walking. Lok was awestruck when he saw the landscape of trees and mountain ranges in the background. Too bad the moon wasn't full. It would have made the scene a whole lot more tranquil and serene.

Lok looked up at Dante who stood right beside him and noticed that his face also gained a tranquil countenance.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Leo asked the two as he stared at the forests.

The two nodded.

"Yeah," Dante said. "Is this what your home-land used to look like, Thunder?" He asked looking towards the native. "You know before it became a city?"

Leo nodded. "There weren't as many spruces as there are here, but it was very much the same." He answered.

"I wouldn't mind living here," Lok said smiling. "It's really beautiful."

The two nodded in agreement.

"We're all set." Tim said as he walked over to the three as they looked out at the woods below them. "Shall we set out?"

"Heck yeah." Lok said grinning, chuckling the group began to walk over to the trail and into the woods.

(Somewhere in Alaska; Organization base)

The professor looked at the vampires chatting amongst themselves before him. T'was a pity that there were so few vampires who would side with the Organization. Each of the vampires he had selected were rogues amongst their race. Their bloodlust surprassed any vampire who walks among the living to this day; they were the muses that fueled and created the fear that mortals continue to believe. And now…

"How is your new fledgling coming along?" the Professor asked as a new vampire walked into the room.

"His fangs just grew in and he had just fed as a true vampire for the first time." A vampire with black, shaggy hair said as he moved so he was standing before the Professor. "Drank quite a lot for a first feed too."

"Are you ready to turn another, Brian?" The professor asked.

"Listen, Human." Brian said. "Do you have _any _idea about how much trouble it is to take care of a newly turned vampire? And by the way, we're called cubs not fledglings."

"It makes no difference to me what you call yourselves." The professor said waving off the comment, Rassimov beside him looking bored as usual. "Would you say that it was a successful turn?"

Brian sighed in annoyance. Man was this mortal annoying. "Yes. He shall become what every vampire _should_ have been to begin with." He sighed again. "I should be able to turn another in about a month."

"Where is that pitiable excuse of a suit?" Rassimov asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's really full after his first feed. When fangs come in without the aid of the ceremony it enhances the bloodlust. And it drains them to the point of exhaustion after the first feed. He's sleeping it off." Brian answered the dark seeker. Then the vampire turned his silver gaze to the professor. "Now, if you excuse me, mortals; I have business with another sire to attend to." With that he walked away from the seekers in search of the sire in question. Grumbling about pathetic mortals under his breath. As he walked into a hallway, noticed a figure leaning against a wall paying it no heed until it spoke.

"Yewa shet ko tilesna ye ya petika, talo hileo, Brian?" Brian turned his silver gaze to a vampire who was leaning against a wall within the dark hallway which the 700 year old just entered.

"Yewa shet ko?" Brian retorted facing the man.

"Ei en yo ia kon owe cai waboi ye eo talo, vane siki sa asa." The man smirked towards silver-eyed vampire before him.

"Ei shet yo wabo ye sa, vane ei taikeye shet yo siki sa asa." Brian snarled, his fangs bared. Daring the other to say otherwise.

The man laughed. "Ha ko shet." He said grinning. "Marolaba ko liya vea nashideida sas ayera ra noa ra loma ta sas… eya…ko vea yo linakada siha talo…yewa?" His expression grew both serious and concerned as the words passed his lips. He was now truly curious as to the motives behind his kins-man's logic.

"Rota iki heko, sa nashi liya seate gositei," Brian said pulling a face that showed that he was about to gag, "ia sare cai ruceda. Ia atanis rere yo ceika ye sa." Brian added gaining a thoughtful glance to the door.

"Yewa shet ko kewae?" The man asked raising an eyebrow to the slightly younger vampire.

"Ei shet yo." Brian said. "Ei en seui sa. Nece sa letopes sa di u ia rabiga, ei_ li_ linaka sa."

The other man laughed. "_Areha_ ia Brian, eis anun kelsho vane utawa!" he said wrapping an arm around Brian's shoulders. "Eis rere lagei riewoda matu ko."

"Ko anun nitakoda ei reresa zeii foso rota eo talo?!"

"Ei sheti yo nitako ya." The man said raising his arms.

"Te shet yo terani." Brian said turning away. "ei en lomai rota Jason. Shet ko kelsho wenera sa cai?"

The man thought about it. "Ei nitako sa cai ne ia kobumoro hiwata sa buka." He answered pointing down the hall. "Yewa?"

"Ei vea senabeo hiwata sa."

The man gave Brian a knowing look. "Ko vea eo ikisaza buka ye taeme hiwata sa buka." It wasn't a question. Brian raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Ha."

The man smiled. "Nehe ei li hi ko nolare." He said as he moved from his place against the wall and walked away. "Kei."

Brian shook his head as he watched the retreating back of the vampire. "He's a strange one…" he muttered before walking in the opposite direction.

(With Lok, Dante, Tim, Leo, and Cherit)

They walked down the mountain trail for what seemed like hours (but it was actually a hour) Before they came to a large clearing with a large lake in between the forest they just walked out of (for the time being) and the mountain ranges before them.

Tim looked around as they took a quick break. "Huh…I'm surprised the bob cats aren't out." He said as his eyes scanned over the dark forest. (Well dark for everyone else but not him and vampires)

"There are bob cats around here?!" Lok asked looking around worriedly. Leo laughed and ruffled the cub's hair.

"Yes, but they are nothing to fear, Kawauso." Leo said smiling.

Tim nodded in agreement. "While they may be dangerous for mortals like Dante here, they're like rather large house cats to us. Cause of our connection to the feline family (particularly large cats), they mean us no harm, and are actually quite playful." He said smiling. "I remember when the twins were younger and we came out here, they got separated, and a couple of Bobcat parents found them and protected them from a grizzly bear, then took care of them until we found them."

"That's cool!" Lok said in amazement.

The others nodded in agreement. "Yes it is." Leo agreed. "I remember American mountain lions once cared for me when I was injured by the Anulwoe and was away from other clans." The native beamed. "Their cubs were so adorable and playful too."

Lok looked over to Dante. "So, Dante got any cool big cat stories?" the blond cub joked.

"I wish." Dante chuckled. Liar! He did have a couple but he didn't want to say them out loud. He was already an odd mortal to begin with, and even he didn't understand it, so he wasn't going to talk about it until he did.

*flashback*

"_Catch up, Dante." Metz said smiling towards the twelve year old seeker as they crossed through the Amazon rainforest. "We certainly don't want to get separated here." The young pre-teen looked up from the bushes and beamed at the man. _

"_Coming Metz!" the young boy said happily as he ran to catch up with his teacher. _

_Metz laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Do you still have Solwing?"_

_Dante pulled out the amulet that Metz had given him and beamed some more. "Uh-huh!" the young seeker looked towards the forest. "How much farther is it, Metz?" he asked staring at the forest. "We've been searching for nearly a week."_

_Metz pulled out the Holotome. "if I'm reading the Holotome right, it shouldn't be much farther, Dante." He assured his student. "if we're lucky we won't see any suits."_

"_I dare them to mess with us!" Dante grinned._

_Cherit beamed at the boy and flew over to his shoulders. "Aye, lad I'm sure you would show them a thing or two." He said smiling._

"_Well maybe not me, but Metz would definitely show them a thing or two!" Dante said proudly. "They would be sorry they ever messed with him!"_

_Metz laughed. "So they would." He agreed as they continued to walk. The sun was beginning to set. "Step lightly Dante, we need to get there before nightfall."_

_Dante nodded and nearly ran to keep up with his mentor. After another two hours they made camp and began to get ready for the night, a fire was started to keep them warm during the night. _

"_How far are we now?" Dante asked as he ate the food Metz gave him. He was hungry as hell._

_(… … let's skip ahead cause that'll take forever XD)_

_Metz and Dante slept soundly with Cherit keeping watch. Metz already a light sleeper in the off chance Cherit spotted danger._

_The urge to pee woke the young seeker from his slumber. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stood and moved over to the edge of the mini-camp. _

"_Cherit, I'm going to the bathroom." Dante informed the Yama titan. "I'll be right back."_

"_Don't wander too far," Cherit warned. "And yell if you run into trouble."_

"_I know Cherit." Dante assured as he moved through the brush. Away from the camp and into the moonlit rainforest. Dante hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the undergrowth. Never noticing the slithering form in the branches above him._

_Finally the young seeker stopped near a small creek and began to relieve himself when he heard twigs break off of the branches above him. "Who's there?" Dante asked turning around after zipping up his pants. _

_The sound of twigs breaking answered him._

_Dante backed away worriedly. "Cherit? Is that you? Metz?"_

_More breaking twigs._

_Dante glared at the shadows. "This isn't funny! Come on out!" _

_Yet again no answer but the breaking of twigs._

_Now the younger brunette was scared. It didn't help that he was in the middle of one of the most dangerous places on earth. _

_THUD/SPLASH! Dante froze. Slowly he turned around and before he could see what was behind him pain erupted in his left shoulder as something bit him really hard. Dante screamed in pain as he struggled against…scaly skin…oh shit…_

_Dante looked at the head of his attacker…oh fuck it was an anaconda and a rather large anaconda at that…and it had a strong grip on his shoulder. Dante screamed again and again in agony and for help as he struggled against the large snake. The snake wouldn't budge, however started to wrap its body around the boy's body. Apparently it thought he was being too troublesome. Adding to the boy's pained cries._

_RAWR! A black shadow jumped in front of Dante's vision and attacked the anaconda making the snake release his shoulder which was now bleeding slightly-heavily. But the thing kept squeezing…damn it. looking at the fight that was going on right in front of him, he saw a black jaguar biting the back of the anaconda's head making the snake hiss and thrash in pain. But the jaguar held strong. Finally after breaking the snakes neck sending it to the ground the jaguar and Dante with it. The body going slack and releasing the boy from its tight grip. _

_Gasping for breath Dante crawled out from the coils of the snake's body and began to cough and gasp as his lungs took in missing air. Then a low growl reminded him of another danger that was only a few feet ahead of him. Turning over he saw the jaguar gazing at him intently. It's piercing luminous eyes never leaving his amber ones. Dante tried to back up slowly then gasped in pain and held his left shoulder. Man did that snake have a strong bite. _

_Another low growl emitted itself from the black jaguar's throat causing Dante to turn his gaze back to the cat. __**This is it…**_ _he thought fearfully as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst. __**This is the end…**__ he flinched as he heard the large cat make its way towards him. _

_But the final blow never came. Instead a rough tongue began to lick his wounded shoulder tenderly. Dante opened his eyes and stared at the jaguar who raised its head and stared at him, before giving a comforting growl and moving so it was lying right behind the young seeker. Pulling him down so that it may get better access to clean the wound. As the jaguar licked his wound Dante mustered up the courage to reach up and pet his savior and despite living in the wilderness its fur was rather soft. _

"_Thank you." Dante said towards the large cat. Not knowing why he was talking to the large cat, but it seemed appropriate…_

"_Dante!"_

_Huh? That wasn't in the memory…_

"_Dante!"_

_Okay what the hell?_

"Dante!" The man was jerked from his thoughts by someone smacking his head.

"Huh?"

"We're moving out." Lok said placing his hands on his hips. "What were you thinking about? You spaced out. That's not like you."

"Just zoning." Dante muttered shaking his head. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Well now that sleeping beauty's back." Leo said smirking towards Dante. "We can continue on."

"I wasn't sleeping!"

"You might as well have been." Tim said smirking. RING RING RING! Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What's up?"

"_Any sign of our mysterious titan?_" Jacob asked.

"No." Tim answered but was cut off when a large screech echoed through the area. And the large titan flew up from the mountain ranges before them. "Never mind…we found him." He said.

Lok looked at the titan then realized that it was coming right at them. "Or it found us."

"It usually flies this way." Tim said. "How do you know it's found us?"

"Gut feeling…" Lok answered as he took a step back.

"What do you…" before Dante could finish his question he felt talons wrap around his body and lift him up into the air. Looking around he saw Lok in the same predicament as him, Cherit trapped in between the teen and the foot. The young cub struggling against the foot that held him.

With the two in claw the titan turned around and flew back to the mountains. Down below Dante could see Tim and Leo running to catch up with the bird but were stopped by a steep cliff. At this Dante cursed. There was no way they would be able to help them now…and he wasn't able to do much with both of his arms pinned to his side. Dante turned his gaze to Lok. "Lok are you guys okay?!" he yelled over the gusting winds that followed the large titan.

"We're fine!" Lok yelled back. "You?"

"Yeah!"

The two fell silent, for the titan had reached an altitude that made it hard for Dante to breathe like normal and at the speed they were going yeah… finally after fifteen or so minutes, Dante spotted what looked like a large cave carved into the side of one of the mountains. What the fuck?

"Lok are you all right?" Dante turned his gaze to where the blonde vampire and his face was scrunched up with discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Dante called over to his student worriedly.

"There's a strong stench of blood!" Lok answered back. "It's unbearable!"

Wait a second…there was a strong stench of blood? How was that possible? They were in the middle of no where. No sane human or even vampire (unless they live in the Himalayas or something) would even dare live this deep in the mountains. Finally the phoenix-like released the two seekers and titan landed on the ledge behind them. After being released from the large titan's hold, Lok fell to his knees and covered his nose with both of his hands. The smell of fresh blood, and a lot of it, was getting to him. Dante kneeled next to the teen and pulled him closer protectively. Why would there be this much blood this far in the mountain range, what's more this high up a mountain?! Then he turned his amber eyes to the bird behind them. He had never heard of titans eating humans before…well except Fenris that one was a _totally_ different ball game, other than that titan he couldn't think of any others…

Maybe this one was like the Norse wolf.

The bird did nothing, it stared at them for a moment before looking back to the cave; and Dante could have sworn for a split second that a saddened look entered its eyes as it walked into the cave. The three watched the titan walk into the cave.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Cherit said as he gazed after the other titan.

"It's a question of should we?" Dante said.

"Well it's too cold for you to be out here Dante." Cherit said. "And Lok would be better inside I say."

"What part of strong stench of blood don't you get Cherit?" Lok asked turning his gaze to the titan.

"I think that may be why the titan brought us here." Cherit said looking at the cavern.

Dante and Lok looked at each other before turning their gaze to the yama titan. "How do you figure that, Cherit?" Lok asked.

Cherit shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said pensively. "It's like an instinct. It doesn't mean us any harm. We should follow it I say."

Just at the yama titan said this, the titan poked its head from the cave and gently nudged them inside. The three noticing the intricate designs of the entrance. Marks that looked similar to an ancient writing decorating the outside. Dante's brow furrowed in thought. He had seen that writing before in one of the text books Ryan had given him to study.

The farther the three (four if you count the large titan behind them) went into the cave; the stronger the smell of blood became. Finally they entered a large cavern that had many tunnels and some buildings attached to it. But if it wasn't for one little detail the three would have been in awe of the structure…

There were hundreds of dead bodies everywhere.

"Oh my!" Cherit cried out in shock as they stared in horror at the carnage that lay in front of them.

Dante released Lok and walked over to one of the bodies and examined it gently. Noticing on the skin some distinct feather/tattoo like markings all over the exposed part of the body. He had heard about these markings before…

_Remember Dante, __**Ryan said, **__the way to identify a phoenix is the markings they bare. They resemble the feathers that appear when the turn into their bird form._

Dante gazed up from the body he was examining and looked around in horror. This was a flock of Phoenixes!

"By the Goddess!" Dante said in shock.

"What is it Dante?" Lok asked worriedly as he walked over to the older man. "Who are these people?"

"They are, or rather, used to be phoenixes…" Dante answered sadly. The titan let out a cry of distress at the mention of the departed being's race.

Lok's countenance became on of lament, as he gazed at the nightmare around him. "What happened to them?" He asked.

"I'm going to figure that out." Dante said standing up and placing a reassuring arm around the younger seeker. "Right now, I need you to go look for survivors."

Lok nodded towards the man before walking away. Cherit along side him and the large phoenix titan following behind. Dante gazed sadly after the teen before sighing and pulling out his camera, he had brought with him to record memories of the trip. Slightly glad he didn't leave it at Java's for now he had to record evidence.

Lok walked around the really, really large cavern trying to see if he could find any survivors. As he was about ready to check a nearby hut, the large titan had another idea and began to push the young Vampire over to a large hut. "Hey what are you doing?" Lok questioned the large titan. "I still have to check that hut over there. I'll come back to this one."

The large bird gave a caw as in saying, 'no. You check this one now.' Deciding to listen to the titan Lok let himself be led until he was at the entrance to the hut. There was a bloody carnage in this one as well… Lok walked in checking pulses of the bodies, well except for the ones where it is _clearly_ obvious they are dead. As he finished checking the pulse of a young child, he heard a hoarse cough sound near him. Looking in the direction of the cough he saw an old man maybe in his 70's the markings that all of the phoenixes bare evident on his skin. His clothing bloodied and torn with slash marks and his neck covered in blood. It was obvious to Lok that the man was dying. He could hear his heart pound slowly…he didn't have much time left. Even if he used the vampiric healing spell it wouldn't be enough to save him.

The man opened his golden eyes at the sound of voices, and smiled when he saw the large titan behind Lok. "My…old…friend…" the man spoke in a hoarse and weak voice, and his voice was heavily accented. "You… (cough, cough) have brought…help." The titan cawed gently and pushed Lok towards the dying man. Seeing the young cub the man smiled warmly. "Welcome…to what…used to be…our nest…young cub…"

"What happened here?" Lok asked as he kneeled beside the elderly phoenix.

"We…we were attacked…" the man coughed. "There…there is a…chic…trapped within…one of the tunnels…neither myself…or my titan…can reach him…"

"Which tunnel?" Lok asked. "I'll get him for you."

The man smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are… a kind…young cub… (Cough, cough)." The man grabbed the pendant, which Lok quickly recognized as an amulet, and pulled it from around his neck. "Here…" he placed the titan's amulet into Lok's hand. Lok glowed red as the titan quickly bonded with him.

Lok looked from the amulet to the old phoenix. Tears starting to form in his eyes. This much carnage…who would do such a thing?!

"I…leave…him…and the…chic…in your capable…hands. Young…cub." the man said smiling. "Remember…young one…we don't…blame…all…" the man at that moment breathed his last breath. And his hands fell limply onto his body. The phoenix titan gave a sorrow-filled cry at his former seeker's death.

Cherit's ears fell sadly as he looked to Lok who had his head bowed as he let some of the tears that had accumulated around his eyes fall. Even though he didn't know the man, what happened to him and everyone here…Lok didn't need to know him to feel this much pain. Cherit flew over to him, and gently said, "Lok. We need to find the chic."

Lok nodded. "Yeah…" standing up, he looked to his new titan. "Do you know where the chic is?" He asked. The titan turned its attention to his new seeker and gave a caw before walking away from the hut. The two following along behind him.

As Lok was looking for survivors, Dante examined the bodies that littered the area. Trying to find some clue as to how they died. He found the same wound on all of them, though some bore more wounds than others. And one thing was certain to the human. They were killed by a vampire. Dante found that impossible as he took pictures of the wounds and the scene around him. Vampires, not even the rogues would attack a phoenix flock. It must have been a recently turned cub…and a very hungry recently turned cub at that. Dracula had to hear about his, so did Ryan. Out of rogues the most dangerous were ones that had just received their fangs and are now running amuck. They have no control what so ever.

_This is not good…_ Dante said as he examined more bodies. Now also trying to find survivors.

The large titan led the blonde vampire to a tunnel and cawed into it. Lok listened and then he heard a small caw answer back. The chic was in there all right and he was luckily still alive. "Stay here, Cherit." Lok said as he walked into the dimly lit tunnel.

"Hello?" Lok called out into the tunnel. His voice echoing off of the rock walls. "Can anyone hear me?"

Lok strained to hear any sounds, luckily enough as a vampire his hearing was better than a human's. No one answered back, but Lok could hear the sound a small heart beating rapidly. The little one was scared. "I'm here to help you." He called out. "But I need to know where you are so I can get you out and somewhere safe."

Still no answer, but the sound of a heart beat was getting louder and louder the deeper he moved in. Finally after another five minutes or so, he stopped in front of a large pile of rocks; behind there he could hear a little boy crying. Placing the amulet the old Phoenix gave him around his neck he began to move away the rocks starting from the top so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt the chic on the other side. The young one noticed that someone was moving the rocks and instantly fell silent. "It's okay." Lok said since the young chic already knew he was there. "I'm getting you out of here. You'll be safe. I promise." Lok said soothingly to the chic inside. Lok began to feel the young one relax slightly once he was able to sense that Lok meant no harm. After a minute or so, Lok was able to move the rocks so that he was able to see inside. He could see a small form sitting in the corner of a small room.

The boy looked no older than 4 years old with shoulder length red hair…no quite literally his hair was red. The feather-like markings apparent on his skin. Like the elder he had golden eyes, though currently they were red and wet, so it was obvious that he had been crying. "It's okay, young one." Lok said gently as he moved more rocks out of the way. "You're going to be fine, all right?"

The chic nodded his head, which slightly surprised Lok. He had expected that the chic wouldn't have been able to understand him. Well that makes things easier. After another minute he had finally moved enough rocks so that he could pull the young boy through with no difficulty. Lok reached his hand for the young chic. "Here, take my hand and I'll pull you out." The young boy stood and walked over to Lok's hand and grasped it. After making sure that he had a strong enough grip to pull out the boy, but not too strong so as to hurt him, Lok gently pulled the young boy out. The boy still sniffling a bit. Picking up the chic Lok tried to calm him down. "Are you hurt at all?" Lok asked as he looked the younger boy over for wounds. The chic nodded and Lok quickly found several, they weren't life threatening luckily enough, however it wasn't good to have the chic go unhealed. "Hold still all right. I'll heal you right up."

The chic nodded again, curious how he was going to do so. Lok placed his hand on the wound and concentrated on the only vampiric spell he knew. "Iasafeda." He said, and just as when he healed Dante, his hand glowed a forest green before transferring t the wound and immediately healed it up. Without a moment's hesitation did that to the other wound as well.

After the wounds were healed up, Lok looked towards the chic. "Feel better?" he asked.

The chic nodded, and then the toddler looked over at the amulet that hung around Lok's neck. And more tears threatened to spill.

"Chif, Chif…" he said sadly as he pointed to the amulet, making Lok look down. The boy turned his gaze back to Lok. "Chif, Chif gone?" he asked with a slightly knowing and mainly sad tone. Lok began to assume that the old man who had given him the amulet was the chief of the flock. Sadly Lok nodded, and the tears fell from golden orbs as the young boy began to cry again. Lok held him closer, trying to calm down the distraught chic. Rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back and saying soothing words.

As Lok was soothing the chic he began to walk out of the tunnel, the others would be worried about them. And he had a hunch, call it instinct, that the chic wanted to see the chief once more. When he got out of the tunnel the titan and Cherit were waiting for him. The larger phoenix titan saw the chic and gently rubbed its beak on his cheek, letting the younger know that it would be okay. Giving a gentle caw as it did so. At this the young phoenix smiled and petted the beak affectionately. Happy to see something of his old home familiar to him. Then he turned his attention to the vampire who held him. "Where Chif, Chif?" He asked.

Lok was reluctant to take the young phoenix to the hut, due to all of the carnage and blood that stained its and the cavern's walls and floors. However he could tell the chic wanted to see the elder so began to walk over to hut he had found the chief. Upon seeing the elder phoenix, the chic squirmed to get out of Lok's arms, who put him down, and rushed over to the body hugging it and sobbing. Lok felt his heart go out to the young boy; his whole life had been stolen from him. His family, friends all gone and at so young an age…Lok knew he would be doing the same thing that the younger boy was doing right now.

Walking over and kneeling beside the younger boy he put a hand on sobbing shoulder. Letting the younger know that he was there, and that he was sorry for his loss. After a minute of sobbing and begging the elder to come back, he moved and kissed each eye-lid and the man's forehead before saying something in a language that Lok couldn't understand but guessed it was the language of the phoenixes since it sounded like chirps, screeches, and caws. "I say may he rest happily in the nest of the great ones…" the young boy said moving away from the body.

"I'm sure he is resting happily, knowing you are safe." Lok said gently as the younger hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Lok couldn't blame the boy for crying, hell he didn't even know them and he was about ready to let loose the water-works too. "Come on…" gently picking up the shaken chic, Lok walked out in search of Dante. He needed to know that there was a survivor. Cherit meeting up with him and landing on his other shoulder. He found Dante examining the bodies with one hand and in the other Lok saw a camera.

"Dante." Said man looked up at the two. "There was only one survivor." Lok said looking down at the chic in his arms. "And mission accomplished. Titan acquired."

Dante gave him a shocked look. "How?"

"The chief phoenix gave the titan to me." Lok said. "Right before he passed on and before I found this little one…he's the only one left." Then he turned his gaze to the camera. "So…what's with the camera?"

"Photographic evidence." Dante said. "Dracula-Duroi needs to see this."

"Why?" Lok was confused.

"They were killed by a rogue vampire cub who just received his fangs…" Dante said solemnly. "Vampires generally leave phoenixes alone. They wouldn't attack them…not even the older rogues. However, it seems one cub wasn't taught that they were off limits and…well…" he motioned to the scene around him. "This…" Then the turned his attention to the large Phoenix titan behind Lok. "It seems the titan was this flock's guardian… and was just looking for help."

"Flock's guardian?"

"Each phoenix flock has one seeker who is the protector of the flock. They bare one titan and that titan is known as the guardian. And they help protect the flock and search for help when danger is too much for it and its seeker to handle. That's why it took flight…"

Cherit let out a moan of sadness as he turned his gaze to the carnage. "We should leave now, I say." The yama titan said gazing towards the young chic. Lok and Dante nodded in agreement and Lok turned to the titan. "Can you take us to where you picked us up?" the young cub asked.

The titan gave a caw in answer and walked towards the entrance of the nest with seekers, the chic, and the titan following. Once on the ledge the large titan squatted down so they could get on without much difficulty. Once everyone was securely on the large bird, it cawed and took flight. Leaving behind the home that both the titan and the young chic knew for so many years.

During the flight, the young chic fell asleep in Lok's arms. All that crying taking its toll on the toddler. Dante looked at the younger vampire as he cradled the chic in his trench coat, to keep the chic warm. He looked like a mother with her child, and it was a nice look for Lok. Dante thought. He would make a good pama when he found a mate. For some reason, an image flashed into the older mans' mind of Lok with an infant and him holding them both tenderly; the two looking at each other and the infant lovingly. Dante quickly shake his head. What the hell? He didn't like Lok like that. The boy was a minor for the Gods sake! But at the same time…why did the idea of Lok finding a different mate, seem to upset the seeker?

"How are you two doing?" Dante asked over the gusting winds as the phoenix below them flew.

"The little one fell asleep." Lok answered back. "He's doing fine, so am I once we got away from that strong scent of blood."

Dante nodded, and then looked at Cherit who decided to hide in his trench coat pocket. "How are you holding up, Cherit?" he asked.

"I am well." was the answer as the yama titan poked his head out from the safety of the pocket.

Then utter silence. Lok making sure that the young chic and himself didn't fall off; Dante trying to figure out why the hell he got that mental image; and Cherit trying to figure out how to get the two men together and soon.

Ten more minutes passed (which then equated up to twenty minutes in flight), when Lok spotted the nature park they were picked up from. And with that the phoenix began its descent to the ground. Once they were low enough, Dante quickly called up Leo and told them where to meet them, and said they would explain what happened when they got back to Java's.

Once on the ground Dante jumped down and helped Lok down since he had the toddler in his coat. Lok turned his attention to the titan. "Thanks for the ride." He said petting the titan's neck. The titan gave a gentle caw before returning to its amulet, causing Lok to glow a reddish color. "We wait here I'm guessing?" Lok asked quietly so that he wouldn't wake up the young boy in his arms.

Dante shook his head. "We go back to the main building." He said as he looked around for the trail. Quickly finding it they made their way through the forest they had passed through 2 or 3 hours ago. As they walked Dante turned his gaze to the teen as he carried the young phoenix chic. "Do you want me to carry him for a little bit?" Dante asked. "So that you can give your arms some rest."

"I'm fine, actually." Lok answered as he adjusted the chic so that he would be more comfortable. "He's actually quite light." Dante nodded as they continued to walk through the forest. Dante on the look out for any danger, though big cats were not going to be an issue, there was still the Anulwoe, Hunters, and grizzly bears they still had to worry about. While Lok took care of the chic. After another ten minutes they reached the cabin to see that Leo and Tim were waiting for them with the car.

Upon seeing the two walk over, Leo rushed over and looked the two over for wounds. "Are you two all right?" he asked worriedly.

"We're fine Thunder." Dante assured.

Then Leo noticed the toddler in Lok's arms and immediately recognized it to be a phoenix. "Why do you guys have a phoenix chic?" He asked as they got into the car.

"Long story, short; the titan brought us to a phoenix nest where everyone but this little guy was slaughtered." Dante began to explain. "The titan was just the flock's guardian who was searching for help. Lok, here, found this little guy after the Chief gave him the titan."

"Do you know how they died?"

"They were killed by a vampire…" Dante answered grimly.

"What?!" Both Leo and Tim exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Lok said towards them quietly. "The chic's asleep!"

"Sorry." The two quickly apologized. That seemed enough for the young soon-to-be submissive as he wrapped the young phoenix in his coat to keep him warm.

Tim turned his attention back to Dante. "How can you be sure it was a vampire?" he asked.

"The wounds." Dante said pulling out a camera. "Judging by the look of the wounds, they seemed to be created by a young cub who just received their fangs…and by the amount of bodies…I would say they either 1) weren't alone, or 2) he didn't go through the ceremony and his fang came in painfully."

"We'll alert Dracula-Duroi to the situation." Tim said. "And we'll have to notify nearby Phoenix flocks…I didn't realize that there was one so close to us…"

"Where's the nearest one?" Dante asked, turning his gaze to the chic.

"Seward, to the south of us; and Denali to the north." Tim answered.

Dante nodded. "We'll have to ask them if they could take in the chic." He said. Then sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Well…mission accomplished… and at least we don't have to give the titan to Guggenheim…"

"Not too trusting?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow towards the Auburn Haired seeker.

"I'm still not too happy with him about what he told Lok the day after he came home."

"Neither am I." Lok agreed, as Tim drove through Eagle River.

It did not take long to reach Java's and Sophie and Zhalia were there waiting for them as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you guy's okay?!" Sophie asked as they got out of the car. Lok motioned for her to keep it down making the girl give him a confused look. It wasn't until she noticed the small bundle that lay sleeping in his arms. It took Sophie a moment to realize that it was a small child and she moved to pick the child up from Lok's arms, but the young soon-to-be submissive moved away.

"We're fine, Sophie." Lok said answering the girl. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take care of the child." Sophie said placing her hands on her hips. Like it was completely obvious.

"I've got him Sophie." Lok said as he adjusted the toddler so that he was resting on his hips and head was lying on his shoulder. His trench coat still covering the chic.

"But wouldn't it be better if he didn't wake up and be scared by a Goth looking down at him?" Sophie said.

"I was the one who saved him." Lok said. "And I've been taking care of him since then. He's fine with me."

Tim smiled. It was the submissive instincts kicking in, the young blonde was becoming maternal and that is a good thing. "And you're doing a good job so far, buka." He said smiling.

Lok smiled at Tim as they walked inside the coffee shop. Sophie following the young cub the entire time. Still trying to convince the boy that the chic that he need a woman looking after him. Completely forgetting that Lok soon will be able to do the same thing she can do. He would be able to bare his own children.

As the two younger seekers argued Dante called Guggenheim and let him know that the mission was successful; purposely leaving out the massacre that he and Lok had seen. As Dante talked with the Foundation head, Michael called the phoenix flock in Seward and alerted them to the situation, and asked if they would be able to take in an orphaned chic.

Dante had finished before Michael and was drinking some hot coco that the twins had made. Thankful for the warmth the brew brought. Amber eyes turned to the submissive Alpha as he hung up the phone. "What did they say?" Dante asked.

"They don't have the room to take in another chic." Michael answered. "it seems he'll be returning to Venice with you. Maybe there will be a flock there who will take him in." Dante nodded then turned to Lok. Michael noticed the human looking towards the cub and smiled before setting another mug of fresh hot coco down on the bar beside him, causing the human to turn his attention back to him. "Take this to him." The submissive said smiling. "We vampires may not be able to feel the cold or heat like you mortals do, but we still do feel it. This will warm him up."

Dante nodded and giving a small smile, gingerly picked up the mug and walked over to the teen and sat down beside him. As the two talked and Lok drank the coco while Dante held the sleeping chic; Michael smiled at himself for his accomplishment before turning to Cherit and Leo. "Does that help you guys any?"

"We'll see." Leo said smiling. "If we figure out how it helps we'll let you know."

"Fair enough," the Alaskan vampire said then noticed the time. "It is close to dawn. I say we call it a day and hit the hay. I'm beat. And the early morning employees are going to show up soon for work." Leo nodded in agreement before motioning to the Huntik group to follow him to their sleeping area.

Tim, Jacob and the twins left for home, as did Frank and his family.

R.D.D.G: okay Chapter 11 is now finished. Sorry it took a while. We're starting to get ready for our Annual Military Inspection over in ROTC. Then for a little bit I ran out of ideas, darn writers blocks XD. Well I hope you enjoyed it. writing this did calm me down when I got frustrated earlier. ^_^

Now for Dante's flashback thing…I dunno I wanted to do one, I thought that would have been neat and I was thinking of the movie _Anaconda_ when I wrote the damn thing XD, which is the reason the snake is an anaconda. Any who I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but what with ROTC, school-work, quidditch practice (I love being able to say that now XD) and I just started another book, while the writer's blocks for my vampire book goes away…who knows I may come up with something. Oh yeah, Reno I really like the story so far =D. one part that had me on my floor laughing my ass off is when you had K and Dante texting each other, "_I told you we wouldn't miss it._

_-No mission today?_

_-Don't jinx it K. _

_-haha._

_-But that doesn't mean Guggenheim won't contact us today._

_-What if he does?_

_-Like I said, don't jinx it._" I found that hilarious XD. I'm looking forward to reading more lovin' Spike and Danny so far ^_^

Language:

Yewa shet ko tilesna ye ya petika, talo hileo, Brian? = why (yewa) do you listen (tilesna) to that pathetic (petika), morta (talo) filth (hileo), Brian?

Yewa shet ko? = why do you?

Ei en yo ia kon owe cai waboi ye eo talo, vane siki sa asa = I am not the one who is bowing (waboi) to a mortal, and kissing (siki) his ass (asa).

Ei shet yo wabo ye sa, vane ei taikeye shet yo siki sa asa = I do not bow to him, and I certainly (taikeye) do not kiss his ass

Ha ko shet. Marolaba ko liya vea nashideida sas ayera ra noa ra loma ta sas… eya…ko vea yo linakada siha talo…yewa? = yes you do. Normally (Marolaba) you would have bled (nashideida) them (sas) dry (ayera) as (ra) soon (noa) as look (loma) at them…yet (eya)…you have not killed (linakada) this mortal…why?

Rota iki heko, sa nashi liya seate gositei, ia sare cai ruceda. Ia atanis rere yo ceika ye sa = for one thing, his blood (blood) will taste (seate) disgusting (gositei), the man (sare) is cursed (ruceda). The titans (atanis) were (rere) not kind (ceika) to him.

Yewa shet ko kewae? = why do you care (kewae)

Ei shet yo. Ei en seui sa. Nece sa letopes sa di u ia rabiga, ei_ li_ linaka sa = I don't. I am using (seui) him. Once (nece) he completes (letopes) his side (di) of the bargain (rabiga), I will kill him.

_Areha_ ia Brian, eis anun kelsho vane utawa! Eis rere lagei riewoda matu ko. = there (areha) is the Brian we (eis) all (anun) know and love! We were getting worried about you.

Ko anun nitakoda ei reresa zeii foso rota eo talo= you all thought I was going soft (foso) for a mortal

Ei sheti yo nitako ya = I did not think that

Te shet yo terani. Ei en lomai rota Jason. Shet ko kelsho wenera sa cai= it does not matter (terani). I am looking for Jason. Do you know where (wenera) he is

Ei nitako sa cai ne ia kobumoro hiwata sa buka. Yewa= I think he is in the library (kobumoro) with his cub. why

Ei vea senabeo hiwata sa= I have business with him

Ko vea eo ikisaza buka ye taeme hiwata sa buka = you have a tenth (ikisaza) cub to mate (taeme) with his cub

Nehe ei li hi ko nolare. Kei = then (nehe) I will see you later (nolare). Bye (kei)


	13. Chapter 12

R.D.D.G: heyya guys here is Chapt. 12. I have to thank my reviewers, there's xbleedinglotusx, AngelOfFate12, meme12, ravenfiremagic, and playfulfox. I'm glad you guys like it ^_^. Ravenfiremagic asked if there was any chance of a picture on the young phoenix chic, if you guys want to draw him feel free to ^_^, I'm going to spare the little one from my artistic "skills" lol. If you want to put them up I do have DantexLok groups on both Facebook and Myspace. (myspace has 2 members, and Facebook has 6). But I have a mental picture and he is sooooo adorable XD. Lol I hope you enjoy, for now I have to chew out Andre cause he started showing up at one of my other stories and was hounding me about my extra-activities, unless Ryan beat me to it…oh well.

Lok sighed as he waited for the plane to pick them up from Anchorage two days after accomplishing their mission. Hell, it was a beautiful state, and a lovely small town, and city not too far away…what the fuck. Might as well have some fun. The Alaskan cubs took the Huntik team to play bowling while their parents and fellow clan members, well except for Minano, who accompanied the group to the bowling alley, did their scans for the Anulwoe. Hey Minano may be 4000 years old but even he liked to get out and bowl sometimes.

Lok kept an eye on the young phoenix chic as he looked out the window and stared at the planes as they landed, refueled, or took off. It was actually quite easy to get the chic with them. They asked no questions, and it was actually quite simple to hide the phoenix trademark markings, golden eyes, and his crimson red hair. It was a simple glamour spell that Leo learned over his 800 year existence. Now he had auburn hair, blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. Strangely enough, the chic closely resembled a mix between himself and Dante… when the two inquired about this, Leo just shrugged and said it would have been easier to create an excuse right on the bat if necessary.

Reluctantly the two nodded, both missing the knowing look that Cherit was sending the native vampire from the safety of Dante's pocket.

Sophie was sitting next to the chic and started to point out the different sights to the young toddler. While Zhalia sat nearby and watched the younger girl interact with the little boy, who would occasionally climb onto Zhalia and try to do her hair…well if you count pulling, tugging, and messing it up trying to make it look "pretty". And despite what the gang thought, the blue-haired seeker took it in stride and did not seem too annoyed with the young phoenix. She just told him to stop when he pulled her hair too hard.

After his rescue, the young chic barely left either Lok or Dante's side, however now he's calmed down a bit, but still clings to Lok a majority of the time. The young one had also created a habit over the last couple of days of calling Lok, "Lili" whatever the hell that means. Regardless it was cute. Hell he had even started calling Dante, "Tali" it was still cute.

After a moment, the young phoenix, who said his name was Crow, ran over to Lok and jumped into his lap. "Lili!"

"What is it kiddo?" Lok asked the smiling toddler.

"We are riding the big flying birds?" Crow asked smiling towards the window.

"yes." he said then turned his attention to Dante. "So Dante when does our plane get here?" He asked as Crow began to play with the chains on his trench-coat. Unfortunately they could only get a day flight from Anchorage so Lok's hood was up. Lok had gotten strange looks from the other temporary inhabitants of the air port. Apparently they thought it weird that a Goth was taking care of an adorable toddler. Lok didn't care though, his maternal instincts were activated and he was more than happy to take care of Crow.

From what he had heard from Tim about the stages of entering your submissive genes, or "coming into mating age" the stages for a submissive go like this:

Maternal instincts begin appearing.

Become more empathetic (kind of goes with maternal instincts in a sense), and philosophical

For women they gain something like a double period (or their first period if they are born vampires just twice as bad as a normal period); Males gain period like symptoms. (A/N watch out too cause those are a pain; women know what I'm talking about XD). I.E. cramping, bloating, mood swings…etc.

Finally the day they bear their gem…well Tim never specified with that. So that's in question for the young submissive-to-be. Hopefully it wasn't too bad

Lok was drawn from his thoughts when he felt Crow tug on the sleeve of his coat. "What is it, Crow?" he asked smiling towards the toddler on his lap.

"I thirsty…"

Lok nodded and picked up the boy before standing up and placing him on his hip. This made Dante look up at him questioningly. "Where are you going?"

"Crow's thirsty." Lok answered. "I'm taking him to go get a water bottle. You guys want anything?"

"I'll have the same." Leo said as he handed the younger vampire money to buy the drinks.

"I'll have an orange Fanta." Sophie said. "I've wanted to try one since we saw it in the store."

"I'll have a coke." Zhalia said shrugging.

"Water for me, please." Dante said, and then looked to his pocket. "And one for saving."

Lok nodded and with Crow in arms walked over to some of the nearby shops. As they walked into the store, the lady at the cash register looked up at them, gave them yet another strange look before looking around the store again. Lok saw it and pretended he that he didn't. Hell he didn't want to cause trouble before they leave the country. Setting Crow down and taking his hand, Lok led him over the fridge which held the drinks. Lok grabbed a water and handed it to Crow asking him to hold it, and telling him not to drink it yet. Crow smiled and nodded as he held the drink with his right arm as he held Lok's hand with his left.

Lok smiled down at the chic before grabbing the other drinks, also getting himself a Dr. Pepper for the hell of it.

Walking to the cash-register with drinks in hand, Lok placed them on the counter, before picking up Crow and letting him place it up there, knowing the chic wanted to do it.

"Will this be all for you today?" the lady asked as she looked at Lok up and down. It was obvious in the woman's gaze that she was not amused with seeing a Goth with a toddler, but she was trying not to say anything.

Lok smiled as he placed Crow on his hip once more. "Yes, that will do it." he said smiling.

The woman rang up the objects and said. "All right that will be $8.56." she said. Lok gave her the ten that Leo had given him. "$10.00..." she put the ten in the register and pulled out a dollar and 4 dimes and 4 pennies. "$1.44 is your change." She said handing the young vampire the money.

"Thanks," Lok said as he pocketed the money. "May I have those in a bag?"

The woman nodded and placed the drinks in a small plastic bag before handing it to him. "Here you go, have a nice day." She said then added, "and don't eat the kid while you're at it Gothy. There's laws about that you know."

Lok gave the woman a confused look. "Excuse me?" he asked. "What would make you think I would eat him?"

The woman looked him up and down like he was a disgusting idiot. "That's what your kind does." She said like she knew everything.

"My kind?" Lok asked, hoping she didn't know that he was a vampire, and even then he wouldn't have eaten Crow anyways.

"Goths." She said slightly glaring at Lok. "Devil-worshippers, blood drinkers, and baby eaters to boot." She told him then turned to Crow and said sweetly, "If the bad, psycho man begins to act funny, scream and run away. All right sweetie?" She said, "We wouldn't want to lose another young one in society."

"Lili won't eat me." Crow said glaring at the woman. "You crazy lady."

It took all of Lok's strength not to laugh at the toddler's comment. True he may have been a "blood-drinker" as the lady so nicely put it, but he wouldn't eat kids, and he was not a devil worshiper. "I will have to agree with him on this." He said after he got over trying to control his laughter. "You are a crazy lady. Is this how you treat your customers? I suggest taking a break, and lose your ignorance before coming back to work." With that he walked out of the shop with Crow and the drinks in tow.

After they were a little ways away, Lok looked towards the Toddler. "Thank you, Crow." He said towards the chic who beamed happily and hugged him.

"Lili not bad man." Crow said smiling. "Lili good man."

Lok smiled, as they walked back to their seats. Apparently they were about ready to board because he saw Dante and the others in line. Walking over to them he handed Dante the bag full of drinks to put in his own bag. Since the drinks came from the terminal themselves they were allowed to bring them onboard (A/N so I decree so if that's not right then leave it.)

"Tali!" Crow motioned that he wanted Dante to hold him. The two older men chuckled as Lok passed the chic over to Dante. "We saw crazy lady at market…"

Dante raised an eyebrow and looked towards Lok. "Really now?"

Lok nodded but let Crow continue since it was obvious the little one wanted to tell it, he could always explain it to Dante later. "Yes! Crazy lady say that Lili eat Crow…call Lili bad man."

"Yes, but you showed her a thing or two didn't you, Crow." Lok said amusing the child.

"Yup!" Crow grinned.

Dante smiled. "What a brave boy, defending his Lili. The great ones and your family would be proud." The chic's grin grew even bigger.

Lok smiled towards the two as they walked down towards the plane. Dante would make a good father, their kids would be lucky to…hold the fucking phone. _THEIR_ kids?! Lok blushed slightly and shook his head. Where the fuck did that thought come from?!

_What?_ His inner vampiric instincts asked. _You don't like him? _

_No! _Lok's logical portion of his mind shouted. _He's my mentor and not to mention my __**Guardian**__!_

_Yeah your __**temporary **__guardian. _ His instincts corrected, _once you are of age he's no longer your guardian. He's free game then…_

_No._

_Come on, look at him. Well toned body…great personality, beautiful eyes, strong willed…down right hot… I know you were attracted to him earlier…_

_I was not! _

_Bull shit!_

_Will you go away!_

_Dude I'm your instincts, I'm stuck with you …how can I? _

_Then will you just shut up?!_

_How much do you want to bet he has had thought like the one you just had?_

_No I'm not going to mate with him!_

_I'm not saying mating immediately you've got years ahead of you for that! But date the guy; I'll betcha that you guys are a perfect match. And after you figure __**that**__ out __**then**__ you can mate._

_Whatever happened to shutting up?!_

"Lok?" Lok looked up at the use of his name and saw the group staring at him with a bit of a concerned look. "You all right?" Dante asked as they sat down and buckled their seat belts, Lok sitting next to Dante, and Crow, while Sophie sat with Cherit, and Zhalia sat with Leo.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just spaced out is all." Lok said smiling after managing to get his instincts to shut up.

_I'll be back…_ at least for the most part at any rate.

Dante smiled as Lok placed his bag under the seat in front of him, before keeping Crow occupied. Zhalia falling asleep again, and Sophie and Leo talking about herbs.

Then…

"I see that you found an extra passenger." The group looked over to see Yingzi standing there smirking.

"Yes," Lok said smiling as Crow moved over into his lap trying to play with his hair that rested under the charmed hood. "His name is Crow."

"Crow, Huh?" Yingzi said sitting down in a seat next to Lok, already having formed his shadow barrier so that unwanted attention would not take place. "What's a Phoenix chic doing away from his flock?"

"His flock was attacked, and destroyed." Dante answered solemnly before turning his gaze to the young toddler. "He's all that's left. We're taking him to a flock in Italy and see if they will take him in."

Yingzi nodded in understanding as Leo turned in his seat to gaze at the shadow elementalist. "So how was the Council?" the native vampire asked worriedly.

"Our elders are going to talk to Aoi-duroi for an alliance." Yingzi said. "It's time we all stood together."

Leo nodded in agreement, and everyone (minus Zhalia) looked at Leo. "Who's Aoi-duroi?" Dante asked now curious.

"The leader of the Gimaresa." Leo answered.

"Huh…I have never heard of Aoi-duroi before…" Dante said crossing his arms, as Crow decided he had enough of trying to play with Lok's hair and moved to his.

"Did you read the book; Ryan-lasa gave you about the Gimaresa?" Leo asked.

Lok looked over to Dante who was thinking. "I may not have had the pleasure yet." He said after a moment. "I remember reading about them, in some of the other books I have to read, but I don't think I got to that one yet. But aren't we already allied with the Gimaresa?"

"Vampires are." Leo confirmed.

"Elementalists are not." Yingzi finished then looked over near the window again. "Dui le nainai, Crow hen ke'ai de.''

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The group and Yingzi talked amongst themselves, and eventually Crow fell asleep curled up on Lok, who covered him in his coat since they could draw the blinds and many did that anyways.

Yingzi looked at the chic in the young vampire's arms before turning his attention to Leo and talking to him about alliances, amongst other things, occasionally talking to each other in vampiric when Dante was busy talking to Lok.

Over the course of the trip the gang falling asleep again during the flight.

(8 hours later)

Leo grinned as he walked out into the terminal in Venice. "It's good to be back." The native said happily.

The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, can't wait to go home and rest a bit." Dante said as he took Crow's hand into his own, and adjusted the bag's strap on his shoulder. "Hopefully enough, Guggenheim has calmed down a bit."

"I know really." Lok agreed happily. "He didn't seem too thrilled that Leo was coming with us."

"Well he can just get over it." Zhalia said as they walked down the hall. "It was his idea that a member of Dante's clan comes with us. He offered it, so he can just suck it up and deal with it."

"I agree." Sophie said smiling.

Lok smiled at his friends thankful for their support, after being turned about two or so weeks ago. Oddly enough even though it's been so short of a time, it feels like about a month or two. Though it was obvious that the two women of the Venice Huntik team was still getting used to the idea of him being a vampire, hell even knowing that the world of the paranormal exists.

As Lok smiled towards his friends, he noticed Dante send him a look just as his stomach growled slightly.

"Are you hungry, Lok?" Dante asked as Lok took Crow's other hand and they began swinging him to keep the toddler occupied.

"A little bit." Lok admitted sheepishly; still not used to the fact that his diet basically consisted of blood.

"We'll get you fed when we get home." Lok nodded before looking down the smiling child between them. Laughing away as the older men swung him while walking. It was obvious to the young vampire that the child was enjoying himself and he felt his instincts purr with happiness. Yes, his instincts purr. Another thing he had to get used to, his instincts and some of his new behavior began to become more feline. Hell he can even purr now, he just chooses not to at the moment.

"Well as fun as it was traveling with you," Yingzi said as a group of people with the same tattoos on their faces walked towards them. "This shadow Elementalist has to hit the road. Kei, Leo-Onochisa." Yingzi said respectfully as he clasped Leo's forearm, which Leo returned.

"Kei, Yingzi." Leo answered smiling towards the shadow elementalist before he released his grip and walked over to the other elementalists. The group walking away talking amongst themselves. More than likely about the Council.

"Interesting character." Dante said as he stared after the group.

"You're telling me." Zhalia said as shook her head.

"Well it's about time you guys got back." The group looked around to see Blake and Andre standing near the entrance to the terminal.

"Sorry if the titan wanted to be a jerk, Andre." Lok said smirking at the older vampires as they walked over to them.

"Ryan-lasa was starting to get worried." Andre said. "He figured that the Anulwoe got a hold of you, if not the hunters."

"Does he not have an ounce of faith in both my and Leo's abilities?" Dante asked crossing his arms over his chest. His hand releasing Crow's who had decided to go to Lok.

Neither of the two vampires commented as Blake realized that Crow was there and kneeled so that he could get a better view of the chic. "Aw, who's the little guy?" he asked smiling towards the toddler who hid behind Lok. A wary look in the young boy's face.

Lok smiled assuringly to the chic. "It's okay, Crow, he's a good guy."

Crow shook his head and motioned that he wanted to be picked up (A/N I know Crow sounds really needy, but he also just lost his entire flock too so he shall be needy). A demand which Lok quickly complied.

Blake looked at the chic then to Dante and Lok. "He looks just like you two." He said after a moment.

"Leo's idea, Warzone." Dante said as they began walking again. "We could just say that we were brothers."

"He doesn't always look like that?"

"Yo." Dante said.

"Where did you find the buka?"

"Sa cai yo eo vinsaudate, Blake." Dante said.

"Tae cai sa nehe?" Blake asked.

"Ia letea u sa resaki cofu." Dante said walking over to Lok and Crow, and noticing the chic was extremely uncomfortable around Warzone and Spark, and began rubbing the chic's back in order to help Lok calm him down.

Warzone's face became grave as he stood up. "Tae penanda?"

"Sa cofu…"

"Yo rihe." Leo said staring at the two, before turning his gaze to Warzone. "We will explain it when we get back to the shop, Blake."

The younger vampire nodded in understanding before they made their way to the exit of the air port.

Zhalia and Lok talking to each other while Leo talked to the others. Dante only half-way paying attention. It wasn't until they reached the baggage claim, that Dante noticed a missing persons poster on the wall. Curious, Dante walked over to it and looked at the picture that was posted. And what he saw made his heart stop, his body tense, and his eyes widen.

It was a school picture of him that was taken when he was ten. Dante tore off the poster and read what it said.

_HAVE YOU SEEN ME?_

_Name: Dante Vale_

_Date last seen: December 2, 1993 Age last seen: 11 years old_

_If you have found, or you have any information on my whereabouts please contact Janet and Wilson Minnston at…_

Dante skipped the number as he looked at it in shock. His mom was looking for him?! What the fuck!!!!! Andre seemed to notice that the auburn-haired man stopped and walked over to him and noticed that he was looking at the missing persons poster. "The couple have been putting those up all around town." He said, though he had never read the flyers, if he had he would have realized that it was the man before him that the pair was looking for. "Missing for 17 years…you got to give them credit; they do care about their son if they've been searching for him after this amount of time."

"…Yeah…" Dante snorted as he lowered his head and crumbled the missing persons flyer and stuffed it into his pocket. He didn't want to be found, especially not by him… unwillingly memories of a childhood that would rather have been forgotten began to return to the seeker, causing him to close his eyes, in an attempt to shut it out.

Andre seemed to notice the change in mood. "Are you all right, Xiao?" he asked placing an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine." Dante said placing a smile back on his face before yawning. "Just a bit tired is all." With that he moved to catch up with the others who had stopped to see what was taking the other two men. Andre stared after the human before sighing and following him; making a mental note to force Dante on that break that Gabrielle and Ryan prescribed for him.

It did not take long to reach the shop and once they had done so it the sun had just set. Kai was managing the shop while Andre was out and when he saw them enter the room he grinned like a mad man and walked briskly over to them.

"Welcome back!" he said happily.

"Good to be back, Blade." Lok said happily.

"Glad to see that my shop was not burned to the ground while I was gone." Andre said smirking towards the Chinese vampire.

"That's just mean, Spark." Kai said pouting. "I may be hyper-active but I can still watch a shop." Then he noticed Crow. "Awwwww!!!! Who's he?" He disappeared from behind the counter then reappeared in front of Lok, who was still holding Crow in his arms.

"This is Crow." Lok answered, then looked to the chic who buried his face in the blonde's neck. The "I don't see you, you don't see me," mentality showing for the young one.

"He's really shy around vampires right now." Dante said when he saw the Chinese vampire's confusion.

"Why?"

"His flock was killed by a rogue cub." Dante answered quietly so as not to scare the chic in the younger seeker's arms.

"WHAT?!" Andre, Blake, and Kai exclaimed.

Now Zhalia hit all three of them over the head. "Shut it." She snapped. She too had noticed the chic stiffen, and hell the young one had grown on her.

Andre grabbed Dante by the shoulders. "Are you certain?!" he nearly yelled shaking the man.

"I have photographic evidence if you don't believe me." Dante grunted. "The fact it was made by a cub is an assumption but the fact that they were murdered by vampires is as plain as day. Now will you stop shaking me?!" The shoulder that Brian had bitten was hurting again. Making the man flinch.

"Shaking him is not going to solve anything." The group turned to see Musha leaning against the doorway in a semi-zhaliaish fashion. "so you might want to stop before Mom catches you and chew you out." He walked over and placed a hand on Andre's shoulder. The Ancient Egyptian noticed the human flinch. "Ko enre turai sa." Andre released his hold and apologized. Musha nodded before turning his attention to Dante who was rubbing his right shoulder. "Ko nedeu ye hi Machu. Su li hi ye ko loado, vane ko na epatase ye Ryan-Lasa tae penanda."

Lok looked towards the two then noticed the part of the older man's coat where the wound was growing red, and he could smell blood. The wound must have opened up. Dante looked as if he was about to argue then thought against it and nodded. And motioned for the others to follow him into the back.

Ryan, Gabrielle were in the back. Seems the others were at home. Sophie, Zhalia, Kai and Blake sat down at one of the couches dead set on playing poker. Leo deciding to watch; Andre went back to the front of the store. And Ryan noticed the scent of blood and walked over to Dante, a knowing look entering his eyes as he inspected the man. While Gabrielle walked over to him and starting cooing over the small boy, actually succeeding in getting the boy to stop hiding, which surprised Lok. "I can keep an eye on him, if you want a break, Lok." Gabrielle said smiling.

"How did you manage…"

"I'm also given the nickname Mom for other reasons." She said. "Maternal instincts mainly." Lok smiled back to the older submissive then looked to Crow.

"Do you want to go with Gabrielle, Crow?"

"Gab-e-le good lady?" the chic asked worriedly.

"Yes, she is a good lady." Lok promised.

Crow looked at the older vampire for a moment before nodding and gave a small smile as the woman picked him up. As the two walked to a couch to sit down, Lok looked back to Dante and Ryan. They did look like father and son even though they looked nothing alike.

"Do you need to feed?" Lok looked to his side to see Musha.

"Yeah, Dante said we would take care of that when we got back, but I don't think he's in any condition to be fed from."

"Good call." The Egyptian vampire agreed. "I shall feed you tonight. Unless you would prefer some tea with blood."

Lok shrugged. "Don't matter to me, Shadow." He answered. Then a question popped into his mind. "Hey Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you teach me to speak the vampiric language?" Lok asked. "I remember Leo mentioning it was a vampire's job to teach the language, and since Dante's still a human and he's still learning…"

"I will teach you." Musha said nodding. "One thing you will learn, Buka, is that there are some things only vampires can teach. And are meant only for the minds and knowledge of vampires. There are things that not even Dante knows about our kind. And that you will discover over time."

Lok nodded as the older man motioned for him to follow so Lok could feed in privacy remembering from when Ryan was feeding the cub that the boy didn't like to feed around others. Still felt awkward apparently.

Ryan looked over Dante worriedly. He had gotten a call from Leo while they were in Baltimore and was informed about what happened with both the phoenix flock and the discovery about Lok. "Do you have any evidence of the wounds, Dante?" Ryan asked as they sat down at the bar. Motioning for the man to remove his coat and shirt so that way he could get a better look at the wound and change the bandages.

Dante nodded as he gently removed the coat, being especially careful of his shoulder. Why hasn't that healed up yet? He voiced his concerns to his guardian, slightly worried about it. But made no move to take off his shirt.

"Brian's bites cannot be healed by Magic." Ryan answered when Dante suggested it. "It's a type of chemical in his bite which prevents it, a type of venom if you will." Then raised an eyebrow at the fact the man had yet to remove his shirt. "Dante."

Dante got the hint and lowered the collar, but still wouldn't take it off. Ryan sighed. "Dante, it would be easier if you took off the shirt." Dante shook his head.

"Yo."

"Dante…"

"Yo. Te masyes cho."

"Yewa?" Ryan looked at his charge concern in his cerulean eyes.

"Ia cavas…pachu…" blonde eyebrows furrowed. Dante only called him that if he was upset about something.

"Tae cai woraga, sachu?" Ryan asked as he cleaned the wound and placed an herbal salve Mother made to help the wound stop bleeding. Dante occasionally flinching and hissing in pain.

"Sas enre lomai rota ei…" Dante said sadly. "Ei shet yo tana sas ye nidu ei, pachu…"

This confused the blonde vampire. "Owe?" He asked. He could see pain in his cub's eyes, something had definitely bothered him.

"Resas ei tana ye fegoto…" Amber eyes closed.

"Fu shet ko kelsho siha?" Dante didn't answer. "Shet ko tana ye taseka matu te?"

"Yo." Dante sighed as Ryan finished bandaging his shoulder, before reaching into his coat and pulled out the camera. "Here." The man said returning to speaking English. "The pictures are on here." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired." Dante answered. "Thanks for patching up my shoulder." Ryan nodded in response as the man moved to one of the couches and fell into a light sleep. Never noticing that the crumbled piece of paper fall out of his pocket.

The thousand year old vampire knew something was bothering his cub but for the life of him couldn't figure out what. Who did he not want to find him? Then Ryan noticed the crumbled piece of paper, picking it up he flattened it out and read the contents. His eyes widening slightly as he did so. He had come to the conclusion that Dante was a runaway, and the way he acted for a little bit he could also come to an idea as to why he ran away. But to learn that after these many years someone was searching for him…

Sighing Ryan let the matter drop then looked towards Gabrielle who was playing with Crow with Lok right beside her smiling. Having returned from feeding off of Musha. "Who is the chic?" he asked as he relinquished Leo's magic, revealing Crow's true appearance.

Lok stood and motioned for his alpha to follow, which the man did. "He's the only survivor of the slaughtered flock me, Dante and Cherit found." Lok explained in a low voice so the chic could not hear him. "Michael-Lasa asked if any flock in Alaska would take him in, but they were not able to. So we brought him here to see if a flock here would take him in."

Ryan nodded in understanding. "I will call a flock I know." He said. "They may be able to take him in."

Lok smiled and nodded before walking back over and played with Crow so that Ryan could make the call.

The call took about ten or so minutes, thanking the chief Ryan hung up the phone and looked towards the others.

"So what's the verdict Alpha?" Gabrielle asked.

"They'll be able to take him in." Ryan said. "They will be here in two weeks to pick him up."

"Why will it take two weeks?"

"They need to establish a guardian for him, and that they live in Sicily, they don't travel as vampires have begun to do. They avoid modern modes of transportation."

"Which is why they stand out more." Blake muttered as he looked at his hand. The look on his face telling the other players that his hand sucked.

"So who'll take care of Crow, until they arrive?" Kai asked, as he sat on Musha's lap, having gotten bored of the game and decided to watch. What? It was quite fun to watch Warzone get his ass handed to him; his reactions were quite funny.

Ryan looked around the room. Before his gaze landed on Dante and Lok. This could work towards getting those two together; he could already see the bond thicken between the two. Surely one of them must have noticed it, at the very least subconsciously. Besides if Lok is going to be a submissive he's going to need to get used to raising kids with his maternal instincts. "Lok." Lok turned towards the clan leader. "Since he seems attached to you and Dante, you two shall be in charge of taking care of him until the flock arrives."

Lok smiled. "All right." He said happily. Then noticed Crow yawn and rub his eyes sleepily.

"It seems the young one is tired," Cherit observed as he petted the child's head, "better get him home and tucked in, I say."

"Agreed." Lok said standing up and taking the young one in his arms. "You two ready to head out?" he asked looking towards Zhalia and Sophie.

"I will be in a minute." Zhalia said before smirking at Blake and showing her winning hand.

"BY THE FUCKING GODS!!!" Blake exclaimed angrily. "You're cheating somehow! Why…" the 150 year old vampire went off into a string of curses in vampiric.

Zhalia and Sophie laughed as Blake's cursing woke up Dante.

"Tae?" The man said, answering automatically in vampiric since the older man was cursing in it. It took a moment for Dante to see what was going on before snickering.

"Hey Dante, we're heading out." Lok said. "Crow's getting tired."

"That doesn't shock me." Dante said smiling towards the two. Grabbing their belongings the six moved towards the entrance to the club.

"Dante." Said man turned to look behind him. "You and Lok are in charge of watching over the chic."

Dante nodded before walking out of the club and the group walked out of the store towards Dante's house, looking forward to some shut-eye.

After the group departed, Ryan turned his gaze to Kai, Blake, and Gabrielle. "I need you three to keep an eye on Lok." He said. "Brian had given him a potion to turn him into a submissive. And Leo has informed me that it has developed rather quickly."

"So do we need to be on the lookout for Brian, or his submissive traits?" Kai asked.

"Both." Ryan answered. The three submissives nodded in understanding.

"So out of mild curiosity," Blake said stretching rather cat-like, "what was wrong with Xiao? He seemed bummed about something?"

Ryan looked at the younger vampire, before turning away. "You know that couple that has been putting up missing persons' posters?"

Blake gave his Alpha a confused look. "Yeah what about 'em?"

"Keep them away from Xiao."

"Does he know them?" No answer. "Damn it Alpha! Why would he be so worried about them?"

"Just do it, Warzone."

"That doesn't answer my question Alpha." Blake snarled. "Does he know them? If so how?"

Now Ryan was really annoyed. "If I knew Blake, I would have told you. I do not know what connections Dante has with this couple, if he has any at all, but them searching is putting him on edge."

"Why?"

"Did you ever look at the posters?"

Blake gave an, 'of course I haven't' look, before placing his hands on his hips. Both of the vampires were standing while the others were sitting and watching the argument. "No. should I have?"

Ryan handed Blake the poster. "Read it." He ordered.

"Humph." Blake took the paper and began to read it. "So they're looking for a kid that went missing seventeen years ago…what's that got to do with Dante?"

"Look at the picture." Blake did as he was told. "Does the child look familiar to you?"

A nod. "Now look at the name." Blake paled. How the fuck did he miss that?

"Are those two his parents?" the Italian vampire choked out after a moment. At this the blonde vampire shrugged.

"I don't know…" the Lasa said. "However, it does not matter. Dante doesn't want them to find him. Whatever his reasons I plan to help, they're going nowhere near my cub." The other members of the clan nodded in agreement.

R.D.D.G: yay I'm done!!!!!!! That took a little bit. For one thing I'm enjoying writing Crow. He's just too adorable!!!! I hope this chapter was good, I've been having brain farts like no tomorrow about this XD. I thought it turned out good, but that's just me…oh yeah, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET IT UP!!! I finished it, but my mom has been keeping a close eye on where we go online (though I don't go anywhere bad) and she has a mistrust of Fan Fiction. Though I've been going on here for a few years…I had to sneak this up at a friend's house…sheesh I can't wait till I'm 18…

Dui le nainai, Crow hen ke'ai de= chinese meaning: right grandma, Crow is very cute (meme12 if I messed up plz let me know *smiles sheepishly* I'm not too sure about the le behind dui…cause I've always heard it used as dui le…)

Sa cai yo eo vinsaudate, Blake= he is not a vampire, Blake

Tae cai sa nehe= what is he then(nehe)

Ia letea u sa resaki cofu= the (ia) last (letea) of his (sa) phoenix flock (cofu)

Tae penanda= what happened (penanda)

sa cofu= his flock…

yo rihe= not here (rihe)

Ko enre turai sa= you are hurting (turai) him

Ko nedeu ye hi Machu= you need (nedeu) to see Mother (machu: ma is more of the informal, Machu the formal)

Su li hi ye ko loado, vane ko na epatase ye Ryan-Lasa tae penanda= she (su) will see to your shoulder (loado), and you can explain (epatase) to Ryan-Lasa what happened.

Yo. Te masyes cho= no. it stays (masyes) on (cho)

Yewa= why

Ia cavas…pachu…= the scars (cavas)…father (pachu: similar to Ma and Machu.)

Tae cai woraga, sachu= what is wrong, son (sachu)

Sas enre lomai rota ei= they (sas) are looking (lomai) for me

Ei shet yo tana sas ye nidu ei, pachu= I do not want (tana) them (sas) to find (nidu) me, father

resas ei tana ye fegoto= people (resas) I want to forget (fegoto)

Fu shet ko kelsho siha= how do you know this

Shet ko tana ye taseka matu te= do you want to talk (taseka) about (matu) it


	14. Chapter 13

R.D.D.G: yo, D.D.G here ^_^. Sorry it took so long, I'm job hunting right now, and it's not exactly fun lol. I don't own the chants they belong to their respective artists. I enjoy singing them and mentioning them. They are so peaceful ^_^. I have to thank my reviewers who have been patient and supportive of me while i'm still trying to write this. ^_^ theres: Stardust-Loves-Yaoi, AngelOfFate12, ravenfiremagic, xbleedinglotusx, meme12, kitarrear, cindykayla, Reno's Demon, Jade, Hitomi-tama, and Wolf anima. I've had questions which I will answer now. Unfortunately Lotus Crow isn't going to stay, they're taking care of him for 2 weeks while a flock comes up to get him. but he'll be mentioned and he'll probably appear again, so this can go along with wolf anima, technically they don't have a kid (they're just baby sittin' right now) they will in the future though ;). XIEXIE NI Meme12, sometimes I'm not even too sure with my own knowledge of Chinese, I'm more of a Japanese (and new Na'vi) person ^-^. Actually Reno it doesn't I remember mentioning in an earlier chapter that instead of being more connected to wolves they're more connected to Large cats, which kind of goes along the lines of being able to purr, growl, hiss, and there's another reason but for that you'll see later. Jade I tried doing that originally and before I posted the story it didn't seem to flow as well so I placed the translations at the end.

A few days have passed since Crow had come to stay with the Huntik gang. Guggenheim had given them a break from missions since they were babysitting. Though the man has yet to discover that Crow was a phoenix. That was something that they were willing to keep to themselves. After all, how the man reacted to discovering Lok's vampirism, they don't trust him with the knowledge of others as well.

Apparently, Crow also took onto a more nocturnal schedule more easily than the two had hoped. It seemed that his flock was a primarily nocturnal one to begin with. The flocks could either be more of a day time flock or a night time flock. Hey that made it easier for the two to look out for him, and still stick with both Lok's sleep schedule, and Dante so that way he can still take care of his cub. Lok may be self-sufficient, but as it was stated later, he was hell bent on raising Lok like a vampiric cub which means treating him like either an infant, or toddler about all things to do with vampires or other paranormal creatures.

"So, Dante, what are we doing tonight?" Lok asked as he made Crow some breakfast. What? It was 8:00 at night, the chic wanted breakfast. Occasionally gazing at a book that sat propped against the wall on the counter, title reading; _**Caring for young Resaki**_…and the cover looked very similar to the one Dante was reading the night Lok returned…written by the same author too; must be a part of a series or something. Regardless it was useful. "Are we going to be resuming my vampire lessons?"

Dante nodded as he watched Crow draw. "Yeah," He answered, his tone a bit more tired than usual. Making Lok turn from the stove and look at the older man. Ever since they came back from the air port his guardian seemed a bit distant…distracted…and it was obvious to the young vampire that he wasn't sleeping well.

"Are you all right, Dante?" Lok inquired as he poured the soup that consisted of noodles, jalapeños, some rabbit, and a few red peppers, into a small bowl. Apparently Phoenixes loved spicy stuff…even for breakfast… picking up the bowl he turned to Crow and smiled. "Breakfast," He said placing the bowl in front of the young one.

The chic halted whatever artistic inspiration he had and his face lit when he saw familiar food. He had tried some human dishes for a few days, but wouldn't eat much of it. So the two looked through the book, that now sits on the counter, and created a shopping list and…you guessed it, went shopping.

Any who…while the chic ate his breakfast happily; Lok turned his gaze back to Dante, before sitting down in the chair next to him. He could tell something was wrong…call it a submissive instinct or whatever… he knew. "Dante?"

Dante looked towards the teen and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Lok." He answered. "Just haven't been sleeping well… so," He leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head. "What do you want to cover tonight? How about I start to teach you the Vampiric language?"

"Musha's gonna teach me how to speak vampiric," Lok answered smiling towards Dante, "but how about vampire customs, and the faith that Tigress mentioned when I first met her."

Dante's smile grew as he nodded. Granted he wanted to teach Lok how to speak vampiric, but as Leo said earlier, it was better left to a vampire to teach it. Customs though a human can teach too. "All righty then, Customs and Religion it is tonight. You need to know some of the chants* anyways."

"Why?"

"Well during the Semahaen festival, we sing traditional chants." Dante said explained. "Both traditional vampiric chants and some mortal Pagan chants."

This confused the young blonde. "Why the Pagan chants?"

"The vampire Gods were said to have been born of the Goddess Gaea, and the God Herne." Dante explained. "Though they are not Gaea and Herne's only children they are the ones who were said to have created the Onochisakicha who later created today's vampires."

"Who are the Vampire Gods?" Lok asked as he made Himself and Dante a bowl of the phoenix food. Lok was curious and, hell, why not make Dante a bowl.

"There are six Vampiric Gods," Dante began to explain, "three Gods, three Goddesses. There is Anulchazu the Goddess of the moon; she is the eldest of the Goddesses and second oldest overall. Then there's Alumakte who is the oldest of the siblings and is the God of the Night. Reme is the Goddess of fire and is the fourth eldest; Oaraiseachazu is the God of water and is fifth eldest; Gutuikirai is the Goddess of air and is the third eldest; and then lastly there's Sanuraizaketki who is the God of earth and is the youngest of the six."

"Pretty much elemental Gods," Lok said in understanding. Dante nodded.

"Yes."

"So what are these Gods and Goddesses like?" Lok asked geninuinely curious.

"Anulchazu is kind hearted like her mother, she guides her children through the night with her gentle rays," Dante began to explain, "the eldest Alumakte is more like his father, protective and cares for his children, protects them in the shroud of Night. Gutuikirai is pretty hyper…now mind you they all have a gentle side as well as a mean one, another trait they got from their mother…anyways Gutuikirai is hyper and is known to give inspiration to the vampires; she represents more of the youthful stage of life, when the vampires are still cubs…like you." Dante smiled towards Lok. "Reme is more hot tempered she is passionate in whatever she does and is actually rather creative; she represents adulthood for vampires which is about 149 years. Oaraiseachazu is actually rather calm and tranquil for a God, he is also rather wise and intuitive; he represents when vampires become elders which is what Musha is right now…or rather getting close to.

"Then lastly is Sanuraizaketki the youngest of the six. He is rather patient, though once you get him mad he can be just like Reme…however he is more of the quiet one; and like the other three he represents a stage in a vampires lives…however many meet him far before their time…"

Lok looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in understanding. "He represents death…doesn't he?" Dante nodded in confirmation.

"Yes," Dante answered. "And like the pagan traditions there are other correspondences to the four than just stages of life. Gutuikirai is spring, and mind; Reme is summer, and spirit; Oaraiseachazu is fall, and emotions; and Sanuraizaketki is winter, and body. There are other correspondences however those are some of the basics." Dante shrugged, "now not only do we honor them, we honor their parents and fellow Pagan Gods as well."

"Wow…" Lok studied Dante, "when did you start believing in the Vampiric Gods?" he asked.

"When I became part of the clan," Dante answered simply.

"Why?" Lok asked; that sad tone was back in the man's tone and damn it he wanted to know why.

"Kau sas rere ia yone kons owe harkuda ei racya…" Dante trailed off; his mind returning to memories that started to plague his mind once more. What was with those and coming back? They were suppressed for a damn reason! Besides he couldn't let Lok and Crow notice anything was wrong…he had never told anyone about what happened not even Ryan and damn it it'll stay that way.

"What?" Dante turned and gave the confused teen a small smile shaking away the memories.

"Nothing…" he said quickly, "just remembering something that Blake had told me."

Lok looked towards the man with an unsure look. He still looked tired, and hell even Crow noticed that the man wasn't acting like normal. Lok placed a hand on Dante's shoulder, "Maybe you should go back to sleep, Dante." He said. Then he heard a child's screams echo inside his mind. And quickly removed his hand from the man's shoulder and once that was done, the screams stopped.

_What the hell?_ Lok thought in shock.

"I'm fine," Dante said, noticing the teen's reaction. Curious as to what had caused it.

"I would suggest that ya do as the buka suggests," the three looked over to see Ryan.

"Hey Ryan-Lasa," Lok said smiling.

"Rya!" Crow walked over and hugged the older man, despite the fact that the chic was still wary around vampires, he now trusted Ryan, Lok, Gabrielle, and Leo, Dante as well but he's no vampire.

"I'm fine, Lasa." Dante said, "I was just explaining to Lok the Vampire Gods."

Ryan smiled to this. "Aye, the Lords and Ladies of the night," he said happily, "As loving as they are vicious, particularly the younger four."

"Tali…" Dante looked over to the chic.

"Yes, Crow?"

"I have to peepee." Dante quickly stood up and took the younger's hand.

"Well then let's go take care of that business." He said smiling to the toddler before turning his gaze to the two vampires. "I'll be right back." With that the two walked away.

"Ryan, is it normal to hear screams if you place a hand on someone's shoulder?" Ryan looked to the younger vampire with a concerned look.

"What do ya mean lad?"

"When I placed my hand on Dante's shoulder I heard a child's screams," Lok explained, "and when I took my hand off the screams stopped…is that normal?"

Ryan looked thoughtful then gave the cub a gentle smile. "I think you're starting to get your vampiric gift," he said, "similar to my ability to sift through memories and sense and identify the auras of other vampires; Gabrielle's gift to sense the emotions of others and be able to take care of them, etc. it'll take a little bit for it to develop fully, so it's still a bit too soon to fully tell what it is."

"Has Dante always been a bit solemn?" Lok asked startling the vampire.

"What do ya mean?"

"Whenever he talks about his childhood from when he was younger than eleven years old he seems really upset. When we came back from the Airport, he seemed more stressed, then now he's not sleeping well…and I have no idea why and it's worrying me. He's never acted like this around us, around me, before…" Ryan studied the younger vampire, and noticed that the boy looked extremely worried about the situation. It was obvious that his instincts knew that there was something wrong with his mate and now it's making the cub nervous.

"I have an idea," Ryan said, "When the two come back I want you to take Crow and go play. I will talk with me cub." Lok nodded in understanding. "Now I don't want you worryin' about it, all right, Buka?"

Lok nodded again, before returning to eating the stew he had made. Despite the slightly odd combination it was actually pretty good. It was spicy.

When Dante and Crow returned, Lok took Crow to another room to go play. Leaving the two older males to talk. As they left, he could hear Ryan begin to speak to Dante in vampiric. They've made a habit of doing that recently. And Lok didn't know whether to be disturbed by that or not.

But one thing plagued Lok's mind, who did the scream he heard belong to? It was a child no doubt about it. But why the heck would he hear a child scream when he touched Dante? Where those two connected somehow?

"Lili…" Lok was drawn from his thoughts by the toddler under his care.

"What is it, Crow?" Lok asked.

"Is Tali all right?"

"I'm sure he's fine…just not sleeping well is all." Lok answered. Hoping that his answer was the case, but for now there was no use getting Crow worked up and worried.

Crow seemed to gain a knowing look in his eyes, but that quickly faded and they began to play. Lok had found a bouncy ball (got it from his dorm).

After about seven or so minutes, maybe ten to fifteen, Lok didn't keep track since they were playing catch with the bouncy ball…what it was something to do; Dante walked in.

"Sorry bout that," he said smiling towards the two as he sat down near them. "Shall we continue?"

Lok smiled and nodded as he sat down next to Dante, letting Crow play with the bouncy ball. Listening to the older seeker continue with the lesson while watching the chic play. Dante taught him customs of the vampires, how vampires treated elders with the utmost of respect (unless they were on personal terms with said elder and they said it was okay), he taught them about mates and things around that nature. To this Lok listened intently; if he was to have a mate and young of his own, why not? His mind drifting off occasionally to what his instincts had said. Never noticing that the entire time that he was staring at the older man.

"So are you ready to learn some chants?" Dante asked breaking the teen from his thoughts.

"Sure," was the automatic response. Lok didn't realize that he had said it until he saw Dante stand up and go over to a tribal drum that was resting on a shelf.

"All right, we'll start with one of the basics," Dante said smiling as he situated the drum between his legs, "and we'll start with pagan chants till you learn a bit of vampiric."

"Okay," Lok replied.

"this one I'm going to teach you is called 'We All Come From the Goddess'(song is by Lindie lila)," Dante said, "now normally with these chants they're repertory, so once you figure out the rhythm and the main words you'll be fine."

"Kay."

Dante smiled and began to beat the drum. It was soothing to the younger, the sound of the ancient tune; "_We all come from the Goddess; and to her we shall return like a drop of rain, flowing to the ocean." _ Lok listened as the older man sang. Though the words were basic, combined with the tribal drums there seemed to be a complex rhythm to it. Lok liked it.

Once the song was over, Dante stopped and looked at him. "Now you sing along," he said.

Lok nodded, and Dante started beating the drum once more. Lok could feel the rhythm pulsing through him, his blood singing along, his spirit feeling like this was familiar that this was how it was meant to be. The Onochisakicha's blood/instincts crying out in joy at this ancient tune. After a moment, the two began to sing,

"_We all come from the Goddess; and to her we shall return, like a drop of rain…flowing to the ocean._" And they repeated the phrase about seven or so more times. Never once did Lok break rhythm with the beats of the drum or the tune of the chant. Sometimes Dante just start doing his own thing, while Lok continued singing the words. As soon as it began, the chant was over. Lok opened his eyes which he didn't know he had closed to begin with, and saw Dante beaming at him with pride.

"I'm guessing you felt the ancient rhythm," he said smiling.

"Yeah," Lok said smiling. "So what's another chant I'll have to know?"

"there's the Ancient Mother," Dante said thoughtfully, "then there's the wytche's chant, The Dawning (well not so much that one, but it's nice to learn), The Earth, The Air, The Fire, The Water; Elemental Chant, Mother of Darkness, the full We All Come From the Goddess…now with the Mother of Darkness Chant that name it's not a bad thing, just letting you know that now. These are some of the basics. Then when Musha teaches you Vampiric, we can teach you the vampiric chants, then I have a feeling that Ryan or Christina would want to teach you that."

"Cause they're vampires," Lok guessed; Dante nodded.

"That about sums it up," Dante said laughing, "though this year I'll be able to sing with the others in chants."

"You weren't able to before?"

"I was doing back-up," Dante explained, "if you are a human, you have to be a member for a certain period of time if you joined a clan as an adult. If you were raised by the clan and joined at a young age like I did, I have to wait till I'm twenty-eight before I can truly sing with the others at Semahaen or the other celebrations we sing at."

"What about cubs?" Lok inquired.

"They usually start off as back-up," Dante answered after a moment, "But over time once they gain a mastery of Vampiric, or they graduate from Dracula's training camp and come into their genes. This is from what I've seen…you might want to ask Musha when you see him." Lok nodded.

They passed the night that way, Dante teaching Lok about his new lineage, while the two played with Crow. However one thing Dante realized and it made him wonder. As he watched Lok play peek-a-boo with Crow, his mind wandered back to the day Lok disappeared and was forced to turn. He had heard Lok's thoughts as though the teen was right there and it seems by the way the teen responded, he was able to hear Dante too. What the hell…Dante thought about it. Now telepathy between vampires was nothing particularly new. Particularly for two vampires who knew each other well…but for a human and vampire…

Great…another thing to add to his list of 'reasons he's an odd mortal'…fuck.

Dawn arrived and Dante, Lok, and Crow went to Dante's room for the day. As had become the routine really. Lok taking the side of the bed closest to the wall, Dante the other side and Crow snuggled in between them. Crow went to sleep almost instantly, Lok following right behind, Dante took a little longer, but he too fell asleep in the end. Though one could wish that two of their sleep had been peaceful…

Crow dreamed about the massacre…and Dante suppressed memories returning to the surface after seventeen years. Almost as if it was instinct on both Dante and Lok's part, both men wrapped an arm around Crow protectively. Their hands ending up resting around the other's waist.

Dante's watch woke him close to sunset. Time to go make some breakfast. Amber eyes opened to see that Crow was snuggled up against his chest, and Lok had his arm around his waist…and Dante's arm, in turn was around the teen's. The older seeker blushed as he gently and quietly got out of bed. When the hell did that happen? Not the Crow bit but him and Lok having their arms around the other's waist…

Zhalia and Sophie were downstairs in the Kitchen when he came down stairs. "Any calls from Guggenheim while I was sleeping?" Dante asked.

"No," Sophie said as she drank her glass of water. (A/N HA! Thought I was going to say tea weren't u? ;P)

"Mina called though," Zhalia said leaning against the counter.

"What did Aztec want?" Dante asked slightly shocked.

"It's girl and submissive night out," Zhalia said, "me, Sophie, and Lok are going. Something about getting outfits for the…"

"semehan…semenen…" Sophie tried to pronounce the holiday, which nearly made Dante chuckle in amusement. It brought back memories of him trying to pronounce the holiday when Ryan first taught it to him when he was thirteen.

"Semahaen," Dante corrected the girl with a smile, Sophie smiled back.

"Festival," Zhalia finished with a smirk. "The Dominants and men are going on their own night out next weekend."

"Cool," Dante said smiling, "what time are they coming over?"

"In about thirty minutes…give or take," Sophie answered, "shall I go wake up Lok?"

"If you want," Dante said, "I'll take care of Crow…which means I better start making breakfast." With that he took out ingredients used for the young Phoenix's breakfast, as Sophie stood up and went to go wake up Lok. "And that means breakfast on three fronts," he added.

"It is so weird to hear you say 'Breakfast' at this time of night, Dante," Zhalia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's true," Dante said shrugging. "It's breakfast for us three."

"How's your shoulder?" the question was a bit random but oh well.

"Fine enough…" it still hurt, but it has started to heal thanks to Ryan, Gabrielle, and Musha.

"That's quite some venom that guy put in you."

"No kidding," Dante shook his head.

Sophie bounded down the stairs with Crow in tow. "Dante, Lok's up. And Crow wanted to see you."

Crow rushed over to Dante who bent down to pick him up. Dante chuckled as he placed the child on his shoulders. Luckily enough he had a high enough roof for that. Crow laughing happily as he placed his hands through Dante's hair, just so he wouldn't fall off.

So Dante made breakfast with Crow resting on his shoulders, deciding to make the same breakfast Lok made the night before. Sophie and Zhalia were talking amongst themselves, and after a moment or so, Lok came down and joined them. As Lok walked downstairs, Dante turned to gaze at the cub and blushed slightly. Lok looked hot in that night's outfit! Wait! He did not just think his student was hot! What the hell was wrong with him?

Though he couldn't deny that Lok looked good. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt that had a light green going around his arms and torso like vines on a tree trunk…obviously a Sparky original. And the shirt was form fitting showing the teen's figure. Adorning his arms were black and a darker green arm-warmers; a studded bracelet on his left wrist. He wore a pair of black jeans that had skulls sewn on to them and legs of the pants were pressed into his combat boots. Around his pale neck he wore his black chokie, as well as his gothic, Celtic necklaces. His eyes were surrounded by eye-liner, and black adorned his lips.

The girls were just as shocked as Dante was. "Lok you look great!" Sophie exclaimed as she hugged the other seeker.

"Thanks Sophie," Lok said sheepishly. It was obvious that he was still getting used to wearing the gothic style.

"I'll have to hand it to that Andre," Zhalia said smirking from her place at the table, "he knows how to make someone look good."

Dante nodded in agreement. "You look fantastic, Lok," he said also wanting to compliment the teen, and he meant it. The teen did look hot in that outfit.

Lok blushed slightly at this. He didn't know why he was blushing, he didn't blush when Sophie and Zhalia said their compliments…did Dante actually think he looked good in this? He mentally smiled. Looks like he'll have to wear this more often. Wait a second…what the hell was wrong with him now-a-days? He shook his head, he'll have to ask Mina or Kai later…

"So who's going on this little trip?" Lok asked after a moment.

"Gabriel, me, Zhalia, Christina, Mina, Maya, Kai, you, and Blake," Sophie answered, "as well as some others from the Forest Magic Clan."

Lok looked a bit worried. "Then who's going to stay with Crow?" he asked his instincts kicking in.

Dante laughed as he walked over to the young submissive-to-be. "I'll look after him, Lok," he chuckled, "you guys go out and have a good time all right?" Lok nodded and heard his stomach rumble. "You also might want to feed too before the trip," Dante said setting Crow down, and turned to Zhalia, "can you watch the food?"

"Sure thing, where's the recipe?"

"On the counter, it's already open to the page and I had already added the Jalapeños," Dante answered, as Crow walked over to Zhalia who picked him up and set him on the counter so he could watch her cook. He seemed to have an interest in that.

"No problem, go take care of your cub," she said causing Dante to nod and Lok to blush…again.

With that Dante motioned for Lok to follow him as he led the way to his room. Knowing full well that the teen liked his privacy when he fed…that was a habit he was going to have to break eventually. Once the door was closed, Dante had pulled off his over-shirt (he usually slept with two shirts on in case of situations like this) and sat down on the bed. Lok moving to sit behind him.

"Stomp the floor three times when you want me to stop," Lok said, since the man wouldn't really be able to tug on his hair.

Dante smirked, but nodded all the same. It was about time Lok had enough confidence to take over his own feeding. Dante shivered as he felt Lok's warm breath on his neck. After a second he felt fangs enter the left side of his neck; he tensed at the intrusion, however after a moment he relaxed and allowed the teen to feed. Dante blushed slightly as he felt Lok wrap his arms around his torso, and pulled him closer to the teen. He actually didn't mind it when the teen wrapped his arms around him. If anyone else had done that, Dante would have pulled away, even if Ryan did it…but with Lok… it was different.

The man mentally shook his head. This was his student, he couldn't…he _shouldn't_ have thoughts or feelings like this! But he felt so damn comfortable in the younger seeker's arms… Lords and Ladies of the Night help him…

Lok paid attention to the movements the man in front of him made as he drank his delicious blood. Watching for signs that he was hurting he older seeker. He noticed the shiver, but shook it off as the man was cold. He was happy however when Dante relaxed and eased into his hold when he wrapped his arms around him. Granted he only wrapped his arms around him to keep him in one spot, but it felt natural to do it…and Lok was beginning to like that feeling.

The teen was confused however, his thoughts kept going back to the older seeker, whenever he even thought about mates, Dante came to mind…seriously? He shouldn't be having thoughts about his guardian.

_Temporary guardian_… his instincts had started talking again. What the hell? Will they go the fuck away?

Lok and his instincts began their own mental debate then after a minute, Lok pulled away from Dante; having taken his fill of the auburn-haired man's delicious blood. Lok stared at the wound he created on Dante with interest, he watched as the blood pooled slightly down pale skin but an odd thing was it moved away from what looked like a scar. What the hell? Gently, Lok moved the fabric down a little bit to see marks that looked as though they were created by teeth.

"What were these from?" Lok inquired of the now slightly drowsy man as his fingers lightly traced the scars.

Dante shivered at the touch. "Anaconda…I was twelve…it ambushed me…" He yawned then his eyes closed as his body slumped against Lok. Lok looked at the man leaning against him and felt a blush stain his cheeks. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the closeness of the older male…okay it's time to go! Lok gently pulled away from the older seeker and laid him down on his side, before placing his hand on the wound and saying the only vampiric spell he knew. Content with the now healed wound, Lok cleaned off the blood that had missed his mouth and moved down the man's shoulder.

Then Lok noticed something…he wasn't hearing the child's scream. He was glad that he wasn't, don't misunderstand that fact, but he found it just…odd…

"Lili!" Lok looked towards the door to see Crow rushing over to the him, he picked up the chic and placed him in his lap. Crow looked from Lok to the sleeping man beside him. "Did you wear Tali out?"

_I wish…_ his instincts said in a way that made Lok blush.

_What the hell is wrong with you? _Lok mentally exclaimed, _how many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Like. Dante. Like. That._ He emphasized each word so that hopefully his instincts understood him.

_Uh-huh._ It didn't, and it didn't believe him either, _you keep telling yourself that. You'll eventually think the way I do. And I'll be there telling you "I told you so"._

_Go away!_ Lok yelled towards his instincts. He was getting sick and tired of the voice.

Silence, thank the Vampire Gods for that! "No," Lok said answering the chic. Wait a second if Dante's out like a light, who the hell was going to keep an eye on Crow? Fuck didn't see that one coming…where's Dante's cell phone? He was going to call Andre…or Musha…Musha seems like a better first choice or hell Leo even. Lok found the older seeker's cell phone on his bed side table and looked through the contacts, and quickly found the four needed numbers. And called each in turn of the vampire's age.

A few minutes later, Lok was calling Andre. Musha was busy cleaning up the house while Kai was going on the G/S night out. And Leo was going out of town on business tonight and Ryan was meeting with Dracula-Duroi…so that only left Andre.

"_Ghouls and skull shoppe how may I help you?_" Andre answered in his chilling, haunting voice used primarily if there are customers on the phone or entering the store.

"Sparky, it's Kawauso," Lok said into the phone.

"_What's up kiddo?_" Andre asked in his normal voice.

"Can you come over and watch Crow?" Lok asked, "I just fed off of Dante and the man's out like a light. I'm going with the other females and submissives for the night out thing…so…"

"_No problem buka,_" Andre said a smile obvious in his voice, "_I'm surprised you didn't call Ryan, Musha or Leo to see if they would._"

"I did," Lok said with a smirk on his face, this was going to hurt the English Vampire's pride, "they were too busy so you were the last option."

There was a moment's hesitation. "_Ouch!_ _What a_ _way to hurt a man's ego, Kawauso,_" Lok laughed as he picked up the chic and placed him on his hip as he shut the bedroom door and walked downstairs.

"Well sorry Sparky if I speak the truth," Lok said snickering, "so how soon can you come over here?"

"_The girls are about ready to head out, so I'll be there when they do,_" Sparky said, "_I'll keep an eye on both the chic and Xiao._"

"Thank you so much Sparky," Lok said gratefully as Crow began to play with his hair.

"_It's no trouble at all buka, I'll be over soon,"_ with that the line went dead. Lok smiled and put Dante's phone on the counter, and looked towards Crow.

"Hey Crow, Andre's going to be watching you for a little bit," Lok said gently.

"Ande?" Crow cocked his head to the side confused.

Lok nodded his head. "Yeah, he's a good vampire, he'll play with you until me and the others come back." Oh man Lok didn't want to leave the chic.

"What about Tali?" Crow asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tali's sleeping right now," Lok said. "It's going to be for a couple of hours little one. And Cherit will be with you. Speaking of which…" Lok looked around. Where was the little Yama titan? "Hey Crow, let's play a game," Crow nodded his head vigorously, "the game is find Cherit."

The young phoenix chic grinned and motioned to the young submissive that he wanted to be put down. Lok complied and the two went to go search for the yama titan. It wasn't that big of a house, so it shouldn't be hard to find him.

After a few minutes of searching, the blonde vampire ran into Zhalia. "Hey Zhalia, have you seen Cherit anywhere?"

"I believe he's upstairs in Dante's office," Zhalia suggested shrugging, "I haven't seen the little titan in awhile."

"Thanks," Lok said, Crow adding his own statement of Gratitude with a pitched chirp. Zhalia smirked, nodded, and walked away. More than likely to do…well whatever it is that Zhalia usually does. Crow grinned some more than grabbing Lok's hand nearly dragged the teen away. The young boy didn't know where Dante's office was but you got to give the kid credit for enthusiasm.

Just like the blue-haired woman had suggested Cherit was hanging out in the office, watching the lights outside the window.

"Che-Che!" Crow cried happily as he rushed over and hugged the titan.

"Hi-hoh, lad," Cherit greeted patting the young chic on the head. "Hi-hoh Lok."

"Hey Cherit," Lok greeted, "Hey Cherit, do you think you can help Andre keep an eye on Crow while I'm out? I just fed from Dante…and well the guy's sleeping to regain the blood he lost."

"Of course," Cherit said ruffling the Crow's red hair, "when are you leaving?"

"Whenever Aztec and the others decide to show up…" the sound of the doorbell reached their ears, "which would be about now." With that Lok picked up Crow and walked downstairs, Cherit following close behind the blonde vampire. Sophie was answering the door when Lok and Cherit arrived downstairs, and Lok saw the submissives and Christina, Andre, and a couple of new people. One of which they recognized as the blonde vampire he and Dante saw at the pizza shop the night he first met his Sire.

Upon seeing the vampires Crow shrank in Lok's hold and buried his face in the blonde's neck. Lok noticed the boy's distress and rubbed soothing circle's on the boy's back and tried to settle him down. "It's all right Crow they won't be here long," Lok said soothingly.

Andre walked over to the two and made soothing growling noises to show the chick that he meant him no harm. Crow may understand primarily chirps and clicks as is the language of the Phoenix; however he was still able to understand the intents within the growls that passed through the older vampire's lips. Once he was sure that Crow was starting to calm out a little bit he began to rub soothing circles on the boy's back, Lok moving his hand so the man can do so.

After a moment Crow moved his head from Lok's neck and studied Andre carefully with his golden eyes. "Good man?"

"Yes," Andre said answering for Lok.

"Cherit will be here with you as well," Lok said to Crow gently, "and Tali is just upstairs." Cherit moved over to the chic and nodded in agreement. "I won't be gone long; I'll have my cell phone if you need to get a hold of me."

"Which one?" Zhalia inquired from her corner.

Lok pulled out his phone, he had claimed one of the phones as his to primarily use cause it caused less confusion. "13," Lok answered, to answer Zhalia's question and tell which number for Andre to look for. Seeing the vampire's confused expression he smirked. "Cherit'll explain it."

"Isn't that the same phone you had when you disappeared a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm surprised you haven't switched phones." Zhalia said, "I would have thought that you'd consider number 13 to be bad luck like other normal people."

"It's too much trouble to switch phones," Lok said shrugging.

Mina smiled as she wrapped an arm around Lok. Quite the random notion, but hey good change in subject. "Our little buka is growing up so fast!" She exclaimed, "not even a year old and he's going to be a submissive, singing in the Semahaen festival! Then eventually have his own Familia!" She squealed and held Lok tighter which made him quite happy with the fact he was not required to breathe.

Christina smiled towards the two before wrapping her arms around Mina and pulling her from Lok, sparing him from the strength of the Mexican woman's hugs. "Let's work on creating our own familia first hmm, love?" the Canadian inquired before kissing her gently on the lips. The gang smiled towards the two vampires.

Before Blake had to ruin the moment. "Okay before this turns into something that is not for the eyes of a four year old…and 150 year olds, let's go and start getting the outfits." He got glares from the women and submissives in the room.

Andre gave a hearty laugh before motioning for the group to get going. "We'll hold down the fort here, you lot have fun."

The group said their goodbyes and the door towards the Vale household was shut. Andre sighed before he set about watching Crow.

The night hours passed by rather fast, it took about thirty or so minutes for the young phoenix chic to trust him. But hey better late than never right? As Cherit was telling stories to the young chic, the British vampire stood and started walking to the stairs.

"Where are you going, friend?" Cherit inquired as he paused his story.

"I'm just going to check on Xiao," Andre said smiling, "please, continue your story." Cherit nodded in understanding before complying and continuing on. Andre gave a small smile towards the two before continuing upstairs. He knew where the man's room was and with vampiric grace (why cause he was bored and it became a habit) he walked down the hall, opened the door and slipped inside the dark room, before gently shutting the door behind him.

Hazel eyes scanned the room to see the younger man lying in his bed. The moonlight making the twenty-eight year old seem like a tranquil ghost. Andre walked over and sat on the bed next to the sleeping Dante. The man he cared deeply for, a man he knew that would never be his. Andre moved a strand of auburn hair that had fallen onto Dante's face. Sparky's heart tinged with pain at the thought. He had watched Dante grow up, taught him many things, he knew the boy longer than the man's team did (aside from Cherit).

He knew he could take care of Dante the way a dominant should take care of their mate. A sad look entered the Englishman's eyes as he gently petted Dante's cheek. Ryan's words filled his head, as he recalled the conversation between the two. It pained him…more than anything else. The man he had loved since he was nineteen belonged to another…or will belong to another eventually. Moving Dante's head to the side so he was facing him, Andre gently kissed the man he longed for.

After a minute he pulled away, and after placing a kiss on the sleeping human's forehead left the room and returned to watching Crow. Cherit having already finished his story and was starting another. Andre sat down and listened, memories coming when he and the other elder vampires in the clan did the same thing for both Blake and Dante.

Placing a smile back onto his face Andre began to play peek-a-boo with Crow. The toddler was enjoying it immensely.

The sound of the door opening made the three look up to see the gang walk back in. The blonde vampire, Yakumi, Andre noted was blushing like mad while Lok, and the others were grinning like mad men and women. The other members of the Forest Magic clan were grinning slyly to the blonde.

"Dare I ask what did I miss?" Andre asked as Crow ran over to Lok, who picked him up.

"Dracula-Duroi showed up during the event," Maya said, "Yakumi here, started to blush as our Siare talked with us. He joined us in our endeavors for a little bit."

"But I thought it was a women and submissive night out," Andre pointed out a grin appearing on his face, "he's a dominant."

Mina huffed. "We were not going to turn down Dracula-Duroi!"

Yakumi nodded in agreement. "He was great company," he said.

"Yeah even though you tried to hit on him," Blake muttered. Rin, as Andre later finds out, narrowed her amethyst eyes and whacked him over the head. "Ow!" He turned to glare at her.

"I did not, Blake!" Yakumi exclaimed, his face turning redder.

"… …You…you kind of did, Yakumi," Sho said from behind the blonde, his blue hair flowing down his shoulder.

Yakumi looked to the younger blonde for confirmation. "It wasn't full out hitting on him, but you were staring at him a lot. I think he noticed." Lok said as he let Crow play with his hair.

"I think the two of you would be cute together," Sophie said assuring Yakumi, "if Lord Dracula noticed then he didn't seem to dislike it at all." Yakumi smiled towards the seeker gratefully.

Lok smiled towards the group, he liked the Forest Magic Clan. After they were shopping for a little bit they had stopped over at Mario's Pizzeria. And just as Yakumi said the day Lok got his fangs, the pizza was delicious!

"Well as fun as this was," Rin said cooly, "it's nearing dawn and I'm sure the Shadow Moon clan is tired; and Mario wanted us back."

The Shadow Moon submissives, and Christina, nodded in agreement.

"Kichaji," Yakumi said as the Forest Magic clan began to clear out of there.

"Kichaji," came the chorus back.

"Thanks for taking us along girls," Sophie said smiling towards the elder women.

Gabrielle smiled and hugged Sophie. "It's no problem at all dear," she said happily, "Semahaen is for everyone to enjoy." She released Sophie and hugged Lok and Crow. "You two take care now." She said grinning.

"Thanks Mom," Lok replied before looking towards Andre, "thanks for keeping an eye on things, Sparky."

Andre grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair. "As I said earlier, buka, it's no problem at all. Clan members look out for each other." With that, the elder vampires waved good bye and exited the house leaving the seekers to their own devices.

"Were you good for Andre, Crow?" Lok inquired the chic in his arms smiling. The chic grinned and nodded before chirping something happily. Lok chuckled as the girls went upstairs to bed, him following suit. Lok entered Dante's bedroom, and the little one snuggled closely to Dante as Lok went into the bathroom to remove his make up and get out of his clothes and into pajamas. Before climbing into bed next to the chic and fell asleep.

R.D.D.G: YAY I'M DONE! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy like a mother fucker XD. Meme12 I hope I got Sho, Rin, and Yakumi's personality right. Now for the chants, I'm Wiccan and as I've stated I can't write songs worth shit. So I'll try to create vampiric chants, however I don't know how well that'll go so they'll also sing Pagan chants cause they'll be very similar to each other, and as Dante explained the vampiric Gods were born of Pagan Gods so there we go. ^_^. The chants belong to their artists. Please read and review.

Anulchazu- Moon sea (literal)

Alumakte- shadow call

Gutuikirai- gusting wind

Reme- ember

Oaraiseachazu- roaring ocean

Sanuraizaketki- soaring mountain

Kau sas rere ia yone kons owe harkuda ei racya- because (kau) they were (rere) the only (yone) ones who heard (harkuda) my cry (racya)


	15. Chapter 14

R.D.D.G: Heyya guys here's chapter 14 ^_^. As usual I have to thank my ever so patient reviewers. There's: xbleedinglotusx, TyKaxLoves, hitomi-tama, ravenfiremagic, aylbro, RandomlyRandom13, Meme12 (I hope to have a movie night in a chapter with ur characters soon ^_^), midnight13731 (merry meetings and blessed be), YinYangProphecy (I'm glad you like this story ^_^), and xXToruCMeaXx. Thank you guys so much ^_^. You'll finally get to meet a pack of the Anulwoe in this chapter (I figured it was as good a time as any to bring them into the picture), Defoe should be showing up soon… anywho I hope you enjoy ^_^

The rest of the two weeks have passed by quickly, too quickly for the three male's liking. Lok was starting to get used to being the mother figure, and taking care of Crow; Dante had enjoyed being the father figure. However just as Ryan said when they brought Crow home, the flock was in Venice to pick him up. Crow wasn't happy about the arrangement either. Granted he was pretty excited about returning to a flock, he liked the two seekers. He didn't want to go.

And to show that notion he was crying into Lok's shirt, as they got ready to meet up with their clan and the visiting flock. "It'll be okay, Crow," Lok said gently as he tried to soothe the chic in his arms. The young vampire's submissive instincts taking a hold again, as the chic held onto him as if his life depended on it. "You get to be around other phoenixes again." He said with enthusiasm, he wanted the little one to calm down.

"I want to be with Tali and Lili…" The toddler sobbed. Lok gently shhhhhed him, as he rubbed soothing circles on the chic's back, as he tried to calm him.

"You are always welcome to visit Crow," Lok turned to see Dante standing at the right behind the two. Crow looked up to gaze at Dante who gave him a gentle smile, and gently ruffled his crimson hair. "So cheer up little one, okay?"

Crow looked towards Lok. "I can vist?" Lok smiled at how he tried to pronounce words, it was adorable.

"Of course you can Crow," he said hugging the four year-old, "we'll also be happy to hear from you too." Dante smiled as he placed a hand on Lok's other shoulder while his other was still on the toddler's head. It was like a picture perfect family.

Cherit noticed this and took a picture, after making sure the flash was off. He didn't want to ruin the moment. After all, the lad had grown on the gang since his arrival. It's sad that he had to go. But unfortunately Crow needed to be amongst other Phoenixes. Cherit knew that, Dante knew that, even Lok knew that. He could tell it was hard for the young submissive-to-be to part with the child, but they knew it was for the better.

Cherit flew away; he knew he could trust Dante to calm the young vampire. Besides this would be a good way to help strengthen the bond the two share and have begun to slightly notice. He noticed over the course of the two weeks when Dante stayed up late into the day, or while Lok was playing with Crow, he would read some of the vampire books that Ryan had given him. Cherit watched as he flipped through sections as though he was looking for something in particular. Marking pages he was going to need, or what he deemed he needed to know, before moving on. Setting books he decided he needed on the desk in the center of his mini library. While the yama titan was curious about what the man was looking for within the volumes of information, he refrained himself from finding out. It wasn't his business.

"Come on," Dante said after a minute, "we need to head to the club. I'll go get Zhalia and Sophie, wait by the door."

Lok nodded and with the little one in his arms, stood and walked to the doorway, while Dante went to go find the two ladies. Crow was sniffling a little bit, and Lok was trying to soothe him. Soon he was humming a song his mother sang to him when he was upset. An old Irish song that passed through her family through generations, Lok was glad he remembered it. Soon enough Dante and the girls were downstairs and ready to go. After making sure the door was locked, they made their way down to the streets of Venice.

Destination: Ghouls and Skulls.

Cherit was riding in Dante's coat pocket, as the four walked. Dante walking next to his cub while the two girls hung a bit back so they could talk to Crow better…well so Sophie could talk to Crow better at least.

A howl broke through the night air causing the team to stop and look around warily. The girls thought it was a dog, Lok was agreeing with them. But Dante knew better…that was not the sound of a dog. Almost as if instinctual, Dante bared his teeth slightly as he looked around. He's been hanging around vampires too much…

Lok looked towards his niada worriedly, something was really wrong with this situation. He could feel it. He could feel his own lips curl back into a slight snarl and his fangs lengthen as his gut instincts said that there was danger nearby. Apparently Dante was able to sense it too if the fangless snarl coming from the man was any indication.

"We need to get to the shop," Dante said as another howl pierced the air, this one slightly closer than before. "Now." With that he motioned for the group to start running. They comply, knowing to trust the team leader's instincts. Crow's grip on Lok tightened, and vice versa for Lok, only it tightened slightly.

"Dante, what are we worried about?" Zhalia asked as they ran. "It's just a dog."

"If only we were so lucky…" Dante said then noticed a shadow move in front of them. Cursing Dante moved the team into an alley and hid them behind a dumpster. Motioning for them to stay there and for Zhalia to keep an eye on everyone.

The blue-haired woman nodded in understanding, and moved so that way the younger ones was between her and the wall. While Dante quietly moved to the mouth of the alley, and watched for the shadow again. This was not good. What the hell were _they_ doing here? Good thing he had his cell phone with him. If his suspicion is correct then he could call Ryan or Musha. Normally he could take them on, and put up a pretty good fight; however right now he's got his team, his cub, and Crow's safety to be concerned with. He couldn't just rush out there and fight them cause then…

They'd be aware of Lok's presence.

Looking around a corner he saw a hunched shape of a large wolf, sniffing the ground. A snarl appearing on the larger creature's face as it did so…shit! It's picked up on a scent! Dante's eyes widened at this, as he reached for his phone he had to call the clan elders, now!

He called the clan leader first. Praying that the Scottish vampire will answer the phone. "_Dante? What's wrong?_"

"Anulwoe…" Dante whispered quietly not even bothering to hide his worried tone from his pachu. He knew the seriousness of the situation and he was entitled to be nervous…he began to hope the creature around the area didn't hear him. "They're looking around and the only path we can take to get to the shop is in their line of sight. And I can't attack or they'll be onto Lok and the others…"

"_You wouldn't be attacking anyways. Not with your choker on._" Ryan said, "_Where are you and the others?_"

"Near the waterway…a ways from the shop to the west…maybe ten minutes at least…"

"_Do you think you guys can hold out until we get there?_"

"We can try; the others are in hiding while I'm on lookout. I'm moving them to the roof…"

"_Good we'll be there shet yo riewo, sachu._"

"Ha…sase ruye pachu…" With that Dante quietly hung up the phone, and quietly walked back to the others, he needed to figure out a plan in the chance that they discover they were hiding here. How…Dante's brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way. Wait a second they would be looking for the scent of a vampire! That's it! Once back to the group, he motioned for Lok to give Crow to one of the girls for a moment. Lok complied curious as to what was going on through his Niada's head.

"Lok I'm going to need to borrow your chokie for a moment," Dante said as he took off his own chocker. This confused the hell out of the young cub but he once more complied and removed his plain black choker and handed it to Dante who quickly put it on. Good thing he chose to wear his gothic clothes tonight…once the chocker was on, he took off his trench coat and before anyone could react pulled Lok into a hug.

Lok's eyes widened at the sudden movement, his cheeks taking on a dark red tint. What the fuck? "Sorry about this Lok, it's just a backup plan." Dante said he didn't mean to make the cub feel uncomfortable; however he needed to get Lok's scent on him. Lok nodded in understanding before wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, trying to help the process; though his heart was racing. It felt so good to be wrapped in Dante's embrace like this…

Dante, too, blushed as he felt his student wrap his arms around him as well. It felt so right…hold the phone think of the situation damn it! After a minute or so Dante smelled like a young vampire cub, Lok noticed. "Zhalia, Sophie I want you two to hug Lok and Crow," Dante said, "We need to get your scent onto them." The girls nodded and after placing Crow back into Lok's arms, where the little one snuggled close to his Lili. The little one understood that there was something wrong and was perfectly silent…and scared. Lok could hear the young Chic's heart racing rapidly.

"Dante, what's out there?" Lok finally asked quietly, as another howl pierced through the night.

"Anulwoe…" Dante answered. "No matter what happens I want you guys to stay hidden on the roof. Stick to the shadows and under no circumstances come out into the street. If they come near this area I'm going to be the decoy and move them away. Wait for Ryan, Musha, or any member of the clan before you move anywhere. I'll meet you guys on the roof unless Ryan got to you guys first. If not, I'll meet you at the shop. Zhalia, you're in charge of this." The blue haired woman nodded and they quickly moved to the roof leaving the man down there. Though not without Lok looking back worriedly towards the older man.

"Be careful," the blonde said. Dante gave him an assured smile before motioning him to follow the others. Lok nodded and quickly used hyperstride up to the roof.

He knew he couldn't be near the others while he had Lok's scent. It wasn't a very good plan, but it's obvious to the man that they had found a vampire's scent.

It was time he played bait.

After a quick prayer to the Gods and Goddesses, Dante moved towards the entrance of the alley, ready to move if they got too close to the others. Summoning Solwing to keep an eye on things from the air, and Caliban to protect them. Good thing the Anulwoe were not good at sensing magic…well at least a majority of them aren't…

"You better be right about this," one of the Anulwoe growled as he reverted back into his human form. He stood about six foot three, with tan, toned skin, wearing nothing but a loin cloth, and some tribal chokers of their own. And judging from the band on him he's the second in command of his pack…shit…

"I swear, I smelled a vampire cub around here," a female said as she too reverted back to her human form, "it's not too far from here either…"

Dante could hear footsteps walk towards his hiding spot, and he knew he had to move away from where the others were hiding…hopefully no one made a sound, buy more time until Ryan and the others came. Suddenly a soft cry came from the roof-top, apparently Crow got spooked. Who could blame the chic however now, the Anulwoe was looking up at where they were hiding. Shit!

"What was that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

After taking a deep breath he bolted from the hiding spot and past the two startled werewolves. The female recovered first and howled. "See! I told you!"

"After him!" The male snarled before he too howled and shifting into their wolf forms chased after the man. Completely forgetting about the small cry that they had heard.

The group watched Dante run with the werewolves on his heels worriedly.

"So those are the Anulwoe," Lok whispered as he hid crow within his coat. He couldn't let him watch this. Hell he didn't want to watch this.

"What the hell does Dante think he's doing?" Sophie quietly exclaimed. "Being bait like that!"

"He's making sure we don't get hurt because of them," Zhalia said, more howls accompanied the two in the distance. "Oh shit! He's getting himself into trouble!"

Lok felt his eyes tear up, and he felt a small hand tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Crow looking like he was about to cry. "Lili, is Tali going to be okay?"

Lok hugged Crow close. "I don't know," Lok said truthfully. "I hope so though." He looked back over to the rooftops of the city. _I hope you can hear me, Lords and Ladies of the night…please, please protect him…_ Lok prayed as several tears fell down his face.

It was silent in their area for a few more minutes, other than the occasional groupings of howls that rode the winds far off.

Finally Ryan appeared on the roof-top followed by Musha, Leo, Christina, Andre, and Renji. Renji quickly moved over to the group and inspected them. "Are you guys all right?" He asked worriedly. They nodded.

Ryan counted heads and his brow furrowed in worry. "Where's my cub?" He asked noticing that the auburn-haired man wasn't within the group.

"He put on Lok's choker, made himself smell like a vampire, in case they came near our hiding place so he could lure them away," Sophie explained teary-eyed. "He hasn't come back yet!" Christina moved over to the younger girl and began to calm her down as Lok tried to calm Crow.

Ryan growled and looked towards the night. His fangs lengthened and bared. "Namu te!" he turned his gaze to Andre. "Andre, you and Leo get them to the shop," he ordered, "Musha; you, Christina, and Renji are with me."

"Ha!" the two vampires motioned for the Huntik team to follow them.

Lok stopped and looked over to Ryan and the others, "please bring my taeme back," Lok said, not knowing what the word meant, but it felt natural for him to say it. It just slipped out of his mouth. It probably meant father or something.

Ryan looked towards the younger vampire in shock, and gave a small smile. "We will, buka, this we promise you we'll bring him back." He looked towards who was left. "Let's go, we're burning moonlight."

The others nodded and with that they began to jump from building to building, shifting their own shape as they did so.

(With Dante)

He ran as fast as he could. Suddenly happy for taking all those training camps with Dracula. However despite how fast he could run, the Anulwoe were catching up. Particularly the beta male…fuck! What's more he heard more howls in front of him in response to one of the two's behind him. Luckily he heard no more from behind him. The others will be safe now.

Finally after 10 minutes of running he stopped in a clearing in the woods, he saw three more shapes move in front of him and he quickly came to a stop as three more werewolves appeared in front of him. He was going to half to fight now. He didn't want the Anulwoe to know that he was a seeker. If they figure that out, well goodbye life or being human…

"We've got you now, you vampire filth," the beta male behind him growled as he turned back into his human form. The others following suit.

"Nowhere to run!" One laughed happily. Dante got into a defensive stance, ready for a fight.

This caused the beta to laugh. "Look at this; he thinks he can fight us! HA!" the others laughed as they turned into their human forms.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to dance?" Dante snapped, so happy that he had years of training under Dracula-Duroi.

The Beta snarled at him before motioning for the others to attack. The other four gave a wolfish grin before lunging at the younger man.

The fight would have been considered a blur to the untrained eye. Punches were thrown and blocked. Some ended up hitting their mark but did nothing to slow the speed of the battle. Kicks were thrown as well and just as easily blocked.

After a final punch the last of the lackeys fell to the ground unconscious leaving Dante and the Beta. The beta moving his pack mates out of the way of the coming fight. Dante let him; he was starting to breathe heavily at this point. Their eyes never leaving each other, they were caught in a glaring contest…each trying to figure out the other. After a moment, the Beta howled before lunging at Dante. Fangs bared ready to bury itself in flesh.

Things seemed to go into slow motion about now. Like someone had taken a remote and made time slow down as Dante dodged the werewolf and swing kick him in the back. Needless to say the werewolf was sent flying into a tree.

Dante kept his eyes on the Beta as he made a move to get up. One drawback to that strategy…he wasn't looking around the area. Never noticing as a larger shape appeared behind him and punched him into a large, nearby cliff. Dante wincing as he felt the wound on his right shoulder open up again, as he picked himself up from the rubble.

"Nashiuiachi!" Dante yelled aiming the spell towards the beta and the new werewolf that had made his presence known. The two Anulwoe looked towards the ground as it began to tremble underneath them. The beta growling towards the other in warning, surprisingly able to dodge the lava that rushed out of the earth where they once stood.

"Shit…" Dante cursed as he looked around for the two werewolves. Huh doesn't this situation seem familiar?

"You idiot!" a hoarse voice sounded from the tree branches behind the human; causing Dante to quickly turn around and see the two in the tree. The Anulwoe that spoke had similar dressing on as the Beta…only he seemed to be much more…oh shit…Dante's eyes widened as he looked at the Alpha of the pack. "This is not a vampire!"

"How is he not?" the beta cried out angrily. "He's got the chocker of a cub! And he smelled like a damned vampire! How the hell could he have known that spell?"

"Exactly," the elder snapped, "that spell is too advanced for a young vampire. Besides have you smelled his blood you dolt? It's human. And judging from the magic he knew and the speed he was able to fight…he's a vampire's little bitch. He's just not wearing his collar."

The other werewolf snickered at the comment before turning his eyes to the auburn haired man below them.

Ooooohhhhhh fuck… this wasn't good…they know he's human this is not going to end well…and wait a second who was he calling a vampire's bitch? Dante snarled at the two angrily at being called that. "I'm no one's bitch."

The alpha smirked amusingly as he jumped off the tree and landed a little ways away from Dante who took his defensive stance again.

"Rawlgr," the beta looked down at the leader.

"What?"

"How long has it been since my mate was murdered?"

"Ten years ago," Dante was not liking where this was going… "Why?"

"I think this little human needs to be taught his place, maybe being a part of the pack," Dante's eyes widened with worry at this, "might teach him that."

Rawlgr gave a wolfish grin and howled in response. "He's all yours Wara," he too jumped from the tree and landed right beside his alpha. "While you're having fun shall I go find that little vampire who outsmarted us?" Dante's eyes widened at this.

"NO!" The outburst came before the human could hold it in. He couldn't let them go after Lok or the others. He was a clan member he had to keep the others safe. It was his duty.

Rawlgr laughed. "Awwww someone cares about those blood-suckers."

"You leave them alone." Dante glared at the two now. By the Lords and Ladies of the night he was going to keep these two and their pack (if those he took out earlier, wake up) away from his family. He was trained for this…though he was more-so trained to deal with normal Anulwoe…not an alpha and beta and certainly not together.

Wara gave him a wolfish grin as he circled the human like a hawk with their prey. Dante snarling at him the entire time, his fangless teeth bared. He really has been hanging around vampires too much… "You know, the snarl is only effective if you have fangs to bear." Wara said before grabbing Dante and pulling him against his body. "Now little one, why should we let your little heathen friends live?"

What could Dante say to that? Don't kill them because they have done nothing to you? The clan is made up of vampires and in this pack's book that's a good enough reason to kill them. There's a cub? Dude they were trying to kill Dante because they thought he was a cub. Dante turned his gaze to the ground, before angrily side-swiping the alpha male causing him to go into a tree.

"You'll have to go through me first." Dante growled.

Wara grinned as he picked himself up. "You will be a fun one to break," he said before lunging at Dante turning into a black and brown wolf.

Dante was able to dodge but just barely. The tips of Wara's claws cutting into his left side slightly. Luckily no critical damage was done. Rawlgr was laughing while watching the event unfold. So it would seem the alpha would be getting a new mate tonight. Said Anulwoe was already fighting the human to make him submit, a tradition amongst the Anulwoe. And hell Rawlgr would give the human some credit he was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Waterblades!" Dante yelled aiming his spell towards the Alpha wolf. Crescent disks of water flew from his hands and as they neared the wolf they grew as sharp as blade. And they succeeded in hitting their target…the bad news though they didn't do as much damage as Dante thought. Shit…

Wara began to laugh again. "Let's play a little game shall we human," the werewolf said calmly walking towards the human. "If I win this fight you become a member of the pack and my mate."

"And if I win?" Dante said narrowing his eyes towards the werewolf.

"My pack shall leave the…the vampires…" how he hated that word, "alone and you go free."

Dante sighed. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Either way, he was going to have to fight. "Whatever," Dante snarled. "Let's dance." With that the fight continued. Dante keeping in mind not to use his titans and also to make sure that he never stayed on the ground for too long.

The fight continued for an hour or so, and Dante could feel the wound Brian left throb in pain, as well as the wound on his side and the new ones he had received from the alpha wolf. His body ached, he was running low on energy, and he didn't' know how much longer he could keep using everfight. The alpha was faster and stronger than him; Dante knew that, just as much as he knew he was truly no match for the Anulwoe. Dracula knew that a human couldn't take on an Alpha Anulwoe and trained him to deal with the grunts of the pack. Saving the training for a situation like this for when he turned.

Though he was happy to say that he left his own wounds on the werewolf as well. The alpha wasn't as exhausted as the human was however he didn't come out of this unscathed. He had many deep cuts from spells Dante had casted and where he had landed into the cliff.

"FLAMINGSERPENT!" Dante cried as he sent the werewolf into the cliff again. His ever faithful serpent appeared on his arm and after receiving its orders lunged at the Anulwoe. Dante yelling right after it, "DOUBLESPELL! TOUCHRAM! RAYPULSE!" All three spells hit their mark. Leaving Dante fighting to catch his breath and leaning against a nearby tree for balance. He had used up too much of his energy and it's now taking its toll.

Rawlgr howled something to Wara, who came out of the three spells out of breath. Wara looked towards his beta before turning his gaze to the human and grinned. Howling he lunged at Dante.

"Hyperstride!" Once more Dante barely managed to get out of the werewolf's way before he hit the mark. Once his feet hit the ground Dante's feet fell from underneath him causing him to fall to the ground. His strength was beginning to dwindle from the pain and loss of blood and energy.

Wara took advantage of the fall and quickly rushed over, pulled the younger man underneath him, and pinned him to the ground turning him so that way his belly was facing towards the sky and his neck was bare. "Submit," Wara snarled turning into a wolf and opening his jaw around Dante's exposed throat. Dante snarled in response; causing Wara to apply more pressure to the human's injured body and tighten his hold on the man's throat, causing a hiss of pain. "Submit."

"Fuck you," Dante snarled before placing his hands on the werewolf's shoulders. "Doublespell. enderflame! Touchram!" from the force of both spells caused the Anulwoe to fly backwards a good distance away. Giving Dante some time to cast, "everfight," and begin the incantation for a very powerful Vampire spell that he knew.

Rawlgr noticed the spell Dante was beginning to cast and sent a whine in warning to the Alpha. Wara snarled before charging towards the human who had unsteadily got to his feet. "Stay away from my family you bitch," he said weakly. "ANULALUOARA!" Dante yelled and his body was engulfed in what seemed to be dark flame with beams of light that matched the color of the moon's rays. The flame molded itself into a large black panther before charging towards the Anulwoe its roar causing waves and waves of the dark and light energy to fly towards the werewolf.

Rawlgr moving quickly out of the way while preparing himself to jump in if he saw the urgent need to do so. The energy hit Wara and sent him flying into the cliff yet again…this time leaving a gaping hole within the stone.

Dante held the spell up for a couple of minutes before his energy ran out, and he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

(With Lok and the others a few moments before)

Andre and Leo got the group to the store with no trouble what-so-ever. It seemed that the only Anulwoe in the area went after Dante when he made himself the decoy. Once they arrived at the shop the submissives rushed over inquiring if they were okay.

"Where's Xiao?" Kai asked looking around at the group.

"He led the Anulwoe from us," Zhalia answered as they walked towards the back.

"CU!" Blake cursed.

"Now, now young vampire there is no need for such language," Lok looked into the room to see a group of ten or so people. All of them had crimson hair, golden eyes and the same feather-like pattern on their skin. So this was the flock that came to pick up Crow. The elder of the group noticed Crow and chirped to him in greeting, the young chic chirping back.

One of the younger male phoenixes looked towards the entrance to the club. "Is it true that there is Anulwoe walking about?"

"Ha," Leo said as he sat down. "Our Alpha is looking into it, as well as trying to find his namo-buka; who used himself to lure the Anulwoe from them," he motioned towards Zhalia, Lok, Sophie, Crow, and Cherit.

Crow began got sniffle a little bit. He wanted his Tali. Lok noticed the chic's distress and pulled him closer into his embrace, calming him as he knew would actually work with the chic. "I… I want…ta-tali…" the little one whimpered burying his face into Lok's shirt.

The Phoenixes looked at each other as they heard the word leave the chic's lips. It was odd for that word to be used for someone other than a member of their kind. "Shhh…Crow…" Lok said moving his hand up and down the boy's back soothingly. "Tali will be just fine, he's a strong man."

"What if the bad men get him Lili?" The Phoenixes' eyes grew for moment before they conversed amongst themselves in well whatever you call their language.

"They won't Crow," Lok said, trying to convince himself of the same thing.

The leader of the group walked over to Leo (since he's the eldest in the current group). "We shall stay here and help in any way we can." He said, "The chic's Tali has put much on the line to protect them."

Leo smiled. "Kotasho," he said gratefully. Phoenixes were known healers, and damn good ones at that. If the gang did get hurt by the Anulwoe then whatever help the Phoenixes can give is a blessing of the Gods.

(Back in the woods)

Four shadows ran through the forest. If one was to look closely they would notice they were all feline in shape. Yessir there was four large cats running around the forests outside of Venice. Only these cats were on a mission.

Leading the small "pride" (for lack of better words) was a leopard, following close behind was a tiger, a black panther, and a lion. A snarl on each of their faces as they picked up on the scent of the enemy, the leopard also catching the scent of blood of an ally.

A low growl resounded in the leader's throat to the others causing them to rawl right back; and the pace quickened in response. They didn't want to arrive too late.

They ran for another five or ten minutes, each minute the smell of wolf becomes stronger, and the smell of blood more pungent. They were getting close. Finally they came upon a clearing. Each sticking to the brush as they assessed the situation in the shelter of the trees. Moving silently as they made sure they stayed down wind of the wolves' scents of smell.

They saw two wolves, an Alpha who was in the clearing pulling himself out of the rubble; and a beta who was a little ways away. Then on the ground facing the alpha was a human, who was still alive luckily, however was wounded and unconscious.

"It seems I have won this fight!" the alpha said grinning, causing the large cats to pull their lips back in a snarl. "It will be so much fun breaking him into a whipped bitch." The leopard's eyes widened at this before an angry growl began to rumble in his chest and throat. Silently signaling the others of a strategy before waiting for the opportune moment to strike. They weren't skilled hunters for nothing.

The beta howled at this and began to laugh as the alpha turned into his wolf form and made his way over to the mortal. Once the wolf got too close for the leopard's liking he rawred as he rushed out of the brush and tackled the wolf. Causing him to be pushed back as the leopard let go and stood over the unconscious human as a parent would their own cub. His fangs bared towards the wolf as the alpha made his way back over to the two.

That's when the others appeared. The tiger and lion by the leopard while the Black Panther rushed out at the beta wolf. The tiger staying in front of the leopard and the alpha wolf; while the lion fought with the Alpha. Both the Leopard and tiger knew their limits. The lion would be the only one who could handle the alpha with minimal injuries.

The two attacked each other teeth bit down on flesh, claws scratched. The leopard looked towards the Black Panther who seemed to be doing okay against the beta. With a growl he motioned for the tiger to help against the beta. Nodding in agreement the tiger moved away from the feline and human and lunged at the wolf.

While they fought the leopard turned his gaze towards the injured human beneath him and began to look him over for any injuries. The only wound that looked truly serious was the wound on his neck that reopened. Growling softly the leopard nudged the human's face gently. Almost as if trying to figure out if the man was unconscious due to wounds or another reason.

As he leopard was checking the human the Alpha managed to make the lion collide with one of the trees (to the point the tree fell on top of the large feline). Growling the wolf turned his gaze towards the two and made his way over turning into a human as he did so. "You know, he lost our little fight? He lost the bet."

The leopard snarled at the man as he got closer. The wolf stopped and stare at the two before what looked like a knowing look came across his face. "So he was your bitch I take it." He said sending him a wolfish grin. "I'll tell you one thing, you taught your bitch well if he knew that strong of a spell…" he looked towards the unconscious man, "I haven't seen that spell casted in quite a while…I never knew humans were capable of casting it."

The leopard gave him a confused look. Spell? What spell? The wolf laughed at the confusion written on the leopard's face. "Oh well. Now if you will kindly move away, we best be getting back to the pack."

The leopard snarled even more at this before lunging at the alpha, getting the wolf away from the unconscious mortal. The lion, who managed to get the tree off of him, noticed the leopard fighting and moved closer to the man. Knowing that the pride leader would want someone near him.

Finally after another ten minutes, the Alpha figured that the felines weren't going to back down and howled towards his beta as a sign of retreat. The four felines rawred at them as the two transformed and moved towards the trees, almost as if it was a warning for if they decided to come back. Four pairs of eyes watched the woods for a moment until the scent of wolves disappeared, before turning their gaze towards the unconscious man beneath them. The tiger nudged his face gently, almost as if trying to wake him up. Each time to no avail. He was still alive if the rising and falling of his back was any indication of it, however he wouldn't wake up. They had to get him out of here.

Looking towards the lion, the leopard sent him a look. Nodding in understanding, the lion placed his muzzle next to the human and growled something. As soon as the last note of the growl ended the human's shape began to shift. His body began to grow smaller; bones began to shift into a new shape. Spotted fur began to cover the man and his face elongated into a muzzle. Soon enough a young leopard cub lay in the man's place. He didn't look like a newborn cub, but young none the less.

Nodding as if in thanks, the leopard gently picked up the injured cub with his mouth and with that they moved towards into the woods and towards home.

(Back at the store)

Lok sat worriedly on one of the bar-stools as he waited for the other dominants to come back with Dante. They had been gone for a little while now, and it was really starting to make the cub restless. Maya noticed the cub's distress and sat beside him in attempts to calm him.

Crow was with the members of his future flock, talking to them in their language of chirps and what have you.

"It'll be all right buka," Maya said soothingly. "If I know Ryan-Lasa and the others, especially my Renji, they'll find take care of him." Then the elder submissive's gaze went towards the door. "Speaking of which I sense my mate right now."

Lok looked towards the door as Renji walked into the room, followed by Christina, Musha, then lastly Ryan with an unconscious Dante on his back. Upon seeing the auburn haired man Lok moved out of his seat and was by his lasa's side as he gingerly placed the younger male on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Sophie exclaimed as she saw their leader on the couch.

"Oh My!" Cherit exclaimed as he landed on the back of the couch.

"What happened?" Lok said worriedly. He felt his eyes tear up at the sight of the man. The wound on his neck had opened up again and there was still a little bit of blood coming from there, there looked to be a bad wound on his side. He was battered up some of his clothes were torn a little.

"That's what I'm about to figure out," Ryan said as he placed his hand on his cub's head and began to watch the memories of the previous battle. After a few long moments, the elder's blue eyes snapped open as he looked down at the human in shock and slight anger. However it didn't seem that the anger was directed at the unconscious man, Lok noticed.

"May we be of assistance?" the vampires turned to face the Resaki who were standing there calmly (well the elders were standing there calmly, the younger ones; especially Crow, looked worried).

"You are willing to help a member of a vampire clan?" Ryan inquired turning to face the group. Normally the Resaki truly stay neutral helping neither side.

"Normally we would be less inclined to do so…however," the elder of the group said as Crow rushed over to Lok and Dante with tears in his eyes.

"TALI!" Lok pulled the little one to him and calmed him down. The Resaki's eyes watching the two interact.

"Situations like this call for actions that goes against protocol," the elder finished. "Sparrow. Nightingale." Two of the Resaki walked out of the crowd towards the elder. "These two are a couple of our best healers." He chirped something to them before moving towards the couch.

"He doesn't have Anulwoe blood now does he?" they all looked towards Blake who was looking towards the younger worriedly. This caused Zhalia to hit him over the head. "OW!"

"Though that is a valid question, you're worrying the little ones so shut it." Zhalia snapped.

"We will check for the venom young cub," Sparrow said towards Blake.

"NAMU TE, EI EN YO EO BUKA!" Blake exclaimed, causing both Zhalia and Mina to hit him over the head. "OW!" The 150 year old vampire held his head painfully.

The Resaki paid no heed to the young vampire's complaints at being called a cub. Assuming by his reaction it is a normal occurrence. They motioned for Lok, Crow, and Ryan to move away so they could work. Ryan nodded in understanding and pulled Lok and Crow away from the four.

The elder looked over Dante for a moment then removed the shirts so that way he could better assess the wounds. His hands became alight with blue flame as they traveled over the wounds. Almost as if he was assessing the inward damage. He chirped something to the younger two who nodded and their hands lit up with a green flame.

Lok watched in awe as the wounds healed moments after being touched by the oddly colored flame. Then noticed something, as the wounds healed he saw many oddly shaped lines, and bumps on the man's body. Scars from his years of working with the Foundation, Lok figured to himself. Being a seeker was no easy road to walk.

As the one known as Sparrow ran his hands over the wound that Brian had given him weeks ago, Dante cried out in pain and unconsciously tried to move away from the source of his pain. Sparrow looked towards the elder and chirped causing the man to inspect the wound itself. Lok saw the bite wound and winced. Though he had never seen it himself, it looked like a normal vampire bite. Two small holes inside the neck about 1 ½ inches away from each other. Only with this wound…some of the skin around the wounds had a slight green, purple and black tint. Dante had mentioned that the wound had been healing up a couple weeks ago, so if it was this bad after healing for awhile…how bad was it the day after he got it?

Was that how bad his sire's poison was? After the elder inspected the wound his own hand turned green and nodding towards Sparrow and cawing something to Nightingale; he and Sparrow placed their flaming hands onto the wound again. Once more the unconscious man cried out in pain until a calming shade of blue flame that engulfed the female's hand rested on his forehead. After a moment the man began to calm and became as still as death once more, the only movement was the rising and falling of his chest to prove that he was alive.

After a few minutes the flames disappeared from their hands and the elder placed the shirt back on the man once more. The horrible looking wound was now gone and only two small, flat bumps were the only proof that they existed at all.

"He'll be fine now," the elder resaki said turning his gaze towards the others. "There is no trace of Anulwoe blood what so ever in him. He's completely human." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "He used too much energy fighting for us to bring any back. He'll regain his strength but he must have strict bed-rest for a few days."

Lok thought for a moment… "Sir," the elder looked towards him, "may I try something to bring some of his energy back?"

The elder nodded and moved out of Lok's way. Once Lok was sitting next to the unconscious man, he placed his hands over his heart, and on his forehead. "Everfight," Lok said concentrating the spell towards his team leader. This was repeated a few more times until Dante groaned a little bit and slowly opened his eyes.

"Lok?"

"Heyya Dante," Lok said smiling in relief. "How are you feeling?" Yeah it was a stupid question but it needed to be asked.

"Where's Crow at?" Dante inquired.

"He's over there," Lok said motioning towards Ryan. Dante weakly turned his head to see the little one.

"Well…I'll keep it pg then," he said, "I feel like poo."

Lok chuckled slightly as he helped the man sit up, before pulling him into a hug. "Lok?"

"Don't you ever do that again." Dante's eyes widened slightly as the young blonde held him closer. "We thought we lost you…I was scared that we lost you."

Dante's eyes relaxed as he wrapped one of his arms around the younger's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Lok," Dante said gently, "I did not mean to scare you like that." He turned his gaze to the rest of the Huntik team. "Any of you like that."

Zhalia nodded to show that she forgave the man, Sophie just smiled, and Crow rushed over and hugged him.

Ryan still looked a little concerned. Great…Dante sighed, might as well get the scolding out of the way. After a moment Dante pulled away from the two and turned his gaze to Ryan. Waiting for the elder to speak first.

Nothing.

Dante sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Will you say something already, namu te?" he asked, "I already know you're going to say something so say it."

Ryan sighed. "I do not know what was going on through your mind, Dante Vale," Ryan spoke after a moment, "but going up against Anulwoe, and especially an Alpha and a Beta was completely reckless of you. What's more making yourself smell like a vampire!"

"I had no other choice," Dante said calmly, "they had already caught on to the scent of a vampire. I would have needed Lok's scent to lure them away so…"

"Did you honestly think you could go against them?"

"No." Ryan's eyes widened slightly at that, "I knew I couldn't take on an Alpha and a Beta. The lackeys were easy."

"Then why…"

"Cause they would have come after the clan and my team…I couldn't let that happen." Lok looked at his team leader and noticed anger burning in his amber eyes. Almost making them glow like small embers lit aflame. "I'm not weak, Pachu. I can handle myself in a fight."

"You are too young to…"

"To what, Lasa?" Dante snapped, "To protect my team when they need me to? While I do not doubt their fighting skills, you know as well as I do they wouldn't be able to take on even a lackey Anulwoe. They would have killed Lok, and maybe turned Zhalia and Sophie. I don't know what they would've done with Crow. I'm twenty-eight years old! I'm an adult amongst humans. Maybe not to vampires, but as you like to point out, I'm not a vampire!"

"It is not your job to put recklessly endanger yourself."

"No. But it is my job to put my teammate's safety before my own." Dante glared at the elder now, "you know that responsibility, just as I do and just as Musha does. As team leader I'm in charge of making sure my team stays safe whether in or out of a mission even if it means putting my life on the line to do so. Don't give me that crap that I'm too young to take care of my team. Don't tell me it's not my job. While Lok and I are members of this clan, Zhalia and Sophie aren't. So they technically do not fall under your jurisdiction. Just like you and Musha would do anything to protect the clan; I would do anything if it meant my team's safety."

"Does that also include agreeing to a bet an Anulwoe has offered?" Ryan snapped now.

"Did I have much of a choice?" Dante growled, "either way I was going to fight him. And technically I didn't agree, I said 'whatever' he took it that way."

The Huntik team looked worriedly at the two, while the vampires and some of the Resaki looked rather calm.

"I was wondering when an argument was going to happen," Mina said crossing her arms over her chest. A small smile on her face.

"Why is no one stopping it?" Sophie asked not feeling too comfortable with the situation.

"Did you not ever get into arguments with your parents?" Christina inquired. "Ryan is the closest thing Dante has to a father, so they'll argue like such. If they didn't argue every once and awhile we would be worried." With that they turned their gaze back and watched.

"Dante," Ryan's tone, though while still stern, softened. "How did you know that spell? The Anulaluoara?" The vampires (aside from Lok) looked at the human in shock.

Dante shrugged sharply. "I learned it," he answered simply, "from reading one of the books you gave me. I figured it would be a good spell to know in an extreme last ditch scenario so I studied it and practiced. I'm surprised I was able to keep it up for a couple of minutes. Normally I could only hold it for maybe a minute…maybe less…"

Ryan scolded him for a moment more with Dante arguing back. Then all of sudden Dante gave a groan of pain and began to curl up, it began to hurt arguing with the older male. And he didn't have the energy to do so.

The Elder phoenix moved over and gently laid the man back down on the couch. "He does have some points, Vampire." The Phoenix said. "You cannot scold him for doing what he had to do. There may have been no other option for him at the time." His hand was covered in light blue flame and Dante calmed as soon as the hand touched his neck. "Regardless of what happened, the humans and the chic are safe. Your cub is safe and still human. Be thankful to your Gods for that."

He stood once more as Dante opened his eyes again. The pain now going away. "We must take our leave now," the elder said, "we have been here too long." He turned his gaze to Lok, who along with Sophie, sat by Dante's side. "Cub," Lok looked at him, "should anything happen to our flock. Crow is to be in your care hence forth."

"You're making a human and a cub the possible future guardians of a chic?" Musha inquired. Not once in his 5000 years of existence had he ever heard about that occurring. "Why?"

"To be called Tali and Lili is a great honor," Sparrow spoke up, "and it is not a random act that can change with time. The two are Crow's Tali and Lili so it only makes sense that if something were to happen to us, and Crow makes it out alive and alone, then they should be the ones to take care of him."

Crow eyes began to water as he rushed over and hugged Dante and Lok one last time; before moving to hug Sophie and Zhalia.

"Bye Crow," Sophie said, "we'll miss you."

"You were fun, Kid," Zhalia said. "Don't be a stranger."

"It was fun taking care of you Crow," Lok said smiling as he ruffled the little one's crimson hair.

The elder chirped towards Crow and motioning for the chic to come to his side. Crow nodded and reluctantly moved away from the group. As the one of the females picked up the chic the elder turned his gaze towards Ryan. "Your cub is to be on strict bed rest until his strength and energy have returned." Dante groaned at that, he hated being on bed rest. Ryan nodded in understanding. "And don't get him all riled up again, that takes away the energy he's trying to get back."

"Understood."

The phoenix nodded in content and turned to walk out of the club. Then Lok remembered a question he had had since they first started taking care of Crow. "Sir," the phoenix turned back, "what does Tali and Lili mean anyways?"

The elder chuckled as he walked back over and placed a hand on the cub's head. "Lili means Spirit Mother," the phoenix answered smiling towards Lok, then turned the gaze towards Dante. "And Tali means Spirit Father." Both men's eyes widened as they turned to look at each other than the phoenix once more, who had turned and walked out of the room. The others following. Crow waved once more as the female carrying him followed the others.

After the group left, Lok felt tears build up. He was going to miss the little one. Dante noticed this and gingerly sat up and wrapped an arm around his buka's shoulder. He knew the boy's maternal instincts were sad by the loss of the chic. "We'll see him again, Lok," Dante said gently, "you were a good mother." He wiped away some of the tears that escaped and fell down the teen's cheeks.

Lok sent Dante a grateful smile. "And you were a good father."

The clan and Huntik team watched the two with a knowing look. The elders could see the bond between the two thickening, and smiled at that.

R.D.D.G: YAY! It's done! *sighs in relief* thank you so much for your patience. I was trying to figure out what to put in this chapter (I decided on brining in the Anulwoe). And it seems I've been making it a habit of having Dante get his ass kicked recently…first it was Brian and now it was Wara…I kinda need to stop doing that…but he is so flippin' fun to mess with XD.

Andre: you need to be nicer to Xiao.

Dante: Sparky I can take care of myself

Andre: *points to chapter 8 and chapter 14* exhibits A and B of proving you otherwise.

Dante: *smacks Andre over the head before leaving*

Andre: ow! Anywho why do you always have Ryan scolding Dante anyways?

D.D.G: cause he's being a father. If your kid did something that nearly got him killed would you not also scold him despite the reasons why he did it? He's just being protective of his sachu.

Anywho. I hope to have Chapter. 15 up soon, no guarantees since I keep getting long hours at work, and in a couple weeks my college classes finally start, and I have to work on my other stories at the same time XD. But rest assured I will try to get it to you guys soon. I also need to finish Hidden Pains-New Hopes chapter 16. I've been trying to work on that one too. And I hate road blocks.

Ha…sase ruye pachu= yes…please hurry father

Namu te= damn it

Anulaluoara= moonshadowroar. It's a very powerful spell that encorporates the powers of moon and shadow. Normal vampire spells are of the 4 key elements, air, fire, water and earth. Only the very powerful, very advanced spells are of moon and shadow and especially both of them together.

NAMU TE, EI EN YO EO BUKA= damn it, I am not a cub

CU= fuck (you've learned two cuss words today XD)


	16. Authoress Note

sorry guys my laptop's down for the count and i don't have copies of my newer chapters i'll try to update as soon as i can...so far i'd have to use the school library computers or the public library computers or my parents computer. i'm not giving up on any of my stories cause i enjoy writing them =D. i'll try to get the chapters up as soon as i can thanks for your reviews and being patient with me


	17. Chapter 15

R.D.D.G: heyya guys I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up! Class was a pain, works being a pain, and I'm trying to join the Military which is also being a pain…*groans* I want to thank my reviewers who are, as always, so patient with me 3 I would list all of you but there are soo many to list. So I thank every one of you. I know it's been a year since my last update…I'm a horrible person…but I have been trying to work on this whenever I can. I've been having horrible mind dumps ever since my comp crashed on me last year… TT_TT please forgive me everyone and please enjoy chapter 15. Like always I only own the shadow moon clan, and the vampire language and the style of vampires. I don't own the Huntik group or any of the Huntik characters or ideas. Please enjoy *dies*

Dante, though while annoyed with it, took the strict bed rest order rather well. Getting up only when he had to use the restroom or go get a drink. Stating that it'll help a little bit. Lok was by his side during his down time. Even though Dante had told him that it wasn't necessary, Lok shrugged it off by saying that he wanted to. And after a day Dante was glad for the company.

Zhalia and Sophie got sent on some missions leaving the males in the house. Lok and Dante were currently playing chess, with Cherit watching on the side line. So far Dante had just taken Lok's bishop and was patiently waiting for the cub's move.

"So you feeling any better?" Lok asked as he studied the chess board thinking hard.

"Better than I was earlier," he admitted, "though I still feel exhausted and sore."

"What do you expect, Dante?" Cherit inquired from his spot.

"Nothing less than that." Dante replied shrugging his shoulders. He knew he was going to be sore, and exhausted. Didn't mean he was thrilled with it. Lok chuckled as he moved his knight.

"Check!" he said beaming, quite proud of this accomplishment.

Cherit chuckled, "very good Lok!" he said grinning.

"Thanks, Cherit," Lok said beaming happily.

Dante smiled at the younger male before looking to the board thinking about his next move. Before he could do so there was a knock on the door. As Dante made a move to stand and answer the person, Lok placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Stay put, Dante," he said, "Healer's orders."

"I can answer the door."

"Stay put." With that Lok stood and moved to answer the door. Leaving Dante on the couch, much to his dismay. Dante sighed as he watched his student leave a small smile on his face, despite that he couldn't get up and move. His eyes looking down at the board to figure out his next move, Cherit thinking the same.

Lok walked downstairs and hurried to the door as there was another knock. "Hold on I'm coming." The cub said before unlocking the door and opening it to reveal Musha and Christina. "Hey guys." He said happily.

"'Lan," Christina greeted in vampiric smiling

"Ma'lan." Musha greeted as well.

Christina looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No need to be so formal, Shadow." She said placing a hand on her hip.

Musha just looked at her and shrugged. Lok chuckled. "Well come on in. Cherit and Dante are upstairs."

"Has Dante been heeding the healer's orders for bed rest?" Musha inquired.

Lok smiled happily and nodded. "Yup, the only time that guy gets up is if he has to go to the bathroom."

"Ji." Christina said smiling.

"So what brings you here?" the young vampire inquired looking at the elders.

"Did you not ask that I teach you vampiric, buka?" Musha countered with a question of his own. The statement causing Lok to grin. Sweet! Now he might actually know what the hell they're talking about!

"I'm just here to check on the namu buka." Christina said. "Lasa would have come but something came up with Mario's clan, so I offered to come in his stead." With that she moved to walk upstairs Musha and Lok following suit.

Dante looked up as the three walked in. "'lan," he greeted to the two vampires. "Fu enre ko?"

"eis naya kas ko ia eama heko." Christina replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ei enre neime," Dante replied smiling at her, "kotasho."

The vampiress nodded her head. "Well now that I've seen that the cub hasn't killed himself yet," Dante rolled his eyes at, "I'm going to let Ryan-lasa know. Have a good evening."

"Bye Tigress." Lok said smiling, and with that she was gone. He turned his gaze over to Musha who stood there quietly. "So what are you going to teach me first?" he asked excitedly, causing Cherit to chuckle and move over to the back of the couch where he landed happily.

"Let's start with basic pronunciation, buka." He said, chuckling a little as he sat down.

"All right." He replied unable to keep the smile off of his face. He was excited about the fact he was going to learn, and soon enough understand, the language his clan spoke. For some reason it created a sense of belonging almost.

Dante smiled as he watched his charge learn from Musha. He could tell the younger male was excited and enjoying himself immensely. Granted he still wished that he could have been the one to teach him, however he will not complain to helping when Musha needed an example. Even Cherit, it seemed, was enjoying the show.

"All right buka. How do you say, hello?"

"Malan?" Lok tried.

"Close, it's ma'lan if you want to be formal." Musha said, "what about informal?"

He thought about it. " 'lan?"

"Very good. How about he?"

"Sa."

"She?"

"Su."

"You?"

"Ko?" A nod answered him.

"Me or i?"

"Ei."

"It?"

"Ta?"

"Not quite." Musha said, "ta is the word for at. Try again."

"Ermm…" he thought before looking at Dante.

"Don't go asking your niada for help." Musha chuckled, and looked at Dante. "And don't help him." The 5,000 year old vampire knew all too well what the human member was going to do. Dante raised his hands in surrender and Lok sighed. He knew it began with a't' but what was it…

"Te?" he tried hoping he got it.

"Excellent." Musha said a small smile appearing. They continued to learn for another hour, before Musha declared that it was time he head home.

"Kai wanted me back in time to feed." He explained. The other three nodded in understanding.

"All right, thanks again for teaching me Musha." Lok said.

"It is no trouble, buka." Musha said as he got up. "As vampires we look after each other. You are one of us, and always will be." Lok's face seemed to light up more at those words, Dante noticed. Smiling himself, the older Seeker placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Through thick and thin." He added.

"Well you three have a good night, and good day's sleep." Musha said, and left them be as they said their goodbyes.

Once the Egyptian vampire was gone, Lok looked up at Dante. "Dante."

"Hmm?"

"Will you ever become a vampire too?" he asked as he leaned back against the couch. He knew that the other male was raised by vampires and got along well in their society. But…that didn't necessarily mean that the human male would go through the change… that thought saddened him almost.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Dante answered truthfully. "I wouldn't mind being a vampire, but I'm just as content with being a human too…" he noticed the younger male's demeanor sadden just a little bit and gave Lok's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "No matter what happens, Lok, I'll be here every step of the way."

"Aye that's right lad." Cherit said from his perch on the couch. "Things will always work out in the end. You'll see."

Lok smiled at the two of them. "Thanks guys." He said then added, "And for the record Dante, I think you'd make a great vampire."

Dante felt his cheeks heat up a little bit at that, but quickly got it under control. "Thanks." He replied before ruffling his hair. "You're already doing fine for a vampire." The two laughed before a yawn escaped the human's lips.

"Looks like you could use some more sleep, Dante." Cherit said

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Dante get some more sleep." Lok said. "If you want to get up and about you'll need as much rest as you can get. So sleep."

Dante rolled his eyes but knew there was no arguing with the cub. "All right, all right," with that he closed his eyes and soon enough he was asleep.

"I wonder if he'll get a nightmare…" Lok said as he watched the male sleep for a moment.

"i hope not." The small titan said. "The lad's had nightmares for quite a while now. It'd be nice to see him without them, I say." The yama titan looked over at Lok. "Speaking of nightmares, have you been getting any lok?"

"Why would I have nightmares?"

"Well you seem pretty spooked when you were rescued from your sire," Cherit pointed out. "So I thought you would have nightmares from whatever it was."

"No I haven't had any." The blond assured the titan. "Do you think he'll try again?...my sire I mean…" he asked. He wanted nothing more to do with his sire. The man sent chills up his spine and his hair stand on end. The fact the vampire was a rogue too was not comforting to say the least.

Cherit's ears drooped a little as he landed on the young vampire's shoulders. "If he does, the clan will be ready to stop him." he said patting the other's head. "Why don't you get some sleep, Lok. You look like you could use the rest as well." Lok smiled and nodded before laying his head on the couch he was leaning against and was soon asleep.

Smiling softly Cherit flew over and grabbed a blanket before moving to cover the Irish vampire in it. Once the two were asleep the yama titan moved to the library to read a book.

(Dreams)

_Lok looked around warily. This wasn't the safe house…where was he? It didn't have that comforting feel to it at all. If anything the young vampire had the feeling something bad was going to happen…or had been happening. He wasn't too sure yet. The house was a two story house, simply decorated albeit a lot of crosses hanging around the house. There were pictures of a man and woman smiling happily at the camera, but Lok couldn't help but feel that there was one more in the house with them. _

_Deciding he should look around a little more, the young vampire made his way through the narrow hallway. There was a woman whistling in the room to his right, looking in he saw that she looked to be around thirty or so, brown hair going down to her shoulders. Her face was a little blackened out so he couldn't see much more than that, but she seemed content as she washed the dishes in the sink. On the stove next to her was a le crusait with the lid covering it. Seems like she was making stew of some kind._

_Ignoring the woman he continued to walk through the hallway and close to the stair way he heard what sounded like a boy crying. His brow furrowed there was a child here? His gaze turned to the pictures. None gave any indication of such a notion. Without a second thought Lok climbed up the stairs, following the sound of the cries he had heard._

"_Stop yer damn crying ya piece of shit." Came the drunken slur of a gruff male, sounded to be about in his mid thirties, early forties. There was the audible sound of skin hitting skin and the loud thud followed soon after. Not wanting to waste any time Lok rushed into the room to see a boy who, judging by height, was about six or seven years old. Auburn hair down to his chin though it looked matted and tangled up. Like the woman down stairs both the child's and the man's face were blackened out. But Lok could see the tear streaks from the boy as he cried. _

"_S-stop please!" the boy begged before he cried out as a kick was delivered to his stomach. _

"_Give me one good reason." The older male growled spitting at the child's face. Lok glared at the man and he had black hair that was short and spiked up a little. Either from bed head or too much gel Lok couldn't tell. "You've given your mother so much grief since she had to give birth to your worthless ass. Though she is too good of a woman to say so, so I'm passing the message for her." The male delivered another strong kick to the boy and he cried out once more. Curling up trying to protect himself from the man's blows. _

_Lok felt his fangs grow in anger and moved in between the two hoping to help the child anyway he could. "Leave him alone!" he growled but the man didn't seem to hear him. What Lok didn't see coming was another kick aimed at the child's sides however instead of hitting Lok, the leg went right through him and still hit its mark. The blonde vampire looked at the child behind him then at the man before him. What was going on? Couldn't he protect the boy? Or could he only stand by and watch? _

_Realizing that the later was the only option he could do he watched sadly as the boy was beaten. After ten minutes or so the man got bored and shoved the boy to the ground before leaving. Muttering under his breath about 'needing to get some sleep'. Once the man was gone, the boy shakily stood up and moved down stairs. Lok following close behind. _

"_m-momma…" the young boy whimpered as he moved into the kitchen. The woman turned around and Lok hoped that the woman would take care of her child._

"_What did you do?" she asked as she moved to kneel next to the boy. _

"_p-please…make him stop…" the boy cried. "H-he keeps hitting me…it hurts…make him stop…"_

_The woman sighed. Apparently this was a normal occurrence within the house. "What have I told you about telling lies, son?" she asked._

"_But mom I'm not lying!" the boy insisted his tone pleading with his mother to believe him. _

"_Wilson is a good man, and wouldn't harm a fly." The woman said placing a hand on her head. Her expression changing into one of annoyance and she looked as though she was getting a headache. "Stop hurting yourself to get Wilson into trouble. I know you're doing this for attention but this needs to stop."_

"_i-I'm not lying momma!" the boy said again. "H-he's the one hurting me! I didn't do this!" The tears started to fall again. "w-why won't you believe me?"_

"_Cause I know my husband." The woman replied in annoyance. "Now go to your room. Don't come back down till you learn not to lie about people. That's a one way ticket to hell my son." Lok looked at the woman incredulously. Was she fucking kidding? Her son wasn't lying and the evidence was as plain as day what had happened. Didn't she hear the thudding and the man's words? How could a mother do that to her own child? Lok turned his gaze back to the boy who had rushed up to his room and shut the door. Locking it to keep the older man out. _

_Lok followed the boy back upstairs and watched sadly as he curled up onto his bed and cried into a pillow he held close. "w-why won't mommy believe me?" he asked tearfully. Lok could feel tears sting his eyes as he watched the boy sadly praying things would get better for the boy. Soon enough the boy as fast asleep, the world around lok disappearing into darkness._

(End of dream)

Lok's eyes snapped open as he awoke from the dream. No…it wasn't a dream…it was more of a nightmare to the submissive-to-be than a dream. That boy… he pulled his knees to his chest. He hoped that the boy would be all right. It worried him to no end. It didn't seem like any ordinary nightmare. Usually he could step in and help…but this…he was powerless to stop. Was it a memory? He wondered that to himself as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. If it was…whose memory was it?

Dante groaned as he slowly woke up. It was weird. He had another nightmare…another memory from his childhood. But this one was different. He had recalled this memory other times before, but this time he could have sworn he heard Lok's voice. How was that possible? He looked down at said teen and noticed that he had the blanket pulled tightly around himself. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Just a nightmare…" Lok said looking up at him. "Did you sleep well."

"I slept fine." he said, before moving to lie on his side. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"It's fine…" Lok smiled up at him though Dante could tell the cub was a little spooked by whatever that nightmare was. And he didn't want to force the teen to tell him about the dream…but he felt helpless.

"Well if you ever need to talk about anything. I'm here to listen." He said smiling and ruffled the younger male's hair gently.

"Thanks, Dante." Lok said gratefully and smiled up at the Auburn Haired male.

"Anytime."

"Hey Dante."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you teach me another chant?" Lok asked he could feel his cheeks heat up a little bit, and he could tell that both of them didn't want to sleep again until dawn.

Dante nodded and ruffled his hair again. "Sure thing. Can you get me my drum?" Lok beamed happily and nodded before getting up to get the instrument and brought it back to the male who was moving to sit up. Lok handed him the drum and Dante took it gratefully. "I can't wait to get up and about." he said

Lok chuckled up at him before sitting back down, as Dante thought about what chant to teach the younger male. Soon enough the room was filled with music, from both the men and the drum the other had. It was soothing and heart lifting. Hearing the music Cherit came down stairs from reading and smiled as he listened.

As Lok sang along with Dante he could feel his instincts purr happily, and his heart began to beat faster. Without realizing it he gazed up at the other male while they sang. Luckily Dante's eyes were closed so he never noticed the other watching him.

_See now you're starting to come around._ Lok's instincts purred.

_N-no!_

_Uh-huh then explain to me this. You're heart beats is getting quicker, the moment you're singing with him. You're already gay, what better mate than him?_

Lok looked down his instincts did have a point. He was a submissive. His dominant was always going to be a male. But then came the question…would Dante even see him like that? He mentally shook his head. No it would never work out! He had to stop listening to his instincts on this matter. He blushed a little though.

Cherit noticed the teen seemed to space out a little as he sang, and cocked his head to the side. Something was going on in the blonde's mind and the small titan wanted to help his friend out any way he could. Seeing the younger male look up at Dante and watch him, filled the titan with hope. Ryan and the others definitely had to hear about this. Seemed like Lok was starting to notice the bond that he and Dante share.

All too soon though the song ended, and both seekers voices drifted off with the final notes and the beats of the drum ceased to nothing. Dante slowly opened his eyes not realizing that he had them closed to begin with and smiled over at Lok.

"My, my that was very good," Cherit spoke up alerting both men to his presence. "You two sing in perfect harmony, I say."

Lok blushed a little at that. "Thanks Cherit." Cherit beamed happily and gave them the thumbs up before landing on the arm of the couch. Dante noticing the blush the younger showed, whether he realized it or not, and felt his heart quicken a beat. No! He mentally shook his head. He would not have feelings for Lok. He couldn't…he wouldn't… he told himself this firmly. Besides it's not like the blonde vampire would like him anyways. He deserved someone better to be his mate. He told himself this with a small smile. Yes, Lok deserved someone a lot better. Though no matter how many times he told himself that, he could feel a small pain in his chest. Shit…

TBC…

R.D.D.G: holy shit I'm done! XD *dies* sorry it took so long to get up, and I apologize that it is shorter than my other chapters have been. I had a brain fart when I start working on it again last night TT_TT it took me a minute to get back in the swing of things. I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less. And thanks everyone for their patience and support =) I can't promise that the next chapter will a quick update, but I will try. =)


End file.
